


L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Caffeine Addiction, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Dolls, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love at First Sight, Multi, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 73,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA. Dans un quartier où se trouvent une entreprise, une université, un restaurant et une épicerie, un mystérieux salon de thé, le Lucky Charm, ouvre ses portes. Une rumeur dit que le propriétaire des lieux donnerait un objet capable de réaliser des souhaits à chaque client. Ukai a des doutes mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être intrigué, lui ainsi que d'autres personnes. Yaoi.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas





	1. Prologue 1 : C'est parti pour le grand voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la nouvelle fic dont j'écris les prologues en faisant une pause sur la requête BokuHina. Je m'inspire de deux mangas que j'ai beaucoup aimé pour l'histoire : Nui! de Natsumi Mukai que je vous conseille si vous aimez les histoires mignonnes et Shounen Dolls de Wataru Hibiki (mangaka dont je trouve triste que ses oeuvres ne paraissent pas dans nos contrées). Sinon, niveau couples, il y aura cette fois-ci du classique ET du crack(je les énoncerai dans le deuxième prologue). Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, un monde peuplé de petits esprits qui vivaient tranquillement au jour le jour, sans le moindre souci. Le village où ils habitaient était composé de petites maisons aux teintes mauves et rosées dont les murs furent décorés de petites clochettes qui faisaient apparaitre des étincelles étoilées au moindre tintillement, comme les petites lueurs brillantes qui illuminaient le ciel, celui-ci oscillant entre le crépuscule pastel et la nuit violacée. Pourtant, ces couleurs se mélèrent en une harmonie sucrée qui donnait une touche de douceur à l'ensemble.

C'était dans ce merveilleux endroit, au fin fond de sa chambre, que Shouyou Hinata se préparait gaiement pour son voyage. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui comme pour la plupart des esprits chanceux de son âge, car il allait enfin finir sa formation en tant que porte-bonheur.

Le devenir n'était pas une fin en soi vu que c'était dans leur essence-même de porter chance et puis il existait plusieurs classes pour..."Tu t'en vas, grand frère?" Le roux croisa le regard triste de sa petite soeur Natsu. Il savait qu'elle se sentirait un peu seule sans lui mais il avait fait son choix. "Dès que je reviendrai de là-bas, je t'amènerai un souvenir, lui promit-il en lui ébouriffant les mèches rousses.

La petite fille lui offrit un petit sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. "Shouyou doit partir, Natsu, fit leur mère qui venait d'arriver, tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais..."

Le roux s'agenouilla et prit sa soeur dans ses bras pour la consoler. Oui, c'était aussi dur pour lui de quitter sa famille mais une aventure palpitante l'attendait."Nous devons donner du bonheur à ceux qui sont malheureux, Natsu, c'est notre role, il sentit sa soeur hocher la tête, alors sois sage quand je serai parti, d'accord?"

Natsu hocha de nouveau la tête avant de donner la main à leur mère. "Tout ira bien, Shouyou, le rassura la femme, maintenant, il est temps d'y aller."

Son fils opina de la tête en se levant puis tous trois descendirent dans la salon où Hinata-san donna un petit gâtean en pain d'épices à Shouyou, ce qui serait certainement la dernière chose qu'il allait manger avant de commencer sa première mission.

Le roux dit ensuite au revoir à sa mère et à sa soeur puis courut dans les rues anormalement désertes. Un vent violent souffla alors, le gênant dans sa course. Il y avait de plus en plus d'intempéries ces derniers temps, au point que les gardes du village avaient interdit aux esprits de voler. D'ailleurs, comme ce courant d'air étrange n'était pas d'origine magique, personne n'accusait leurs ennemis héréditaires, ceux qu'on appelait les portes-poisses.

Le roux arriva cependant au port où l'attendaient ses amis. "Salut, Shouyou, fit un Nishinoya tout joyeux, pret pour l'aventure?

\- J'espère tomber sur une humaine très jolie, déclara un Tanaka très motivé pendant que Shouyou hochait la tête, comme notre belle Kiyoko-san.

\- Et moi donc, renchérit Nishinoya.

Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient été ses aînés à la petite école de formation du village mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de devenir des portes-bonheurs à part entière, le temps que l'esprit qu'ils admiraient, une de leurs mentors nommée Kiyoko Shimizu, fit partie de l'excursion.

Le roux fut aussi content de voir que Yamaguchi faisait partie du voyage mais étonné de rencontrer aussi Tsukishima, ce dernier ayant souvent déclaré sa réticence. "C'est le grand frère de Tsukki qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne, lui expliqua Yamaguchi.

Kei tiqua de la langue. Akiteru avait insisté que ce voyage lui permettrait de gagner en maturité et il avait l'impression que Kuroo-san y avait aussi mis son grain de sel. Ce dernier avait été son mentor ainsi que celui de Yamaguchi et de Kozume du temps de leur formation à l'école. Lui qui avait souhaité de devenir un traqueur à porte-poisse comme Kenma, il se retrouvait à devenir un simple porte-chance.

Hinata suivait le chemin de son mentor Iwaizumi-san en tant que redresseur de torts. Cette classe spécifique de porte-bonheur consistait à ramener des humains désespérés sur le droit chemin. Ils attendirent donc tous un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs mentors les rejoignirent.

Ils se trouvèrent donc face à Kuroo, Iwaizumi et Shimizu, suivis de Yaku qui était venu les encourager et les faire téléportervu qu'il formait des esprits plus jeunes. "Bon, déclara Tetsurou, comme vous le savez tous, nous allons être téléportés dans le monde des humains.

\- Confinés serait un mot plus juste, marmonna Tsukishima.

\- Tsukki, cela ne durera qu'un moment, le temps qu'on soit choisis par un humain."

Kei ne répondit rien et continua d'écouter ce que le noiraud disait : "Takeda sera notre coordinateur donc c'est lui qui nous amènera chacun à un humain qui a besoin de nous. Une fois le premier contact établi, votre mission commencera."

Shouyou hocha la tête, frémissant déjà d'impatience à l'idée de l'accomplir. Par contre, il était un peu attristé que Kenma ne fut pas là pour lui dire au revoir mais comme c'était un traqueur de porte-poisse, il devait être occupé avec son équipier Yamagata-san. "Bien, poursuivit Iwaizumi, maintenant que tout est dit, on va lancer les sorts. Yaku, c'est bon, tu as les pierres?

\- Ah, il me manque la pierre de téléportation, répondit Morisuke en fouillant ses manches, je l'avais pourtant amené avec moi, pourtant.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Morisuke-kun?"

Yaku sourit à l'arrivée de Satori. Ce dernier fut malheureusement rejeté par beaucoup d'esprits à cause de son apparence, au point de se faire insulter de porte-poisse. Cependant pour tous les employés de l'école de formation, il était un porte-bonheur de valeur et d'une grande gentillesse. "Tiens, fit-il en lui donnant la pierre, de toute façon, je viens avec eux.

\- Merci, Tendou, dit Yaku en prenant la pierre, tout le monde est prêt?"

Tous hochèrent la tête et Yaku lança le sort à l'aide des pierres, ce qui les fit disparaitre dans une lumière blanche.

Le vent souffla avec encore plus de violence au point qu'il recula. Morisuke espérait vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à accomplir leurs missions de porte-bonheur.

L'avenir de leur monde en dépendait.


	2. Prologue 2 : Le quotidien de Keishin Ukai et de Makoto Shimada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici le deuxième prologue. Pour les couples, cela sera du KageHina, du DaiSuga, du IwaOi, de l'UkaTake, du TenSemi, de l'AkaaTsuki, du KiyoYachi, du BoKuro, de l'AsaNoya et il y en a d'autres que vous découvrirez. Bonne lecture. :)

Keishin éteignit sa cigarette, achevant ainsi son quart d'heure de pause qu'il s'autorisait après le service. Son bar/restaurant, le Sakanoshita ne désemplissait pas le midi vu qu'il se situait près d'une faculté et sa cité universitaire, ainsi que d'une entreprise. Ainsi, la plupart de ses clients étaient des étudiants ou des salary men, voire des fois des vendeurs du quartier comme Shimada qui tenait une épicerie dans le coin. Il fallait dire que la cuisine d'Azumane avait beaucoup de succès.

Ce dernier était assis au comptoir en train de soupirer devant la tasse de café qu'il avait servi. Son ami venait toujours entre midi et deux le voir pour discuter un peu, cependant il avait l'air d'être très préoccupé. "Tes parents t'ont encore proposé un rendez-vous arrangé?

\- Oui, répondit Makoto d'un ton las, le problème est que je ne peux pas leur répondre : "Désolé mais je préfère être avec un homme", ils vont en faire une jaunisse."

Keishin ne répondit rien mais il le comprenait vu que sa mère lui foutait la même pression. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs vies privées tranquille. Leur ami commun, Takinoue, n'avait pas ce genre de problème vu qu'il était déjà marié. Un détail attira son attention cependant. Il entendit des filles discuter au sujet du salon de thé d'en face. Le blond avait été étonné de voir cet établissement être ouvert le lendemain même de son installation.

Certes, il avait trouvé le propriétaire, Takeda-san, très à son goût mais il trouvait cette rapidité d'exécution étrange. Il y eut aussi cette rumeur étrange comme quoi si tu prenais quelque chose là-bas, tu recevais un objet capable de réaliser tes souhaits.

C'est juste pour appâter le client, oui.

Cela dit, Keishin l'avait quand même aidé à transporter un carton hier, sous une pluie battante, une pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ce qui était tout aussi bizarre vu que la saison des pluies n'avait pas commencé. "Tu veux que j'y aille jeter un coup d'oeil?"

Le blond hésita. Cela ne se faisait pas d'espionner la concurrence comme ça mais il était curieux. "Vas-y, si tu veux. Tu me diras de quoi il retourne. Je t'offre le café pour cette fois."

Makoto hocha la tête et partit du café en prenant son parapluie et se dirigea dans le salon de thé en face qui eut pour nom le Lucky Charm.

"Bienvenue dans mon établissement, fit un homme brun qui, comme lui, arborait des lunettes mais était plus petit que lui, je me nomme Takeda, pour vous servir." Cela dit, il avait l'air sympathique et son tempérament lui semblait tellement accueillant qu'il s'assit à une des tables.

L'ambiance du salon de thé était chaleureuse, aux murs bordeaux où se trouvaient des étagères peuplées de petites étoiles dorées et de petites poupées de chiffon qui lui semblaient bien...humaines. Seraient-elles les objets exauceurs de souhaits dont tout le monde parlait? "Un peu de thé?, lui proposa le tenancier.

Makoto ne put qu'hocher la tête, humant la douce odeur sucrée émanant de la pièce, agréable mélange entre le pain d'épices et le chocolat chaud et vit une tasse en porcelaine être posée devant lui, accompagnée d'un petit biscuit. "Voilà.

\- Merci, dit-il en goûtant avec délice le thé à l'orange, vous avez décoré votre salon avec des poupées?

\- Oui, répondit Ittetsu, j'en donne une aux clients qui en ont besoin, sinon, je leur donne une étoile porte-chance, il fit mine de réfléchir, je pense en avoir trouvé une qui vous correspondrait.

\- Euuuh, c'est gentil, bafouilla Makoto, mais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'il eut déjà une poupée de chiffon dans sa main. "Voici Tadashi Yamaguchi, lui déclara-t-il, il adore veiller sur les autres même s'il manque un peu de confiance en lui."

"Takeda-san, attendez..."

Shimada tréssaillit. Venait-il d'entendre une voix? Non, ce devait être la fatigue, cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangé lui prenait la tête et puis pourquoi Takeda parlait-il de cette poupée comme si c'était une personne? Il soupira et s'apprêta à payer Takeda après avoir fini son biscuit mais celui-ci refusa : "Vous m'avez déjà payé, fit-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, transmettez le bonjour à Ukai-kun si vous passez dans son restaurant."

L'épicier quitta donc le salon de thé, la poupée à la main, en se demandant ce que Takeda voulait dire par là. Au moins, il pourrait dire à Ukai que, premièrement, le Lucky Charm était le lieu le plus bizarre qu'il eut vu et que deuxièmement, Takeda avait su qu'il venait.

Pendant ce temps, Yamaguchi, sous sa forme de poupée, s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il avait vu Tsukki tomber du carton qui les avait amenés, eux et tous leurs amis, dans ce lieu.

Surtout qu'il pleuvait dehors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou pour le prologue. Le chapitre suivant sera centrée Bokuto et Akaashi et on se revoit pour la requête BokuHina. A bientôt.


	3. Le quotidien de Koutarou Bokuto et Keiji Akaashi

Bokuto regardait la pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Les gouttes de cessaient de couler depuis la vitre, tels des petits serpents transparents, ce qui offrit pour lui un joli spectacle aquatique qui fut interrompu par la voix monocorde de son ami. "Bokuto-san, concentre-toi sur le travail."

Akaashi était son camarade depuis le lycée. Il était son confident, son meilleur ami, celui qui veillait toujours sur lui. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient inséparables. La preuve, ils travaillaient maintenant dans la même boite, une entreprise situé non loin d'une fac et d'un restaurant. Koutarou aurait bien aimé continuer ses études mais comme Akaashi avait préféré rentrer dans le monde du travail, il avait décidé de le suivre.

Cependant, il le regrettait un peu et s'ennuyait. Heureusement qu'il y avait l'association de volley du quartier où son ami jouait. Bokuto se mit donc à tapoter sur le clavier en continuant son travail. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire rabrouer par leur chef de section recherche et développement Sawamura, ce dernier étant d'humeur massacrante, ces derniers temps.

Il le vit d'ailleurs passer un papier à Semi de la section marketing avant de partir aussi sec dans son bureau. Akaashi trouvait le blond cendré bien éreinté. Shirabu l'avait-il encore malmené? "J'ai entendu dire que Semi a été retrogradé pour un jeunot." murmura un de ses collègues situé à quelques bureaux d'ici. Il avait donc raison. Pauvre Semi, lui qui prenait son poste de chef de section très à coeur, cela avait du être très dur.

Le noiraud fit fi ensuite des autres commérages en observant à la dérobée Bokuto-san pour voir s'il travaillait. Il avait l'air bien concentré. Parfait. Autant continuer à..."Tiens, salut, Bokuto, dirent deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Goshiki et Terushima. L'un travaillait dans la même section que Semi, l'autre bossait avec eux. "Salut, Goshiki et Terushima, salua Bokuto, ça boume?

\- Au poil, répondit un Terushima tout sourire, tu viens avec nous, ce soir? On se fait une petite tournée d'izakaya entre potes."

Bien entendu, ils faisaient exprès d'ignorer Akaashi. Bien que Bokuto avait l'habitude avec eux durant la pause café, il refusait d'emblée les propositions de soirée ou sinon il demandait à ce que le noiraud fut de la partie, ce à quoi Terushima répondait : "Cela sera pour une autre fois."

Koutarou maugréa une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre toi?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Akaashi en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur. Une partie de lui souhaitait que Bokuto-san connaiss d'autres gens, une autre se méfiait de ces deux-là, il avait ressenti une chose étrange émanant d'eux, de l'énergie extrêmement négative.

La famille de Keiji était composée de médiums. Si certains membres faisaient de ce don un métier, d'autres préféraient l'user sporadiquement comme ce fut son cas. Il regarda la fenêtre pour contempler la pluie dehors. Celle-ci n'était pas naturelle, il le sentait. La voix de Bokuto le tira cependant de ses pensées. "On se fait une petite pause café, Akaashi?"

Keiji hocha silencieusement la tête. Boire un café lui changerait certainement les idées.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où ils dirent au revoir à un Sawamura encore plus épuisé. "Il peut encore?, rouspéta Bokuto, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais?"

Akaashi tint le parapluie au-dessus d'eux et tous deux marchèrent en direction du restaurant Sakanoshita quand soudain quelqu'un chose arrêta le noiraud. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui demanda Bokuto.

Une petite poupée de chiffon toute mouillée se trouvait à ses pieds. Mû par une impulsion, il donna le parapluie à Bokuto pour la prendre. Une énergie bienveillante émanait d'elle mais elle était pleine d'eau. Il la pressa légèrement pour l'essorer.

"Aïe."

Un esprit serait piégé dedans? "Akaashi, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main?, le questionna Bokuto en regardant la poupée, eh, tu as vu, on dirait qu'elle a des lunettes...Attends, ce n'est pas une des fameuses poupées porte-bonheur du nouveau salon de thé? Faut qu'on aille voir ça."

Keiji le suivit tout en étant intrigué. Un nom apparaissait sur l'étiquette présente sur la jambe en chiffon.

Kei Tsukishima.

Etrange.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le salon de thé et s'assirent à une table en attendant que le serveur arrive. Le noiraud en profita pour admirer les poupées de chiffon présentes sur les étagères pendant que Bokuto regardait les lieux d'un air ébahi. "Ça sent bon le pain d'épices." Toutes possèdaient une énergie douce qui ne venait pas de ce monde, tout comme celle qui se trouvait au creux de sa main. "Je vois que vous avez retrouvé Tsukishima-kun. C'est un grand soulagement."

Akaashi regarda le serveur devant lui qui venait de poser un plateau en argent où se trouvaient deux tasses de thé fumantes. "Cela vous réchauffera avec toute cette pluie, il poussa un soupir, je me nomme Takeda, je suis le propriétaire du Lucky Charm.

\- Ravi de vous connaitre, le salua Bokuto avant de goûter son thé, c'est très bon, ça a le goût du caramel."

Keiji regardait Takeda-san avec suspicion. Il ressentait davantage cette énergie étrange en lui et oui, elle ne venait bien pas d'ici. "Vous pouvez garder Tsukishima-kun, déclara Takeda, son sourire bienveillant s'élargissant, il sera bien auprès de vous."

Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber du carton, ajouta-t-il en pensée à l'adresse de la poupée.

Kei ne répondit rien pour éviter d'alerter les humains présents. Déjà qu'il avait failli être découvert tout à l'heure mais c'était douloureux de se faire essorer.

Akaashi posa ses yeux sur la poupée trempée. Il la repriserait une fois chez lui pour voir de quoi il en retournait. "Je peux en avoir une aussi?, demanda Bokuto. Il était curieux à l'idée de savoir si ces poupées réalisaient les souhaits ou non. Comme ça, peut-être que Terushima et Goshiki accepteraient Akaashi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Takeda en prenant une poupée sur l'étagère, voici Tetsurou Kuroo. Il a l'air moqueur mais c'est un ami fidèle.

\- Ouuuaaah, s'extasia Bokuto en regardant la poupée, il y a quelque chose qui me plait chez elle. C'est combien?

\- Vous avez déjà payé, fit Ittetsu en secouant légèrement la tête, et il en est de même pour votre consommation.

\- C'est super sympa!, s'exclama Bokuto pendant que Keiji finit de boire son thé. Il y avait anguille sous roche et il trouverait de quoi il s'agissait en interrogeant cette poupée.

Bokuto et lui partirent ensuite en remerciant Takeda-san qui vit une poupée de chiffon se téléporter sur son comptoir. Il s'agissait d'un retardataire qui venait de finir une de ses missions. " Te voilà, Sugawara-kun?"

Bokuto et Akaashi rentrèrent chacun chez lui en se disant à demain vu que comme ils étaient voisins dans l'immeuble où ils habitaient, ils pourraient très bien se voir s'il y avait un problème. De plus, c'était Bokuto qui avait plus tendance à squatter l'appartement d'Akaashi, apportant souvent des cannettes de bière pour faire une soirée beuverie devant un match de volley retranscrit à la télé.

Néanmoins, ce soir, tous deux étaient fatigués à cause de cette pluie. Bokuto prit donc pour repas un simple paquet de chips, tant pis si Akaashi lui disait que ce n'était pas équilibré et se mit en caleçon après avoir pris une douche rapide.

Une fois bien emmitouflé sous sa couette, Koutarou eut un petit sourire en regardant la poupée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux rien qu'en la voyant. "Bonne nuit, Kuroo, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant doucement une fois la lumière éteinte avant de fermer les yeux en baillant.

"Pouf!"

Koutarou sombra très rapidement dans le sommeil donc il ne sentit pas sa tête calée contre un torse musclé, ni les bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent ensuite.

"Bonne nuit, chuchota Tetsurou avant de dormir à son tour, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Le quotidien de Tobio Kageyama et de Hitoka Yachi

"Yachi, ce n'est pas ça, cela manque d'aplomb."

Hitoka s'excusa encore une fois auprès de la responsable du club de théâtre universitaire, Michimiya-senpai. Leur troupe avait l'originalité de répartir les rôles sans distinction de sexe. Selon Yui, il s'agissait d'une façon de remettre au goût du jour les vieilles traditions oubliées du temps où les troupes étaient mixtes. Malheureusement, pour la blonde dont la très grande timidité qui la rendait nerveuse et elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Michimiya-senpai l'avait choisi elle pour le rôle-titre de cette version japonaise médiévale de Roméo et Juliette.

Elle entendait les murmures de certaines comédiennes du club qui critiquaient cette décision. "Euh. Michimiya-senpai, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi pour le rôle de Roméo? Il y en a d'autres dans le club qui seraient plus capables que moi."

Les autres semblaient renchérir derrière elle. "Et puis euuuh..." Je ne me sens pas capable de faire un tel rôle. Autant rester la figurante que j'ai toujours été.

Yuî réfléchit. Yachi était en effet trop délicate pour être un Roméo mais elle voulait que la blonde élargisse son répertoire. Surtout qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait un talent qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir. La brune regarda la troupe dans son ensemble. En dépit de sa volonté à diriger une troupe mixte, celle-ci était essentiellement composée de filles. Cela lui faisait penser davantage à une troupe de Takarazuka.

"Ok, tu seras Juliette."

Nooooon! C'est encore piiiire!

Hitoka fuit les regards assassins devant elle en tremblotant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si...

"La répétition est terminée, poursuivit Yui en tapant des mains, je vous libère plus tôt, je dois voir le responsable du club d'audiovisuel pour le projet du festival d'école."

Hitoka fit en sorte d'être la dernière à sortir, ne voulant pas que celles qui la considéraient comme une rivale à abattre. La blonde vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. "Yahaba-senpai? Mais que fais-tu là?" Yahaba était l'un des rares garçons du club et aussi avec Michimiya-senpai, la seule personne qui était gentille avec elle dans le club.

Shigeru offrit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille tout en lui prenant la main. "Je suis venu t'inviter au restaurant universitaire."

Hitoka réfléchit. Il était tard et elle avait déjà prévu quelque chose. "Je suis désolée mais je dois partir, s'excusa-t-elle en lachant sa main, j'ai un rendez-vous."

Yahaba le regarda partir, une vague aura noire émanant de lui.

Ce n'était que partie remise.

Tobio regarda son maillot déchiré dans son casier. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Entre Oikawa qui le rabaissait et les brimades des autres joueurs qu'il subissait, ses entrainements étaient devenus un véritable calvaire. Heureusement qu'il en gardait un de rechange.

Il se changea donc et partit en ignorant les regards de Kindaichi et Kunimi. Le noiraud ne souhaitait pas rencontré leurs yeux plein de mépris en plus. Le noiraud était passeur remplaçant dans l'équipe de volley universitaire, Oikawa étant le capitaine de l'équipe et le passeur titulaire. Ce dernier était souvent absent ces derniers temps donc il le remplaçait lors des entrainements et donc en conséquances exigeait beaucoup de ses équipiers, ce qui ne plut pas à tout le monde.

C'était comme si une voix au fond de lui insistait pour qu'il fasse mieux, encore plus, beaucoup plus.

Ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

Et Tobio l'écoutait naivement, se convainquant de ces mots sortis de nulle part.

Enfin bon, il jouait au volley, c'était l'essentiel et Oikawa-san se débrouillait mieux que lui pour les passes, c'était une évidence. Le noiraud quitta la fac et se dirigea vers le restauraut Sakanoshita où Yachi-san l'attendait.

"Bonsoir, Kageyama-kun, salua la blonde en lui faisant signe une fois qu'il pénétra dans l'établissement.

Tobio hocha la tête et prit la commande au comptoir avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Yachi et lui se connaissaient depuis le collège et c'était la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler. La blonde lui faisait penser à une petite soeur. "Ça a été le théatre?, lui demanda-t-il après avoir reçu sa commande, une assiette de curry, par le serveur Takinoue.

\- Michimiya-senpai veut que je joue Juliette, soupira Hitoka après avoir pris dans son assiette un peu de salade, je stresse rien que d'y penser.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de stresser, fit Tobio en mangeant un peu de curry, focalise-toi sur la pièce."

Yachi hocha la tête. Kageyama-kun avait une façon un peu abrupte de dire les choses mais il avait raison. Autant se concentrer sur les répliques à mémoriser. Ils continuèrent ensuite de manger quand le salon de thé présent de l'autre coté de la rue attira l'oeil de la blonde. "Et si on allait faire un tour au salon de thé d'en face après? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des porte-bonheurs."

Tobio ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses mais si cela lui faisait plaisir. "D'accord."

Ils finirent donc leur repas et partit en direction du Lucky Charm où Takeda accueillit ses deux nouveaux visiteurs. Cela en faisait deux de plus, très bien. "Bonsoir, souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire?

\- Nous sommes seulement venus voir vos porte-bonheurs, répondit hautainement Tobio en regardant d'un air dubitatif les étagères.

Ittetsu le détailla un moment. Mmmm, vu l'aura voilette qui s'intensifie, ce jeune homme a été corrompu par un porte-poisse. Il y en a donc dans le coin.

Il remarqua aussi une étrange fumée mauve autour de la main de la jeune fille.

Il faut vite intervenir.

"Je vais vous en donner chacun une à qui donner un peu d'affection, déclara-t-il en prenant deux poupées dans l'étagère, voici Kiyoko Shimizu, fit-il en donnant la poupée à Hitoka, et pour toi, poursuivit-il en faisant de même à Tobio, voici Shouyou Hinata. Câline-le et il te le rendra au centuple."

Hein?

"Hein?"

Tobio regarda aux alentours, d'où venait cette voix?

Hitoka, quant à elle, admira la poupée qu'elle tenait. Elle la trouvait trop mignonne avec ses lunettes. "On y va, Kageyama-kun?" Elle avait trop hâte de la caliner mais elle n'allait pas le faire ici. Le noiraud opina de la tête.

Takeda les regarda quitter les lieux, un peu inquiet.

Il espérait que Hinata-kun arriverait à guérir cet humain de la corruption qui l'envahissait.

Hitoka et Tobio rentrèrent donc dans leurs chambres situées en cité universitaire. Tous deux partirent donc dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, prirent une douche et allèrent dans leurs chambres se reposer.

Le noiraud était allongé dans son lit à fixer la poupée qu'il avait mis à coté de lui d'un air dubitatif. Caline-le et il te le rendra au centuple, hein?

Il n'y croyait pas mais choisit quand même de prendre la poupée dans ses bras quand il s'endormit.

"Pouf!"

La blonde, quant à elle, était assis sur le lit en admirant la poupée qu'elle tenait. Une envie soudaine de lui faire un bisou lui prit et elle y céda. "Tu es trop mignonne...

..."Pouf!"

Une jeune femme nue aux cheveux noirs était agenouillée devant elle.

Que...?

"Bonsoir, salua l'inconnue en faisant une légère courbette, je me nomme Kiyoko Shimizu, pour vous ser..., Hitoka s'évanouit, ...vir?

Kiyoko se leva. C'était normal que cette humaine fut choquée. Après tout, les esprits comme elle n'étaient pas très connus dans ce monde. Elle lui prit la main corrompue pour l'effleurer de ces lèvres et effacer ainsi la marque du porte-poisse.

Leurs missions à tous allaient être plus compliquées que prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilu, la suite se passera du coté de Semi et Daichi. On se revoit après la requête yuri KiyoYui et celle SugaHina. A bientôt.


	5. Le quotidien de Daichi Sawamura et de Eita Semi

Semi but une rasade de son café en soupirant. Le blond n'était toujours pas habitué à sa rétrogration au sein de la section marketing et bon sang, il ne comprenait pas. Eita avait toujours bien géré la section, ses subordonnés lui avaut toujours fait confiance et ensemble, ils avaient mené à bien bon nombre de projets alors pourquoi leur patron, le charismatique et taciturne Ushijima, avait pris cette décision?

Il resta donc là, avachi sur son bureau, à regarder le ciel gris depuis la fenêtre. Le chef-adjoint Taichi venait de passer à coté de lui sans même lui dire un bonjour. Lui qui avait été son ami et confident lorsqu'il était chef de section (bien qu'il fut un homme de peu de mots), il l'avait aussi abandonné. A croire que tous les malheurs s'abattaient sur lui. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Semi?", s'enquit une voix inquiète.

Le blond se retint droit puis regarda celui qui lui avait demandé ça. Goshiki était nouveau dans la boite et c'était le seul, mis à part Sawamura, qui continuait à lui parler vu que tous les employés de la section marketing s'étaient donnés le mot pour faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cependant, il se méfiait de lui comme la peste. Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière son sourire hypocrite. "Je suis simplement fatigué, déclara Semi, et toute cette pluie me fout le bourdon. Pourtant, elle s'était arrêtée hier.

\- Moi, je trouve ça poétique, fit Tsutomu, cela me rappelle les larmes d'un ciel mélancolique." Il sourit légèrement ensuite en regardant Semi maugréer. Autant en rajouter une dose. "Au fait, je suis passé te voir pour te dire que notre patron voulait de voir.

\- Ushijima?, questionna Eita, mais que me veut-il?

\- Ça, il ne m'a rien dit là- dessus, répondit Tsutomu, tu verras ça avec lui."

Semi se leva puis partit en remerciant Goshiki, ignorant le sourire machiavélique que ce dernier lui adressa derrière lui.

Tsutomu espérait que Terushima arriverait à faire son boulot de son coté. En tous cas, pour Semi, cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à le consumer dans le malheur le plus total.

Shirabu se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien pour un novice.

Eita se raidit dans l'ascenseur. Il espérait que son patron ne le licencie pas, déjà qu'il avait du mal à arrondir les fins de mois, s'il perdait son boulot, c'était la cata. Tout d'abord, le secrétaire de ce dernier, Oohira, n'était pas dans son bureau, ce qui était étrange. Bah, Reon doit être à la pause café. Puis, des bruits se firent entendre. Des gémissements étouffés pour être plus précis. Semi entrouvrit lentement la porte...

..."Oh, plus fort, Wakatoshi!...Oui, comme ça!"

...Shirabu était de dos, assis à califourchon sur leur patron, ses hanches maintenues par deux grandes mains pendant qu'il...

Semi ne voulut plus regarder un instant de plus et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, en cognant rageusement sur le bouton de descente. Ses dents se serrèrent. Bon sang, il s'était fait rétrogadé de son poste tout ça parce que Shirabu couchait avec le président. Rien de cette constation lui donnait envie de vomir.

Eita rentra dans la cage d'ascenseur puis s'adossa contre le mur après avoir appuyé sur le bouton indiquant l'étage de la section où travaillait son ami de longue date Sawamura. Il lui proposerait d'aller boire un coup après le boulot, là, il en avait bien besoin.

Kenjirou soupira de plaisir lorsque Wakatoshi se déversa en lui. Le visage du président trahissait son épuisement gradissant. Un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était parvenu à court-circuiter l'influence positive d"Oohira dans ce lieu et ce n'était pas ce traqueur de pacotille qui les empêcherait d'avoir la main-mise dans ce secteur.

Le châtain effleura les lèvres de Wakatoshi du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à plein bouche. Il s'était trouvé un jouet bien séduisant mais il frémissait d'impatience de le voir tomber petit à petit dans le désespoir. La main de ce dernier lui caressa la joue une fois qu'il eut rompu le baiser, un effleurement bien tendre qui le désarçonna.

Pourquoi commençait-il à ressentir cette chaleur répugnante?

Ces signes...Daishou lui en avait parlé avant qu'il ne commence la mission.

Non, il ne devait pas y céder sinon cela le mènerait à sa perte.

Un porte-poisse ne devait pas posséder un coeur.

Cela signait obligatoirement son arrêt de mort.

"Tout va bien, Oohira?, s'enquit Daichi en voyant Reon s'affaler légèrement contre la machine à café.

\- Ça va, Sawamura, le rassura le secrétaire en se redressant, j'ai eu un bref moment de fatigue, ça va aller."

La vérité fut qu'il avait du partir à cause de l'influence grandissante de Shirabu sur Ushijima. En temps normal, il l'aurait maitrisé mais avec deux autres porte-poisses dans les parages, sa puissance s'en retrouvait grandement affaiblie. Reon n'avait d'ailleurs plus de force suffisante pour appeler les renforts et s'inquiétait de plus en plus en voyant l'aura sombre émaner de Sawamura. "Terushima te cause des soucis?

\- Je te le fais pas dire, grommela Daichi en buvant une gorgée, je porterai même plainte pour harcèlement sexuel si je le pouvais mais c'est le chef-adjoint de ma section et il est très compétent malgré son coté désinvolte. En plus, Bokuto et Akaashi sont absents aujourd'hui et j'ai aussi d'autres problèmes en ce moment."

Sawamura lui avait confié qu'il avait du mal à payer ses factures ces derniers temps et que le loyer de l'appartement où il vivait avait étrangement augmenté du jour au lendemain. Oohira ne put décemment lui dire que c'était à cause de Terushima si tous ces malheurs arrivaient d'un coup, il ne le croirait pas.

Semi arriva vers eux et Reon remarqua lui aussi qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Apparemment, il avait découvert le pot eux roses concernant la relation qu'entretenait Shirabu et Ushijima même si la véritable nature de celle-ci était beaucoup plus malsaine. "Salut Daichi et Reon, ça vous dit de boire un coup après le boulot?"

Reon vit Goshiki au loin en train de rire en cape. Cet idiot pensait déjà que la corruption de ces deux-là était chose acquise. Autant noyer le poisson tout de suite. "Je ne pourrai pas venir avec vous, déclara Oohira d'un ton désolé, par contre je connais un établissement idéal pour vous détendre."

"Tenez, voilà votre thé, fit un Ittetsu tout souriant à un Keishin un brin grognon. Le blond sentait que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans ce salon de thé mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et puis il se sentait attiré par cet endroit...Et le propriétaire de celui-ci. "Un souci?"

Keishin leva les yeux sur ce visage souriant qu'il trouvait bien adorable. "Non, marmonna-t-il en buvant son thé à la cannelle qu'il trouvait fort bon.

Ittetsu se plut à le regarder. Il savait que Ukai-kun était suspicieux vis-à-vis de la véritable fonction du Lucky Charm mais il ne pensait pas qu'il croirait le fait qu'il fut un esprit porte-bonheur venu ici pour assurer la survie de son monde natal avec l'aide des siens.

Le brun espérait d'ailleurs que les traqueurs arriveraient à réduire l'influence des porte-poisses dans le quartier, il sentait de plus en plus leur présence oppressante et la plupart des porte-bonheurs qu'il avait confié ne s'étaient pas encore éveillés.

Il regarda le plafond violet décoré de petites lampes étoilés. Quatre y étaient allumées : une émettant un vif éclat orange, l'autre une douce lueur rosée, une lampe brillait d'une étincelle tamisée aux teintes rouges et enfin la dernière s'illuminait en un scintillement jaune pastel. Hinata-kun, Shimizu, Kuroo et Tsukishima-kun avaient donc noué le contact avec leurs protégés.

Il ne restait plus que les autres.

Deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux bruns et l'autre à la chevelure blonde cendrée, arrivèrent dans l'établissement, l'air bien éreinté et possédant chacun une aura bien sombre. Ittetsu les accueillit rapidement sous l'oeil intrigué de Ukai et leur servit à chacun une infusion à la verveine pour les apaiser.

Daichi sirota la tasse de thé avec délice en compagnie de Semi. Oohira avait raison en leur disant que cet endroit allait les détendre. Ils s'y sentaient bien et les effluves de pain d'épices les réconfortaient, leur faisant oublier leurs soucis. Eita fut surpris de voir une poupée de chiffon à coté de lui, de même que Daichi d'ailleurs. "J'offre un porte-bonheur à chaque client qui vient ici, leur expliqua Takeda qui ignora le regard méfiant de Ukai, vous pouvez leur confier tous vos soucis, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Vous leur avez même donné un nom, on dirait, remarqua Semi en regardant l'étiquette présente sur la jambe de la poupée où il y était marquée Satori Tendou.

\- Euh oui, fit Ittetsu en se grattant la tête, c'est triste, des poupées sans nom."

Daichi regarda la sienne, qui s'appelait Koushi Sugawara, en touchant du doigt les fils de laine gris qui formaient ses cheveux. Il sursauta légèrement en attendant l'écho d'un petit rire. Cela devait être la fatigue.

Keishin les observait de loin, le doute planant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Certes, il existait des poupées servant à tromper la solitude mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de pas net derrière tout ça et il trouverait quoi...Tiens une des lampes en forme d'étoile venait de s'allumer au plafond, d'un joli vert pâle.

Les bruits de déplacement des chaises le tira de ses pensées. Les deux salary men se levèrent en remerciant Takeda puis quittèrent les lieux. "Pourquoi je n'en ai pas reçu une?, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, répondit Ittetsu en omettant de lui dire que c'était lui son porte-bonheur, il trouverait ça fort incongru," par contre, je peux vous donner une étoile."

Keishin se leva et prit la petite étoile dorée qu'il lui tendit avant de recevoir un petit baiser sur la joue. "Passez une bonne soirée, murmura Takeda contre son oreille. Le blond s'éloigna en rougissant légèrement, il avait été pris de court. Et en plus, cela l'amusait.

Ukai sortit donc de la boutique en grommelant, énervé d'avoir été pris par surprise...Ses lèvres sont douces par contre. Il fut étonné de voir l'épicerie de Shimada fermée en dépit de la lumière allumée. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire l'inventaire.

Bah, il le verrait à la fermeture. Il était sept heures du soir et il avait un resto à faire tourner.

Pendant ce temps, Ittetsu eut un petit sourire amusé puis il contempla la lampe étoilé vert d'eau qui venait de s'allumer.

Yamaguchi-kun.

Tant mieux, cela faisait donc cinq porte-bonheurs. Le brun sentait l'influence des porte-poisses se réduire, cela faciliterait certainement le travail des traqueurs présents dans le secteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite qui sera centrée sur Asahi et Ennoshita après une requête assez consistante niveau background et couple (principalement du DaishouKen avec d'autres couples). A bientôt. :)


	6. Le quotidien de Asahi Azumane et de Chikara Ennoshita

Asahi finit les dernières commandes que lui envoyait Takinoue avant de pousser un soupir. Le rush de ce soir avait été particulièrement éreintant, aussi bien pour lui que son commis et ami Aone qui mettait un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine. "Merci Aone, fit-il au plus grand qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Ils finirent ensuite de ranger les ustensiles et le reste de la vaisselle avant de partir dans le local qui leur servait de vestiaire pour se changer.

Takanobu partit le premier tandis que Asahi se reposait un moment, assis en contemplant le sol. Il avait emménagé dans ce quartier afin d'être plus près de son lieu de travail dont le salaire fut en partie envoyé à sa famille afin qu'ils puissent subsister. Sa campagne natale lui manquait et, Takanobu, Ennoshita et son patron Ukai mis à part, le brun n'avait pas d'amis. Il fallait dire qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, surtout que son physique et sa barbe le rendaient plus vieux qu'il ne laissait paraitre et que donc, cela intimidait beaucoup de gens.

Asahi se leva puis enfila son manteau pour quitter ensuite le local. Il fut étonné qu'Ennoshita ne soit pas venu. Le service était fini pourtant à moins qu'il y eut encore quelques clients. Le brun rentra dans la salle et en effet, Ennoshita servait encore deux personnes. Un jeune homme aux cheveux chocolats que des filles assises plus loin regardaient d'un oeil énamouré et un autre à la courte chevelure noire qui semblait blasé.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa en le voyant lui fit peur. Asahi preféra s'en détourner et de s'asseour au comptoir où Ukai-san lui servit une tasse de café. "Tu l'as bien mérité, fit son patron, et tout le monde a adoré ta cuisine.

\- Euh merci, c'est gentil, déclara Asahi avec gêne en se grattant la tête. Les compliments l'embarrassaient un peu mais il fut content que les personnes prennent plaisir à manger les plats du restaurant, par contre, je ne suis pas le seul à cuisiner, Aone aussi."

Keishin sourit. Azumane faisait toujours preuve d'une modestie sincère. Il faudrait qu'il eut plus foi en lui-même. Le salon de thé du Lucky Charm s'illumina en face du Sakanoshita. A croire que Takeda non plus ne fermait pas ses portes. Le blond avait aussi voulu voir Takeda dans sa boutique peu après la fin du rush mais celui-ci s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il était occupé. C'était étrange.

"Voilà votre commande, déclara Chikara en posant deux tasses, et voici l'addition.

\- Merci, fit Tooru en payant d'avance, et gardez la monnaie."

Le serveur hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et les laissa seuls. "Merci pour l'invitation, Oikawa, fit Matsukawa en buvant une gorgée de son café, cela fait du bien, un petit remontant.

\- C'est normal vu le boulot qui nous attend, dit Tooru, ce salon de thé t'intrigue, Mattsun? ajouta-t-il lorsque son collègue fixait la boutique en face, tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder.

\- Non, pas spécialement, répondit Matsukawa avec désinvolture, je le trouve juste un peu trop tape à l'oeil avec ces lumières. Même le bar à hotes où on travaille est moins flashy.

\- Cela me fait penser qu'il faut que j'envoie un message à Makki pour lui dire qu'on aura du retard."

Matsukawa tréssaillit au nom de Hanamaki. Ce dernier était en partie responsable de son travail mal fait (cependant, il ne lui en voulait pas, cela faisait partie de leurs boulots respectifs) et en voyant le Lucky Charm de plus près, il comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas attaquer de front. Il en toucherait deux mots à Daishou.

Par contre, il vit quand même son influence sur Oikawa gagner du terrain à en juger l'aura violacée l'entourer. Son envie de réussir à tout prix envahirait bientôt totalement son coeur et le ferait sombrer dans la malchance à coup sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Chikara discutait avec Asahi et Ukai. "Cela se passe bien les études pour toi, Ennoshita?, lui demanda Keishin en nettoyant le comptoir.

\- La responsable du club de théâtre, Michimiya, m'a demandé si je pouvais réaliser la version de Roméo et Juliette qu'elle compte monter, il poussa un long soupir, plutôt que de filmer la représentation comme on le fait d'habitude, elle veut en faire un film.

\- Ça doit te faire plus de pression, dit Asahi, tu arriveras à gérer tout ça?"

Chikara se le demandait lui-même. Il travaillait au Sakanoshita pour payer ses études et la chambre universitaire où il vivait et la quantité de travail qu'il amassait en cumulant son boulot de serveur, son rôle de président au sein du club audiovisuel universitaire et ses études dans le cursus cinéma-auduovisuel, cela devenait très harrassant.

Le salon de thé d'en face l'attirait depuis la vitre du restaurant, tel un papillon volant près d'une flamme. Ennoshita ne dit mot pour ne pas froisser Ukai-san mais il eut très envie d'y aller.

Il invita donc Asahi à sortir dès que leur patron fut occupé à ranger les tasses qu'il venait de nettoyer afin qu'il ne remarqua pas où ils allaient. Keishin secoua la tête en soupirant lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Le Lucky Charm ne lui faisait aucunement concurrence, c'était juste qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le blond sortit de sa poche la petite étoile que lui avait passé Takeda-san. Celle-ci scintillait étrangement...

..."Tout va bien, Mattsun?, demanda Oikawa en voyant le brun s'avachir légèrement.

\- Ça doit être la fatigue, le rassura Matsukawa en se redressant, il vaut mieux qu'on parte avant d'être en retard au boulot."

Tooru hocha la tête et tous deux quittèrent l'établissement. Issei eut un petit grognement en passant devant le Lucky Charm.

Foutus porte-bonheurs.

Et pourtant, il était ami avec l'un d'entre eux.

Asahi regarda l'intérieur du salon de thé avec appréhension malgré l'ambiance accueillante pendant que Chikara regarda avec curiosité les poupées de chiffon présentes sur l'étagère. Il y en avait trois mais une attira son attention. Le brun la prit, mû par une impulsion soudaine.

"Hé, je veux être avec une jolie fille, moi."

Chikara se retourna pour voir si c'était Asahi qui lui avait parlé mais celui-ci discutait avec celui qui tenait probablement la boutique probablement. "Tiens, vous avez choisi une de mes poupées?, lui demanda ce dernier, il s'appelle Ryûnosuke Tanaka. Gardez-le auprès de vous, il vous portera chance.

"Noooon! Je veux être avec une fille aussi belle que Kiyoko-san!"

Mais d'où vient cette voix?

"Moi, ça ne me gènerai pas d'être avec celui avec la barbe, il me plait bien."

Ce fut au tour d'Asahi d'être intrigué. Avait-il bien entendu?

Ittetsu eut un petit rire. Ces deux-là manquaient toujours autant de discrétion. "Je vais vous donner aussi une poupée, dit-il à Asahi en se dirigeant vers l'étagère, voici Yû Nishinoya, poursuivit-il en prenant la poupée avant de la lui donner, il vous soutiendra quoiqu'il advienne."

Asahi regarda la poupée de chiffon d'un air curieux. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

"Enchanté, beau brun. Si tu veux me réveiller, fais-moi un bisou."

Asahi se gratta la tête. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour entendre des voix comme ça. Takeda-san aurait bien voulu leur offrir un thé mais ces deux-là avaient surtout besoin de repos. "Je suis désolé de vous renvoyer comme ça mais je vais fermer."

Chikara et Asahi sursautèrent légèrement avant de partir en le remerciant de son accueil et en s'excusant aussi d'avoir trainé. "Ce n'est rien, les rassura Ittetsu en fermant la porte.

Le brun avait senti la présence d'un porte-poisse dans le restaurant d'Ukai-kun mais la petite étoile qu'il lui avait donné avait fait son effet, on dirait.

Il ne restait qu'Iwaizumi-kun sur l'étagère mais nul doute que quelqu'un aurait bientôt besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain s'interessera aux porte-poisses et ensuite on retournera du coté des porte-bonheurs. On se revoit pour la requête DaishouKen/OiHina/AsaNoya/TanaEnno/KyoKuni et sinon pour les autres requête, il y a au menu, une requête TenSemi, une AkaHina et euuuh, je crois que c'est tout, faut que je vérifie, (si un AoHina mais je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont cela m'a été demandée, j'avoue, j'ai eu l'impression de lire un ordre au lieu d'une requête). A bientôt.


	7. Dans le bouge des porte-poisses

"Mouahahaha...Euh non, pas assez méchant...Mouhahahahaha...C'est mieux, je crois que je tiens le bout...Mouahaha...

-...Daishou, je te prie d'arrêter ce rire ridicule. Je vais saigner des oreilles si cela continue."

Suguru toisa son collègue de malchance en faisant la moue. "Allons, Sakusa, il faut bien que je travaille mon rire machiavélique pour être un porte-poisse digne de ce nom. Cela mettra davantage d'emphase à ma fonction."Il le détailla encore plus." Je t'envie, tu sais? Lugubre comme tu es, tu n'as aucunement besoin de faire des efforts."

Kiyoomi se vautra davantage dans le canapé où il était allongé, las de ces inépties. Il n'aimait guère le monde des humains qu'il jugeait répugnant au possible et beaucoup trop grouillant de vies étranges. Le noiraud avait même invoqué cette pluie pour disperser leur odeur qu'il trouvait putride tout en leur apportant un sentiment de morosité constante. Après tout, personne n'aimait la pluie lorsque celle-ci durait trop longtemps.

"Au fait, fit Daishou en fixant le feu qui continuait de brûler dans la cheminée qui leur servait d'éclairage, la corruption de l'humain que tu as choisi se passe bien?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Sakusa, cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le malheur ne s'abatte totalement sur lui."

Le noiraud usait de son influence à distance. Il lui suffisait seulement d'avoir l'humain en mémoire pour lui transmettre le désespoir qu'il avait besoin en pensée. Kiyoomi avait choisi un jeune étudiant solitaire du nom de Tobio Kageyama.

C'était plutôt facile de jouer avec son orgueil et comme Matsukawa s'occupait de la personne qui lui faisait le plus de misères, Oikawa, de son coté, cela facilitait beaucoup les choses. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Suguru n'avait choisi personne mais la réponse était évidente : ce dernier adorait par-dessous tout chasser les traqueurs qui étaient à leurs trousses. Cependant, il ne faisait rien pour le moment, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du salon. Ils avaient choisi une vieille maison aux allures d'un manoir victorien comme planque et le grincement qui se faisait entendre rendrait l'ambiance de leur foyer encore plus sinistre. Juste l'ambiance qu'il fallait pour un porte-poisse.

Au fond, leur monde, à l'inverse de celui débordant de miévrerie de ces niais de porte-bonheurs, subsisterait encore longtemps. Ils pouvaient remercier les superstitions humaines pour ça et le fait que le désespoir se faisait de plus en plus grandissant. Au fond, ils pouvaient très bien rester dans leur monde mais ils préféraient étendre leur influence à mesure préventive.

Matsukawa lui avait justement parlé d'un établissement où il avait senti la présence de porte-bonheurs et il était en ce moment en train de faire du repérage là-bas. Shirabu les rejoignit donc tout sourire. "Alors, Shirabu?, lui demanda Suguru, cela se passe bien?

\- Ushijima tombera bientôt, chef et l'influence de Goshiki, Terushima et moi ont neutralisé le traqueur qui se trouve dans le même secteur que nous."

Daishou lui adressa un de ses sourires reptiliens et s'apprêta à le féliciter quand il vit quelque chose dans le regard du chatain qui ne lui plaisait guère. Les porte-poisses avaient tous un regard vitreux, sans la moindre étincelle de vie, et là, il pouvait y voir une petite lueur dans les yeux aux nuances de marron et de gris du plus petit. C'était bien inquiétant. "Vas te reposer un peu, lui conseilla-t-il, tu dois être fatigué."

Kenjirou hocha la tête sans mot dire et partit dans sa chambre avec une mine dépitée. Daishou-san l'avait remarqué et pourtant, il avait omis la moindre remarqua. Il avait raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil au sein de leur quartier général et cette lueur disparaitra. L'aura de malheur étant assez grande ici grâce à leurs présences et surtout à la réputation de maison hantée de cette demeure. Rien de telle qu'une superstition bien angoissante pour se régénérer.

Pendant ce temps, Daishou réfléchit tandis que Sakusa s'était endormi dans son coin à en juger par la figure recroquevillée qu'il voyait sur le canapé. Cela devait être dur pour lui, de rester dans un endroit qu'il exécrait mais il avait entendu dire que ses parents lui avaient forcé la main pour qu'il travaille ici.

Après tout, la majorité des humains les détestaient, eux, les porte-poisses et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas leur en vouloir. Eux-mêmes ne se réjouissaient de leur malheur que pour avoir la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait. Certes, ils existaient des porte-poisses sadiques mais ceux-ci étaient sévèrement punis par la garde.

Ne jamais abuser de son influence inutilement, c'était la règle.

Il devait d'ailleurs surveiller Yahaba à ce sujet, ce dernier adorait jouer avec ce qu'il considérait comme ses proies, en particulier s'il s'agissait de jeunes filles innocentes.

L'arrivée de Matsukawa le tira de ses pensées. Celui-ci semblait un peu faiblard, signe que la situation semblait plus alarmante qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Issei murmura à voix basse en apercevant Sakusa endormi sur le canapé : "Il y a bien une planque à porte-bonheurs mais l'ennui, c'est que celui qui tient cet endroit est extrêmement puissant. On ne pourra pas user de notre influence avec lui.

\- C'est en effet un problème bien épineux, fit Suguru, je crains que les porte-bonheurs aient décidé d'envoyer l'artillerie lourde. Leur monde serait en danger d'après les rumeurs.

\- Cela veut aussi dire que des traqueurs viendront probablement."

Suguru eut un sourire. Il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de leur venue, en particulier un. Kozume et lui n'avaient pas fini leur jeu du chat et de la souris, on verra qui d'eux deux serait le premier à attraper l'autre. Issei regarda son chef d'un air inquiet, il avait l'impression d'avoir une étincelle dans le regard mais il préféra ne rien dire. Celle-ci s'effacerait rapidement. "T'es-tu occupé du porte-bonheur qui harcèle ta cible?"

Issei eut un sursaut. Non, il ne s'était pas occupé de Takahiro car ce dernier le distrayait beaucoup trop lorsqu'il travaillait en compagnie d'Oikawa dans le bar à hôtes. Ils flirtaient plus qu'ils ne s'affrontaient d'ailleurs, ce qui était très mauvais pour lui. Le noiraud tenta de sortir un prétexte mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Terushima : "Salut la compagnie, s'écria-t-il, comment ça v..."

Il fut coupé par Suguru qui lui intima de baisser la voix : "Sakusa dort."

Yuuji savait que Kiyoomi pouvait être de méchante humeur si on le dérangeait dans son sommeil. "Désolé, je tenais juste à vous annoncer que ma mission se déroule sans accroc."

Ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Terushima avait choisi une victime de choix en Sawamura, les porte-poisses privilégiant comme cibles les gens aux coeurs purs. De plus, le brun était tout à fait son genre car Yuuji adorait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Suguru semblait l'avoir deviner : "Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Yahaba, un humain n'est pas un jouet donc...

-...Oui, oui, soupira Yuuji, n'abuse pas de ton influence, c'est bon, j'ai compris."

Daishou regarda Terushima partir suivi de Matsukawa qui en fit de même. Lui aussi avait eu ce comportement effronté jadis, privilégiant les humains qu'il jugeait faibles mais ce comportement imbécile avait poussé ceux-ci à davantage croire aux porte-bonheurs et à leur puissance, ce qui avait nettement diminué ses pouvoirs. Suguru s'en voulait encore de son manque de professionalisme.

Cela lui faisait penser que Goshiki n'était toujours pas arrivé et il s'inquiétait un peu vu que ce porte-poisse novice pouvait être trop téméraire.

Tsutomu avait décidé de faire cavalier seul et rechercha un humain à corrompre. Il fut faché que Shirabu eut pris Ushijima et Terushima avait aussi réussi à mettre le grappin sur un humain au coeur pur, ce qui était rageant. A la base, il avait voulu corrompre Bokuto mais avec la présence de ce médium à ses cotés, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

Le noiraud vit un homme assis tranquillement dans le parc malgré la pluie qui tombait sous le ciel nocturne. Huum, cheveux bruns, plus petit que lui mais avec un visage bien sévère, quelque chose en lui l'attirait mais il avait l'air bien soucieux.

Yamagata remarqua à peine la personne qui s'assit à coté de lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait encore paumé son pendentif étoilé et qu'il pouvait pas communiquer avec ses autres collègues traqueurs sans ça. Il passerait au Lucky Charm en chercher un.

Tiens, un jeune homme s'était assis à coté de lui et qui plus est, un jeune porte-poisse qui n'avait même pas senti son essence de porte-bonheur. Il l'avait bien dissimulé, il avouait. Néanmoins, Hayato devait faire son travail de traqueur mais celui-ci pouvait s'accomplir de bien des manières. Le brun eut un petit sourire face à la timidité grandissante de ce porte-poisse qui lui semblait bien mignon. "Bonsoir, il y a un problème pour que tu t'assieds à coté de moi?"

Tsutomu sursauta. La voix était grave, empreinte d'une chaleur qui lui était inconnue. Il eut peur. "Je te ferai aucun mal, le rassura l'humain en lui prenant les mains pour le rassurer, je m'appelle Hayato Yamagata. Puis-je connaitre le tien?"

Le noiraud se raidit davantage. Si cela continuait comme ça, il serait de l'histoire ancienne : "T-Tsutomu Goshiki, répondit-il en se levant. Cet humain était trop dangereux et pourtant..."Désolé mais je dois partir.

\- On peut se revoir ici pour faire plus ample connaissance?"

Il regarda les yeux d'un marron presque noirs empreints de sincérité. C'était une mauvaise idée mais il devait corrompre quelqu'un. Hors de question de devenir la risée des porte-poisses.

"C'est d'accord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite et la requête AkaHina. Pour le menu des autres requêtes, une UshiOi, une TsukiHina et une ration de BoKuro/ AkaKen. Et si vous avez d'autres demandes, n'hésitez pas. A bientôt.


	8. L'éveil des porte-bonheurs, partie 1

Du coté de Makoto Shimada :

Tadashi se retrouva dans une situation plus ou moins étrange. Déjà, il ne s'inquiétait plus pour Tsukki vu qu'il avait vu quelqu'un le récupérer de l'autre coté de la rue et il espérait du fond du coeur que son protégé fut quelqu'un de gentil.

Ensuite, le sien, Shimada-san avait décidé de le mettre sur le comptoir de la boutique qu'il avait l'air de tenir et en voyant toutes ses étagères plus grandes que lui éclairées par cette lumière blanchâtre aveuglante, Tadashi en eut le tournis.

"Voilà, fit affectueusement Makoto-san en installant la poupée de chiffon à coté de la caisse, comme ça tu vas être la nouvelle mascotte de la boutique."

Makoto trouvait cette poupée bien mignonne et il se demandait pourquoi le propriétaire du Lucky Charm lui avait donné un nom. En tous cas, il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui porterait chance, il y avait de moins en moins de clients qui venaient dans sa boutique, ces temps-ci.

C'était depuis qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir en fait et en regardant les gouttes d'eau tomber depuis la vitre de l'épicerie, Makoto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le bourdon, surtout qu'il commençait à faire nuit. A croire que cette averse constante minait le moral de tout le monde.

Il l'avait bien vu avec Ukai, son ami semblait blasé ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, il passait pas mal de temps à fureter au Lucky Charm.

C'était étrange. Rien que de voir le salon de thé lui réchauffait le coeur, comme lorsqu'il avait touché la petite poupée.

Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Le porte-bonheur, de son coté, observait celui sur lequel il devait veiller. Shimada-san. Cet humain avait l'air sympathique mais il se demandait quels soucis il pouvait bien avoir. En tous cas, ce n'était pas sous sa forme de poupée de chiffon qu'il pourrait l'aider. Autant donner un petit coup de pouce.

"Shimada-san."

Makoto se retourna. D'où venait cette voix?

"C'est moi, Yamaguchi."

Hein? Yamaguchi? Comme la poupée?

Le noiraud vit avec stupeur que celle-ci était tombée à terre.

Mais c'est quoi ce...?

Il s'agenouilla pour la ramasser, ressentant de nouveau cette chaleur réconfortante qui lui donnait une irrésistible envie de la caliner, ce qu'il fit malgré lui...

..."Pouf!"...

Que...?

Tiens, la poupée était devenue bien grande, plus chaude et plus douce aus...

..."Enchanté, Shimada-san."

Makoto eut un mouvement de recul.

La...La poupée...Elle est devenue...humaine...

Et en plus, c'était un jeune homme bien mignon dans toute sa nudité...

Le noiraud déglutit face à cette vision un peu trop ensorcelante à son goût.

Pincez-moi, je rêve...Il se pinça le bras...Non, je ne rêve pas.

Tadashi regarda curieusement l'épicier qui le scrutait de haut en bas. Certes, cela avait du lui faire un choc mais les yeux gris de Shimada-san semblaient le dévorer du regard comme s'il était un bonhomme en pain d'épices. Le porte-bonheur baissa donc ses yeux pour découvrir que...Ah, je suis tout nu!

Il claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre des vêtements en rougissant. Bon sang, c'était gênant, comme entrée à la matiêre.

Makoto en était encore plus médusé. Tout d'abord, la poupée du Lucky Charm avait pris une (très jolie) forme humaine, ensuite, il venait de découvrir que celle-ci avait des pouvoirs magiques. Bon, il se leva prestement pour mettre la pancarte "Fermé" devant l'entrée de son magasin puis prit cette euuh entité par la main pour l'emmener à l'arrière-boutique.

L'épicier hésitait à le ramener au Lucky Charm pour avoir des explications mais quelque chose en lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine. Tadashi observait la pièce un peu étroite et composée d'un simple bureau et de quelques étagères. "Bien, déclara Makoto après avoir inspiré profondément, je suppose que tu t'appelles Tadashi Yamaguchi.

\- Exactement, Shimada-san, répondit Tadashi en faisant une légère courbette, je suis un porte-bonheur qui vous a été confié par Takeda-san afin de réaliser votre souhait le plus cher et aussi de vous apporter de la chance. Je..., s'empressa-t-il de dire, euh je vous servirai jusqu'à ce que votre souhait sera exaucé et euuuh, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous porter chance aussi."

Makoto réfléchit. Ainsi, les rumeurs sur le Lucky Charm étaient donc fondées.

Un souhait hein? Il en avait bien un...Le noiraud regarda un instant Yamaguchi. En fait, son voeu avait déjà été exaucé en fin de compte mais il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une chose aussi extraordinaire arrivait et puis, cela lui ferait un peu de compagnie au travail. "J'aurai besoin d'un assistant dans mon travail, déclara-t-il, tu m'aideras et cela sera aussi pour nous une occasion de mieux se connaitre, qu'en penses-tu?

Tadashi ne s'attendait pas à ce que son protégé lui fasse ce genre de proposition. D'habitude, les humains avaient déjà un souhait en tête. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit Yaku-san. En tous cas, si Takeda-san l'avait envoyé à Shimada-san, c'était qu'il était le plus à même de réaliser son souhait. Il espérait y arriver du moins.

Du coté de Koutarou Bokuto et de Keiji Akaashi :

Le lendemain, la pluie continuait de tomber calmement quand Koutarou se réveilla en maugréant contre ce ciel gris qu'il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre à coté de son lit.

Il bougea un peu quand...Tiens, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir inviter quelqu'un à dormir. En effet, deux bras étaient en train de l'enlacer doucement par derrière, il sentit ensuite quelqu'un lui embrasser tendrement la nuque avant de lui sussurer d'une voix rauque et sensuelle contre son oreille : "Bonjour, Bokuto."

Koutarou se retourna pour découvrir...

...Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement d'à coté, Akaashi était assis sur le tatami en train de scruter la poupée de chiffon qu'il avait récupéré. Il l'avait séché mais se demandait comment libérer l'esprit de la poup...

..."AKAASHIIIIIII!"

Le cri de Bokuto-san le fit sursauter au point qu'il heurta malgré lui le sol, tombant inintentionellement sur la poupée qu'il regardait...

..."Pouf!"

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte brutalement sur un Koutarou effrayé : "Je me suis réveillé avec un mec à poil super canon dans mon lit et..., il y eut un temps d'arrêt,...Aaaah! Je suis désolé!, s'époumona-t-il en détournant vite son regard, je...J'ignorais que tu étais occupé."

Occupé? De quoi parle-t-il...?

Le noiraud baissa les yeux pour rencontrer des prunelles mordorées qui le fixaient d'une manière à la fois blasée et un peu gênée à en remarquer les pommettes un peu roses. Au moins, il avait la confirmation que la poupée Kei Tsukishima était bel et bien un être humain ou plutôt cela y ressemblait.

Kei, quant à lui, réprima un soupir face à cette situation incongrue puis il se crispa en entendant une voix bien familière. Keiji remarqua alors un homme qui se trouvait derrière Bokuto-san et qui était, en effet, sans vêtements. "Eh bien Tsukki, s'étonna Tetsurou tandis que Koutarou sursauta en l'apercevant, j'ignorais que tu en étais à ce stade-là avec ton protégé, des petites larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux,"...Je...Je..., il éclata en sanglots, Papa Kuroo est si fier de toiiiii."

Il ne peut pas la fermer?, maugréa Kei en pensée avant de rétorquer à Akaashi : "Vous m'écrasez.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Keiji en s'éloignant du corps de Kei non sans prendre le temps de le contempler furtivement, quant à vous, s'adressa-t-il à Bokuto-san et l'inconnu derrière lui qui semblait connaitre l'esprit en face de lui, rentrez, vous risquez d'ameuter tout le monde sinon.

\- Ah euh oui, fit Bokuto en rentrant dans l'appartement, et il fait plus chaud chez toi.

\- Ça me fait penser que je suis encore nu, rémarqua Tetsurou, un petit claquement de doigts et..." Koutarou fut ébahi de le voir avec des vêtements si soudainement : "Ouaaah! Tu es un magicien?

\- En quelque sorte, lui répondit Kuroo, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que Tsukishima fut aussi habillé d'un claquement de doigts, de toute façon, Tsukki et moi allons tout vous expliquer."

Akaashi hocha silencieusement la tête et attendit que Bokuto-san et cet esprit furent installés pour écouter leurs histoires. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était le point de départ d'une sacrée histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête UshiOi et la suite qui sera centrée sur Kageyama et Yachi. A bientôt.


	9. L'éveil des porte-bonheurs, partie 2

Du coté de Hitoka Yachi :

Hitoka mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait dû rêver, oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une poupée ne pouvait pas devenir humaine, c'était impossible. Non, elle devait halluciner à cause du stress continuel qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, oui, c'était ça.

La blonde s'assit sur le lit en se massant les tempes. Une bonne tasse de thé lui ferait du bien et..."Tout va bien?, lui demanda une voix douce mais inquiète.

\- Oui, j'ai juste..., euh je n'ai invité personne, aaaah!, hurla-t-elle en se retournant pour revoir la poupée vivante, ce n'est pas un rêve!

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, tenta de la rassurer Kiyoko, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Yachi, tout va bien?, s'enquit Michimiya derrière la porte. Elle fréquentait le même dortoir. "Euh oui, s'empressa de dire Hitoka, je...J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Ça doit être le stress.

\- Repose-toi bien alors, fit Yui avant de partir de la porte, ses pas qui s'éloignaient résonnant depuis le couloir.

La blonde poussa alors un soupir de soulagement puis regarda la "poupée" qui l'observait, assise à son chevet et, cette fois-ci, complètement habillée. Des yeux bleus-gris cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture fine l'observaient curieusement tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. "Donc, demanda Hitoka en espérant qu'elle parviendrait à comprendre quelque chose, vous êtes la poupée que l'on m'a offerte au Lucky Charm? Euh, Kiyoko Shimizu, c'est ça?

\- Oui, répondit Kiyoko en opinant de la tête, je suis ce qu'on appelle une porte-bonheur, Takeda-san m'a envoyée à vous pour vous porter chance et réaliser votre souhait le plus cher. Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, non?"

Hitoka réfléchit. Avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment au club de théâtre et des études eb général, nul doute qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour ne serait-ce avoir davantage confiance en elle.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était douée pour bien des choses mais que son tempérament anxieux était un frein. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait encouragée à faire du théâtre à l'école et cela s'était métamorphosé en passion. Bien que je pense être plus douée pour la mise en place des décors.

"Ben, je suis du genre à stresser beaucoup, se confia Yachi en se grattant la tête avec gêne, et pour quelqu'un qui fait du théâtre, ce n'est pas très recommandé."

Kiyoko hocha la tête sans mot dire. Sa protégée, Hitoka-chan, avait donc surtout besoin d'encouragements et d'une bonne dose de confiance en elle vu qu'elle avait l'impression que la jeune femme avait l'air de complexer beaucoup alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

Il y avait aussi cette histoire avec le porte-poisse qui l'intriguait. La porte-bonheur s'approcha donc de la jeune fille et la rassura en la prenant doucement par les épaules : "Je ferai tout pour que vous réussissiez dans ce cas, vous deviendrez ainsi une grande comédienne."

Hitoka fuit ce regard bien doux en devenant tout pivoine. Autant la proximité de Shimizu-san la rendait toute molle à cause de la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle ressentait à son contact, autant elle en était encore plus nerveuse.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire à cette histoire mais la sensation de douceur des mains de cette jeune femme si ravissante sur ses frêles épaules était bien réelle.

"Euh...D'accord et merci, fit-elle en se calmant doucement.

Kiyoko enleva ses mains en souriant. "De rien, c'est tout naturel." Cette mission allait être gratifiante pour cette jeune fille et elle veillerait à ce que les porte-poisses ne s'approchent pas d'elle.

Hitoka, quant à elle, eut une dernière pensée pour Kageyama. Si sa poupée était devenue ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute que la sienne aussi et elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Du coté de Tobio Kageyama :

Tobio se réveilla laborieusement en entendant le réveil sonné. Il l'éteignit en levant sa main sur la petite étagère au-dessus du lit et tenta de se lever...avant de se sentir entravé par quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer une touffe toute rousse.

Je n'ai adopté d'animal pourtant.

Il plongea les mains dans la chevelure, bien soyeuse au demeurant, avant d'y voir une bouille endormie qu'il trouva d'emblée toute mignonne, mais quelque chose clochait.

C'est quoi, cette histoire? Et c'est qui ce...?

L'inconnu en profita pour se blottir davantage contre lui. "Mmm, c'est tout doux et tout chaud."

Et c'en fut trop pour Tobio qui s'énerva de cette situation surréaliste et lui empoigna la tête. Inutile de dire que pour Shouyou, le réveil fut brutal. "Aiiiiieuuuh, non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça?, maugréa le roux en desserrant son étreinte.

\- T'es qui, toi?, maugréa le noiraud en s'asseyant pendant que l'intrus en fit de même, je ne le souviens pas t' avoir amené chez moi.

\- Euh, techniquement si, répondit Shouyou en se frottant la tête, et tu m'as réveillé avec un câlin."

Tobio eut un blanc. "Caline-le et il te le rendra au centuple." Attends, cela voulait dire que la poupée d'hier...Il regarda le jeune homme à coté de lui qui lui souriait comme un imbécile heureux...et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour contempler ce corps dénud... Non, une poupée qui devient humaine, cela ne pouvait pas exister. "Dis-moi ton nom." Shouyou s'offusqua face au ton autoritaire que venait d'employer celui qui allait malheureusement être son protégé. En tant que redresseur de torts, il allait devoir le rendre moins renfrogné.

Cela dit, le roux vit une énorme aura violette autour de lui, preuve qu'un porte-poisse était passé par là. D'abord se présenter, ensuite neutraliser l'influence négative. "Je suis Shouyou Hinata, comme la poupée, porte-bonheur à ton service. Je suis là pour réaliser ton souhait et faire en sorte que tu aies de la chance dans ta vie."

Tobio ne comprenait rien à ce charabia, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que deux mains encadrèrent son visage... "Bisou magique"...suivi d'une paire de lèvres qui planta un baiser sur les siennes. Le noiraud en tomba à la renverse, savourant malgré lui la tendresse et la douceur de cette bouche qui le butinait, et sentant étrangement un poids se libérer dans son coeur.

"Ca y est, purification de l'influence du porte-poisse terminée, s'enthousiasma Shouyou en rompant le baiser en un "smack!" bien sonore avant de pousser un cri de surprise lorsque le plus grand se leva.

Pour Tobio, cette situation relevait de l'iréel, il devait avoir des hallucinations à cause d'une extrême fatigue. Après tout, l'entrainement d'hier avait été particulièrement éreintant. Donc, le noiraud décida de faire la seule chose qu'il jugeait possible : l'ignorer bien que son premier baiser avait été très...Non, ce type n'existe pas.

Shouyou le regarda se préparer en faisant la moue. Son protégé n'allait pas être facile à gérer. Il découvrit aussi avec stupeur qu'il était nu et s'habilla alors d'un claquement de doigts. Le porte-bonheur se leva dès que Tobio eut fini de se vêtir pour quitter sa chambre et aller à la fac. "Eh, tu vas où?, lui demanda-t-il en le suivant dans le couloir. Malheureusement, son protégé fit comme s'il n'était pas là.

Je rêve ou il m'ignore?

Shouyou grommela légèrement. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il ferait tout pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il existe, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Foi de porte-bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera avec Sawamura et Semi et on se revoit pour la requête BoKuro/AkaKen. A bientôt.


	10. L'éveil des porte-bonheurs, partie 3

Du coté de Daichi Sawamura :

Une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café bien chaud tira Daichi de ses songes. Il y a quelqu'un à la maison? Mais...Il se souvint d'avoir passé la soirée à "discuter" avec la poupée que Takeda-san lui avit offerte afin d'évacuer ses soucis puis il s'était endormi en la prenant inconsciemment dans ses bras. Le brun avait eu un sommeil sans rêves et il fallait dire qu'il se sentait encore vaseux à cause de la quantité de travail qu'il avait à faire.

Daichi avait même l'impression que depuis l'arrivée de Terushima dans la boîte, il devait fournir encore plus d'efforts, le président Ushijima étant devenu plus exigeant. Il s'inquiètait pour son collègue Semi et espérait qu'il parviendrait à surmonter le fait qu'il fut rétrogradé même s'il avait l'impression que le blond était à deux doigts de craquer. Le brun décida de lui envoyer un message une fois levé puis s'assit en poussant un profond soupir.

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau tapant contre la vitre de la fenêtre montrait qu'il pleuvait encore et il allait devoir de nouveau affronter une nouvelle journée éreintante et fuir les avances de Terushima qui, non seulement le rendait très mal à l'aise mais aussi lui procurait cette étrange sensation de se vider de son énergie, chaque effleurement de son collègue l'affaiblissant et le rendant plus...blasé, on va dire. De plus, Daichi ne croyait pas au fait qu'il l'aimait, c'était seulement un jeunot avide de nouvelles expériences, rien de plus.

Une délicieuse odeur d'oeufs brouillés emplit ses narines.

Il y a vraiment quelqu'un.

Le brun se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il entendit le frétillement d'une poële.

Il n'était donc pas seul.

En effet, il vit de dos un homme à la courte chevelure grise, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean ainsi que de son tablier orange, en train de cuisiner en chantonnant. Des tartines beurées présentes dans une assiette et un verre de jus d'orange traînèrent sur la table du salon ainsi que sa cafetiêre pleine de café chaud. Daichi trouva l'atmosphère étrangement chaleureuse d'un coup. "Asseyez-vous, fit l'inconnu d'une voix douce et apaisante, c'est bientôt prêt."

Le brun fit ce qu'il dit, encore stupéfait par ce qu'il se passait. L'homme se retourna en prenant la poële avec lui et il fut complètement subjugué par la tendresse émanant des yeux noisettes qu'il croisa. "Je me nomme Koushi Sugawara, se présenta-t-il en lui servant les oeufs brouillés dans une assiette, à votre service."

Koushi Sugawara...Daichi regarda un instant les cheveux gris...Attends, c'est la poupée? Mais comment...? "Je sais que vous avez des choses à me demander, poursuivit Sugawara en s'asseyant à coté de lui, mais il vaut mieux que vous mangiez avant que cela ne refroidisse.

\- Ah oui!" Il avait été trop occupé à admirer cet homme ravissant dont le doux sourire fit fondre son coeur. Koushi, de son coté, contempla son protégé. Il ne niait pas qu'il le trouvait très à son goût, ce qui était nouveau pour lui qui ne mélangeait jamais vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Par contre, l'influence du porte-poisse qu'il voyait par l'intermédiaire de l'aura violacée ne lui plaisait guère. Il allait devoir y remédier. "C'est très bon." La voix de son protégé le tira de ses pensées. "Merci, son sourire s'élargit avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller, ah, je commence aussi à avoir faim, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une assiette de bonhommes en pains d'épices sous les yeux abasourdis de Daichi, nous, les porte-bonheurs, nous nous nourrissons que de choses sucrées."

Daichi se tira l'oreille avant de gémir de douleur. Je ne rêve pas. "Porte-bonheurs?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je suis, dit Koushi en croquant un des biscuits, pour faire court, je suis là pour vous assister afin que vous ayez une vie plus heureuse. Mais tout d'abord, ajouta-t-il en se levant, je vais vous guérir de la négativité qui est en vous."

Daichi ne comprit plus rien, il vit seulement cet être si séduisant, Sugawara, retirer son tablier pour se mettre sur ses genoux. "Fermez les yeux si cela vous incommode, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres. Le brun eut un bref moment de surprise lorsque Sugawara l'embrassa doucement puis il se laissa faire en poussant malgré lui un soupir.

Le baiser fut très tendre, apaisant, comme s'il le soulageait d'une mélancolie nichée au fond de lui, ses mains prirent appui sur la nuque de Sugawara pour ressentir davantage la caresse de ses lèvres. Il commença à oublier tout, ses soucis, son travail...Son travail!

Le brun rompit le baiser puis prit Sugawara par les hanches pour le poser à terre avant de partir dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. "Je vais être en retard!" Koushi le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa mission allait être palpitante que prévu, néanmoins l'influence négative qu'il avait ressenti l'intriguait. Il vallait mieux qu'il reste auprès de son protégé et découvrir où se trouvait le porte-poisse qui le tourmentait. Le porte-bonheur userait ensuite de son pendentif étoilé pour avertir les traqueurs présents dans le secteur.

Du coté d'Eita Semi :

Eita émergea doucement en grommelant. Il n'était pas du matin à la base et rien que la pensée de revoir Shirabu au boulot lui coupait toute motivation. Le blond aimerait bien resté là, bien emmitouflé en-dessous de la couette, quand il sentit des mains errer malicieusement sous son t-shirt.

Hein? Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait qu'une paire de lèvres butina les siennes. "Mmmm?" Le blond essaya de repousser son assaillant mais ce dernier le maintint au lit en insinuant une langue bien taquine entre ses lèvres.

Eita se sentit envahi par une douce chaleur, soulageant sa tristesse par la même occasion. "Bien bien, déclara l'inconnu en rompant le baiser, la corruption a été endiguée."

De quoi il parle?

Eita ouvrit les yeux pour y rencontrer un drôle de visage, pas effrayant mais étrange dont le sourire rendait mignon. "Je suis Satori Tendou. Ravi de te connaitre, Semi Semi.

\- Satori Tendou...Comme la poupée?

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement Satori pendant que Eita s'assit dans son lit, je suis ton porte-bonheur attitré. Tu m'as réveillé en t'écroulant de fatigue dans ton lit, hier."

Ah oui, il avait été si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas fait long feu.

En regardant Satori, il savait que ce dernier disait vrai. Sa silhouette lui rappelait la poupée que le vendeur du Lucky Charm lui avait donnée et comme c'était un adepte de croire ce qu'il voyait...Cela dit, le blond avait encore du mal à comprendre et Satori s'en aperçut. "Je sais que la situation est un peu déroutante mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirai tout en détail."

Eita le regarda sourire. Il trouvait la présence de Satori bien rassurante, comme s'il l'encourageait à aller de l'avant. Cependant, il devait aller au boulot même si cela ne l'enchantait pas des masses. "Je dois me préparer pour le travail, maugréa-t-il en se levant, tu m'en diras plus quand je reviendrai.

\- Je te suivrai, Semi Semi, déclara jovialement Tendou en regardant Eita s'habilller, ne t'inquiète pas, je me ferai tout petit."

Eita se demandait comment il allait faire, quoique, une poupée devenant humaine, c'était déjà assez fou à la base. Satori, de son coté, jubilait. Son protégé n'avait pas été effrayé en le regardant, cela l'avait soulagé. Qui sait, peut-être deviendrait-il son ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit avec la requete NoyaHina. Ensuite, cela sera du KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya, un KageHina/DaishouKen et un TsukiHina. N'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres requêtes. A bientôt :)


	11. L'éveil des porte-bonheurs, partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici la suite. J'en profite pour annoncer que je vais bientôt commencer à publier mes histoires originales (sans arrêter les fics pour autant). Elles seront sur un compte Wattpad que je créerai à l'occasion car on va dire que le compte Gabychan44 a dejà plus de 70 fics et cela risque d'être le bazar. J'en parlerai plus sur mon profil dès que la première histoire sera publiée. Bonne lecture. :)

Du coté d'Asahi Azumane :

Asahi eut un réveil un peu mouvementé. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas arrêtait d'entendre cette voix depuis qu'il était sorti du salon de thé. Une voix qui lui disait de "lui faire un bisou". Etait-il frustré? Non, avoir une relation avec quelqu'un ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, sa vie étant trop remplie avec son travail de cuisinier dont les horaires lui mangeaient littéralement la journée.

Cela dit, il ne s'en plaignit pas, il aimait son métier et même s'il avait du mal à croire les encensements d'Ukai-san, il fut touché par les compliments provenant dss clients.

S'il cuisinait, c'était pour donner aux gens le sourire et la satisfaction d'avoir manger un bon petit plat et le Sakanoshita était un restaurant suffisemment accueillant pour son répertoire culinaire qui s'inspirait des plats traditionnels.

De plus, il avait un collègue sympa en la personne d'Aone malgré son coté taciturne. Tout comme lui, le commis devait envoyer une partie de son salaire à sa famille vivant à la campagne. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui car il avait l'impression que tout n'était pas rose chez lui.

Le brun se réveilla alors en s'étirant.

Le brun regarda le réveil accroché sur le mur en face de son lit. 8 heures du matin. Son travail commençait à 10 heures. J'ai le temps de me préparer. Asahi prit donc le temps de se lever et partit dans la cuisine où il prépara du café.

"Hé, ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié! Fais-moi un bisou!"

Encore?

Lui qui pensait qu'il avait entendu ça parce qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà que cela recommençait. Argh, je n'ai pas assez dormi?

"Ouhouh? Tu m'entends? J'en ai marre d'être une poupée de chiffon."

Poupée?

Asahi se dirigea vers le salon après avoir rempli une tasse de café. D'habitude, il prenait du thé mais là comme il était épuisé ces derniers temps, autant carburer à quelque chose de plus fort. La poupée du Lucky Charm était posée sur la table basse en face de la télévision.

"Ah, te voilà, beau brun!"

Beau brun?

Asahi ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé tout en posant sa tasse puis prit la poupée dans sa main.

"Pas trop tôt, coucooou."

Je dois encore manquer de sommeil mais bon autant faire ce que la voix me dit comme ça, je ne l'entendrai plus.

Asahi posa donc ses lèvres sur la poupée.

"Yahooou..."Pouf!"...Salut beau brun!

\- Aaaaaaaaaah!" La-La poupée...Elle...Ce...C'est qui cet homme bizarre?

Yû arqua un sourcil en regardant l'homme tout tremblotant devant lui. En reprenant sa véritable apparence, il s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur ses genoux et s'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que son protégé, sous ses airs virils, semblait bien peureux.

"N-ne me faites pas de mal!, supplia un Asahi apeuré qui cachait son visage à l'aide de ses bras.

\- Je ne vais rien te faire, le rassura Yû en écartant doucement les bras du plus grand, juste te rendre la vie plus belle. Je suis Yû Nishinoya, se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire, porte-bonheur à ton service et très ravi de te connaitre.

Asahi leva les yeux sur l'inconnu de manière hésitante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses-là et ce Nishinoya, bien qu'il fut petit, l'intimidait avec ces grands yeux marrons clairs. Pourtant son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant. "Euuuh, A-Asahi Azumane, fit le plus grand en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Ses yeux commençant à s'attarder un peu sur le corps au-dessus de lui pour découvrir..."Mais vous êtes nu!

\- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Nishinoya en se tapant le front sur la paume, désolé pour ce spectacle, il claqua des doigts pour s'habiller, voilà."

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Asahi décida de tomber dans les pommes.

"Oups! Kiyoko-san nous avait bien dit que cela provoquerait un choc chez certains humains, il se leva, bon, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille."

Yû en profita ensuite pour faire apparaitre une glace qu'il savoura tout en admirant le visage endormi qu'il trouvait fort adorable. Il sentit que cette mission allait être une partie de plaisir.

Du coté de Chikara Ennoshita :

Chikara finit de remplir son rapport et regardant l'horloge qu'il avait accroché au mur au-dessus de son ordinateur. 9 heures du matin. J'ai dû encore faire une nuit blanche. Le brun s'étira sur sa chaise en se disant qu'il était bien content que son jour de congès tomba aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir se reposer bien tranquillement quoiqu'il devait encore réfléchir au sujet du projet de Michimiya.

Bah, j'aurai bien le temps de m'y atteler cet après-midi. Ennoshita hésitait d'ailleurs à suivre les cours du matin mais il devait rendre le rapport à son professeur référent Takinoue-sensei.

"Eh, tu veux pas me réveiller, dis?"

Tiens, la poupée parle encore? Cela dit, avec la nuit blanche qu'il venait de faire, c'était normal. Chikara se leva et prit la poupée qui trônait sur son lit à coté de son oreiller. Il était marqué Ryûnosuke Tanaka sur l'étiquette et malgré son coté un peu effrayant qu'elle montrait avec ses expressions un peu colériques, le brun trouvait la poupée fort mignonne.

Tanaka eut un petit rire en sentant son protégé le tâter du doigt. Cet Ennoshita avait l'air sympathique et sa mission allait certainement bien se passer, tant pis pour le rêve de la jolie protégée sur qui veiller. Bon, je vais user de mon charme.

Chikara eut un moment d'arrêt en regardant la poupée, quelque chose en elle l'hypnoptisait.

Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de...? Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa quand..."Pouf!"..."Enfin réveillé!

\- Heiiin?" Un homme se tenait devant lui. Ou plutôt la poupée de chiffon était devenue un être de chair et de sang. "Je suis Ryûnosuke Tanaka, illustre porte-bonheur et à partir de maintenant, je vais tout faire pour que tu aies une vie peinarde et sans soucis."

Porte-bonheur? Sans soucis?...Chikara était en pleine confusion. Soit la nuit blanche avait un effet désastreux sur lui, soit son rêve de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire arriver dans sa vie était devenu réalité.

Il choisit de croire la partie la moins rationnelle en réfléchissant déjá à une idée de scénario. Par contre..."Euh, est-ce normal que les porte-bonheurs ne portent aucun vêtement?" Même si la vue de ce corps était fort agréable.

Tanaka fut lui-même surpris :"Euh non, ça doit être un effet secondaire du sort de métamorphose, il claqua des doigts sous les yeux ébahis de son protégé, voilà."

Au fond, heureusement que mon protégé n'est pas une fille, elle aurait fui en courant en me voyant comme ça...Non, mon coeur est dévoué à Kiyoko-san et je me demande si tout va bien pour Noya, d'ailleurs.

Chikara fut émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Un être doué de magie, franchement, il aimerait maintenant en savoir plus sur ces porte-bonheurs, d'où ils venaient, leur culture mais la fatigue le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoique ce soit à Tanaka.

Ryûnosuke le porta donc jusqu'à son lit et le couvrit. Son protégé avait passé la nuit entière à taper sur cette drôle de machine et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut autant crevé.

Le porte-bonheur s'allongea à coté de lui et veilla à son sommeil tout en réflechissant sur la manière dont il pourrait rendre la vie de celui-ci plus rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya. A bientôt. :)


	12. Les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses à l'université

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, j'en profite de faire une pause sur la requête KuroDai and co (qui va être assez longue) pour continuer L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai crée deux comptes : l'un sur Wattpad (Roxychan32) et l'un sur Scribay (Roxane Kingsley) oû je publie mes histoires originales.
> 
> J'en ai d'ailleurs publié une intitulée Les tribulations de Miriella, elfe alchimiste, première histoire courte de la série fantasy/tranche de vie que j'ai nommée Les Chroniques des Mondes Intermédiaires. Cette série aura aussi bien du het que du yaoi et du yuri. Bonne lecture. :)

Hinata grommela en regardant son protégé l'ignorer continuellement pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient quitté un immeuble pour se diriger vers un autre plus grand.

Vraiment rien à voir avec les jolies maisons d'où il venait, cela manquait cruellement de magie.

Tobio continua à avancer et rentra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait l'amphithéâtre de son cours. Il avait encore cette impression que le petit le suivait derrière mais...Non, il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas. Le noiraud marcha dans le couloir d'un pas décidé pour se diriger vers la grande salle, ignorant par ailleurs Kindaichi et Kunimi qui suivaient le même cours que lui, quoique cette attitude-là était coutumière contrairement à celle envers...Non, ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

Je dormirai plus tôt ce soir, décida-t-il en s'asseyant à une place assez éloignée du reste.

De son coté, Shouyou bouda légèrement en regardant son protégé sortir un calepin de son sac. Comment allait-il faire pour convaincre cet humain de son existence? Il ne comprit pas pourquoi...Ah oui, Iwaizumi-sensei m'en avait parlé de ça.

"Il arrive que nos protégés ne croient pas en la magie donc ils pensent que nous sommes issus de leurs rêves en quelque sorte et ils font comme si nous n'existons pas. Pour palier à ce problème, il suffit simplement...

..."OUHOOOOUH, BONJOUR MONSIEUR OUHOUUUH!"...

...De se faire remarquer pour attirer son attention."

Tobuo sursauta face au cri qu'il entendit et remarqua que le professeur qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose au tableau, ainsi que tous les autres étudiants, Kindaichi et Kunimi compris, se retournèrent vers le petit roux qui hurlait à coté de lui en saluant l'enseignant de la main. "COUCOUUUUU...

-...FERME LA, IMBECILE!", vociféra Kageyama en lui empoignant la tête tout en faisant une courbette au professeur, excusez-nous pour le bruit."

Il prit ensuite son sac et son calepin d'une main, l'autre occuper à enserrer la petite tête de cet enquiquineur puis sortit de la salle et l'amena dehors, sous un préault présent dans un autre bâtiment.

Foutue pluie.

"Aiiie, geignit Hinata en se frottant les cheveux, tu aurais pu être plus gentil, non?

\- Et pourquoi, hein?, lui cria Tobio, tu me déranges.

\- Mais au moins tu me parles, répliqua le roux en lui adressant un sourire victorieux, tu croies en mon existence maintenant, non?"

Tobio fuit ce regard ambré si joyeux en rougissant légèrement à la fois parce que cela l'énervait d'avoir tort et aussi parce que les prunelles limpides de ce petit avaient un je ne sais quoi de troublant. Leurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller. "Ah mince, fit Shouyou en rougissant, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas mangé, ce matin.

\- Et à qui la faute?, grogna Tobio.

\- Ben, la tienne, répondit placidement le porte-bonheur, tu es parti super vite sans rien avaler."

Le noiraud se renfrogna encore plus. "Allez, viens, rochonna-t-il en lui prenant brutalement la main, on va manger et tu as intéret à m'expliquer pourquoi tu me colles aux basques."

Shouyou soupira en pensant que son protégé avait vraiment un sale caractère mais il était un redresseur de torts et c'était avec ce type de personnes qu'il devrait officier en tant que porte-bonheur. La main de Kageyama était bien grande et plutôt douce dans la sienne. Le roux se mit à en apprécier la chaleur quand quelque chose l'inquiéta. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sous le porche qui abritait l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient de la pluie.

Quelques étudiants bavardaient entre eux et des professeurs se rendaient dans d'autres immeubles pour gagner leurs salles de cours.

La pluie tombait, ce qui aurait été banal si Shouyou ne ressentait pas l'influence d'un porte-poisse à l'oeuvre, il voyait les auras des gens autour se tinter de violet et celle de son protégé...Non, cela recommence. Pourtant avec mon influence, il aurait dû...

Le roux sentit que ce n'était pas dû à la pluie cette fois-ci.

Un porte-poisse tentait de corrompre Kageyama à distance.

Comment vais-je faire? "Eh, on est arrivé."

Shouyou sursauta :"Ah oui, désolé.

\- Que veux-tu?, demanda Tobio en désignant une série d'assiettes remplies de viennoiseries et autres petites douceurs.

\- Je vais prendre le beignet en forme de poisson. Je sens qu'il y a du chocolat dedans, ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Tobio déglutit face à ce geste innocent. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. "D'accord, dit-il en prenant l'assiette où se trouvait le beignet au chocolat suivi d'un autre où se trouvait un gâteau à la pâte sucrée d'haricots rouges. Shouyou le regarda prendre ensuite deux verres de jus d'orange et tous deux trouvèrent ensuite une place. "Bon, fit Tobio en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange, explique-moi tout."

Le porte-bonheur poussa un soupir. Ça va pas être de la tarte mais bon..."Je suis là pour te porter chance et t'aider à réaliser un voeu."

Tobio le regarda d'un oeil incrédule. Porter chance? Il ne pensait pas à en avoir besoin quant à exaucer un souhait. "Je n'ai pas de voeu à réaliser."

Ce fut au tour de Shouyou d'être dubitatif : "Ah bon? Même pas une petite envie?"

Le souvenir du corps nu de cet être bizarre lui vint soudainement à l'esprit mais il l'écarta vite de ses pensées. "Je préfère réaliser mes souhaits par moi-même." Après tout, il avait toujours appris à ne compter sur lui-même.

Cela va être plus compliqué que prévu mais cette histoire de porte-poisse m'intrigue. Je devrais peut-être prévenir Kenma mais d'abord...

Tobio eut un moment de surprise lorsque le porte-bonheur se leva pour lui embrasser la joue. "Mais, qu'est-ce que...?

\- C'est pour te purifier, expliqua le roux en se rasseyant, un porte-poisse tente de te corrompre.

\- Comment ça?" Il se rappela que Hinata avait déjà mentionné ce terme après l'avoir embrass...Le noiraud s'empourpra légèrement à ce souvenir.

Shouyou se mit alors à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Pendant ce temps, Shigeru se balladait tranquillement dans le campus à l'affut d'une nouvelle proie quoique cette Yachi l'interessait grandement. Le châtain trouvait la corruption des jeunes filles pures et fraiches comme la rosée magnifique.

Leurs larmes de désespoir étaient bien gouteuses sous sa langue. Par contre, il trouvait son terrain de jeu trop grand pour lui. Sakusa refusait de sortir, préférant attaquer de loin et Futakuchi, qui bossait avec lui, avait flairé un autre "gibier à sa mesure" avait-il dit.

Le porte-poisse se sentait donc un peu seul.

Et il n'y a même pas le moindre traqueur à l'horizon pour pimenter la chose, c'est ennuyeux.

Shigeru repéra donc Yachi au loin, en train de discuter avec une jeune femme qu'il trouvait fort belle avec ses cheveux de jais et ses lunettes bien que trop sexy à son gout.

Attends une minute, cette influence lumineuse...

Une porte-bonheur.

Ils avaient donc répliqué, ce qui allait compliquer les choses.

Enfin un défi à ma hauteur.

Le porte-poisse sourit et décida d'aller à leur rencontre pour déployer son influence et neutraliser la porte-bonheur par la même occasion quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille tandis que des lèvres embrassèrent son cou, le suçotant légèrement avant de le lécher légèrement.

Shigeru ignorait si ce qu'il ressentait était du plaisir ou de la douleur ou un mélange des deux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela l'affaiblissait.

L'étreinte se relâcha et le porte-poisse s'écroula sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit personne.

"Tout va bien, Shimizu-san?, demanda Hitoka en voyant la porte-bonheur s'arrêter.

\- Oui, ça va, Hitoka-chan, la rassura Kiyoko, allons à votre cours."

Elle avait bien vu le porte-poisse qui avait tenté de corrompre Hitoka-chan mais apparemment le traqueur s'était occupé de lui en le marquant donc si jamais ce dernier venait à attaquer la blonde de nouveau, Kyoutani-kun le poursuivrait avant même qu'il atteigne son but.

Kiyoko plaignait ce pauvre porte-poisse.

Il avait affaire au traqueur le plus véhément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le chapitre. On se revoit pour la requete KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya et pour la suite. A bientôt. :)


	13. Les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses au bureau

Tsutomu s'était éclipsé discrètement de la cachette des porte-poisses afin de rencontrer Yamagata-san au parc près de son lieu de travail. Le noiraud avait seulement dit à Daishou qu'il partait plus tôt afin de retrouver l'humain qu'il avait corrompu, ce qui était vrai au demeurant.

Le porte-poisse rejoindrait Terushima après afin d'aller à l'entreprise d'Ushijima. Sa cible était en train de l'attendre assis sur un banc en train de regarder le ciel gris.

Le soleil avait fini de se lever mais le temps était toujours aussi morne et bien qu'il sentait l'énergie d'un porte-poisse là-dedans, il se demandait comment l'arrêter. Une chose qu'il savait, c'était que cela ne venait pas de celui qui était en train de le saluer. Son influence était là néanmoins elle était trop faible. "Yamagata-san."

Hayato sourit à la venue de Goshiki, en le voyant si ouvert, réduire son influence serait un jeu d'enfant. "Salut, Goshiki. En route pour le travail?

\- Je me pose un peu pour discuter un peu avec vous, déclara Tsutomu en s'asseyant à coté de lui, vous aussi, vous allez au travail après?

\- On peut dire ça, je dois aller à une réunion, répondit Hayato en lui prenant la main, pas trop stressé?

\- Je...J'ai l'habitude, bafouilla le noiraud en rougissant, et puis les collègues sont sympas avec moi."

Le sourire du porte-bonheur s'élargit en s'apercevant que Goshiki ne lui lacha pas la main tandis que ce dernier eut peur. Il ressentait encore cette chaleur au fond de son coeur. Daishou leur avait pourtant parlé à ce sujet en les prévenant du danger de cette émotion bizarre pourtant, en regardant Yamagata-san lui sourire tendrement, cela l'effraya de moins en moins.

Hayato fut content de voir une petite lueur briller légèrement dans les prunelles noires qu'il croisait. C'était bon signe, Goshiki s'affaiblissait sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte. Il sortit une canette de café frappé de sa poche : "Tiens, fit-il en la lui donnant, pour te donner un petit coup de fouet. Il est sans sucres.

\- Euh merci, dit Tsutomu en fuyant son regard, je...ah, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il en voyant Terushima au loin, mon collègue arrive.

\- D'accord, répliqua Hayato en le regardant se lever, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

\- Je finis à 18 heures.

\- Parfait, dit Hayato en se levant à son tour pour lui embrasser la joue, à ce soir alors."

Tsutomu sentit encore ce sentiment s'amplifier lorsque Yamagata partit. Il buvait la canette de café noir frappé avec délice lorsqu'il alla à la rencontre de Terushima. "Tu t'es trouvé un humain à corrompre, on dirait.

\- Ouais, déclara distraitement Tsutomu, allons au boulot."

Yuuji le toisa avec méfiance. Il avait l'impression d'entrevoir une lueur dans les yeux de son ami, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il s'abstint de lui faire la remarque sachant combien Goshiki pouvait facilement prendre la mouche. Autant se focaliser sur comment davantage corrompre Sawamura-san dès qu'il arriverait.

Tsutomu, de son coté, se demandait comment Yamagata-san savait qu'il aimait les choses amères.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroo et Tsukishima accompagnèrent leurs protégés dans leur lieu de travail. Kuroo s'était évertué à expliquer toute le situation à Bokuto et Akaashi. Si Keiji avait compris rapidement de quoi il en retournait, Koutarou n'avait retenu que le fait que Kuroo était là pour réaliser un de ses souhaits. Il en était donc à réfléchir sur le voeu à question quand la voix d'Akaashi le tira de ses pensées : "Nous sommes arrivés, Bokuto-san.

\- Ouais, se renfrogna-t-il, je vais encore m'ennuyer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Kuroo en lui faisant une accolade, je vais faire en sorte de rendre le travail plus amusant.

\- Je sens la présence de plusieurs porte-poisses, Kuroo-san, déclara Tsukishima en regardant l'immeuble devant eux. Akaashi le regarda sans mot dire. Le porte-bonheur lui avait confié qu'il n'était pas motivé par la tache qui lui incombait mais qu'il s'évertuerait quand même à réaliser son souhait.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas dans l'immédiat mais cela viendrait peut-être et puis, il avait l'impression que c'était plus Tsukishima qui avait besoin de quelqu'un que lui-même au fond. Le pauvre avait l'air désemparé même s'il gardait son visage impassible. "Eh bien, on va leur faire un petit coucou, dit Tetsurou, ses lèvres se dessinant en un sourire moqueur tout en retirant à contrecoeur son bras des épaules de Bokuto.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous dans le batiment, les porte-bonheurs leur ayant expliqués qu'ils useraient de magie pour passer inaperçus.

Kenjirou était arrivé de bonne heure dans le batiment pour profiter d'un petit moment pour davantage étendre son influence sur Ushijima. Il remarqua que ce dernier semblait moins réceptif au point de refuser qu'ils aillent plus loin. "J'ai du travail à faire."

Le porte-poisse trouva cette attitude étrange, comme si son emprise s'amenuisait. Autant user de mon influence sur Semi.

Le chatain prit l'ascenseur pour descendre à la section marketing. Cependant, il se sentit nauséeux dès qu'il eut mis un pied hors de la cage. "Bon sang, pourquoi...?" A part Oohira, il n'y a pas d'autres porte-bonheurs.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était plus là.

A sa grande surprise, il vit Semi saluer des collègues qui lui répondirent à leur tour avant de s'excuser de s'être comporté aussi froidement avec lui. "Salut, mister porte-poisse, murmura une voix derrière lui, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui remplacerai Reon-kun."

Shirabu se retourna lentement pour voir un porte-bonheur au visage effrayant malgré son sourire. "Et ne touche pas à Semi Semi, ajouta-t-il, ou je réduis ton influence à zero. Surtout que je ne suis pas seul."

Le porte-poisse sentit en effet la présence d'autres porte-bonheurs dans le bâtiment, avec la désagréable impression d'être cerné. Il falllait qu'il retrouve Terushima et Goshiki pour en parler.

Une réunion d'urgence s'imposait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, fin du chapitre. La suite après la requête KageHina/DaishouKen. A bientôt. :)


	14. Les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses au resto

Après avoir enfin réussi à convaincre Asahi-san qu'il n'était pas un esprit maléfique, Yû avait décidé de ranger un peu la cuisine en désordre et mettre les déchets à la poubelle pendant que son protégé était parti se laver. Il avait appris que celui-ci travaillait en tant que cuisinier dans un restaurant et le porte-bonheur en avait vite déduit qu'il s'agissait de celui qui se trouvait en face de leur QG. Nishinoya se souvint d'avoir vu Asahi-san passer devant la boutique de Takeda-san avec un de ses amis apparemment, cependant, il avait cru sentir la présence d'un porte-poisse en les regardant.

Vu qu'Asahi-san n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été corrompu, il devait s'agir de l'autre personne. Enfin bref, comme son protégé allait bientôt partir au boulot, Yû avait décidé d'y aller avec lui. Ainsi, il apprendrait à mieux le connaitre ce qui serait une bonne chose. Le porte-bonheur ne nia pas qu'il trouvait Asahi-san très attirant...Bon d'accord, il ne devait pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée, surtout qu'il repartirait certainement pour une autre mission une fois le voeu d'Asahi-san exaucé.

Il ne vaut mieux pas penser à ça pour le moment, pensa Yû en essuyant la vaisselle, autant se concentrer sur comment rendre ce beau brun heur...L'arrivée d'un Asahi ne portant comme vêtement qu'une unique serviette autour la taille interrompit subitement le train de ses pensées.

Ouuaaah, ce qu'il est sexy!

Asahi se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Cette histoire de porte-bonheur lui paraissait encore étrange mais après avoir été témoin des pouvoirs de Nishinoya, il choisit d'y croire. Le brun avait pris une bonne douche pour se réveiller et se dirigeait maintenant dans sa chambre quand il vit dans le salon celui qui s'était présenté comme son porte-bonheur immobile en train de le fixer bouche bée. "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

\- Euh non non, s'empressa-t-il de dire Nishinoya en tentant tant bien que mal de se détacher de la vue de ce corps qu'il jugeait bien viril, tu as fait de la muscu pour être aussi...Canon?, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

\- J'ai fait du volley au lycée, répondit le brun en rougissant légèrement. Les yeux noisettes de Nishinoya lui donnaient l'impression d'être mis à nu, c'était le cas de le dire et il les teouvaient un peu trop pénétrants à son goût. "Je m'habille et j'arrive.

\- Ok!, fit Yû en lui adressant un énorme sourire, j'irai avec toi dans ton lieu de travail et t'inquiète, je me ferai tout petit."

Asahi se demandait comment Nishinoya pourrait faire ça mais bon, vu que c'était une poupée qui avait pris forme humaine, tout était possible.

Ryûnosuke déambulait dans le campus en observant un moment les étudiants qui sortaient du dortoir universitaire. Cette pluie rendait l'atmosphère bien morose et même s'il y sentait l'influence d'un porte-poisse, il trouvrait frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le repérer.

Grande soeur a raison, j'aurais dû choisir la filière traqueur. Cela aurait aidé.

Mais il avait choisi à la place le cursus normal pour pouvoir au moins mettre le grappin sur une jolie humaine...Résultat, il avait comme protégé un humain. Cela dit, cet Ennoshita lui paraissait sympathique, et il se ferait une joie de l'aider. Comme son protégé s'était écroulé de fatigue et qu'il était maintenant endormi, Ryûnosuke décida de faire le tour du propriétaire. Le porte-bonheur avait ainsi senti l'influence de Hinata et de Kiyoko-san. Il eut très envie d'aller la voir mais il savait qu'elle avait horreur d'être dérangée en plein travail.

Ryûnosuke se ballada donc, regardant le parc présent à coté du batiment duquel il sortait quand quelqu'un se tint à coté de lui. "Ah, tu m'as fait peur, Kyoutani, s'exclama Tanaka en sursautant, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Le traqueur grogna légèrement avant de répondre : "Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il y a des porte-poisses dans le coin, donc fais gaffe."

Tanaka se rembrunit en regardant le ciel. L'influence des porte-poisses étaient certes disparate mais elle augmentait progressivement. "Cette pluie m'inquiète, tu sais qui la provoque?

\- Non, répondit Kentarou, j'ai bien marqué un porte-poisse mais ce n'est pas lui.

\- Nooon, t'as marqué un porte-poisse? Toi?, ricana Ryûnosuke, je pensais qu'ils te répugnaient.

\- Boucle la, Tanaka, grommela le traqueur, en tous cas, si jamais t'en repère un dans le secteur, préviens-moi que je le dise à la commission.

\- Ok, soupira Ryûnosuke, pas de souci."

Il regarda ensuite Kyoutani partir, probablement pour surveiller le porte-poisse qu'il avait marqué. Cette histoire le préoccupait beaucoup mais son boulot passait avant tout.

Keishin regardait le nouveau venu d'un air dubitatif. Aone était absent mais il fut étonné de voir Azumane ramener quelqu'un pour le remplacer aussi vite et qui, surtout, ne demandait aucun salaire. Ce type est louche. Oui, il avait cette même impression qu'avec Takeda. Enfin bon...Il n'allait pas refuser. "Bon ok, il peut travailler, soupira-t-il, mais tu sais cuisiner au moins?

\- Je suis le meilleur cuisinier de la Terre des étincelles, répondit fièrement Nishinoya.

Keishin arqua un sourcil. Terre des étincelles, mais de quoi il parle? "Hein?

\- Euh, c'est comme ça qu'on surnomme le lieu d'où je viens, s'empressa de dire le porte-bonheur d'un air gêné.

\- On va se changer, se dépêcha de dire Asahi afin de couper court à la conversation, le rush ne va pas tarder à commencer."

Il amena ensuite Yû au local où il mit sa chemise de travail et ses chaussures pour cuisiner. Le porte-bonheur claqua des doigts pour se vêtir d'une tenue similaire quand quelque chose le fit s'assombrir. "Nishinoya-san?" Un porte-poisse était au-dessus d'eux et même si son influence s'était étendue, celui-ci était particulièrement puissant.

Le porte-bonheur réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas user de ses pouvoirs vu qu'il était lié à Asahi-san. Cela serait dangereux pour son protégé. "Ce n'est rien, Asahi-san, le rassura gentiment Yû, montre-moi tes recettes et commençons à préparer des bons petits plats que les clients ne seront pas prêts d'oublier."

Asahi sentit son coeur fondre face à ce sourire rayonnant. La venue de cet être était peut-être une bonne chose après tout, même s'il ne savait pas quel voeu il voudrait voir exaucer.

Pendant ce temps, Kenji Futakuchi observait le Lucky Charm depuis le toit de l'immeuble. Matsukawa avait raison, l'influence lumineuse était trop importante pour qu'ils puissent corrompre le lieu.

De plus, il sentit la présence d'un porte-bonheur non loin mais le brun choisit de ne pas l'attaquer ou du moins, pas maintenant. Dire qu'il avait quitté la Terre des superstitions parce qu'il s'ennuyait ferme là-bas, ce n'était pas mieux ici.

Il repéra un autre porte-bonheur non loin, dans une épicerie à quelques pâtés de maison de là. Le porte-poisse soupira. Il en parlerait à Daishou une fois rentré dans leur cachette mais maintenant, il allait rendre visite à son jouet.

Le porte-poisse se téléporta sur le toit d'un immeuble où il pouvait observer sa victime depuis le bâtiment d'en face. Kenji en profita pour faire téléporter de son monde une petite bouteille de jus de pamplemousse, savourant l'amertume acidulée une fois le bouchon retiré. Les porte-poisses étaient friands de nourritures et de boissons amères (le café étant leur boisson favorite) et il trouvait ça triste que peu d'humains appréciaient cette saveur.

En tous cas, sa cible semblait dormir au vu de la forme allongée qu'il pouvait voir dans la chambre. Kenji sourit et se téléporta juste à coté de l'homme endormi, le visage un peu rougi par la fièvre. Sa respiration était pourtant régulière et son corps se dévoila légèrement lorsqu'il bougea en s'allongeant sur le coté. Le porte-poisse ricana.

Ce type avait beau être une force de la nature, son coeur était aussi mou que ces friandises écoeurantes que mangeaient les porte-bonheurs...Comment ils appelaient ça, déjà? Ah ouais, des chamallows. Il effleura d'une main les courts cheveux blancs.

Takanobu Aone. Le pauvre, il n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite et niveau requête, il y aura un TsukiHina, un DaiHina et un OiHina et autres couples. Je vais aussi écrire la seconde histoire courte de ma série originale Chroniques des Mondes Intermédiaires et si vous avez d'autres propositions pour les requêtes, n'hésitez pas. A bientôt.:)


	15. Les missions de Tadashi Yamaguchi et de Shouyou Hinata, part 1

Tadashi rangeait les articles dans les rayons de l'épicerie de Shimada-san. Il apprenait à connaitre petit à petit son protégé et l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait même si ce dernier avait un caractère indépendant.

Cela dit, le porte-bonheur aimait cette facette de lui mais l'ennui, c'était que cela rendait difficile la réalisation d'un voeu potentiel. Shimada-san semblait n'avoir besoin de rien de spécial et cela l'attristait un peu.

Yamaguchi finit de mettre les conserves de légumes et se dirigea à la caisse en écoutant la sonnerie retentir. Shimada-san avait passé une partie de la nuit d'hier à lui apprendre le fonctionnement de la caisse et le porte-bonheur avait trouvé ça amusant. Puis il avait découvert le lieu où vivait son protégé non loin de la boutique, un appartement bien propret et agréable à vivre où il s'était vite acclimaté.

Tadashi avait même été surpris de la gentillesse de Shimada-san qui lui avait laissé le lit pour dormir alors que lui-même s'était installé sur le canapé.

Il espérait que cela n'avait pas été trop inconfortable pour lui.

Makoto sortit de l'arrière-boutique lorsqu'il avait entendu la sonnerie. Il y eut plus de clients depuis la venue de Tadashi. L'ambiance dans l'épicerie avait même changé et était devenue plus accueillante. Le noiraud sourit en regardant le porte-bonheur discuter avec les clients.

Il sourit tendrement.

Tadashi était quelqu'un de très réservé et d'une grande douceur, ce qui lui plut grandement. Il pouvait dire que le jeune homme était son type mais il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Makoto avait décidé d'apprendre à le connaitre mieux et d'en savoir aussi plus sur le monde d'où il venait, la Terre des étincelles.

Bien entendu, il n'avait rien dit à son ami Keishin, déjà qu'il soupçonnait le Lucky Charm d'activités suspectes alors que c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Cependant, Makoto ne pensait pas que le blond croirait à l'histoire des porte-bonheurs...Enfin bref, il trouvait sa vie plus palpitant maintenant et il commençait à se moquer de la pression de ses parents pour trouver une épouse. Le vendeur allait d'alleurs refusé toutes les propositions.

Tadashi remercia les clients en les regardant partir quand il vit un paquet de guimauve placé en face de lui. "Tiens, déclara Makoto à coté de lui, tu dois avoir un petit creux.

\- Merci, Shimada-san, fit Tadashi en prenant le paquet.

Le porte-bonheur l'ouvrit ensuite et le dégusta allègrement sous l'oeil attendri de Shimada-san. Rien de tel qu'un peu de sucre pour remettre d'aplomb, cependant ses pensées revinrent vers Tsukki. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. "Ça va, Tadashi?, demanda Makoto, inquiet en le voyant se rembrunir.

\- Je pensais juste à mon ami Tsukki, répondit le porte-bonheur après avoir avalé une guimauve, lorsque Takeda-san nous a ramené au salon de thé, il est tombé à terre sous sa forme de poupée donc je suis inquiet.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va bien, le rassura le noiraud en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, quelqu'un l'a peut-être récupéré, qui sait?

\- Je l'espère." Tadashi eut un bref moment d'arrêt en sentant son protégé lui embrasser tendrement la joue. "J'en suis certain." Le porte-bonheur eut la sensation qu'une petite lueur commençait à briller au fond de son coeur.

Makoto se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait juste après. La peau de Tadashi était aussi douce qu'il avait imaginé mais...Zut! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le brusquer. "Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, murmura Tadashi en s'empourprant un peu, cela m'a même remonté le moral, pour tout vous dire."

Bon sang, je ne vais pas résister longtemps si cela continue.

\- Tant mieux. marmonna Makoto en détournant les yeux, ah, des clients arrivent."

Tadashi se focalisa alors sur les personnes qui venaient de rentrer. Peut-être devrait-il parler à Takeda-san de cette sensation étrange.

Tobio observait Shouyou à la dérobée durant tout le cours. Il ne comprenait pas encore toute l'histoire mais il choisit d'y croire vu le regard émerveillé qu'avait le roux à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau.

Le noiraud le trouvait adorable mais il se demandait quel voeu allait-il lui sortir. Mis à part s'améliorer au volley, ce qu'il comptait faire de lui-même, Tobio n'avait aucun désir. Cela dit, la présence de ce porte-bonheur à coté de lui lui apportait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement.

La leçon s'acheva et Tobio se leva pour quitter."Viens, on va au gymnase." Shouyou le suivit donc en se demandant ce que c'était un gymnase. Cela lui permettrait aussi d'en savoir plus sur la situation de Kageyama et de le connaitre davantage aussi.

Le noiraud arriva donc dans les vestiaires où il se changea sous les yeux du roux qui se mit un instant à admirer sa musculature d'un oeil appréciateur avant de sonder l'ambiance présente dans le lieu.

Tout le monde semblait détester Kageyama, ricanant derrière son dos et se faisant des messes basses mis à part deux personnes dont un qui avait une coupe qui lui faisait penser à un poiraud qui étaient en train de fixer son protégé d'un air étonné avant de se changer à leur tour.

Bizarre.

Tobio contempla le t-shirt dans son casier qui était, pour changer, encore déchiré. Je les laisserai dans ma chambre, cette fois-ci. Il soupira. "Bon, je suis prêt, dit-il à Shouyou, je vais sur le terrain et toi, tu vas rester sur le banc pour regarder."

Le porte-bonheur se renfrogna face au ton autoritaire mais il hocha la tête tandis qu'une voix moqueuse fit derrière eux : "Kageyama-sama est tellement seul qu'il a choisi un gamin de primaire comme bouffon.

\- Ouais, renchérit un autre.

Quoi? C'est moi, le gamin? Attends un peu... Il s'arrêta en ressentant une influence néfaste.

Mmmm, un porte-poisse les a corrompu mais indirectement, on dirait, comme si l'influence s'était répandue sur eux à partir d'un autre humain.

Le roux regarda un instant les autres joueurs sortir du vestiaire. Je ne vois pas la personne responsable de ça. "Tu viens, imbécile?" La voix de Kageyama le tira de ses pensées.

\- J'arrive, grogna-t-il.

Shouyou admira alors le gymnase d'un oeil ébahi. C'était si grand et toute cette lumière...Il y avait aussi une odeur particulière dans l'air qu'il trouvait agréable. Le roux s'assit donc sur un banc après que son protégé eut parlé à un homme en survêtement en lui disant qu'il était là pour observer.

Le porte-bonheur se mit donc à regarder ce jeu qu'il trouva d'emblée très amusant. Kageyama passait des balles aux autres joueurs qui, à leur tour, frappaient la balle de l'autre coté du filet :"Saute plus haut, vociféra le noiraud.

\- Et c'est reparti, soupira l'adulte à coté de lui, un entraineur du nom de Satou-san.

\- Kageyama est toujours comme ça?, s'enquit le roux.

\- Oui, malheureusement, répondit l'entraineur en remontant ses lunettes, il est trop personnel et notre passeur titulaire est abse...

-...Je suis là, Satou-san, rassura une voix mielleuse à coté d'eux.

Shouyou ressentit un frisson de peur en regardant l'homme qui les toisait. Certes, il était beau avec ses cheveux et des yeux chocolats mais non seulement il avait l'air sournois avec son faux sourire mais l'énergie négative qu'il voyait autour de lui était trop dense. Alors, cela venait de lui. "Oikawa, dit Satou-san en soupirant, tu veux le remplacer? Tu as séché pas mal de fois, je te rappelle.

\- Il faut bien que je travaille pour financer les cours, répondit Tooru en haussant les épaules, je vais m'échauffer un peu, poursuivit-il, et attendre que Tobio-chan finisse sa passe. De toute façon, personne n'est motivé à attaquer."

Shouyou regarda Kageyama qui s'appretait à faire de nouveau une passe sous le ricanement de ses coéquipiers. Mince, il est trop concentré pour...

Le roux courut, il s'élança ensuite pour rattraper cette balle pour éviter que son protégé échoue. Il avait vu l'influence du porte-poisse grandir au fur et à mesure que le noiraud jouait et si personne n'était là pour récupérer ce ballon, cela allait...

Tobio fut surpris. Hinata courait vite et sautait haut. Suffisament haut recevoir sa passe et frapper la balle.

C'était comme s'il volait.

"Trop cooool!, s'émerveilla le roux en regardant sa main, les yeux plein d'étoiles, tu me montreras comment jouer à ce jeu, dis?"

Tout le monde, y compris Kageyama, était abasourdi. On aurait dit que l'ambiance tendue s'était évaporé d'un coup suite à cette attaque. Tobio regardait Hinata d'un oeil différent, cette sensation qu'il ressentait, cette joie immense d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le..."Hé, comment tu as réussi à rattraper la passe de Kageyama-sama?"

Le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'une troupe de joueurs s'étaient attroupée autour du roux qui semblait gêné. "Je n'y arrive pas moi, expliqua l'un d'entre eux, je trouve que c'est trop haut."

Un autre se plaignait que la passe était trop rapide et ainsi de suite. Tobio commença à comprendre. Il n'adaptait pas son jeu en fonction des autres joueurs, voilà pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais les autres avaient raison concernant son caractère tyrannique. Cette révélation lui était venue telle une lumière éclairant l'obscurité...Attends une minute, serait-ce ça, le pouvoir porte-chance de Hinata? "Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec Kageyama?, s'enquit celui-ci, dites-lui ce qui ne va pas, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra."

Tobio déglutit face à la masse de joueurs qui arrivaient d'un pas hésitant devant lui pour lui expliquer pourquoi ses passes ne fonctionnaient pas avec eux.

Le noiraud prit en compte les considérations en mettant son orgueil de coté et discuta timidement avec eux sous l'oeil attendri du roux qui remarqua encore ces deux personnes bizarres, la Tête de Poiraud et son ami, qui regardaient de nouveau Kageyama de loin, en souriant légèrement cette fois-ci.

Faudrait que je leur parle à ces deux-là...Ils n'ont pas l'air influencé par...Oh oh!

Shouyou sentit deux choses. Tout d'abord, il y eut comme une petite lumière au fond de son coeur qui scintillait légèrement, ensuite, la corruption présente chez cet homme, Oikawa-san, était de plus en plus grande.

Celui-ci poignardait Kageyama du regard.

Il va falloir que je contacte Kenma. Malheureusement, il savait que son ami était déjà sur les traces d'un porte-poisse.

Lui seul ne pourrait pas faire grand chose en tant que porte-bonheur en mission ou si mais cela ferait souffrir Tobio car il puiserait dans son énergie vitale pour user de ses pouvoirs.

Ce genre de situation relevait des traqueurs ou sinon il faudrait qu'un porte-bonheur soit rattaché à cet humain.

Iwaizumi-sensei, que feriez-vous dans ce genre de situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, on se revoit pour la suite et les requêtes, à commencer par celle DaiHina qui sera un UA. Par contre, cela va mettre un peu plus longtemps niveau publication pour des raisons de santé (je fatigue extrêmement vite à cause de la chaleur qui arrive...Ah les changements de saison, l'été et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour). A bientôt.


	16. Le quotidien de Tooru Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici la suite pendant la pause sur la requête DaiHina qui va dépasser les dix pages. Bonne lecture. :)

Tooru Oikawa eut grise mine depuis la scène dont il fut témoin tout à l'heure. Tobio-chan, se faire des copains...On aura tout vu. De plus, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que tout le monde le détestat et le tempérament tyrannique du noiraud y avait grandement contribué. Le brun se demandait même pourquoi Kindaichi et Kunimi-chan s'inquiétaient pour ce gamin, franchement, il ne méritait pas leur sympathie.

A moins que...Oikawa regarda le petit rouquin qui discutait avec Kageyama de l'autre coté du filet. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Si tout le monde était si gentil avec son rival, c'était de sa faute. Tooru avait tout fait pour que Tobio-chan ne fut plus une menace dans sa carrière de volleyeur et il avait suffi d'une seule personne pour mettre son plan en péril.

Il allait le payer.

Tooru attendit que Tobio-chan fut occupé pour attirer ce mioche dans les vestiaires sous prétexte qu'il voulait lui parler. Shouyou se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans cette salle bien sombre. L'humain responsable des malheurs de Kageyama était lui aussi corrompu et au vu de l'aura autour de lui qui virait littéralement au noir, le porte-bonheur savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le roux l'avait suivi pour éviter que celui-ci fasse du mal à son protégé mais en se voyant là, emprisonné contre le mur, les mains maintenues au-dessus de sa tête par une autre plus grande qui encerclaient ses deux poignets, par un humain plus grand que lui dont les yeux chocolats le dardaient avec une colère froide à peine contenue, il savait qu'il était en danger.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre et de le défier du regard, ses yeux ambrés lançant des éclairs malgré le fait qu'il s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure que l'influence du porte-poisse s'intensifiait dans cet humain. "Lâche-moi!" Shouyou se sentait de plus en plus oppressé et comme paralysé face à cette force implacable.

Et mon influence est trop faible face à celle du porte-poisse qui l'a corrompu...Merde!

"N'aie pas peur, Chibi-chan, sussura Tooru en rapprochant son visage du sien, je veux juste qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance."

Shouyou tréssaillit face au baiser qui suivit. Les lèvres d'Oikawa étaient glacées, il se sentit pris d'une douloureuse langueur, triste et lourde au point que des larmes noirâtres sortirent de ses yeux. Le roux tentait de lui mordre les lèvres pour qu'il s'arrête mais sa force s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

A...L'aide.

Le porte-bonheur était sur le point d'être corrompu à son tour quand quelqu'un les sépara brusquement en poussant brutalement Oikawa à terre, pour l'étreindre ensuite doucement après avoir essuyé ses larmes noires du pouce. "C'est fini, Hinata."

Son protégé l'avait sauvé.

Shouyou se laissa aller dans les bras de Kageyama, savourant la chaleur du plus grand et sentant son influence revenir petit à petit grâce au lien qui l'unissait à lui. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Kageyama, murmura Shouyou d'une voix fatiguée, j'ai été à deux doigts de devenir un porte-poisse."

Tobio lui embrassa tendrement le front et le porta ensuite comme une mariée lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'endormir sous le regard stupéfait de Tooru qui fut toujours à terre. Avait-il vu une aura dorée autour de ce gosse quand Tobio-chan l'avait pris dans ses bras? J'ai du rêver.

En tous cas, il avait encore fallu que ce sale gamin lui mette des batons dans les roues.

La voix froide d'une insidieuse ire et les menaçantes prunelles bleues de Tobio-chan l'empêchèrent ensuite de répliquer. "Dis à Satou-san et aux autres membres de l'équipe que j'ai du m'absenter car mon ami ne se sent pas bien et tu as intéret à laisser Hinata tranquille maintenant."

Tooru déglutit légèrement en hochant silencieusement la tête puis se leva une fois que ces deux-là furent partis. Un Tobio-chan en colère était effrayant à voir mais il décida de faire ce que le noiraud lui avait ordonné. Le baiser forcé avec Chibi-chan lui avait fait un drôle d'effet bien désagréable.

Il irait voir Mattsun après l'entrainement pour lui dire qu'il ne travaillerait pas, il avait besoin de repos.

Takahiro Hanamaki essuyait tranquillement les verres nettoyés avant de passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir. Le bar à hotes où il travaillait en tant que serveur n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir et il tenait à ce que tout fut pret. "Eh bien, toujours aussi concenscieux à ce que je vois, fit une voix un brin moqueuse derrière lui.

Hanamaki se retourna en souriant à la vue de Matsukawa. Même si l'un était porte-bonheur et l'autre porte-poisse, ils s'entendaient à merveille, leurs boulots respectifs mis à part. "Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ma cible soit corrompue, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire victorieux, et ce n'est pas tes conseils qui empêcheront Oikawa de sombrer.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit nonchalemment Takahiro, c'est bon pour toi, alors. Tu veux un café avant de commencer?"

Issei hocha la tête en se demandant si le porte-bonheur ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Bah, il souhaitait profiter de sa compagnie plutôt que se poser des questions. Certes, c'était une entorse à son travail de porte-poisse mais pour lui, c'était surtout des petits instants de détente.

Takahiro et lui s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur une mission et ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux atomes crochus en dépit de leurs origines diamètralement opposées. De toute façon, ils ne se voyaient pas comme un porte-bonheur et un porte-poisse mais comme Hanamaki et Matsukawa, deux bons amis...enfin la conception de leur amitié devint de plus en plus ambigue avec le temps.

"Voilà, déclara Hanamaki en posant une tasse de café sur le comptoir, du café bien noir comme tu l'aimes.

\- Merci, Hanamaki, fit Matsukawa en portant la main de son ami à ses lèvres, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Tu sais que tu risques de mourir, si ça continue, plaisanta le porte-bonheur en retirant sa main non sans une once d'inquiètude. Il avait entendu parler du fait que si un porte-poisse possédait un coeur, c'était la mort assurée.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, lui dit nonchalemment Matsukawa en buvant son café, ce ne sont que des racontars vu que cela n'est jamais arrivé à la Terre des superstitions ou du moins, personne n'en parle.

\- C'est moi ou tes yeux sont moins...vitreux que d'habitude, remarqua Takahiro en soulevant le visage du porte-poisse du menton pour regarder les prunelles sombres où brillaient en effet une petite lumière.

Issei eut un temps d'arrêt puis fuit son regard. Lorsqu'il était auprès de son ami porte-bonheur, la chaleur étrange crainte des porte-poisses se logeait en lui et pourtant, plutòt que de la trouver effrayante, lui la trouvait étrangement accueillante. Le fait qu'il aurait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher à Daishou le préoccupait davantage...Il n'aurait qu'à déserter la cachette de ses collègues quelques temps.

De plus, son pouvoir résidait dans la propagation et comme Oikawa était corrompu par son influence, sa cible contaminerait toutes les personnes à son contact, humains comme porte-bonheurs, d'ailleurs. Là-dessus, aucun problème.

Takahiro regarda le porte-poisse et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il s'était attaché à lui plus que de raison et si sa compagnie le condamnait à une mort certaine, il hésitait à faire en sorte de couper les ponts avec lui. Pourtant, le porte-bonheur aimait bien être auprès de lui, c'était pour cette raison bien ègoiste au demeurant qu'il omettait sa présence à Takeda-san.

N'ayant pas de missions, il agissait en tant qu'informateur auprès du coordinateur des porte-bonheurs, et il n'hésitait pas à user de son influence auprès des personnes susceptibles d'être corrompues par un porte-poisse.

L'arrivée d un 'Oikawa fatigué le tira de ses pensées. "Salut Mattsun et Makki, ça roule les gars?"

Hanamaki sentit la corruption d'Oikawa grandir et pourtant, il sentit une faille dans l'influence de Matsukawa, une petite trace de l'influence d'un porte-bonheur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Désolé, Matsukawa mais je vais court-circuiter ton pouvoir. "Tu as l'air épuisé, Oikawa. Tu ne vas pas travailler ce soir?

\- Non, Makki et je suis venu pour vous prévenir. Le club devra se débrouiller sans leur numéro 1 ce soir. L'entrainement m'a crevé.

\- Pas de souci, je préviendrai le patron. Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas au Lucky Charm pour te détendre un peu?, lui demanda ensuite Hanamaki d'un ton faussement innocent sous l'oeil abasourdi de Matsukawa.

\- C'est vrai que je comptais y faire un tour, répondit Tooru, bon, j'y vais. A la prochaine."

Takahiro lui salua de la main tout sourire pendant que Matsukawa le félicita de ce coup de poker. "Alors là, je dois dire que c'était bien joué, Hanamaki.

\- Tu ne comptes pas le poursuivre?

\- Non, répondit Issei en secouant la tête, l'influence présente dans votre Lucky Charm est trop puissante mais ce n'est que partie remise, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire plein de défi.

\- Nous verrons ça, Matsukawa." fit Takahiro en lui rendant un sourire complice.

Pendant ce temps, au Lucky Charm, Ittetsu Takeda rangeait tranquillement les petites étoiles porte-chances sur l'étagère en compagnie d'Ukai-kun qui était devenu un peu moins méfiant. "Merci de votre aide, Ukai-kun, fit le brun en lui souriant tout en lui passant les dernières étoiles à mettre sur l'étagère.

\- Ce n'est rien, grommela Keishin en descandant ensuite du petit escabeau après les avoir mis. Il n'arrêtait pas de venir voir Takeda, ces temps-ci et cela l'énervait. De toute façon, le rush venait de se terminer au Sakanoshita et il y avait peu de monde. D'ailleurs, le blond avait remarqué que la pluie avait cessé en début de soirée et cela avait rendu l'atmosphère beaucoup plus légère.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. "Bonsoir."

Ittetsu eut un temps d'arrêt en sentant la corruption autour du jeune homme brun. Ni une, ni deux, le porte-bonheur se dirigea derrière le comptoir pour faire apparaitre discrètement un sachet empli de bonhommes en pain d'épices puis retourna vers l'entrée en prenant la dernière poupée de chiffon présente sur l'étagère. "Nous sommes sur le point de fermer, déclara-t-il avec empressement, en guise d'excuse, je vous offre des gâteaux en pain d'épices ainsi que cette poupée porte-bonheur. Elle s'appelle Hajime Iwaizumi, elle vous tiendra compagnie le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Euh, merci, dit un Tooru extrêmement confus, au revoir."

Ittetsu soupira de soulagement en le regardant partir. Il avait senti le pouvoir de propagation d'un porte-poisse chez cette personne et il avait eu peur qu'Ukai-kun fut contaminé. Il sentit le regard empli de méfiance du blond derrière son dos. Ainsi décida-t-il de calmer le jeu.

Keishin, de son coté, trouvait Takeda de plus en plus bizarre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le blond sursauta en sentant le brun l'éteindre par la taille en lui murmurant tout en lui adressant un regard rassurant : "Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, Keishin."

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul face à ce regard si doux et si tendre. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. "Je dois retourner au restaurant, s'excusa-t-il en rompant l'étreinte pour quitter rapidement le salon de thé en rougissant.

Ittetsu eut un petit rire en le regardant courir jusqu'au Sakanoshita depuis la vitre. Keishin était vraiment mignon.

Tooru rentra dans sa chambre universitaire en baillant. Il n'avait pas faim et se sentait à bout de forces. Le brun prit donc la décision de se dévêtir, ne laissant que son caleçon et de se coucher en compagnie de la petite poupée qu'il avait reçu au Lucky Charm.

Il avait toujours eu cette soif d'amour constante, cette envie d'affection grandissante, c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait être à tout prix le centre de l'attention.

Cette poupée lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait rèaliser ce souhait qu'il gardait jalousement au fond de son coeur.

Hajime Iwaizumi.

Pour moi, tu seras mon Iwa-chan.

Il s'endormit tout sourire en serrant la poupée contre lui...

..."Pouf!"

Hajime regarda son protégé qui dormait à poings fermés tout en le serrant davantage contre lui. La corruption du porte-poisse était grande chez lui et il allait devoir vite y remédier. Le porte-bonheur décida d'attendre que le jeune homme fut réveillé pour s'y atteler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête DaiHina et la suite qui sera centrée sur Bokuto et compagnie. A bientòt.


	17. Les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses au bureau, partie 2

Satori admirait la nouvelle salle dont la baie vitrée donnait sur la ville. Ce bureau de secrétaire était décidément très (voire trop) luxueux à son gout mais il comprenait pourquoi Reon-kun aimait travailler ici. La vue était à en couper le souffle.

En tous cas, son ami traqueur devait maintenant prendre un repos bien mérité au QG de la Comission des traqueurs, il l'avait d'ailleurs même félicité d'être resté aussi longtemps seul dans un lieu plein de porte-poisses.

De toute manière, le porte-bonheur avait senti les influences de plusieurs de ses collègues ici donc les porte-poisses se tiendraient à carreau, du moins, pour le moment. Satori avait aussi fait la connaissance de celui qui tenait cet endroit, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Le roux s'en était voulu d'avoir manipulé un peu sa mémoire (surtout qu'il avait fait au détriment de son protégé) mais il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il devait maintenir une position de défense. "C'est toi qui remplaces, Oohira?, lui avait demandé le président avant de répondre aussi sec, soit, je tiens àce que vous soyez aussi compétent que lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, Ushijima-san, avait répondu Tendou en lui adressant un sourire poli. Par contre, ce qui l'inquiétait, lui, c'était cette corruption diffuse que cet humain était en train d'émettre. Il avait croisé le porte-poisse responsable, qui lui avait semblé bien inexpérimenté, et lui avait lancé des menaces même si, au fond, c'était des paroles en l'air.

Il ne voulait faire aucun mal à Semi Semi. En tous cas, le pouvoir était de type addiction et, aux relents d'alcool qu'il sentait dans l'air, il avait l'impression qu'Ushijima-san subissait grandement cette influence à cause de son coeur pur. "Tu peux disposer, avait alors déclaré Wakatoshi avant de se concentrer dans les dossiers qui trônaient sur son bureau.

Satori regardait au travers la baie vitrée l'air pensif. Il ne savait pas comment aider Ushijima-san, surtout qu'il était déjà lié à Semi Semi, à moins que...Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard apeuré du porte-poisse qui l'avait corrompu, le porte-bonheur avait vu les prunelles marrons-grises de celui-ci refléter son image, signe qu'il subissait ce que les porte-poisses craignaient le plus au point d'en faire une triste légende urbaine. S'ils savaient...

C'était un secret qu'il gardait tout au fond de lui mais que beaucoup de porte-bonheurs savaient indirectement en l'insultant de tous les noms et en le rejetant. Au fond, Satori pensait sans cesse que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée. En tous cas, si ce porte-poisse était dans cette situation maintenant, cela jouerait en la faveur de sa cible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son protégé qui lui apporta un papier. Le porte-bonheur se précipita vers lui à la vue de son visage pâle. "Je suis désolé, Semi Semi, s'excusa-t-il en encadrant le visage de ses deux mains, j'ai du utiliser un peu de magie pour remplacer Reon-kun."

Eita sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre en sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues. Le papier était un prétexte pour discuter avec Satori même s'il se demandait comment avait-il fait pour prendre la place du bras droit d'Ushijima. Il le questionna donc après l'avoir rassuré : "Il n'y a pas de mal, Satori, mais comment as-tu fait pour prendre la place d'Oohira-san?" Surtout qu'il semblait bien le connaitre pour l'appeler par son prénom.

Satori retira ses mains à regret avant de lui répondre : "Reon-kun est un porte-bonheur comme moi, il fait partie des traqueurs chargés de chasser les porte-poisses dont l'influence serait trop grande. Bien que les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses ont des missions opposées, nous devons maintenir un équilibre, expliqua-t-il ensuite pour se rembrunir, mais malheureusement, celui-ci menace de se rompre.

\- Pourquoi?, lui demanda Eita, attristé de voir le porte-bonheur soudainement morose.

\- En partie à cause des porte-poisses qui ont un peu trop abusé de leur pouvoir, et en partie parce que..." Il se tut, ne voulant pas faire culpabiliser son protégé. La Terre des étincelles, tout comme la Terre des superstitions, était composée de plusieurs secteurs et le sien menaçait de disparaitre. C'était pour cette raison que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ici. Cependant, seuls les mentors, comme lui, et les traqueurs étaient au courant.

Eita respecta son silence. Certaines vérités étaient dures à dire et il attendrait que le porte-bonheur lui en parle. "Au fait, reprit gaiement Satori en tentant de rendre l'ambiance plus joyeuse, comment cela se passe au travail maintenant?

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit le blond en souriant, tout le monde s'est remis à me parler et l'atmosphère y est beaucoup moins lourde. Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi et je te remercie.

\- Mais de rien, Semi Semi, déclara Tendou un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'est mon travail, après tout.

\- Même si c'est ton travail, fit Eita, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Tu mérites bien que je t'offre quelque chose, allez, que veux-tu?"

Satori regarda brièvement le corps de son protégé, malheureusement caché derrière son complet trois pièces, de haut en bas. Il avait bien des idées peu louables qui incluaient le blond sans ses vêtements mais le porte-bonheur décida de rester pro.

Cela le touchait déjà que Semi Semi lui propose quelque chose. D'habitude, on les considérait comme des simples machines à souhaits quoique Eita ne l'avait jamais considéré ainsi, pas même quand..."Un grand pot de glace au chocolat, lui répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

\- Ok, je t'en achèterai un ce soir, il regarda sa montre, bon, je dois y aller mais on peut manger ensemble ce midi, si tu veux.

\- Cela sera avec grand plaisir, Semi Semi."

Pendant ce temps, Daichi tapait sur son ordinateur pour envoyer des mails à des entreprises partenaires. Sugawara-san était auprès de lui même s'il avait pris une forme différente. Cette histoire de porte-bonheur lui paraissait toujours étrange mais il s'y était fait et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait moins déprimé, plus...détendu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Terushima arriva dans son bureau. "Voilà les dossiers d'Akaashi, Sawamura-san.

\- Pose-les sur le bureau, Terushima, lui ordonna Daichi en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur."

C'était sans compter sur Yuuji qui se mit derrière lui pour souffler sur son oreille. Bon sang que cet humain était amusant à corrompre. Il souhaitait plus que tout détruire cette carapace sérieuse. Peu importe qu'un porte-bonheur se trouvait dans les parages. "Terushima, maugréa Daichi, combien de fois, t'ai-je dit...?

-...Allons, tu as besoin de te détendre, Sawamura-san, sussura le porte-poisse en s'asseyant sur les genoux du noiraud, et je crois avoir trouvé la solution, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire mutin tout en lui caressant la cuisse du bout des doigts.

Daichi n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que cela prenait, il avait l'impression que Terushima était plus entreprenant que d'habitude, comme s'il se sentait menacé. Sugawara l'avait prévenu pour ses pouvoirs et il se sentait déjà engourdi, le visage de Terushima s'approchant davantage du sien...Un papillon doré se posa sur le nez du porte-poisse. "C'est quoi, ce papillon?, maugréa Yuuji. Il irradie d'énergie positive...Oh non!

Daichi rit légèrement en voyant le blond se lever et tenter de dégager l'insecte scintillant de la main. "Dégage, sale porte-bonheur. Tu m'embêtes, là.

\- Justement, c'est le but, déclara un Sugawara tout sourire en reprenant forme humaine, il ajouta ensuite, sa voix douce contrastant avec la menace qu'elle exprimait, à partir de maintenant, Daichi est sous ma protection donc il vaut mieux que tu ne le déranges plus."

Yuuji se carapata aussi sec. "Voilà une gêne de moins, fit le porte-bonheur en tapant des mains, tout va bien?, demanda-t-il ensuite à son protégé. Daichi fut encore sous le choc de cette scène surréaliste. "Euh oui, je me sens juste un peu épuisé." Koushi se rapprocha de lui pour lui embrasser tendrement le front : "Tu as juste souffert un peu de la corruption de ce porte-poisse. Voilà."

Son protégé se sentit immédiatement mieux. "Merci, Sugawara-san, lui dit Daichi en souriant tout en s'attelant de nouveau sur son ordinateur, par contre, je suis désolé mais je dois continuer mon travail."

Même si, au fond, il aimerait passer plus de temps aux cotés du porte-bonheur pour faire davantage connaissance avec lui. Le noiraud avait tellement de questions à lui poser. "Ce n'est pas grave, Daichi, le rassura Koushi de cette voix sereine qui apaisait son coeur, de toute façon, j'ai aussi quelque chose à faire. Je t'expliquerai après."

Daichi se remit à travailler tandis que Koushi sortit discrètement de son bureau. Comme il avait réalisé un souhait auparavant, il pouvait user de ses pouvoirs à partir de l'étincelle qu'il avait émise et non en puisant dans l'énergie vitale de son protégé.

Malheureusement, cela avait une contrepartie. Ce vent soufflerait probablement de nouveau dans la Terre des étincelles. Désolé, tout le monde. Il regardait les fenêtres en face de lui, illuminant les bureaux de la salle des ventes de cette lumière grisâtre pluvieuse qui cachait le soleil. La pluie n'était pas le problème, il fallait seulement neutraliser l'influence du porte-poisse qu'il y avait derrière.

Le porte-bonheur ferma un instant son poing pour faire apparaitre une petite boule lumineuse en ouvrant de nouveau sa main. Il souffla ensuite dessus en pensant au ciel gris. Fais de nouveau briller la lumière.

"Eh regarde, Akaashi, s'exclama Bokuto en regardant par la fenêtre, il fait de nouveau beau.

\- Ça, c'est signé Sugawara, commenta Tetsurou en se mettant à coté de son protégé pour le prendre par la taille, c'est le spécialiste de l'influence longue distance." Koutarou rougit un peu à son contact et ne fut pas mécontent. Il avait été émerveillé par l'histoire de Kuroo et Tsukki et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que sa vie serait plus joyeuse qu'avant.

C'était surement la présence de ce magicien porte-bonheur qui faisait ça, il se sentait bien auprès de lui.

Akaashi les regardait silencieusement. Il avait inconsciemment souhaité que Bokuto-san se fasse de nouveaux amis en plus de lui et la venue de Kuroo-san avait indirectement exaucé son voeu. Le noiraud observait Tsukishima. Celui-ci était assis à coté de lui et semblait bien soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait?

Goshiki semblait les espionner avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Keiji sentait que la négativité présente chez ce dernier s'était affaibli. Il se retourna pour demander au blond ce qu'il se passait quand il découvrit que celui-ci avait disparu. Le noiraud sentit ensuite une étrange fatigue le prendre.

Pendant ce temps, Terushima, Goshiki, qui venait d'arriver, et Shirabu s'étaient réfugiés dans leur sanctuaire, devant ce qu'ils considéraient comme le Graal des Graals : la machine à café. "Franchement, il faudrait qu'on la téléporte à la Terre des superstitions, commenta Yuuji en savourant un gobelet contenant du café bien serré, elle ferait un malheur.

\- Cela provoquerait surtout une émeute, rétorquait Kenjirou en buvant quant à lui un café allongé, et je n'imagine pas la queue qu'il y aurait."

Tsutomu, quant à lui, buvait silencueisement un café macchiato avec une bonne couche de crème au grand dam de ses deux amis. "Eh bien, Goshiki, le taquina Terushima, tu t'es mis au light? Petite nature, va.

\- Hé, je voulais juste changer un peu, s'offusqua le porte-poisse, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je buvais du..., il frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en prononçant le nom,...Du déca.

\- Chuuut! Ne prononce pas le nom de cette abomination, intima Yuuji avec répugnance.

Shirabu renchérit en hochant la tête. Rien que de penser à ce..."breuvage" lui donnait la nausée. Pour les porte-poisses, le café décaféiné était le sommet de l'ignonimie, encore plus que les choses sucrées. D'ailleurs, il était de notoriété publique dans la Terre des superstitions d'en offrir au porte-poisse qu'on détestait le plus et en boire était aussi la principale sentence à quiconque qui enfreignait les règles.

"Plus sérieusement, déclara Terushima, au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, nous sommes cernés par des porte-bonheurs. Il y en a même un qui m'a éjecté du bureau où se trouve ma cible. Que fait-on?

\- Moi, j'ai déjà un autre humain à m'occuper, répondit fièrement Goshiki, il va être corrompu en deux temps trois mouvements."

Yuuji était bien dubitatif. Tout d'abord, Goshiki se mettait au macchiato et il sentait une influence étrange chez lui. "Dis, Goshiki, lui demanda-t-il, tu ne serais pas un peu surmené avec cet humain?"

Tsutomu réfléchit en buvant une rasade de son macchiato. Certes, il avait très envie de revoir cet humain mais c'était pour faire son boulot, hein? Pas pour revoir son beau sourire ou de passer plus de temps à sa compagnie, non, ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout.

Et pourquoi il ressentait cette chaleur étrange en pensant à Hayato?...Peut-être que Terushima avait raison, il pensait trop au travail. "Je retournerai au QG me poser un peu après le boulot."...Mais j'irai d'abord voir Hayato.

\- Ok, fit Yuuji en opinant de la tête, lui-même irait faire un tour avant de rentrer, et toi, Shirabu? Une idée pour les porte-bonheurs ?, demanda-t-il à Shirabu.

\- Le mieux serait d'en parler à Daishou, répondit le châtain, c'est lui notre chef de mission donc il saura quoi faire."

Kei partit discrètement après avoir espionné la discussion de loin. Durant ses années d'études au sein de l'école de formation des porte-bonheurs, il avait appris quelques tours de traqueur comme le sort de dissimulation. Le blond interrompit son sort une fois arrivé au bureau d'Akaashi qui avait l'air grandement épuisé. "Désolé d'avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs, Akaashi-san, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, mais c'était un cas d'urgence.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura son protégé en lui prenant la main, si cela t'a été utile, tant mieux."

Kei se renfrogna légèrement. C'était son role de veiller sur son protégé et non l'inverse. Il se rattraperait mais là, il devait prévenir la Commission des traqueurs. Le porte-bonheur décida d'en parler à Kuroo-san afin qu'il prévienne Kozume.

Dans la vieille demeure servant de cachette aux porte-poisses, Daishou passait son temps dans la cuisine à moudre tranquillement les grains de café issus de son caféier personnel qu'il s'évertuait à planter dans son petit jardin privé situé dans son foyer à la Terre des superstitions. Un bruit de claquement de porte l'alerta suivi d'une voix grave et énervée. "Je m'en vais."

Sakusa avait l'air en colère, ce qui était rare venant de lui et cela lui donnait une raison pour le suivre. Le porte-poisse pouvait être très dangereux s'il usait trop de son influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite et niveau requête, on a un Omegaverse OiHina/BokuAka/TenSemi, un AsaNoya/TsukiHina/TanaKiyo/UkaTake et un Omegaverse BokuAka/IwaOi/MatsuHana. A bientòt.


	18. La mission de Kiyoko Shimizu, partie 1/ Confrontation d'une vérité funeste

Hitoka sentit quelque chose de différent lorsqu'elle avait posé les pieds au local du club de théâtre universitaire, les membres sentaient plus détendus et moins sur le qui-vive, même Michimiya était moins stressée. La blonde avait passé la matinée à suivre les cours en compagnie de Kiyoko pour ensuite lui montrer le campus où elle passait son temps.

Elle avait notamment appris que la porte-bonheur avait déjà réaliser des souhaits d'autres personnes et que les étincelles émises à chaque souhait exaucé permettait de maintenir la stabilité du monde d'où elle venait. La jeune fille comprit maintenant pourquoi elle prenait sa mission autant au sérieux. Cela dit, Hitoka trouvait la compagnie de Shimizu-san agréable et réconfortante, elle se sentait moins nerveuse auprès d'elle.

La blonde fut d'ailleurs contente que Michimiya-senpai l'eut accueille dans le club sans faire d'histoires. "Nous avons toujours besoin de membres, avait déclaré la brune, et puis vu que tu m'as dit que tu sais coudre, tu vas pouvoir faire nos costumes, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Kiyoko en lui souriant poliment, j'en serai même enchantée."

Après tout, sa famille tenait le magasin de vêtements dans son village à la Terre des étincelles, même si ses parents avaient été un peu attristés de la voir suivre la formation de porte-bonheur au lieu de devenir tailleur et couturier comme eux. Cela n'empêchait pas Kiyoko d'aimer créer des vêtements et cette mission était une occasion parfaite mais il fallait aussi penser à son travail ici.

La porte-bonheur regarda les autres membres regarder Hitoka-chan avec un mépris non feint, l'ignorant lorsqu'elle demanda si elle pouvait répéter avec eux. Michimiya était trop absorbée sur son planing pour le remarquer. Elle sentait l'influence d'un porte-poisse, le même que celui qui avait essayé de les attaquer tout à l'heure avant que Kyoutani-kun n'intervienne. Kiyoko n'aimait pas voir son visage plein de détresse et elle décida de mettre fin à ces tensions une bonne fois pour toutes en demandant à Michimiya un script.

Hitoka fut surprise de voir Kiyoko la rejoindre : "On va répéter ensemble, Hitoka-chan, je vais jouer le rôle de Roméo."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et toutes deux répétèrent les lignes de Roméo et Juliette sous le regard abasourdi des autres comédiens, leur chef y compris. C'était comme si le rôle collait à la peau de Shimizu et ils trouvèrent que Yachi se débrouillait pas mal sans son stress.

Ils rejoignirent Kiyoko une fois qu'elles eurent fini la scène pour la féciliter. "Merci, déclara la porte-bonheur mais je souhaiterai aussi que vous aidiez Hitoka-chan avec son rôle." Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire tellement rayonnant qu'ils ne purent qu'accepter. "C'est décidé, fit Yui qui avait observé la scène, tu seras Roméo, Shimizu mais cela ira avec les costumes en plus?"

\- Tout ira bien, Michimiya. Je peux gérer les deux, répondit Kiyoko tout en couvant sa protégée d'un regard protecteur. Elle ferait en sorte que Hitoka-chan perde un peu de cette nervosité afin qu'elle fut plus à l'aide dans son rôle. La porte-bonheur souhaitait rendre cette jeune fille si innocente heureuse non seulement parce que c'était son métier mais aussi parce qu'elle le voulait du fond de coeur.

Cela dit, elle se demandait distraitement si cette histoire d'amour tragique pouvait être possible entre porte-bonheur et porte-poisse.

Quoique tout était possible.

Pendant ce temps, Shigeru observait dans son coin la petite Yachi qui semblait libérée de son influence négative. Il avait usé d'un sort de dissimulation pour éviter de se faire repérer (un petit souvenir du passé) mais le fait que la jeune fille fut maintenant sous l'influence de cette porte-bonheur le gênait dans ses plans. Le porte-poisse n'avait pas pu voir Daishou pour faire son compte-rendu à cause de ce traqueur qu'il l'avait affaibli.

Le brun aurait dû y penser plus tôt. S'il y avait des porte-bonheurs dans les parages, il y avait forcément ces maudits empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Le porte-poisse quitta la salle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment de toute façon, il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait récouvré ses forc...Quelqu'un le plaqua contre un mur, ligotant d'une main ses deux poignets.

Quelqu'un qui, ironiquement, était plus petit que lui et ce regard acéré...On dirait un chien sauvage. Par contre, l'influence qu'il ressentait de lui l'amusait malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. "Tu me fais plus penser à un porte-poisse qu'à un porte-bonheur, le nargua-t-il, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de camp."

Kentarou grogna face à la provocation facile de ce porte-poisse. Il savait qu'il effrayait tout le monde avec son allure et son attitude plus que renfermée pour ne pas dire grognonne mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir des amis à la Terre des étincelles même si la plupart s'amusait à dire qu'il avait le physique de l'emploi en tant que traqueur.

En tous cas, c'était la vocation qu'il avait choisi pour empêcher des porte-poisses comme celui qui se trouvait devant lui attaquer des personnes innocentes.

Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez ce porte-poisse. Il sentait une très légère influence positive qui ne provenait pas d'un autre porte-bonheur, non, elle était ancrée en lui. "Qui es-tu?, maugréa-t-il, pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un porte-poisse?" Cette simple question piqua Shigeru à vif mais il préféra jouer la carte de la désinvolture. "J'ignore de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en lui adressant de nouveau un sourire moqueur, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ta propre influence qui te monte à la tête?"

Une paire de lèvres baillonna les siennes en un baiser violent, imposant...et ô combien excitant malgré lui. Shigeru se mit à savourer cette langue qui demanda l'entrée avant d'en profiter pour mener la danse en un ballet langoureux bien torride quand il comprit pourquoi ce traqueur faisait ça.

Ce n'était pas pour le faire taire.

Il a le même type de pouvoir que Matsukawa.

Le porte-poisse sentit quelque chose s'éveiller de nouveau en lui, quelque chose de douloureusement doux qui lui avait été tristement arraché...

...Il se revit encore enfant avec une amie, cette petite fille qui lui avait semblé si gentille au début avant de...

J'ai réussi ma mission, tu es comme moi, maintena...

..."Lâche-moi!, hurla Shigeru en rompant le baiser. Il réussit de se dégager de la prise du porte-bonheur en lui assenant un coup de genou dans les cotes et en profita pour s'enfuir pendant que celui-ci était en train de se tenir les cotes.

C'était du passé, tout ça. Il était un porte-poisse, point final.

Kentarou se leva en reprenant son souffle. Ce type n'y avait pas été de main morte et même s'il avait grandement apprécié le baiser, le blond eut un autre objectif.

Il devait découvrir la vérité au sujet de ce porte-poisse qui n'en n'était pas un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, la suite sera centrée Nishinoya et Tanaka et on se revoit pour Le petit chaperon rouge façon Haikyuu! et Omegaverse, la requête TsukiHina/AsaNoya/TanaKiyo/UkaTake. J'ai aussi lu les autres requêtes en cours de route et je les garde sur le pouce. A bientôt. :)


	19. Les missions de Yû Nishinoya et de Ryûnosuke Tanaka, part 1/Le quotidien de Takanobu Aone

Nishinoya fit la vaisselle en chantonnant sous l'oeil intrigué, et surtout étonné d'Asahi. C'était rare de voir quelqu'un aussi motivé à faire quelque chose aussi rudimentaire que la plonge, surtout que le rush du soir avait été particulièrement éprouvant vu qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de monde. En tous cas, il avait suffi à Nishinoya de lire les recettes pour les reproduire à la perfection mais connaissant les pouvoirs magiques du plus petit, Asahi ne s'en était pas formalisé pour autant.

De plus, il avait trouvé l'ambiance dans la cuisine plus légère grace à l'humeur joyeuse du porte-bonheur cependant le brun espérait qu'Aone aille mieux. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton collègue, le rassura Nishinoya après avoir fini de laver tous les couverts, il ira certainement mieux demain et si ce n'est pas le cas, on ira le voir chez lui." Surtout que le porte-bonheur avait l'impression qu'un porte-poisse était derrière tout ça et si cela s'averrait être juste, il préviendrait Takeda-san afin qu'il demande à un traqueur d'intervenir.

Asahi admira la prestance de cet être qui, malgré sa taille, possédait cette force de caractère qui lui faisait défaut. "Merci, Nishinoya." Yû s'empourpra un peu face au sourire que lui adressait son protégé. Certes, il devait rester professionnel avant tout et réaliser le souhait d'Asahi-san mais là, cette résolution partit vite aux oubliettes.

Le porte-bonheur s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par la taille, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres pour lui sussurer en traçant les muscles de son torse du bout des doigts : "Mais de rien, beau brun."

Asahi fuit ce regard mutin en rougissant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nishinoya puisse le séduire, surtout un homme comme lui. Le brun déglutit."Euh, nous sommes au travail, Nishinoya."

Yû rompit l'étreinte à regret : "C'est vrai mais nous avons terminé.

\- Alors allons nous poser un peu au bar, lui proposa-t-il gentiment, après nous rentrerons chez moi.

\- D'accord, Asahi-san, répondit le porte-bonheur en offrant un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au coeur de son protégé.

Yû claqua ensuite des doigts pour troquer sa chemise de cuisinier contre d'autres habits tandis qu' Asahi partit dans le petit local situé derrière la cuisine pour se changer. Le porte-bonheur décida de le rejoindre.

Autant en profiter un peu pour se rincer l'oeil.

Aone se réveilla lentement. La fièvre avait baissé, par contre, il n'y avait plus grand chose dans le frigidaire donc des courses s'imposaient. Takanobu se leva et se changea en dépit de la sueur, de toute façon, il prendrait un bain en revenant.

Comme à son habitude, une fois le pied dehors et la porte fermée à clé, des passants le toisaient d'un regard méfiant, des enfants le montraient du doigt comme s'il était un monstre.

Certaines personnes changèrent même de trottoir à sa vue. Tout ceci l'attristait. Takanobu avait beau être une véritable armoire à glace, il n'en avait pas moins un coeur et le fait que les gens s'arrêtaient uniquement à son apparence le désolait. A cause de ça, il n'eut que peu d'amis, à part Azumane son collègue de travail qui souffrait d'ailleurs du même problème que lui.

Aone reçut d'ailleurs un message de sa part sur son téléphone portable lorsqu'il sortit du supermarché, le sac rempli de courses. Azumane s'inquiétait et lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Takanobu répondit donc que tout allait bien et qu'il reviendrai travailler demain. Cependant, il fut tellement concentré à taper le message qu'il percuta quelqu'un qui fit tomber son sac de courses. "Oh là là, quel maladroit, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je vais vous aider."

Takanobu rangea donc les courses avec l'aide de l'inconnu, un homme aux cheveux bruns, qui lui fit une drôle d'impression. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent en ramassant en même temps une brique de lait. Il trembla. Pourquoi ai-je si froid d'un coup?

Ses yeux croisèrent des prunelles marrons un brin moqueuses et bien hypocrites. "Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous? Vous avez l'air bien fatigué."

Takanobu n'arriva pas à dire non, quelque chose chez cet homme le rendit triste. Il ressentait chez lui une profonde et amère solitude. "Oui, si cela ne vous gêne pas, il marqua une pause, je suis Takanobu Aone.

\- Kenji Futakuchi, fit le brun en lui adressant encore un de ses faux sourires, ravi de vous connaitre.

\- De même, affirma Takanobu en hochant la tête avant de lui proposer, voulez-vous prendre un café chez moi?"

Le porte-poisse eut un moment d'arret, cette simple question lui réchauffait étrangement le coeur.

Comme si un lien se mettait en place.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Cependant, il ne pouvait refuser une tasse de café donc il accepta, cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'étendre encore plus son influence sur cet homme.

Chikara avait achevé ses cours à l'université et en avait profité pour expliquer à Tanaka-san ce qu'il faisait. Ils sortirent tous deux du campus en discutant : "Donc, si j'ai bien compris, déclara Ryûnosuke, un film, c'est comme un livre sauf qu'on fait de l'histoire une réalité en quelque sorte.

\- C'est ça, confirma Ennoshita, amusé par l'explication du porte-bonheur, et j'étudie les procédés pour en créer de plus réalistes et aussi pour écrire des histoires que l'on appelle scénarios. Je t'expliquerai plus tard en quoi cela consiste, il demanda ensuite, comment vous vous divertissez chez les porte-bonheurs.

\- On va voir un spectacle de marionnettes, lui répondit Ryûnosuke, ou sinon, les enfants écoutent les histoires de la conteuse du village. C'est ma grande soeur qui s'en occupe."

Ennoshita sourit à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur Tanaka et les porte-bonheurs en général. S'il avait un voeu à faire, ce serait d'aller à la Terre des étincelles mais il voulait d'abord nouer davantage avec son nouvel ami. Il avait tant de choses qu'il aimerait connaitre de lui. "En quoi consiste vos histoires là-bas?

\- La plupart du temps, elles s'inspirent des missions des porte-bonheurs, expliqua Ryûnosuke, vous êtes une grande source d'inspiration pour nous, vous, les humains."

Le porte-bonheur se demandait d'ailleurs si Saeko allait bien. Entre les porte-poisses présents dans les parages et ce vent bizarre qui soufflait dans leur monde, cela lui causait du souci. En tous cas, il ne niait pas que son protégé lui plaisait. Ryûnosuke appréciait bien sa compagnie.

Son ventre gargouilla à son grand malheur : "Allons au restaurant universitaire, proposa alors Chikara, je t'achèterai quelque chose de bien sucré.

\- Merci, Ennoshita."

Tous se dirigèrent vers un batiment quand..."Hein? Il se retourna.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?, s'enquit Chikara.

Cette influence, la même que celle qui a provoqué la pluie. Elle est plus dense qu'avant et elle se dirige vers...

Il vit au loin un homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait Hinata dans ses bras...Oh non!

Ryûnosuke sentit alors une autre influence positive cette fois-ci et d'une grande puissance. C'est bon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

"Allons manger, rassura le porte-bonheur en passant un bras autour des épaules de Chikara, je meurs de faim."

Le noiraud se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé mais Tanaka lui en parlerait certainement plus tard. Ryûnosuke, quant à lui, regardait brièvement le ciel nocturne en se disant que les traqueurs allaient avoir du boulot.

Bon courage, Kozume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête TsukiHina and co, après cela sera Hansel et Gretel version Haikyuu/Omegaverse et enfin la suite avec des porte-poisses, un traqueur et Kageyama au beau milieu. A bientôt. :)


	20. Les missions de Shouyou Hinata et de Tadashi Yamaguchi, part 2

La nuit fut sur le point de tomber lorsque Kiyoomi sortit pour chasser celui qui avait brisé don influence. Il avait horreur de voir ses plans être contre-carrés, encore plus par un porte-bonheur. Le noiraud mit son masque pour ne éviter de sentir cet air putride.

L'influence des porte-bonheurs gagnait du terrain, il n'aimait pas ça et le porte-poisse se demandait pourquoi ce crétin de Daishou ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Certes, la Terre des superstitions continuerait à perdurer aussi longtemps qu'il y eut des humains qui craignaient la malchance mais le désespoir commençait à céder la place à son contraire et Kiyoomi se sentait menacé face à ces émotions dégoulinantes de niaiserie.

Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils voulu que je vienne travailler ici? Certainement pour leur réputation, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il fallait dire que ses géniteurs étaient des porte-poisses très réputés dans son monde natal.

Un monde qui lui manquait cruellement.

En tous cas, Kiyoomi devait rétablir l'influence qu'il avait répandu avant que celle des porte-bonheurs ne gagne du terrain et il connaissait bien une solution.

Il suffisait de corrompre de nouveau sa cible d'une manière plus directe, cette fois-ci.

Tobio sortit du gymnase avec Shouyou dans ses bras. La nuit était tombée et le noiraud fut surpris de voir que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le roux endormi. Sa peau avait pâli et malgré l'étreinte de tout à l'heure, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas totalement rétabli. Des larmes noiratres commencèrent à couler de nouveau sur ses joues. "Hinata!"

Le porte-bonheur lui avait parlé de ceux qu'il appelait les porte-poisses et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été corrompu. Tobio se souvint ce que Hinata lui avait dit peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Serait-il en train de devenir un porte-poisse malgré...? Bon sang, comment l'aider?, pensa-t-il en essuyant des doigts les joues ruisselantes des larmes sombres. Le noiraud se sentit de plus en plus frustré et de plus en plus énervé de son impuissance.

Il n'était qu'un humain après tout pour la première fois, il se mit à réellement croire à ces choses qui le dépassaient. Maintenant, Tobio souhaitait sauver Shouyou. Il se mit à rougir légèrement en réfléchissant à l'alternative qui se présentait à lui. Le porte-bonheur et lui partageaient tous deux un lien, d'après les dires de Hinata et vu que ce dernier l'avait purifié à l'aide d'un baiser, l'inverse était fort probable.

Shouyou eut un léger sourire en sentant la main de son protégé toucher la joue. Leur lien était encore présent pourtant, la corruption continuait à se propager malgré le fait que Tobio l'eut pris dans ses bras. Le pouvoir de type propagation était vraiment puissant.

Il faut que je tienne. Je ne veux pas...que Tobio souffre à cause de moi...Que...?

"Hinata!, cria Tobio en regardant le roux tousser et cracher un liquide noir.

\- Il y...a...un porte..poisse."

Tobio n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait quand soudain un homme se tint devant lui, le visage à moitié caché par un masque, les dardant de ses yeux d'un noir abyssal, en partie recouverts par des boucles toutes aussi sombres. "Eh bien, ce porte-bonheur a fait du bon travail, remarqua Sakusa en voyant son influence sur cet humain être drastiquement réduite, quel dommage qu'il ait fait ça en vain."

Tobio sentit un poids énorme envahir son coeur, cette même sensation lugubre qu'il avait eu avant que Hinata ne rentre dans sa vie. Il se sentit faiblir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme apparut devant lui, se tenant devant cet inconnu. Celui-ci était légèrement plus grand que le roux et ses cheveux possédaient deux nuances, noire et blonde. Kiyoomi serra les dents face à tant de puissance. Il s'agissait d'un traqueur et pas des plus faibles.

Kenma se retourna pour effleurer le front de Shouyou de sa main. "La corruption ne l'a encore totalement atteint, déclara-t-il en retirant sa main, tu dois établir un contact physique avec lui pour le purifier. Comme tu es son protégé, tout ira bien."

Tobio eut du mal à comprendre la situation mais ce que lui avait dit cet inconnu corroborait avec son hypothèse. En tous cas, il semblait connaitre Hinata donc cela signifiait que c'était un porte-bonheur comme lui. "Maintenant, pars avec lui, poursuivit l'homme avant de se retourner, je vais m'occuper de lui."

\- Merci, fit Tobio en serrant Hinata contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre universitaire.

\- C'est inutile de l'éloigner de moi, rétorqua Kiyoomi en regardant Tobio et son porte-bonheur partir, je peux le corrompre à tout moment."

Kenma ne dit mot et invoqua à la place des petites étoiles scintillantes qui se dirigèrent vers lui telles des flèches miniatures toutes brillantes. Sakusa ne put les éviter tellement elles étaient rapides. Mince, elles vont détruire le peu d'influence qu'il me reste. Le porte-poisse ne dut son salut qu'à un de ses collègues qui se mit devant lui pour le protéger tout en invoquant un bouclier d'énergie négative. "Retourne à la cachette, Sakusa, fit Daishou, ce petit traqueur est pour moi."

Kiyoomi hocha la tête et s'enfuit tandis que Suguru se retrouva face à celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi préféré. "Eh bien, Kozume, déclara-t-il, un sourire reptilien aux lèvres, tu dois être sacrément en colère pour vouloir briser l'influence de Sakusa à néant. Le porte-bonheur qu'il était en train d'attaquer est ton ami?" Le porte-poisse ressentit une pointe de jalousie en posant cette question. Tant mieux, cela me rend plus puissant.

Kenma le toisa silencieusement. Daishou avait raison sur un point, il n'avait pas aimé que ce porte-poisse s'en prenne à Shouyou. Par contre, le traqueur fut content de revoir celui-ci. Chaque affrontement avec Daishou était une occasion pour jouer à un nouveau jeu. Cette fois-ci, le porte-bonheur décida de l'attaquer en usant d'une des zones des plus sensibles. La méthode était plutôt kamikaze mais bon...

Suguru regarda Kozume faire apparaitre une gourde pour en boire une petite gorgée. "Tu as besoin d'un petit remontant avant qu'on...?" Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que le porte-bonheur s'était retrouvé en face de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. "Que...?" Deux mains encadrèrent son visage, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. "Mmmmm." Ses lèvres sont douces.

Une langue s'immisça doucement à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

C'est vraiment bon...Mais pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il? Il cherche à me corrompre mais il sait que s'il fait ça, il...Uuuurgh! Ce goût horriiiible...

Suguru rompit le baiser en recrachant cette boisson hideuse. "Comment oses-tu me forcer à boire du café décaféiné?, vociféra-t-il, c'est un sacrilège!" Et suicidaire en plus, les porte-bonheurs ne supportent pas les choses amères...Kozume a du cran, je l'avoue.

Le porte-poisse croisa les yeux du porte-bonheur où il put y voir une petite lueur d'amusement. C'est un jeu pour lui...Comme pour moi et pourtant. Ces yeux mordorés le charmaient. Ils me rappellent un peu ceux de mon mignon petit chat noir (qu'il avait baptisé Kenma), enfin bref, de toute façon..." Ce n'est que partie remise, Kozume, rétorqua Suguru avant de se téléporter vers sa cachette.

Kenma le regarda disparaitre en une petite bourrasque noire. Le porte-bonheur fit apparaitre une part de tarte aux pommes qu'il dégusta afin d'enlever ce gout atroce de café tout en frémissant d'impatience à l'idée d'un nouvel affrontement contre ce très cher Suguru. Kenma effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En embrassant le porte-poisse, il avait lu ses émotions les plus refoulées.

La prochaine fois, j'éveillerai son coeur.

Tobio posa Hinata sur le lit une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre. Le pauvre était de plus en plus mal en point, sa respiration devenait au fur et à mesure plus saccadée, sa peau refroidissait. Quand faut y aller...

Shouyou sentit une douce et agréable chaleur envahir son coeur lorsque Tobio pressa ses lèvrss contre les siennes. C'était vraiment tendre, chaleureux et cela lui évoquait la Terre des étincelles, si joyeuse. Le porte-bonheur mit les bras autour du cou du plus grand pour ressentir encore plus, le gémissement rauque de Tobio qui résonnait entre ses lèvres forma un écho bien sensuel.

Encore cette petite lueur qui brillait dans son coeur.

Le roux rompit le baiser à regret en ouvrant les yeux. Il se sentit mieux mais les prunelles de son protégé furent d'un bleu bien sombre comme voilé d'une sourde émotion. Le noiraud, quant à lui, éprouvait une émotion nouvelle à l'égard de ce porte-bonheur, quelque chose qui l'effraya.

En regardant les lèvres puis le corps de Shouyou, Tobio eut une insidieuse envie qu'il réprima d'emblée. Il devait d'abord savoir si le roux s'était rétabli et aussi savoir cette histoire entre porte-bonheur et porte-poisse. "Tu vas mieux?, demanda-t-il au roux.

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en lui adressant un petit sourire, et merci de m'avoir protégé.

\- Je n'étais pas le seul, fit Tobio en fuyant son regard, les joues légèrement empourprées, il y avait un des tiens qui nous a protégés contre un de tes ennemis. Il vaut mieux que je te raconte la situation."

Shouyou écouta attentivement son protégé, sa mine devenant progressivement rembrunie.

Le roux fut content que Kenma les eut aidés mais il désirait protéger Tobio par n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit.

Cela l'énervait encore de n'avoir rien fait contre l'humain qui avait été corrompu.

Tadashi but une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud sous l'oeil bienveillant de Shimada-san qui était en train de boire un petit verre de saké en face de lui. Tous deux avaient décidé d'aller boire un coup au Sakanoshita avant de rentrer chez l'épicier.

Le porte-bonheur avait été heureux de revoir Nishinoya et il fut content que la mission de ce dernier se passe dans les meilleurs auspices. Bien entendu, le propriétaire du restaurant, Ukai-san le regardait aussi avec suspicion.

De toute façon, Tadashi eut l'impression que Takeda-san lui dévoilerait bientôt tout. Makoto regarda le porte-bonheur en face de lui, le trouvant adorable dans sa gestuelle et son attitude réservées. Sa présence lui faisait énormément de bien. Si seulement...

Tadashi sursauta.

Il sentait encore cette lueur étrange qui brillait au fond de son coeur.

Le porte-bonheur se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son protégé. "Je dois passer voir Takeda-san, lui rassura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire désolé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Cela le gênait de l'abandonner comme ça mais il devait avoir le coeur net. "Vas-y, Tadashi, lui dit Makoto en lui souriant tendrement, je t'attends ici.

\- Merci." Le porte-bonheur se dirigea vers le salon de thé, le coeur tambourinant à cent à l'heure et le visage écarlate. Le sourire de Shimada-san lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Ittetsu leva les yeux de son comptoir en entendant la petite sonnerie à l'entrée de sa boutique. Il était justement en train de converser avec Yaku-kun via le miroir de communication de poche et le brun s'inquiétait face à ce temps instable qui sévissait dans leur monde. L'arrivée de Yamaguchi-kun tombait à point nommé : "Bonjour, Yamaguchi-kun. Si tu veux savoir comment va Tsukishima-kun, sache qu'il est en ce moment avec son protégé."

Tadashi poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était une bonne nouvelle. "Je suis soulagé, déclara-t-il, mais je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose? Il m'arrive de ressentir une sorte de lumière dans mon coeur des fois, pourquoi?

\- Ça, répondit Takeda avec un petit sourire, cela veut dire que l'étincelle liée à ton protégé est sur le point de briller. En clair, tu te rapproches de la réalisation de son souhait, ce qui est bon pour nous."

Tadashi porta la main à son coeur.

Le souhait de Makoto-san.

Mais que veut-il?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit avec la requete BokuAka and co, la réécriture de la Belle et la Bête, la suite qui sera centrée sur Oikawa et peut-être un petit défi perso qui sera celui d'écrire un OS dans un autre fandom (j'ai choisi Kuroko's Basket et cela sera certainement un Omegaverse à tendance romantique et humoristique). A bientôt. :)


	21. La mission de Hajime Iwaizumi, partie 1/ Les sentiments interdits de Matsukawa

Tout était sombre et flou autour de lui.

Il ne percevait pas le ciel au-dessus de lui.

Juste des nuages sombres et informes tout en nuances de noir et de mauve.

Son corps semblait si lourd et pourtant, il flottait dans cette masse noiratre visqueuse.

La noyade était proche lorsque la tristesse envahit son coeur.

Tout lui réussissait dans la vie.

Tout le monde l'aimait, il n'avait pas de problème pour les études et son talent pour le volley était reconnu alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y eut des personnes qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues?

Sa vie devait être d'admiration et de gloire or il avait fallu que...

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ce liquide obscur, se laissant porter par le désespoir.

Je veux que ça continue, mon piédestal ne doit pas être brisé, surtout par un gamin pareil.

Il avait la sensation que son coeur se déchirait.

La douleur fut tellement intense qu'il en pleura.

Je veux toujours être aimé, sans cette adulation, je ne suis rien.

Une petite lueur dispersa les nuages, tout comme une tendre chaleur envahit son coeur, le réconfortant doucement.

Pour la première fois, Tooru ne ressentit plus le besoin d'approbation des autres.

Non, il voulait à la place partager ses sentiments.

Il ne se trouva plus dans cette mer amère et fut à la place allongé dans une plaine, sous le ciel devenu d'un rose pastel tentée de mauve.

Des petites étoiles multicolores l'illuminaient, une succulente odeur de pain d'épices flottait dans l'air et des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un doux baiser agréablement sucré.

Des prunelles vertes emplis d'inquiétude le regardaient ensuite.

Des iris appartenant à un inconnu qu'il considéra d'emblée comme l'homme de ses rêves.

Il lui rappelait étrangement cette poupée si mignonne qu'il avait récupérée au salon de thé.

Serait-ce Iwa-chan? On dirait un prince.

Il sentit de nouveau une douleur sourde au niveau de son coeur quand son prince déclara avec frustration.

Cela ne suffit pas.

Tooru n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait quand une lumière blanche l'aveugla.

Hajime retira les mains du torse de son protégé. Il avait profité du sommeil de celui-ci pour le purifier un peu mais la corruption était toujours là. "Il va falloir que je m'occupe vraiment de lui." Après tout, cela faisait partie de son travail même s'il ne niait pas qu'il trouvait son protégé bien séduisant mais quelque chose lui disait que beaucoup de monde pensait la même chose que lui.

Le porte-bonheur le sentit ensuite bouger sous lui. "Ah, il se réveille."

Tooru cligna des yeux pour voir ensuite un torse musclé à la peau tannée. Ouah! Il est splendide mais je ne me rappelle pas de...

Il s'assit tout en posant son regard sur le prince de ses rêves. "Donc, ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu existes vraiment." Hajiime tréssaillit légèrement lorsqu'un doigt parcouru son torse. Il le stoppa net. "Oui, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je suis ce que vous appelez un porte-bonheur, se présenta-t-il, je suis Hajime Iwaizumi et je..." Tooru le prit par la taille et le plaqua sur le lit : "Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Moi, c'est Tooru Oikawa. Tu es si beau, Iwa-chan, sussura ensuite Tooru en couvrant son torse de baisers, laisse-moi te goûter un peu."

Hajime trouvait ça bien agréable mais il devait l'arrêter. Au fur et à mesure que son protégé l'embrassait, il sentait la corruption l'envahir. Merde, un pouvoir de propagation. Maudit porte-poisse...La bouche de Tooru se referma délicatement sur un téton. Mmmm..."Maintenant, ça suffit!, grogna le porte-bonheur en assenant un coup de poing sur la tête du brun.

\- Ça fait mal, Iwa-chan!, geignit Tooru en se frottant la tête, pourquoi as-tu voulu que j'arrête? Tu aimais ça, non? Regarde, ajouta-t-il en pinçant légèrement le petit bourgeon qu'il avait gouté tout à l'heure, il est tout dur...Aieuh!, cria-t-il en recevant une claque sur la main.

\- Premièrement, laisse-moi expliquer la situation, déclara Hajime d'un ton sans appel tout en reprenant ses esprits, et deuxièmement, cela sera moi qui te touchera et pas l'inverse, est-ce clair?"

Tooru réagit comme s'il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. "Oui, Iwa-chan, répondit joyeusement Tooru, je t'avoue que je préfèrerai avoir tes mains sur moi."

Hajime poussa un très long soupir. Il avait l'impression qur cette mission de redresseur de torts serait bien pénible à cause du caractère enfantin d'Oikawa. La moindre contrariété risquerait d'augmenter l'influence du porte-poisse présente en lui et cela était vraiment embêtant. Il allait user de discipline avec lui.

Tooru, quant à lui, fut content de voir le prince de ses rêves à ses cotés. La vie deviendrait ainsi plus palpitante.

Pendant ce temps, Hanamaki sortait du Lucky Charm après avoir discuté avec Takeda-san au sujet d'Oikawa. Apparemment, Iwaizumi s'occuperait de lui maintenant, ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose.

Il avait la réputation d'être le meilleur redresseur de torts de la Terre des étincelles et nul doute qu'avec lui, la corruption de Matsukawa serait neutralisée en un rien de temps. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs au parc situé non loin du quartier, assis sur un banc en train de siroter une cannette de café frappé, de son habituel air désinvolte qui lui plaisait tant chez lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'assit à coté de lui, Takahiro ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur en sachant que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait furent susceptibles de mettre le porte-poisse en danger.

Autant faire bonne figure.

"Salut Matsukawa, tu n'es pas avec tes collègues?"

Issei se tourna pour rencontrer le visage souriant de Hanamaki. Un visage radieux qu'il trouvait toujours aussi beau. Oui, Takahiro l'attirait de plus en plus, de même que cette émotion si dangereuse pour lui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il le cotoyait mais le noiraud s'était fait une raison : si cette croyance populaire au sein de la Terre des superstitions était vraie, si le simple fait d'aimer pouvait les tuer alors soit.

De toute façon, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas de figure : "L'ambiance n'y est pas à la fête en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa canette, trois de mes confrères sont en pleine déprime, un autre est en voie de rétablissement et notre chef se fait une cure de café noir après avoir malencontreusement gouté à du déca. J'ai préféré partir."

Takahiro pouvait très bien divulguer ces inforlations à Takeda-san mais il ne le ferait pas. Si Issei lui racontait ça, c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. "Je vois, fit-il en regardant distraitement le ciel pour éviter que le porte-poisse découvrit son inquiétude, je sais que cela ne se fait pas vu que je suis un porte-bonheur et toi un porte-poisse mais tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

En guise de réponse, Issei se leva et fit face à Hanamaki. Le porte-bonheur écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant leurs lèvres s'effleurer en un petit baiser papillon.

Une étincelle commença à briller au fond de lui.

"Le goût de tes lèvres valent tout le café du monde, Takahiro, murmura ensuite Matsukawa en levant sa tête tout en sortant un pendentif en obsidienne de sa chemise, je dois partir, le chef m'attend."

Le porte-bonheur hocha la tête sans mot dire puis le regarda partir en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait réagi au souhait d'Issei sans qu'il y eut de lien entre eux.

Issei est un porte-poisse pourtant, pas un humain.

La légende urbaine concernant les porte-poisses et l'amour revint en tête.

Et si...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Pour la suite des réjouissances, je vais d'abord finir d'écrire mon défi perso sur Kuroko's Basket (qui sera intitulé Un empereur à Seirin). Suivant la réception, soit je continuerai à publier d'autres fics sur le fandom (en plus de celui d'Haikyuu!), soit je reste uniquement sur celui d'Haikyuu! Ensuite, il y aura la requête MatsuHana/TenSemi/AoHina/UshiOi rating M ainsi que Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours et la suite de L'étincelle centrée cette fois-ci sur nos chers porte-poisses. A bientôt. :)


	22. Le blues des porte-poisses, partie 1 : Goshiki et Terushima

La tristesse, la colère, la déception.

En temps normal, un porte-poisse aurait été heureux de ressentir ces émotions car celles-ci les rendaient plus puissants mais là, elles les encombraient plus qu'autre chose. Prenons Terushima par exemple : ce dernier était passé à la cachette en coup de vent mais en voyant un Sakusa affalé sur le canapé de leur salon dans un état plus que léthargique, le coeur empli d'une ire vengeresse et un Daishou qui était trop occupé à faire des gargarismes au café noir pour le remarquer, il avait préféré partir.

Il ne pleuvait plus dehors, signe que l'influence de son pote Kiyoomi avait été neutralisée et il faisaut nuit noire.

Cela lui rappelait sa terre natale.

Le ciel de la Terre des superstions évoquait un crépuscule sombre et angoissant avec pour seules teintes un ciel orangé constrastant avec des nuages d'un noir d'encre. Les maisons étaient pour la plupart délabrées et d'ailleurs, plus celles-ci étaient vétustes, plus elles étaient prisées. Yuuji lui-même vivait dans une vieille bicoque à coté de la maison aux miroirs brisés qui fut le domaine de Shirabu.

Il se demandait s'il arrivait à tenir le coup vu que sa cible perdait de plus en plus de son influence, tout comme la sienne.

Avec l'arrivée de ce porte-bonheur, Terushima fut bien embêté. A la base, les porte-poisses devaient simpmement user de leurs influences pour apporter le maheur aux humains prenaient pour cible mais lui préférait jouer avec eux en les séduisant pour mieux collectionner les nuits sans lendemain et ainsi les corrompre au point qu'ils perdirent tout espoir.

Sawamura était une cible de choix : tendre, gentil, responsable, son coeur pur était délectable mais comment se débarasser de ce porte-bonheur qui le gênait? Il fut sur le point d'arriver au parc quand quelque chose l'intrigua.

Goshiki était assis sur un banc avec un humain, sa cible probablement, ça, pas de soucis mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ressentait une sensation étrange et extrêmement désagréable qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Le blond se planqua alors derrière un buisson pour les espionner.

Tsutomu se sentit bien là, à coté d'Hayato avec qui il bavardait tranquillement. Tous deux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir et ils passaient leur temps à discuter sur leurs journées en général, sur ce qui leur tenaient à coeur aussi. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où tu venais, Hayato, remarqua cependant le porte-poisse.

Hayato mit un temps avant de répondre. En temps normal, ce serait le moment propice pour étendre son influence sur le porte-poisse et le mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes mais il avait beau être un traqueur, il n'était pas aussi expéditif que Kyoutani. De plus, il s'était fortement attaché à Tsutomu au fil de leurs rencontres au point d'en être tombé amoureux.

Le porte-bonheur avait été charmé par sa témérité aussi bien que par son innocence et le fait qu'il dut un porte-poisse ne le dérangeait pas. Grâce à Tendou, Hayato avait appris que la rumeur concernant les porte-poisses et les émotions censées les détruire était infondée et ça peu d'entre eux étaient au courant. Tsutomu semblait attendre une réponse ; "Je viens de très loin, de l'autre bout du monde, déclara-t-il évasivement, j'ai quitté mon pays natal pour me boulot.

\- Comme moi, renchérit le noiraud qui reprit ensuite d'un ton attristé, il m'arrive d'avoir le mal du pays." Le ciel crépusculaire et lugubre qu'il aimait admirer lui manquait, tout comme ses petits chats noirs de compagnie et la fameuse fête du Vendredi 13 où les familles mangeaient une bonne tarte à la rhubarbe accompagnée d'une tasse du meilleur café qu'elles possédaient.

Pourquoi j'ai choisi de venir chez les hum...? Deux lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes avec tendresse le coupèrent dans sa réflexion.

Tsutomu eut un bref instant de surprise face au baiser puis il prit la décision d'y répondre bien que cela fut avec maladresse. Hayato eut un petit rire mais se délecta quand même du contact, l'embrassa avec de plus en plus de ferveur, le serrant contre lui et plongeant ses mains dans la courte chevelure noire.

Le porte-poisse avait du nouveau chaud au coeur, de ce sentiment effrayant qui lui fit rompre le baiser.

Je me sens bizarre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va exploser au fond de moi.

Hayato vit les yeux de Tsutomu briller avant de..."Laisser Goshiki tranquille, sale porte-bonheur!, cria Terushima en sortant de sa cachette, je ne te laisserai pas le détruire!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Terushima?, lui demanda Goshiki, à la fois surpris de sa venue et énervé d'être dérangé, Hayato est un humain, pas un porte-bonheur. Je l'aurais remarqué, sinon.

\- C'est un traqueur, expliqua Yuuji, comme tu es un novice, tu ne dois pas être au courant mais ils sont dangereux et extrêmement doués pour la dissimulation, je me trompe?, finit-il en regardant le porte-bonheur d'un oeil torve.

Tsutomu interrogea Hayato du regard, espérant lire dans ses yeux noirs de l'étonnement et de l'incrédulité, montrant ainsi que c'était un humain qui ne comprenait rien à la situation mais il vit à la place un regard triste et désolé. "Alors...C'est vrai?, murmura Tsutomu dont le corps commença à trembler.

Hayato hocha tristement la tête.

"Tu...veux me...détruire?, continua Tsutomu d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Non, Tsutomu, s'empressa de dire le porte-bonheur en le serrant dans ses bras, ce que je veux, c'est..."

Le porte-poisse se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte, le poussa sur le banc au passage avant de se lever et de fuir, ignorant l'appel de Hayato. Une sensation de déchirure le traversa, une violente sensation que quelque chose se brisait en mille morceaux.

Il eut mal. Très mal. Et pourtant...Tsutomu sentait sa force se décupler.

Le porte-poisse s'arrêta en regardant une aura sombre entourer ses mains.

La prochaine fois que je te rencontrerai Hayato, tu seras un porte-bonheur mort.

Alors pourquoi eut-il encore autant envie de le revoir malgré ce qu'il eut appris?

Laisse tomber.

Tsutomu préféra rentrer à la cachette pour se ressourcer.

Il verrait ça après.

Pendant ce temps, Yuuji fit face à Hayato qui s'était levé. Même si son influence avait drastiquement baissé, il pouvait enco...Que? Une sensation de lourdeur l'envahit.

Pourquoi je me sens si lourd?

Il s'était retrouvé à genoux sans même bouger le petit doigt.

C'est ça, l'influence de ce..."Quoi?, fit Hayato d'un ton plus que froid, tu l'as dit toi-même, non? Je suis un traqueur."

Terushima déglutit en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Ouh là, il était très en colère. Il va me neutraliser? "Je sais que tu voulais protéger Tsutomu, continua le brunen lui levant le menton, mais là, tu vas m'être utile."

Yuuji eut la sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. "Je vais te soutirer quelques infos."

Oh non! Il va savoir pour notre cachette.

"Yamagata, laisse ce porte-poisse tranquille. Tu laisses tes sentiments prendre le dessus."

Hayato leva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. "C'est toi, Bobata? Je pensais que tu étais retourné à la Terre des étincelles."

Bobata? Ce traitre est là maintenant?

"La Commission des traqueurs m'a appelé en renfort, répondit un grand jeune aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur brune, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

\- D'accord, soupira Hayato, je rentre au QG."

Yuuji sentit ses forces revenir lorsque ce Yamagata fut parti. Il se leva tant bien que mal puis s'apprêta à partir quand une main le retint par le bras. "C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, Teru-chan? Je t'ai sauvé la mise.

\- Lache-moi, sale traitre, maugréa Yuuji en lachant violemment son bras, je ne t'ai toujoirs pas pardonné."

Kazuma se rembrunit. Ils n'avaient été que des enfants lorsque cette histoire s'était passée. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. "Alors quoi? Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler parce que je suis un porte-bonheur? Tu veux quoi, que je me fasse corrompre? Et puis en quoi les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses sont différents? En tous cas, sache une chose, porte-poisse ou non, tu seras toujours un ami qui m'est très cher."

Lorsque Yuuji se retourna, Bobata était déjà parti.

Un ami.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, lui qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps seul dans la Terre des superstitions et le premier qu'il avait eu venait du monde de leurs ennemis.

Quelle ironie en y pensant.

Certes, il y avait bien ses collègues mais ce n'étaient que des connaissances, sans plus.

Avec Kazuma, c'était différent.

En quoi les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses sont différents?

"J'ai peur de t'aimer, Kazuma.", murmura-t-il à voix basse en se remémorant leur enfance ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour le chapitre. On se revoit pour les requêtes, les contes et la suite ainsi qu'une Fantaisie évenementielle pour demain (j'espère arriver à la publier). Aussi, je viens de créer un blog sur Blogger dont l'adresse est marquée sur mon profil. J'y partagerai mes avis sur telle ou telle chose, des articles, bref plein de choses donc si vous voulez taper la discute, n'hésitez pas (par contre j'ai un peu de mal à le manier). Il y a aussi un lien direct sur mon compte Wattpad et dernière chose, les publications risquent de prendre un peu plus de temps à cause de la chaleur qui me fatigue énormement. A bientôt. :)


	23. Les missions de Satori Tendou et de Koushi Sugawara, part 1

Une semaine plus tard, l'ambiance s'était un peu calmée dans les bureaux depuis que Tendou et Sugawara avaient réussi à réduire l'influence des porte-poisses dans le secteur. Satori en avait profité pour manger avec son protégé au restaurant du Sakanoshita où il dégustait joyeusement sa coupe de glace au chocolat pendant qu'Eita avait pris un plat plus consistant. "Je reconnaitrai entre milles la glace de Yû-kun, commenta celui-ci avant d'expliquer ensuite, c'est un de mes amis porte-bonheurs. Je serai tenté de le voir mais je ne veux pas le déranger surtout que c'est sa première mission."

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire, heureux de découvrir un nouveau détail de la vie de Satori puis pensa au travail de ce matin et en y repensant, Shirabu avait aussi été absent mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le porte-bonheur à son sujet, c'était normal et tant mieux alors.

Depuis que Satori était arrivé dans sa vie, il se sentait plus joyeux et ses collègues de boulot avaient de nouveau sympathisé avec lui, tout comme sa relation avec Taichi qui était redevenue amicale. Le ciel s'était éclairci aussi, la pluie laissant place au beau temps, lui apportant ainsi un doux sentiment de chaleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien.

De même, en sympathisant avec Satori, Eita avait gagné un nouvel ami...qui restait encore énigmatique à ses yeux car, même s'ils partageaient maintenant son appartement et qu'ils se cotoyaient donc plus que de raison, le porte-bonheur parlait peu de lui malgré sa joie communicative qui egayait maintenant l'ambiance de sa maisonnée.

Au début, Semi avait pensé que la raison venait du fait qu'il n'était qu'une mission à réaliser après tout mais maintenant qu'il le fréquentait davantage, le blond pensa qu'il y avait autre chose. Il regarda Satori qui finissait de manger sa coupe de glace en regardant distraitement le magasin d'en face, le fameux salon de thé servant de quartier général aux porte-bonheurs. De la mélancolie et surtout de l'inquiétude transparaissait dans ses yeux aux si petites pupilles. "Il y a un problème, Satori?"

Satori sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de son protégé. Enfin, maintenant, il le voyait plus comme un ami. Semi Semi était quelqu'un de très gentil et volontaire, avec le coeur sur la main. Le porte-bonheur s'était amusé à l'observer lorsqu'il furetait dans les couloirs et il pouvait dire qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, le baiser qui avait servi à le purifier ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire en un sensuel souvenir imprimé dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, la Terre des étincelles lui manquait un peu même s'il rencontrait là-bas plus de regards en chien de faïence que d'oeillades cordiales.

Satori officiait normalement là-bas en tant qu'assistant de Morisuke-kun auprès des esprits de la chance en formation et il avait d'ailleurs, au grand dam de beaucoup de monde, une sacrée cote avec les enfants. Ceux-ci le considéraient comme un grand esprit gentil qui écrivait de jolis contes et le faut que son visage évoquait un porte-poisse leur importait peu. Il remarqua que Semi Semi était en train d'attendre une réponse : "Ah désolé!, s'excusa-t-il, je rêvassais un peu, il soupira, pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu le mal du pays.

\- Tu veux dire, le monde d'où tu viens?, lui demanda Eita, attristé de le voir si morose.

\- Oui, répondit Satori, la Terre des étincelles. J'aurais pu demander à Ittetsu-kun de me ramener mais cela serait égoiste de ma part, il lui prit tendrement la main qui fut posée sur la table, je dois veiller à ce que tu sois heureux et ça, c'est ma priorité maintenant."

Eita manqua de s'étrangler suite au geste affectueux du porte-bonheur. Malgré tout, il se sentit encore mieux grace à ce contact, une envie de rire nacquit dans son coeur qui devint plus léger, plus tendre aussi. "Merci, Satori, fit le blond en portant la main de celui-ci à ses lèvres, tout sourire. Ce fut au tour du porte-bonheur d'être agréablement surpris.

Les prunelles grises de son protégé lui paraissaient braucoup plus douces. Etait-ce du à son influence ou bien...? "Parle-moi de toi et de ton monde, lui proposa alors Eita, peut-être qu'ainsi tu ressentiras moins de nostalgie et, il baissa légèrement les yeux, j'aimerai te connaitre mieux aussi, pas en tant que porte-bonheur mais aussi en tant qu'ami." Il voulait être plus pour cet être d'un autre monde mais il préféra le cacher.

Satori fut touché par la sollicitude quand il sentit une faible étincelle briller dans son coeur.

Eita avait donc un souhait maintenant mais il se retenait de le déployer. Je ne vais pas le forcer pour autant.

Le porte-bonheur décida alors de lui raconter son histoire : "La vérité est que je ne suis pas un porte-bonheur ordinaire, expliqua-t-il tristelent, je suis issu à la fois de la Terre des étincelles par ma mère et de la Terre des superstitions par mon père. Malheureusement, j'ai subi de plein fouet le poids de ce métissage lorsque je vivais encore chez les porte-poisses et..." Il s'interrompit en voyant des nuages noirs se former dans le ciel. L'atmosphère fut encore plus oppressante que lorsqu'il pleuvait et la densité de l'énergie négative était à son apogée. Et Koushi-kun ne pourra plus nous aider dans ce cas de figure vu qu'il a déjà utilisé l'étincelle qu'il a récolté.

Son sang de porte-poisse l'aidait dans le sens qu'il subissait à peind leur influence et celui de porte-bonheur l'immunisait contre la corruption négative. Pourtant, Satori n'avait jamais souhaité devenir traquer car chasser un porte-poisse, c'était aussi en quelque sorte chasser un des siens. Une bourrasque se mit à souffler tellement fort qu'elle fêla la vitre à coté d'eux.

Keishin qui fut au comptoir, avait peur pour les clients présents dans la salle. Il ne voulait en auncun cas que ceux-ci furent en danger. Heureusement que le vent se calma rapidement. "Ça, c'est signé, Ittetsu-kun, commenta Satori à voix basse, il vaut mieux que nous rentrons chez toi. Je te raconterai le reste là-bas."

Eita hocha silencieusement la tête et partit payer l'addition pendant que le porte-bonheur l'attendit à l'entrée. Tous deux sortirent ensuite du restaurant sous l'oeil suspicieux de Keishin. Le grand mec aux cheveux rouges avait mentionné Takeda-san lorsque cette tempête bizarre fut calmée. Il décida donc de s'absenter un moment en laissant le comptoir aux bons soins de Takinoue et partit en direction du Lucky Charm avoir deux ou trois explications au sujet de ce temps étrange.

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Daichi sortit de l'épicerie Shimada en compagnie de Sugawara-san. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pu parler à un de ses collègues, un jeune homme sympathique du nom de Yamaguchi avant de faire deux ou trois courses pour la maison. Même s'il avait eu du mal avec cette situation surréaliste au début, maintenant, il s'y était fait.

La douce présence de Sugawara lui apportait beaucoup de chaleur humaine, de tendresse aussi. Daichi se remémorait des moments où ils discutaient tous les deux lors du diner que le porte-bonheur préparait quand ils étaient chez lui ou bien lors des moments de pause au bureau. C'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'il devait payer moins de factures et qu'il y eut moins de catastrophes aussi.

Il était bien auprès de Sugawara.

Koushi regardait son protégé en souriant. Daichi était quelqu'un de très responsable, de trop responsable même. Le porte-bonheur essayait de le tempérer et de faire en sorte qu'il se détende du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cela faisait partie de son travail mais une partie de lui souhaitait que cela fasse partie de sa vie en général. Il savait que c'était égoiste mais il s'était profondément attaché à lui.

"Ce Yamagachi est quelqu'un de très gentil, déclara Daichi dans l'espoir de faire la conversation.

\- Oui, fit Koushi en souriant tandis que son protégé lui prit qurlques sacs pour l'alléger un peu, merci, Daichi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant de poursuivre, Yamaguchi est un porte-bonheur novice, il s'agit de sa première mission ici. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à peu voir mes cadets bien que je sois leur mentor à cause des missions que j'accumule, il eut un léger rire, je suis un véritable bourreau de travail en y pensant.

\- Justement, dit Daichi, tu m'as dit que l'avenir de ton monde en dépendait. Pourquoi?"

Le regard noisette empli de tristesse de Sugawara lui fendit le coeur. Koushi ne pouvait pas vouloir aux humains de...Des nuages noirs se profilèrent à l'horizon, de même qu'une sensation glacée envahit son coeur. Cette influence...Elle vient du porte-poisse qui a invoqué la pluie la dernière fois.

Daichi se précipita vers le porte-bonheur qui s'agenouilla subitement, la main sur le coeur. "Sugawara!"

Je t'aurai, sale porte-bonheur.

La douleur s'intensifia, lui comprimant le coeur.

J'ai...mal...

Son protégé le porta comme une mariée, faisait fi de ses achats. Le noiraud fut très inquiet en voyant le porte-bonheur si mal en point. "Ren..trons le plus...vite...pos...sible." Daichi hocha la tête, prit le sac où était rangé des sucreries et courut jusqu'à son domicile qui, heureusement, se situait non loin.

Sakusa regardait le porte-bonheur souffrir depuis le toit du restaurant. Cela lui apprendrait de contrer son pouvoir. Par contre, une influence plus puissante se mit à contrer la sienne. Elle venait de la fameuse planque à porte-bonheurs. Le porte-poisse regagna la cachette.

Il ne l'attaquerait pas sans l'aval de Daishou.

Au même moment, Ukai entra dans le Lucky Charm pour découvrir un Takeda avachit sur le comptoir. "Tout va bien?, s'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui. Certes, il le trouvait louche mais il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal.

Ittetsu cligna légèrement des yeux lorsque Keishin l'aida à se tenir debout. Le porte-bonheur avait usé d'une grande partie de son influence pour neutraliser l'énergie négative en utilisant même une étoile porte-chance pour amplifier son pouvoir.

Les porte-poisses gagnaient en puissance et ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Ça va, Keishin, le rassura le brun en reprenant un peu ses esprits, c'est juste un petit malaise du à la fatigue."

Le blond s'exaspéra, cela ne pouvait plus durer. "Dites-moi qui vous êtes vraiment, se fâcha-t-il avec frustration, je sais que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec cette pluie bizarre et maintenant cette tempête venue de nulle part est lié à cette boutique."

Ittetsu soupira. Le moment était venu. Il prit la main de Keishin qui poussa un hurlement en voyant la seconde d'après qu'il se trouvait dans un autre endroit, à savoir la place d'un village aux pavés mauves étincelants dont les maisons aux murs roses décorés de poutres en bois violet brillaient légèrement grâce à de petites paillettes scintillantes.

Mais où je suis tombé et puis...C'est quoi ce vent?

Une violente bourrasque soufflait autour d'eux, les faisant même perdre l'équilibre.

Ittetsu se rembrunit en lâchant la main du blond, ce qui les fit revenir à l'intérieur du salon de thé. "Tu viens de découvrir là d'où je viens, expliqua-t-il à un Ukai abasourdi, la Terre des étincelles, monde des esprits porte-chance dont je fais partie. Nous sommes venus ici pour réaliser vos souhaits à vous les humains et sauver notre monde de cette tempête qui risque de tout détruire si cela continue.

\- Pourquoi votre monde est-il menacé ainsi?, demanda alors Keishin. Il était bien obligé d'y croire après ce qu'il venait de voir."

Ittetsu s'attrista encore plus : "Cette bourrasque se nomme le Vent de l'Incertitude, raconta alors le porte-bonheur, elle vient du fait que les humains croient de moins en moins en nous. Seules les étincelles produites par la réalisation de vos souhaits les plus chers peuvent rétablir l'équilibre."

Et les porte-poisses nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

Keishin ne put que le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne se doutait pas que Takeda-san gardait en lui une telle responsabilité, une telle pression. "Je sais que vous allez y arriver, l'encouragea-t-il. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Ittetsu se laissa aller dans les bras du plus grand. La chaleur de Keishin le réconfortait et lui faisait oublier un instant ses soucis.

Il avait même l'impression qu'une étincelle naissait dans son coeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite mais avant il y a la requête TsukiHina angst et drama façon POV puis Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours. A bientôt. :)


	24. Les missions de Tetsurou Kuroo et de Kei Tsukishima, part 1

Tetsurou regardait d'un oeil méfiant depuis le bureau les nuages noirs qui recouvraient et assombrissaient le ciel. Son protégé et celui de Tsukki étaient restés travailler pour faire des heures supplémentaires afin d'aider leur chef de section Sawamura, ce dernier s'étant absenté pour se reposer à cause du surmenage. Kei aidait Akaashi dans les calculs des statistiques, qu'il trouvait d'une simplicité alarmante mais il s'interrompit en sentant cette influence étrange. Le blond rejoignit donc Kuroo-san près de la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars?, demanda Koutarou depuis son bureau. Cela l'énervait de rester bosser mais bon, le fait que Kuroo fut près de lui le détendait. Il leur arrivait de bavarder tranquillement durant les moments de pause et il ne niait pas qu'il le trouvait plus que sympathique, surtout lorsqu'ils regardèrent chez lui la télévision, en particulier les séries à l'eau de rose en se tapant une bonne tranche de rigolade lorsque Kuroo commentait des choses irréalistes qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

Koutarou appréciait vraiment les moments qu'il passait auprès du porte-bonheur au point qu'il fut d'un véritable dilemme concernant son voeu. En tous cas, il était inquiet de le voir si préoccupé et Akaashi n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. "Ça va, Akaashi?" Ce dernier ne répondit rien et porta la main à sa tête. Il sentait l'atmosphère se faire plus lourde, oppressante au point qu'il eut la tête lourde. "Je sens de plus en plus d'énergie négative dans l'air.

\- Donc c'est bien un porte-poisse qui a provoqué ce temps bizarre, constata Tetsurou, le même qui a provoqué la pluie, apparemment." Il réfléchit un moment en regardant l'ami de Bokuto. Akaashi pouvait les percevoir et il semblait particulièrement sensible à leurs énergies, que cela soit celle des porte-bonheurs ou celle des porte-poisses. Cela risquait d'être dangereux pour lui s'il restait dans le secteur.

Cela dit, l'énergie négative avait un peu diminuée. Takeda-san a dû utiliser son influence. Cette tempête lui faisait penser au Vent de l'Incertitude qui menaçait leur région à la Terre des étincelles. Les mentors s'étaient mis d'accord de ne rien dire aux porte-bonheurs novices pour ne pas les alarmer mais le fait que les porte-poisses ne démordissent pas le fit rager. "Tsukki, fit-il en regardant le vent souffler fortement depuis la fenêtre, amène ton protégé chez lui et veille sur lui avec ton influence."

Kei hocha la tête sans mot dire et prit la main d'Akaashi qui eut du mal à se mettre debout. Bokuto fut encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il les vit prendre l'ascenseur pour quitter l'immeuble. "Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?, insista Koutarou tandis que Tetsurou le rejoignit en s'asseyant à la place d'Akaashi, se mettant ainsi à coté de son protégé.

Le porte-bonheur eut un tendre sourire en regardant les petites lueurs briller autour de Bokuto. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas les voir cependant. "Les follets de la bonne fortune t'aiment beaucoup, on dirait.

\- Quoi?, s'enquit Koutarou en inclinant innocemment la tête sur le coté. Il ne cpmprit pas trop ce que Kuroo voulait dire par là.

\- Il s'agit de petits esprits porte-bonheurs, expliqua Tetsurou en lui caressant la joue, des petites fées en quelque sorte. Elles sont attirées par les personnes au coeur innocent. Cela explique en partie pourquoi les porte-poisses ont du mal à t'influencer."

Bokuto s'empourpra un peu face à ce geste empli de tendresse. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux démonstrations d'affection de Kuroo, pourtant, elles n'étaient pas rares du tout. "En tous cas, poursuivit Tetsurou en retirant sa main à regret, il est grand temps de terminer ce match de ping pong auxquels nos gentils amis porte-poisses nous ont gentiment invités." Son sourire s'élargit à la perspective que cela impliquait.

Koutarou sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre lorsque Tetsurou s'approcha de lui pour se mettre sur ses genoux : "Tu n'as rien contre un petit baiser?, sussura le noiraud à son oreille.

Cette question prit son protégé de cours. Embrasser un mec aussi canon..."N-non, bien sûr que non!, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Le porte-bonheur planta ensuite doucement les lèvres sur les siennes, butinant cette bouche qu'il trouva à la fois tendre et ferme, c'était vraiment agréable et il fut content de voir qu'il en était de même pour Bokuto vu qu'il répondit assez vite au baiser.

Koutarou savoura le contact des lèvres quand une douce chaleur envahit son coeur. Il découvrit alors une lueur dorée emettre de son torse une fois les yeux ouverts et le baiser rompu. Celle-ci se transforma ensuite en une boule de lumière."Mais c'est...

\- Une boule d'énergie positive issue de nos deux énergies, expliqua Tetsurou en prenant la boule lumineuse dans sa main, j'ai le pouvoir de transmission : en usant de mon influence et en y mêlant l'énergie de la personne avec qui je suis lié, je peux créer un concentré d'énergie positive sans pour autant user de ton énergie vitale, il eut un petit rire devant l'expression confuse de son protégé, en clair, je vais pouvoir contrer le porte-poisse grâce à cette boule de lumière bien que cela ne vaut pas une étincelle."

Tetsurou souffla dans la boule pour la faire voler. Celle-ci plana et traversa la vitre pour monter vers le ciel gris qui s'éclaircit d'un coup en un ciel crépusculaire. "Et voilà le travail."

Koutarou regarda ce changement brusque d'un air ébahi. "T'es vraiment un magicien."

Le porte-bonheur lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front, pensant que son protégé l'était aussi bien. Lui qui pensait d'habitude aux missions comme un boulot à faire, là il avait l'impression d'être comme tous les humains sur qui ils veillaient. Cependant, Tetsurou fut inquiet pour Tsukki. Le connaissant, son ancien élève avait du aussi utiliser son pouvoir et cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

Au même moment, Akaashi cligna des yeux, allongé sur le futon en sentant l'atmosphère devenir plus légère. Tsukishima lui tenait la main tout en concentrant son influence afin qu'il ne se fasse pas corrompre. Le blond stoppa son action lorsqu'il sentit la force négative se dissiper. Kuroo-san a réussi.

Il s'écroula.

"Tsukishima!, cria Keiji en s'asseyant prestement pour prendre le porte-bonheur dans ses bras afin de vérifier son état. Sa peau avait pâli. "Ce...n'est rien, le rassura Kei d'une voix ensommeillée, j'ai absorbé trop d'énergie négative. Il faut que je dorme un peu pour la purifier."

Le noiraud effleura le front du plus grand quand celui-ci s'endormit. Le porte-bonheur l'avait protégé durant tout ce temps par le simple fait de lui tenir la main et cela lui avait été néfaste. Keiji s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir cet être auquel il s'était attaché malgré lui. Kei était qurlqu'un de calme, de très posé pour ne pas dire renfermé. Cela dit, le porte-bonheur était tout aussi introverti qu'il ne l'était mais il se plaisait en sa compagnie.

Il contempla le visage paisiblement endormi puis, mû par une impulsion, effleura ses lèvres fines d'un rose pâle très tentantes.

Par le biais de son don de médium, Keiji eut un écho provenant du coeur du porte-bonheur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit à davantage le connaitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite sera centrée sur Shirabu, Sakusa et Ushiwaka puis on reviendra sur Hinata et Kageyama. On se revoit pour la Reine des Neiges et pour la prochaine requête (qui sera un AsaSuga/TanaHina). A bientôt. :)


	25. Le blues des porte-poisses, part 2 : Shirabu et Sakusa/Le quotidien de Wakatoshi Ushijima

Kenjirou ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait certes fureté un peu dans le bureau mais l'influence croissante des porte-bonheurs l'affaiblissait donc il avait préféré rester dans la cachette se reposer en fixant le miroir brisé présent dans sa chambre. A la base, il avait quitter la Teere des superstitions afin de travailler dignement. Cela ne servait à rien de faire comme ses parents qui confectionnaient des miroirs brisés, artefacts hautement prisés chez eux à cause de la grande aura superstitieuse qu'ils produisaient.

Avec une glace cassée, un porte-poisse pouvait être requinquer en influence négative en hn rien de temps, c'était un peu l'équivalent des couronnes et des colliers de trèfles à quatre feuilles qu'affectionnaient les porte-bonheurs. Cela dit, cela ne réglait pas le problème Ushijima. En se rapprochant de sa cible de manière aussi intime, Shirabu se demandait si cela avait été une bonne chose en fin de compte. Il sentait perdu quand à ce qu'il ressentait, cette sensation de chaleur d'une grande lourdeur, étrange et malsaine comme une sensation de manque perpétuelle.

Le chatain décida de se lever pour se faire une bonne salade d'endives dans la cuisine (léger et amer, juste ce qu'il lui fallait) quand il entendit le bruit d'un coup de poing assené contre le mur attenant à sa chambre.

Ça vient de la chambre de Sakusa.

Le porte-poisse partit alors voir ce qu'avait son collègue. C'était étrange qu'il soit en colère, Sakusa avait beau être quelqu'un de très renfermé, il ne s'énervait pas facilement. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Le porte-poisse ouvrit lentement la porte dans l'espoir de ne pas recevoir un projectile. Sakusa était recroquevillé dans son lit, le corps agité de sueurs froides. "Sakusa, tout va bien?, s'inquiéta Kenjirou en se précipitant vers le noiraud. Son corps semblait empoisonné à l'énergie positive. "Un porte-bonheur a de nouveau réussi à contrecarrer mon influence, expliqua Kiyoomi d'une voix lasse, cela m'énerve."

Kenjirou partit dans sa chambre pour prendre un petit miroir brisé afin de revenir pour le lui donner. Kiyoomi se sentit mieux dès qu'il toucha l'objet. Cela lui faisait du bien d'absorber de l'énergie négative. "Merci, fit le noiraud en s'asseyant tout en contemplant le papier peint joliment délabré de sa chambre, je me sens mieux mais je crains de devoir changer de cible maintenant. Ces maudits porte-bonheurs m'empêchent de corrompre ceux que je choisis à chaque fois."

Il vit Shirabu s'asseoir à coté de lui l'air bien soucieux. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air bien mais en sondant son influence, il en comprit vite la raison. "Shirabu, demanda-t-il en réajustant ton masque, il y a un problème avec ta cible?"

Kenjirou pensa à Wakatoshi. Plus il usait de son pouvoir d'addiction avec lui, plus il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était sujet à ce pouvoir. Certes, il ne niait pas qu'il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour cet humain si résilient mais... La voix grave et plate de Sakusa le tira de ses pensées. "Le coeur de ta cible est trop pur pour toi, constata Sakusa, au point que tu subis ta corruption. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu en choisisses une autre."

Le porte-poisse châtain réfléchit un moment. Sakusa avait raison, si jamais il continuait à fréquenter Ushijima, il risquait de souffrir encore plus. Peut-être devait-il changer de cible, quelqu'un de moins dangereux pour lui.

Il n'avait pas apprécier son échec pour la corruption de Semi et il voulait faire payer Tendou. Daishou lui avait dit qu'il avait été l'un des leurs jadis et qu'il était parti pour la Terre des étincelles ensuite. Depuis, la majorité des porte-poisses le considérait comme un traitre. Oui, il allait l'atteindre et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer à la personne sur qui il veillait.

Kenjirou avait trouvé la cible parfaite pour ça.

"Merci de ton conseil, Sakusa, déclara-t-il en se levant pour quitter la chambre du noiraud, j'y vais plus clair."

Kiyoomi le regarda partir avant de se lever à son tour. Lui aussi avait du boulot.

Pendant ce temps, Wakatoshi avait fini d'appeler une entreprise dans son bureau et posa le téléphone en poussant un soupir. Le travail en devenait harassant à la longue. Dire qu'il avait succéder à son père pour reprendee le flambeau de l'entreprise familiale, cela dit, il n'avait guère eu le choix. Cela avait toujours été ainsi dans sa vie, de n'être que le pantin de son géniteur et faire tout selon son bon voulor.

Pas étonnant que sa mère ait divorcé durant son enfance. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait comme prisonnier de cette vie, enfermé dans une cage qui refusait de s'ouvrir. L'arrivée de Shirabu avait été pour lui une véritable échappatoire et pourtant, cela avait éveillé en lui des envies moins louables. Certes, coucher avec lui le soulageait de la pression qu'il ne cessait de subir mais il avait envie de plus à son contact, de beaucoup plus au point qu'il avait comblé son absence par de l'alcool, sombrant un peu plus dans un désespoir insidieux.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Shirabu mais une dépendance, une dangereuse dépendance qui l'amenait à la chute. Wakatoshi sortit une flasque de whisky du tiroir de son bureau pour en boire une gorgée quand quelque chose le fit stopper,

Il fausait nuit dehors, ainsi son bureau était allumé mais la salle s'éteignit subitement. Un homme était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, son visage à moitié recouvert d'un masque, le toisant hautainement de ses yeux d'un noir profond. "A partir de moment, tu es ma cible, lui dit-il en effleurant le coeur du brun de sa main, tu es déjà à l'agonie. Shirabu a fait du bon travail, malgré tout."

Wakatoshi se sentit faible d'un coup, le corps lourd au point qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Kiyoomi en profita pour l'examiner de plus près. Contrairement à Kageyama, cet humain avait en lui quelque chose qui l'intriguait, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le fascinait. Cela dit, il avait un boulot à faire et il n'allait pas échouer cette fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou voilou pour ce chapitre (désolée s'il est court). On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse KageHina et Rapunzel qui sera 100% crack pairing. La suite de L'étincelle sera centrée Kiyoko et Hinata. A bientôt. :)


	26. La mission de Kiyoko Shimizu, part 2/ L'éclat des porte-poisses, part 1 : Shigeru Yahaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooou, voici la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs avec l'histoire qui va enfin avancer (maintenant que j'ai tout mis en place, c'est parti pour l'évolution des relations des différents couples). Bonne lecture. :)

Hitoka travailla sur les costumes en réalisant les ébauches tout en chantonnant toute sourire sous le regard bienveillant de Shimizu-san qui révisait la pièce. Elles étaient retournées dans la chambre de la blonde après que celle-ci eut fini ses cours. Son influence avait permis à sa protégée de mieux s'intégrer au club de théâtre dont elle faisait partie et le porte-poisse qui avait l'habitude de la suivre avait l'air d'être hors d'état de nuire donc tout allait bien.

A part deux choses : tout d'abord, son attachement pour sa protégée devint de plus en plus profond avec le temps, ensuite Hitoka-chan avait un peu plus confiance en elle, mais cela ne créa aucune étincelle en elle. Se pourrait-il que son voeu ne résidait pas dans ça? Elle savait que la jeune fille était aussi beaucoup encouragée par sa mère, celle-ci ayant tendance à trop la couver d'ailleurs vu qu'elle l'appelait assez souvent et Kiyoko ignorait si le souhait de Hitoka-chan était lié à elle.

"J'ai bientôt fini mon croquis, déclara fièrement Yachi en posant son crayon.

\- Fais voir, demanda Kiyoko en s'approchant doucement d'elle, c'est très réussi, Hitoka-chan."

La blonde lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné en rougissant légèrement. Shimizu-san l'aidait beaucoup au quotidien que cela fut pour l'assister dans son rôle ou bien pour l'encourager en général. Elle avait appris ainsi bien des choses sur elle et sur le monde dont elle venait. Comme la porte-bonheur en parlait souvent avec nostalgie, la blonde se demandait si la Terre des étincelles ne lui manquait pas.

Après tout, Hitoka avait cette sensation amère d'avoir arraché Shimizu-san à sa terre natale même si cette dernière considérait le fait de veiller sur elle comme un travail. Cela l'attristait un peu car au fond d'elle et au fil des jours qu'elle avait passé à son contact, la blonde s'était mise à considérer Shimizu-san comme une véritable amie, voire même plus.

"Comme tu vas jouer le rôle de Roméo, lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant le croquis, j'ai fait en sorte de faire un kimono masculin qui te mette en valeur, elle s'empourpra davantage, je pense que le bleu marine fera ressortir tes yeux et ta peau. De plus, c'est censé être la couleur que portera tous ceux qui joueront un membre de la famille Montaigu.

\- Merci, Hitoka-chan, fit Kiyoko en lui adressant un sourire qui fit encore plus rougir cette dernière, je garde ce croquis pour faire le costume, il va falloir aussi que je prenne tes mensurations quand tu auras fini de dessiner le tien." Michimiya-san lui avait passé celles des autres membres du club de théâtre mais elle lui avait aussi avoué que Hitoka-chan ne lui avait pas confié les siennes par timidité.

Celle-ci fut à deux doigts de s'évanouir de gêne suite à ce qu'elle avait déclaré. Shimizu-san...Prendre ses mensurat..."Euh, il ne vaut mieux pas, Shimizu-san, déclara-t-elle timidement en fuyant son regard.

\- Pourtant, il le faudra bien pour ton costume, insista Kiyoko avec un petit rire, amusée par les réactions touchantes de sa protégée, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le faire? Je suis une femme tout comme toi.", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Oui mais une femme très belle qui me fait de l'effet. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Hitoka déglutit avant de répondre : "J'ai beau avoir dix-neuf ans, j'ai l'impression d'être encore une lycéen...Aaaaah! Shimizu-san!, s'écria-t-elle lorsque la porte-bonheur se mit à toucher sa poitrine, qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Je t'ai bien observée sous la douche et à en juger par ce que je touche, ajouta Kiyoko en éprouvant davantage le volume, ta poitrine est un peu moins volumineuse que la mienne. Tu as bien le corps d'une femme Hitoka-chan, tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

La porte-bonheur savait qu'elle profitait un peu de la situation mais cela fait un moment qu'elle avait eu envie de toucher sa protégée. Certes, elles dormaient dans le même lit mais Kiyoko s'était évertuée à éviter tout geste déplacé de sa part. Dans le cas présent, elle avait simplement saisi l'occasion et elle ne le regretta pas. Je me demande si c'est aussi doux sans aucun vêtement. "Shimizu...san..."

Kiyoko retira ses mains à contrecoeur en entendant le petit murmure provenant de Hitoka-chan. Celui-ci lui évoqua d'ailleurs un gémissement et elle préféra se retenir de faire plus. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer la blonde.

Hitoka fuit le regard de Shimizu-san. Ses mains sur elle auraient dû l'effrayer mais elle avait trouvé ça très voire trop agréable, au point qu'elle anticipait le moment où la porte-bonheur allait prendre ses mensurations. Depuis que la porte-bonheur était à ses cotés, elle voyait la vie dans un cadre moins effrayant, sa peur irrationnelle disparaissait même petit à petit pour faire place à un sentiment apaisant et serein.

Cependant, elle savait que Shimizu-san partirait lorsqu'elle énoncerait son voeu et au fond, elle voulait surtout savoir ce que Kiyoko voulait, elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus.

Elle lui devait bien ça.

Pendant ce temps, Shigeru se reposait dans sa chambre, au fin fond de la cachette des porte-poisses, rêvassant d'un souvenir bien triste.

Shigeru avait cinq ans quand il avait rencontré cette petite fille. Elle était là, assise sur la balançoire du petit parc près de chez lui, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, elle lui avait semblé bien triste.

Ainsi lui avait-il parlé. "Tu es toute seule?"

La petite fille avait mis un moment avant de répondre. "Oui, j'ai un peu peur de parler aux autres. J'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de moi."

Bien entendu, Shigeru était tombé dans le panneau. Ils avaient sympathisé très vite et se voyaient ensuite souvent au parc pour jouer. Les parents de Shigeru étant des traqueurs, ils étaient souvent submergés de travail. Ainsi, ils délaissaient malgré eux son fils, le laissant tout seul.

Personne ne se méfiait dans la Terre des étincelles, pensant qu'aucun ennemi, et par ennemi ils entendaient par là les porte-poisses, n'oserait s'aventurer dans leur monde. Après tout, la chance avait tendance à les affaiblir. Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêcher Shigeru de se faire corrompre par son amie, qui s'était avéré être un ami, ce qu'il découvrit des années plus tard et de devenir à son tour un porte-poisse.

Il avait été recueilli dans un orphelinat lorsqu'il fut amené à la Terre des superstitions et depuis, Shigeru avait mené sa vie en pensant constamment à ses parents biologiques. Il n'avait jamais voulu revenir dans sa terre natale, de peur de se faire rejeter par ceux-ci et aussi parce qu'il avait honte d'être devenu ainsi.

Le brun n'en voulait pas à celui qui avait fait ça aussi car il avait vu la façon dont les parents de ce dernier le traitait, le forçant à corrompre n'importe qui, humain ou porte-bonheur afin d'en faire le porte-poisse parfait. Ainsi, Shigeru avait décidé de faire ce que tout porte-poisse devait faire : corrompre les humains dans le malheur. Néanmoins, son ami avait disparu depuis quelques temps. Il avait donc décidé de s'entoller au sein du groupe de Daishou afin de corrompre tout en partant à sa recherche.

Il privilégiait les filles innocentes car elles lui rappelaien surtout lui-même qui avait été assez naïf pour se laisser faire mais maintenant, depuis que ce traqueur avait éveillé en lui cette partie de lui qu'il niait constamment, Shigeru ne savait plus où il en était.

Le porte-poisse se leva en soupirant pour rejoindre son chef dans le salon. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, son chat noir sur les genoux en train de siroter sa dixième tasse de café de la journée. Matsukawa lui avait confié que Daishou avait été forcé de boire du déca par un traqueur. Autant dire qu'il s'était fait torturer. "Je pars travailler, déclara-t-il d'un ton las, je me suis assez régénéré.

\- Bien, fit Suguru en caressant le dos de son chat, je te souhaite une bonne corruption, il posa la tasse sur la desserte à coté de lui avant de se lever en prenant son chat, maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, je dois nourrir mon petit Kenma."

Shigeru haussa un sourcil à l'annonce de ce prénom. Kenma. Il se souvint d'un porte-bonheur qui avait ce nom. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, pensa-t-il en regardant Daishou partir en direction de la cuisine. Autant trouver une nouvelle cible à corrompre, cela lui ferait du bien.

Kentarou arpentait le campus universitaire à la recherche du porte-poisse qu'il avait marqué. Il devait savoir pourquoi un porte-bonheur comme lui était dans le camp de leurs ennemis et aussi, il avouait, il le trouvait très attirant et si c'était vraiment un porte-bonheur... Le traqueur le repéra non loin d'une grande batisse. Tiens, pourquoi était-il aussi surpris? Kentarou décida de le suivre.

Shigeru courut en direction du gymnase. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'université, il avait vu une silhouette familière. Ces cheveux noirs, cette allure un tantinet blasée, ce n'était pas possible. Il réussit à le rattraper au moment même où il allait entrer dans le batiment en compagnie d'un humain plus grand que lui. "C'est toi, Akira?"

Akira Kunimi se retourna à l'annonce de son nom. Il reconnut alors celui qui fut à la fois son ami d'enfance et l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait corrompu. "Shigeru?, il se tourna ensuite vers son petit ami qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur, préviens le coach que j'aurai du retard, Yûtarou. Je t'expliquerai tout après."

Kindaichi hocha la tête avant de partir au gymnase. Il devait s'agir d'un des amis porte-poisses d'Akira...Il avait toujours du mal avec cette histoire d'ailleurs mais peu importe d'où il venait, Akira était Akira, c'était ce qui comptait.

Shigeru, quant à lui, fut content de revoir le noiraud mais surtout surpris de ne sentir aucune influence émaner de lui. "Je te cherchais, lui expliqua-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le coin nature de la fac composé d'un petit jardin et de quelques bancs, où étais-tu passé? Tes parents ont...

-...Mes parents sont seulement inquiets pour leur héritier, le coupa Akira en soupirant, et comme ma mère attendait un autre enfant lors de mon départ chez les humains, je suis maintenant le cadet de leurs soucis. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai vu un des joueurs de mon équipe agir de plus en plus bizarrement, je me suis dit que c'était toi, le responsable. Je ne sens presque plus l'influence des notres mais je peux encore déceler quand quelqu'un est corrompu."

Shigeru le détailla pendant qu'ils s'assirent. Akira n'avait pas tort concernant ses parents. Il se souvint du nombre incalculables de fois où le père de ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il le décevait. Le brun remarqua aussi une lueur dans le regard sombre de son ami. Cela l'inquièta. "Pourquoi ne possèdes-tu plus d'influence néfaste en toi?

\- Simplement parce que j'ai émis un éclat, Shigeru, répondit Akira, un rare sourire aux lèvres, et que depuis, je suis devenu un être humain.

\- Un éclat?" Il ne se souvint pas avoir entendu que les porte-poisses puissent emettre quelque chose. Les porte-bonheurs émettaient des étincelles à chaque souhait réalisé mais un porte-poisse...

\- C'est la chose qui nous effraie le plus, nous les porte-poisses, expliqua alors Akira, une chose qui est présente dans ton coeur, poursuivit-il en se levant, par contre, je dois te laisser sinon le coach va s'inquiéter. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de mal.

\- Tu agissais pour tes parents, le rassura Shigeru, et puis, grâce à toi, j'ai découvert que peu importe si on est porte-bonheur ou porte-poisse, la seule chose qui nous diffèrent au fond, c'est notre travail.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi en te rencontrant, renchérit Akira en le saluant de la main, et puis je dois convaincre un autre porte-bonheur à ce sujet. A bientôt, peut-être."

Shigeru hocha la tête en le regardant s'éloigner avant de découvrir que le traqueur qui le pourchassait partir à sa rencontre. Apparemment, vu l'air déconcerté qu'il affichait, il les avait écoutés. "Cela ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations, le taquina le porte-poisse en s'attendant à ce que celui-ci l'attaque. Cependant, celui-ci s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Cela m'a fait revoir mon jugement au sujet des porte-poisses, déclara Kentarou en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre un cookie qu'il mangea, je veux connaitre ton nom."

Shigeru soupira. Au moins, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. "Shigeru Yahaba, pourquoi?" Le porte-poisse fut surpris de voir ce traqueur blond aux allures de voyou s'enflammer un peu à l'annonce de ce nom : "Tu es le fils de la traqueuse Yahaba? C'est grâce à elle que j'ai choisi la vocation de traqueur. Elle a arrêté après la disparition de son fils pour le chercher et ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis."

Le brun s'en voulut alors d'avoir causé autant de soucis à ses parents. "Eh bien me voilà, fit-il d'un ton à la fois triste et désabusé, j'ai été corrompu enfant et je suis devenu un porte-poisse à part entière. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents l'apprennent."

Kentarou se rembrunit aussitôt, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été aussi enthousiaste. Shigeru avait dû souffrir loin de sa famille et pourtant, il avait décidé de rester fort face à ce qui l'avait entendu en tant que porte-poisse. Cela forçait l'admiration. Par contre, il ressentit une douce force lumineuse présente dans le coeur du brun. Cela ressemblait à une étincelle et elle ne demandait qu'à être déployée. "Tu veux revoir ta famille?"

Shigeru le regarda avec étonnement. Etait-ce possible au moins? "J'aimerai bien mais je ne vois pas comment faire."Une main prit doucement la sienne, un visage se rapprocha du sien. Un murmure se fit entendre. "Ferme les yeux."

Le porte-poisse émit un doux soupir au contact des lèvres tendres et fermes qui le butinèrent lentement. Le baiser se fit plus affectueux lorsqu'il y répondit au point que son coeur s'emplit de chaleur telle une lueur qui commença à luire au fond de lui, une lueur qui se mit à briller de plus en plus.

Kentarou rompit le baiser en voyant une petite boule lumineuse d'une douce teinte jeune pâle émettre du coeur de Shigeru pour ensuite sortir et voler jusqu'au ciel. L'influence du porte-poisse devint celle d'un porte-bonheur qui avait en ce moment le visage baigné de larmes.

Shigeru pleura. Les émotions qu'il ressentait furent si intenses, comme un feu d'artifices qui avait explosé en une multitudes de poussières multicolores. Cela lui fit mal autant que cela le soulagea. Il se réfugia alors dans les bras de Kentarou qui le réconforta tout en lui caressant les cheveux bruns. Sa mission chez les humains était terminée bien que différemment par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu, ce qui ne le gêna pas. A partir de maintenant, il soutiendrait l'être qui se tenait dans ses bras.

Le porte-bonheur regarda le ciel crépusculaire en se demandant ce que cette étrange étincelle avait apporté à la Terre des étincelle.

Terre des étincelle, centre de formation :

Morisuke Yaku était en train de consigner les rapports quand il vit depuis sa fenêtre le Vent de l'Incertitude s'arrêter d'un coup. Une étincelle avait rejoint les étoiles dans le ciel mais celle-ci était sensiblement différente de celle émis par les porte-bonheurs lorsqu'ils réalisaient les souhaits. Pourtant, elle n'était pas maléfique, bien au contraire. Il décida alors d'en parler à Takeda-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce chapitre un peu plus long, on se revoit pour la prochaine requête (il faut que je vérifie laquelle) et la Petite Sirène dont j'ai décidé de changer un couple secondaire pour en faire une fic axée 100% couples classiques (attendez-vous à voir du KageHina mais pas en couple principal). A bientôt. :)


	27. Les missions de Tadashi Yamaguchi et de Shouyou Hinata, part 3

Depuis l'incident avec le porte-poisse, Hinata et Kageyama s'étaient davantage rapprochés et mis à part le comportement un brin colérique de son protégé, Shouyou s'était attaché à lui. Il apprit aussi plein de choses sur le monde des humains mais un peu tristes : certes, ils avaient plein de choses qui leur facilitaient la vie mais cela manquait de fantaisie et, en visitant un vieux temple situé non loin du quartier où le noiraud vivait, il avait senti une douce influence et avait même rencontré des petits esprits porte-chance mineurs qui gardaient l'endroit.

Cela lui avait fait du bien de discuter un peu avec des collègues, même si Tobio l'avait regardé avec confusion (ces esprits étaient invisibles à l'oeil humain). Le roux lui avait tout expliqué ensuite avec amusement. En tous cas, Shouyou s'amusait bien dans sa mission : les cours que suivaient Kageyama étaient certes compliqués mais cela lui permettait de connaitre de nouvelles choses, sans oublier ce sport formidable qu'est le volley.

Le porte-bonheur assistait des fois Tobio pour ses entrainements, surtout lorsque personne n'était au gymnase. Il s'était mis à adorer ce sport et comprenait pourquoi son protégé était à fond dessus. L'entraineur de ce dernier, Satou-san, s'attristait d'ailleurs du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire partie de l'équipe vu qu'il était, selon l'excuse que lui avait donné Kageyama, " un étudiant étranger qui restait ici à titre provisoire" (ce qui était vrai en un sens). Néanmoins, cela attristait Shouyou qui voulait rester avec lui plus longtemps mais il avait une mission à accomplir et puis Natsu serait triste s'il ne revenait pas à moins que...Cela lui donna une idée.

La voix de Kageyama le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il se trouvait sur le banc à révasser tandis que le noiraud s'entrainait au volley. "Hé, j'ai bientôt fini, fit Tobio en buvant un peu d'eau avant d'y retourner.

\- Ok." Il aimait admirer Kageyama quand il était concentré au moment des matches d'entrainements, cela montrait combien il aimait ce sport et puis...Tiens, cela lui faisait penser que celui qui avait été corrompu et qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas là aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, l'influence du porte-poisse qui était responsable de tout ça s'était dispersée depuis et cela se ressentait dans l'atmosphère qui devint plus légère. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui.

Shouyou reconnut le type qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Kageyama de loin. Kunimi, je crois. "Tu es le porte-bonheur qui veille sur Kageyama?, demanda-t-il en une question rhétorique. En tous cas, le roux devint méfiant. "Et toi, t'es aussi un porte-poisse qui essaye de le corrompre?" Akira haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

Au moins ce petit prenait son boulot très à coeur, il lui rappelait un peu Shigeru de ce coté-là. "Tous les porte-poisses ne sont pas méchants, tu sais? Certains portent malheur uniquement parce que c'est leur boulot. Vous vous existez bien pour apporter de la chance, non? Eh bien nous, c'est pareil mais dans le sens inverse."

Le roux réfléchit. Ce que venait de dire Kunimi coulait de sens au fond, les porte-poisses ne faisaient pas ça parce qu'ils aimaient faire souffrir mais parce que c'était la raison de leur existence même. Bon peut-être qu'il y en avait mais pas tous. Ça donnait matière à penser cependant, il devait penser à la sécurité de Tobio. "Veux-tu corrompre mon protégé?

\- Je ne suis plus un porte-poisse depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'un humain, répondit Akira en regardant Kindaichi faire ses étirements, et je suis venu t'avertir bien que je ne sais pas si cela marche aussi pour les porte-bonheurs. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Kageyama. Fais attention à ne pas perdre ton étincelle.

\- Hein?" Le porte-bonheur s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là...Ah oui, Iwaizumi-san m'en a parlé. Un porte-bonheur ne doit pas...Kageyama s'approcha de lui pour le prévenir que l'entrainement était terminé...Shouyou se prit à contempler son torse rendu légèrement moulant par la transpiration, puis ses lèvres qu'il avait trouvées si tendres et fermes et enfin ses beaux yeux bleus qui, bien que reflétant une sèvérité certaine, lui montrait une grande confiance.

C'est trop tard. Je l'aime.

Tobio observait Hinata à la dérobée pendant qu'il se changeait aux vestiaires. Ces derniers temps, son désir envers le porte-bonheur était devenu de plus en plus fort et pas seulement que physiquement. Sa présence lui réchauffait davantage le coeur, son sourire qu'il croisait le matin au réveil illuminait sa journée. Il y eut aussi son émerveillement durant les cours lorsqu'il écoutait le professeur bien que teinté de confusion, ses joues toutes rondes et rebondies quand il se goiffrait de gateaux et autres sucreries, et sa douce chaleur lorsqu'ils dormaient malgré eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs petits entrainements aussi auxquels ils prenaient du plaisir à s'amuser.

Le noiraud était heureux d'avoir trouvé un partenaire de jeu et aussi un véritable ami...Même si son coeur ne le voyait plus ainsi. Maintenant, Tobio aimait Hinata et le désirait.

Ils partirent dans la résidence universitaire, perdus dans leurs pensées puis comme à leur habitude depuis que le porte-bonheur était rentré dans sa vie. Certes, Tobio pouvait dire qu'elle était devenue plus paisible grâce au roux cependant, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se laver dans le cabinet de douche, au moment où il dévorait le corps du plus petit du regard. Le noiraud eut un souhait, un voeu égoiste qu'il tentait de réprimer vainement au fond de son coeur.

Shouyou sentit encore cette lueur scintiller au fond de lui. Plus brillante, plus intense, se diffusant en une douce chaleur lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir son protégé le caresser du regard de haut en bas pour ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres. Douces, chaudes, tellement appétissantes. Le noiraud en profita pour immiscer la langue entre celles-ci afin de frôler celle du roux pour mieux la gouter, se délectant de la texture si tendre. Comme du velours.

Le roux sentit la lumière en lui s'intensifier mais il préféra s'abandonner au plaisir que lui provoquait ce baiser brûlant sous la douche qui les trempaient d'une eau tiède, en poussant un soupir quand Tobio le serra contre lui en une étreinte moite et glissante.

Celui-ci se délecta de la sensation de la peau lisse du porte-bonheur contre la sienne, tellement soyeuse, si chaude au fur et à mesure qu'il se frottait sensuellement contre lui.

La petite lueur devint plus vive.

Je veux...

Shouyou poussa un gémissement avant de se mordre les lèvres quand Tobio s'écarta de lui pour le goûter de sa langue, léchant chaque goutelette, chaque parcelle de la peau sous lui, laissant des trainées brûlantes qui attisèrent tout son être.

La lueur se forma en une petite étincelle.

Je veux que...

Tobio savoura le goût sucré de la peau du roux. Cela lui donna envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. Il s'agenouilla devant le porte-bonheur.

Je veux que Hinata...

Shouyou se mordit encore plus ses lèvres, ses yeux fermés, ses mains plongées dans les mèches noires lorsque son protégé lui lécha doucement le gland pour ensuite prendre délicatement le membre en bouche. Le roux se perdit dans cette fournaise humide, bougeant légèrement les hanches en se retenant de gémir. C'est si bon...Il eut chaud au creux de ses reins, vraiment chaud au fur et à mesure que Tobio alla plus vite. Ce dernier, excité par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, se caressait lui-même en même temps.

L'étincelle prit de plus de plus en forme dans son coeur.

Je veux que Hinata et moi...

Celle-ci s'éteignit lorsqu'il céda à la jouissance, se déversant dans la bouche de Tobio tandis que le noiraud en fit de même avec sa main.

Tous reprirent ensuite leurs souffles en se lavant tendrement. Ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher leurs sentiments. Tobio ne savait pas comment réagir après ça, néanmoins Shouyou le rassura en un sourire malicieux suivi d'une proposition : "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te montrer après qu'on se soit lavé."

Le noiraud l'interrogea du regard, toujours pas remis des émotions intendes de tout à l'heure puis se détendit lorsque le porte-bonheur le rassura d'un petit baiser sur la joue. "Tu verras, ça va te plaire."

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement où se habitait Makoto-san, Tadashi fut assis devant la table de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à ce que pourrait être le voeu de son protégé. Il ne niait pas qu'il était bien auprès du noiraud, partageant des petits moments de bonheur en l'aidait à l'épicerie ou bien en passant du temps avec lui dans son appartement, comme ce fut le cas maintenant.

Makoto-san était quelqu'un qui partageait sa vision de la simplicité, vivant au jour le jour sans trop se préoccuper des petits tracas qu'il pouvait rencontré. Lui-même, lorsqu'il était dans la Terre des étincelles, ne se compliquait pas trop la vie. Certes, Tadashi avait tendance à veiller sur ses amis, surtout Tsukki, mais il avait toujours menait une vie simple.

Sa terre natale lui manquait un peu à vrai dire mais le fait d'être auprès de Makoto-san lui donnait le sentiment d'être dans un doux foyer, auprès de la personne qu'on aim..."Eh bien, tu rêvasses beaucoup, ces temps-ci, Tadashi, fit une voix enjouée derrière lui pendant qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud fut posée sur la table.

Le porte-bonheur leva les yeux sur Makoto-san qui lui adressait un petit sourire. Son coeur se réchauffa d'un coup mais il préféra se focaliser sur autre chose : "Désolé, Shimada-san, s'excusa-t-il en prenant la tasse pour en boire une gorgée, je pensais à votre souhait et merci pour le chocolat. Il est très bon.

\- De rien, répondit Makoto en s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté de lui, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter concernant mon voeu." En réalité, il considérait celui-ci comme trop égoiste pour être exaucé. En fréquentant Tadashi quotidiennement, Makoto s'était plus qu'entiché de lui. D'ailleurs, ils faisaient plus penser à un couple qu'à de simples colocataires à la maison, mais il était surement le seul à y penser. De même qu'il ne connaissait pas les préférences du porte-bonheur en la matière.

De plus, Tadashi était là pour sa mission, rien de plus mais plus il était présent à ses cotés, moins il eut envie de le voir partir. "Tu n'as pas envie que tes parents te laissent tranquille pour cette histoire de mariage arrangé?, demanda alors le porte-bonheur. Tadashi voyait souvent son protégé stressé lorsqu'il recevait une lettre d'eux et suite à l'explication de Makoto-san, il comprit que cette histoire le rendait mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. En tous cas, le porte-bonheur ne comprenait pas pourquoi on forçait les gens à se marier s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. C'était ce genre de situation qui attirait les porte-poisses à eux.

\- C'est...plus compliqué que ça, répondit Makoto en croisant les doigts, je...Préfère la gent masculine, expliqua-t-il ensuite, et c'est très mal vu dans la société humaine.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit naivement Tadashi, pour nous, les porte-bonheurs, l'amour est un sentiment très important. C'est lui qui fait fonctionner notre monde et ce sous n'importe quelle forme pour peu que le sentiment soit positif et ne cause aucun mal à l'autre. Sinon, autant aller à la Terre des superstitions, le fief des porte-poisses."

Si seulement les humains pouvaient prendre exemple sur eux. "De toute façon, poursuivit Makoto en lui prenant la main, j'ai déjà dit à mes parents que c'est moi qui choisirai avec qui je souhaite vivre et ils devront l'accepter."

Tadashi rougit en sentant la main chaude de Makoto-san contre la sienne tout en sentant l'étincelle briller de nouveau. Le porte-bonheur comprit alors quel était le souhait de son protégé. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt à la façon dont l'épicier le regardait et il pouvait arranger ça.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite sera centrée sur Nishinoya, Tanaka et Futakuchi. On se revoit pour la requête KageHina and co (j'ai trouvé un UA approprié) et Les Fées (et non les Deux Fées, j'ai fait un amalgame avec le titre d'une réécriture intitulée Les Deux Soeurs) avec au menu du BoKuro et du DaishouKen avec un chouia de YakuLev. A bientôt. :)


	28. Les missions de Yû Nishinoya et Ryûnosuke Tanaka, part 2/ Les tribulations de Kenji Futakuchi, porte-poisse solitaire

Ryûnosuke écoutait attentivement son protégé discuter avec celle qui montait la pièce de théâtre Roméo et Juliette façon Japon féodal, Yui Michimiya. Chikara lui qvait expliqué qu'elle dirigeait le club de théâtre et que, plutôt que de faire une pièce classique, elle souhaitait monter un film avec les diffèrents acteurs. "L'ambiance au club est devenue plus vivable maintenant, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils dégustaient des biscuits au bureau du local où avait l'habitude de se réunir le club audiovisuel, et nous avons enfin trouvé une costumière en la personne de Shimizu, la nouvelle colocataire de Yachi.

\- Shimizu, vous dites?, s'étonna le porte-bonheur. Donc Kiyoko-san bosse au club de théâtre? Je comprends pourquoi je la croise aussi souvent. Pourtant, il avait décidé de ne pas la déranger dans sa mission, surtout que, depuis qu'il avait remarqué le tendre regard avec lequel elle couvait sa protégée. De toute manière, elle l'avait rejeté maintes fois donc il avait abandonné l'idée d'être avec elle.

Depuis, Ryûnosuke menaiit à bien sa mission et en se goinfrant de melon pan à la crême patissière à la moindre perte. Toutefois, en fréquentant davantage Ennoshita et en apprenant à le connaitre, le porte-bonheur s'attachait de plus en plus à cet humain un peu trop sérieux qui avait grand besoin de se lâcher. Ryûnosuke se dit alors que cela serait son nouvel objectif en attendant que son protégé énonce son voeu, protégé qui l'appela sans qu'il ne s'en rendat compte : "C'est une de tes collègues?"

Le porte-bonheur sursauta légèrement puis hocha la tête sous le regard confus de Yui. Chikara était inquiet pour Tanaka-san depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de la présence de porte-poisses dans les environs même s'il l'avait tenté de le rassurer en lui racontant qu'il y avait aussi des traqueurs pour les protéger. Il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal à ce porte-bonheur aussi gentil que tête brûlée. La voix de Michimiya le coupa dans ses inquiétudes : "Bon, en tous cas, je peux te dire que nous pouvons démarrer la réalisation du film bientôt. Concernant le décor, nous avons pu louer un site historique pour l'occasion. Après tout, le film sera présenté au festival audiovisuel de la fac, non?

\- Oui, répondit Chikara en croquant un biscuit, et je trouve ça super pour les décors. J'en parlerai à Kinoshita et Narita afin que nous préparons le matériel.

\- Ok, pas de souci, déclara Yui en se levant, je vais en parler avec les membres du club de théâtre de ce pas et merci pour ce projet, Ennoshita.

\- De rien, fit le noiraud en lui souriant, tu contribues aussi beaucoup au club audiovisuel."

La brune leur adressa un soupir avant de quitter la pièce. Chikara en profita pour pousser un énorme soupir. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos mais bon, il ferait un film du tonnerre. Ryûnosuke en profita alors qu'il n'y eut personne pour lui masser les épaules. Le pauvre était tout tendu."Mmmmm, merci Tanaka-san, cela me fait du bien, murmura Ennoshita en soupirant d'aise.

\- De rien, Ennoshita, répondit le porte-bonheur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et puis c'est normal, je suis là pour que tu aies de la joie et de la détente dans ta vie.

\- J'avoue que j'en ai beaucoup depuis que tu es arrivé, confia Chikara en souriant, et au fond, j'ai peur que cela se termine." Oui, il aimait être auprès de Tanaka-san et vivre plein de choses à ses cotés. Il adorait aussi lui montrer un peu de son monde, à lui qui n'avait connu que la Terre des étincelles ainsi que de partager ce qu'il appréciait. Cela serait bien triste lorsque le porte-bonheur serait plus là.

Ryûnosuke sentit une lumière emettre de son coeur. Kiyoko-san lui avait expliqué que c'était de cette manière que les étincelles se formaient. Ennoshita avait donc réflèchi à son souhait rt pourtant, il ne voulait pas que cela se termine maintenant. Le porte-bonheur eut une idée. Lui qui voulait que son protégé lâche prise, il avait trouvé un bon moyen pour y remédier. "Ce soir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du noiraud pendant qu'il continuait à le masser, on va faire un petit voyage, toi et moi."

Chikara devina assez vite de quel voyage il s'agissait et frèmissait déjà d'impatience.

Pendant ce temps, Yû finissait de ranger la cuisine en compagnie d'Asahi et d'Aone. Le porte-bonheur était inquiet par ce dernier en ressentant la forte influence du porte-poisse qui émanait de lui. Pourtant, étrangement, elle ne visait pas à le faire souffrir. On dirait plutôt que le porte-poisse cherche à le marquer...A quoi il joue?

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait déjà Asahi sur qui veiller et c'était du ressort des traqueurs. "Nishinoya, tu as fini de ranger les ustensiles?, demanda Asahi qui avait fini de nettoyer le sol.

\- Oui, Asahi, répondit Yû, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tout est à sa place.

\- Alors nous allons pouvoir nous changer, déclara son protégè en lui offrant un doux sourire qui fit fondre son coeur, et rentrer chez nous."

Aaaaaah bon sang, plus le temps passe, plus je suis amoureux de lui, se désespéra le porte-bonheur tandis qu'Aone et Asahi étaient dèjà partis se changer, ah zut!

Yû se dépêcha donc de se changer avec eux dans le local tout en évitant de trop se rincer l'oeil en matant le corps magnifique de ce beau brun si viril. Le porte-bonheur savait qu'Asahi avait des problèmes d'estime de soi et il faisait tout afin qu'il palie à ceux-ci comme l'encourager dans ce qu'il entreprenait que cela fut au boulot ou autre ou bien en le houspillant un peu quand il stressait trop afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Néanmoins, Yû savait que sous ses dehors faussement intimidants, Asahi était la personne la plus gentille qu'il eut été donné de connaitre et il se disait même avec amusement que son protégé ferait un excellent porte-bonheur. Sauf que, contrairement un lui, il était un humain. Si seulement...Son coeur se mit à briller. Hein? Pourquoi j'ai commencé à emettre une étincelle, d'un coup?

La voix d'Asahi le tira de ses pensées : "Nishinoya, on y va?

\- Euh, ah oui! Désolé."

Ils quittèrent le restaurant en saluant Ukai-san, qui fut à sa grande surprise, en pleine conversation avec Takeda-san puis en firent de même avec Aone qui partit ensuite de son coté. Asahi contempla Yû durant le trajet, un peu gêné que celui-ci lui ait pris la main. Le brun se culpabilisait un peu à l'idée de le faire travailler mais Nishinoya ne se plaignait pas de sa condition, il en était même très content au vu de son attitude à son égard, à la fois amicale, voire entreprenante comme lorsque, par exemple, le porte-bonheur avait tendance à faufiler dans le futon quand il était en train de dormir, ce qui lui posait problème.

Asahi aimait ses discussions animées avec Yû, surtout les moments où il parlait de son monde avec un engouement sans bornes mais teinté de nostalgie. Il se demandait s'il ne le gênait pas pour retourner chez lui. Au fond, Asahi savait ce qu'il voulait, c'était que... "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Asahi? Tu en fais une tête."

Le brun plongea alors dans les prunelles noisettes qui le regardaient avec inquiétude, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les fines lèvres roses du plus petit. Elles ont l'air tellement douc...A quoi je pense? "Euh c-ce n'est rien, bafouilla-t-il en fuyant son regard en rougissant.

Yû eut un sourire malicieux. Il ne laissait pas Asahi indifférent, on dirait.

Bien, bien. Je vais en profiter pour lui montrer ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est décidé.

Tant pis pour le boulot.

Au même moment, Takanobu rentrait chez lui et fut surpris de voir Futakuchi-san affalé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Une drôle de relation s'était installée entre eux depuis leur rencontre au parc, Futakuchi faisant majoritairement la conversation, se plaignant souvent de ses collègues de boulot qui avaient tendance à trop tirer au flanc, selon ses dires. Pourtant, depuis que cet homme était arrivé dans sa vie, il était plus en proie à la malchance.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, Takanobu avait été à deux doigts de plonger la main dans la marmite remplie de bouillon encore chaud par inattention. Heureusement que Nishinoya l'avait prévenu à ce moment-là. De toute manière, ce n'était certainement qu'une coincidence. Il posa le sac de courses sur la table de la salle à manger puis il s'assit sur une chaise afin d'admirer le visage endormi de son ami un peu étrange.

Il le trouvait beau, d'une grande finesse avec des traits réguliers mais le froncement de sourcils qu'il vit ensuite montrait que Futakuchi avait l'air bien soucieux. Kenji ouvrit péniblement les yeux en baillant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait plus ou moins élu domicile chez Aone et cela lui plaisait de passer des moments au coté de cet humain taciturne même si c'était lui qui parlait presque tout le temps.

Il fallait dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe dans la cachette des porte-poisses : Yahaba avait déserté, Matsukawa était sur le point de faire la même chose, Goshiki n'avait que la vengeance en tête et Daishou semblait être contaminé par l'énergie d'un porte-bonheur. Seuls Sakusa et Shirabu avaient l'air d'aller bien, et encore. En tous cas, cela ne lui donnait pas envie d'y rentrer et puis, il avait toujours fait son boulot en solo.

"Salut Aone, fit-il en s'étirant, cela s'est bien passé au boulot?

\- J'ai failli avoir un accident, répondit Takanobu en sortant un paquet de son sac, tiens, pour changer du café."

Kenji s'en voulait étrangement de lui faire ça car il savait que c'était son influence qui en était responsable. Par contre, c'était quoi ce paquet étrange? "Ce sont des bonbons acides, déclara ensuite Takanobu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les choses sucrées mais avec le goût acidulé, tu devrais pouvoir les manger. Comme je sais que tu aimes aussi ce qui pique."

Le brun ouvrit le paquet et en prit un pour le mettre dans la bouche...Avant de soupirer de plaisir face à l'acidité qui chatouillait agréablement sa langue, c'était agréablement pétillant mais ce qui l'aimat le plus fut le petit sourire d'Aone qui avait l'air content de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Une lueur résonna au fond de lui. Une petite lumière étrange qui ne l'effraya pas.

Au contraire, elle lui procurait une douce et brève chaleur qui ne demandait qu'à se déployer...

...Le brun remarqua alors que l'influence qu'il avait sur Aone avait changé.

Depuis quand nous, les porte-poisses émettons de l'énergie positive?

Kenji était perdu. "Tout va bien, Futakuchi?"

Le porte-poisse vit qu'Aone s'était assis à coté de lui, la main posée sur son épaule pour le rassurer. La lumière brillait encore plus. "Je dois y aller, déclara Kenji en se levant, on se revoit demain, sans faute."

Takanobu le regarda partir, perplexe. Que se passait-il avec Futakuchi? Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le froisser.

Kenji quitta l'immeuble et regarda le ciel nocturne d'un air pensif. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il eut des réactions aussi similaires à celles d'un porte-bonheur. Une remise en question s'imposait. "Direction le Lucky Charm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. La suite sera centrée sur Bokuto and co et sera publiée après la requête BokuKage/KuroHina (qui sera deux requêtes pour le prix d'une). On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. A bientôt :).


	29. Les missions de Satori Tendou et de Koushi Sugawara, dernière partie

Daichi avait pris congès aujourd'hui, l'état de Sugawara-san le préoccupant davantage. Le porte-bonheur était allongé dans son lit, la peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, le corps transpirant d'une sueur froide et en train de cracher des petites fumées noires à chaque quinte de toux qu'il subissait. Comment faire pour l'aider? Cela l'énervait de rester impuissant à son chevet.

Koushi, de son coté, respirait tant bien de mal. Le porte-poisse avait infusé son influence par l'intermédiaire de son temps sombre jusqu'à ce que l'influence de Takeda-san et celle de Kuroo-san les réduisent drastiquement mais il sentait la corruption l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait son souffle. Le porte-bonheur sentit la main chaude de son protégé prendre la sienne, ses yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude ce qui le mina. "Je...suis désolé...Daichi, murmura-t-il avant de tousser de nouveau, ce qui alerta encore plus le noiraud.

\- Que puis-je faire pour te guérir?, lui demanda-t-il en lui tapotant le dos, il doit bien y avoir une solution.

\- C'est...à double tranchant, haleta Koushi en se recouchant, tu dois me...toucher, il n'eut même plus la force de rougir, pour me...purifier mais...en...faisant...ça. Tu...pourrais devenir un...porte-poisse comme...moi si je me...laisse corrompre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Daichi en se déshabillant, je préfère essayer de te sauver que de rien faire.

\- Mais Daichi...

-...Je ne veux pas te perdre, Koushi, poursuivit Daichi en se déshabillant puis en s'allongeant à ses cotés avant de le dévêtir, depuis que tu aies apparu dans ma vie, je vois le monde autrement d'une manière plus simple et je suis beaucoup plus heureux maintenant que tu es à mes cotés, même si c'est provisoire, se rembrunit-il tout en admirant le corps magnifique dénudé qui se trouvait devant lui, tu dois avoir des personnes qui t'attendent là d'où tu viens."

Koushi le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant tendrement : "Les personnes que j'aie cotoyées durant ma formation de porte-bonheur puis en tant que mentor sont ma seule famille, Daichi, murmura-t-il doucement en sentant ses forces revenir lorsque sa peau frôla celle de son protégé, mes parents ont été pris dans le Vent de l'Incertitude quand j'étais enfant. Ils étaient partis en voyage pour un autre secteur afin de trouver un lieu plus sûr pour nous mais..."

Daichi l'enlaça tendrement en le berçant doucement, plongeant sa main dans les mèches grises si soyeuses. Koushi lui avait parlé de ce vent étrange qui était très néfaste pour les porte-bonheurs et qui venait du fait que les humains comme lui ne croyaient plus en eux. Le noiraud se sentit coupable d'ailleurs d'avoir perdu foi en eux, peu importe si cela était à cause de l'influence de Terushima.

Maintenant, il ferait tout pour se rattraper auprès du porte-bonheur si attentionné qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Koushi était devenu cher à son coeur maintenant, il l'avait soutenu tout en lui redonnant le sourire. Des mots furent superflus face à ce qu'il ressentait. Le porte-bonheur eut un moment de surprise en sentant des lèvres chaudes et fermes effleurer les siennes pour se presser davantage avec tendresse.

Koushi y répondit en sentant Daichi l'allonger doucement sur le dos et poursuivre ensuite son exploration en rompant le baiser, savourant la peau à la carnation crémeuse de sa langue et se délectant du goût étonnament sucré de la sueur du porte-bonheur. Celui-ci haleta lorsqu'il se mit à aspirer doucement un bourgeon rose dans sa bouche pour ensuite goûter l'autre de la même manière, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres en écoutant les petits gémissements de Koushi.

Le porte-bonheur se laissa submerger par le plaisir que lui procuraient les doux baisers et les tendres caresses du noiraud, la corruption se dispersait au fur et à mesure que les mains et les lèvres de son protégé le touchaient affectueusement, l'encourageant par ses cris qui devinrent enraillés au moment où Daichi se mit à caresser lentement son membre durci en parsemant son ventre de petits baisers avant de lui écarter ses jambes.

Le noiraud enduisit trois de ses doigts de sa salive pour ensuite le préparer quand il sentit Koushi se tendre sous son doigt. "Ça va, Koushi?, s'inquiéta Daichi en le voyant se crisper face à l'intrusion.

\- C'est juste que c'est ma première fois, répondit le porte-bonheur en rougissant légèrement, donc je suis un peu nerveux.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête?, lui demanda-t-il en étant sur le point de retirer son doigt de...

-...Non, non, s'empressa de répondre le porte-bonheur, j'apprécie tout ce que tu me fais ressentir Daichi.

Son protégé l'embrassa tendrement puis continua de le préparer lentement tout en veillant à ce qu'il soit gêné le moins possible. Le noiraud souhaitait montrer à Koushi combien il était important pour lui en le traitant avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le porte-bonheur se dètendit malgré la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait quand trois doigts entrèrent petit à petit en lui, allant de plus en plus loin pour toucher quelque chose qu'il le fit crier malgré lui.

Daichi retira alors les doigts et se positionna entre les jambes de Koushi qui hocha la tête face à la question muette transparaissant à travers une oeillade soucieuse. Le porte-bonheur lui offrait un sourire confiant en ouvrant encore plus les jambes, les mettant autour des hanches du noiraud qui commença à le pénétrer.

Koushi eut mal à s'en mordre les lèvres, des laemes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux noisettes avant d'être essuyées affectueusement par Daichi qui attendit un peu avant de bouger. Ils ondulèrent ensuite leurs hanches en une harmonie tendre et sensuelle, le porte-bonheur gémissant à chaque long et puissant coup de rein que son amant donnait jusqu'à en crier lorsque celui-ci effleura de nouveau cet endroit qui lui donna encore plus de plaisir.

Daichi s'abreuva de chaque cri, de chaque gémissement qu'il entendit, donnant de doux baisers sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, caressant son membre pour le faire davantage succomber, en allant plus vite lorsqu'une lueur brilla dans le coeur de Koushi qui le serra contre lui. Le porte-bonheur sentit l'étincelle émettre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le coeur de son protégé vibrait pour le souhait qu'il aimerait voir exaucer.

Le porte-bonheur entendit alors un doux écho.

Je souhaite donner à Koushi le bonheur qu'il mérite.

Pour lui, le bonheur résidait d'être auprès de lui.

Une petite boule lumineuse et scintillante aux teintes douces sortit de son coeur au moment où il céda à ce trop plein de plaisir, une chaleur se répandant en lui, signe qu'il en était de même pour Daichi. Le noiraud regarda la petite sphère s'envoler puis s'écroula malgré lui dans les bras du porte-bonheur qui l'enlaça tendrement. "Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura doucement Koushi en souriant tendrement, ton souhait a été exaucé, poursuivit-il en caressant les courtes mèches noires, je resterai avec toi à partir de maintenant.

\- Alors c'était ça la lumière que je viens de voir quand...?

\- Oui, c'est une étincelle, répondit le porte-bonheur pendant que Daichi se retirait, tu as voulu me donner du bonheur et le mien réside dans le fait d'être auprès de toi. Ton amour est ma Terre des étincelles, Daichi."

Le noiraud fut ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l' étreignit amoureusement, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je t'aime, Koushi, chuchota-t-il avant de lui poser une question qui l'intrigua, tu es devenu un être humain?

\- Non, vu que j'ai émis l'étincelle qui est liée à toi, je reste un porte-bonheur mais, ajouta-t-il en se blotissant contre lui, nous, les esprits porte-chance avons la même espérance de vie que vous, les humains.

\- Oh, je vois."

Koushi sourit en sentant Daichi lui embrasser le front avant de prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Sa vie avait changé maintenant et pour le mieux car peu lui importait s'il était ici ou á la Terre des étincelles, tant qu'il était aux cotés de Daichi, cela lui suffisait amplement. "Je t'aime, Daichi, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille du plus grand qui lui adressa un sourire plein d'amour.

Le porte-bonheur souhaitait à ses amis la même joie qu'il ressentait dans son coeur en ce moment.

Pendant ce temps, Satori admirait le ciel nocturne depuis la fenêtre. Semi Semi et lui s'étaient réfugiés chez ce dernier lorsque la forte influence négative avait gagné du terrain afin d'éviter de se faire corrompre. Une étincelle avait èté émise et à en juger la douce couleur dorée, elle venait de Koushi-kun. Il avait donc exaucé le souhait de son protégé ce qui calmerait providoirement le Vent de l'Incertitude. D'ailleurs, était-ce lui ou bien, il y avait aussi un éclat créé par un porte-poisse? La voix d'Eita le tira de ses observations. "J'ai sorti un pot de glace au chocolat du congé.

\- Ah, merci Semi Semi, s'enthousiasma le porte-bonheur, tout guilleret à l'idée de déguster sa nourriture favorite, tu es un amour."

Eita rougit légèrement suite aux mots de Satori, il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de cet être venu d'un autre monde et cela serait dur lorsqu'il partirait une fois son voeu exaucé. Quoiqu'au fond, il savait ce qu'il souhaitait mais il voulait concerter avec le roux afin de savoir s'il était d'accord mais tout d'abord, le blond brûlait d'envie d'entendre la suite de son histoire.

Le pauvre Satori avait l'air d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il attendit donc que le porte-bonheur s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé pour le lui demander : "Tu n'as pas fini de ma rzconter ton histoire mais je comprends si tu...

\- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, se dépêcha de le rassurer Satori, c'est vrai qu'avec l'attaque de ce porte-poisse nous a pris de court, il mangea une cuillérée de glace, mmmmm! Un délice."

Eita rit légèrement, attendri par le spectacle. Le porte-bonheur avait gardé son âme d'enfant et il avouait qu'il aimait cette facette mignonne même si, au fond, il aimait tout chez Satori : sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur, ce coté un peu excentrique et un brin moqueur aussi quand il s'offusquait des vêtements qu'il portait hors travail (ce qui lui avait valu une journée entière à faire du shopping), bref, Eita ne niait pas que, durant le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de ce porte-bonheur, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Satori sentit encore l'étincelle briller et en voyant les magnifiques prunelles grises de son protégè exprimer une grande détermination, il se dit que le souhait de ce dernier allait être bientôt réalisé. Cela l'attristait car il aimait être auprès de Semi Semi. Sa vie était devenue plus agréable depuis qu'il veillait sur lui, plus amusante aussi que cela soit quand ils sortaient en ville essayer des vêtements pour le blond ou découvrir cette merveille qu'était le cinéma.

Ce qu'il avait apprécier le plus, furent ces magazines où étaient prépubliés des bandes dessinés qu'Eita avait nommées manga. Il avait adoré ceux avec des scènes d'action, de combat, d'aventure aussi, il y en avait même avec des sports jusqu'ici inconnus dedans. Semi Semi en possédait une collection qu'il s'était mis allègrement à lire sous l'oeil amusé de son protégé.

Cependant, celui-ci attendait une réponde de sa part donc il lui continua son histoire : "Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis moitié porte-bonheur et moitié porte-poisse. J'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance dans la Terre des superstitions mais comme ma mère a subi des rejets et que mon père était trop occupé à répandre la malchance dans votre monde pour y faire attention. Elle a donc décidé de se séparer de lui et de retourner à la Terre des étincelles avec moi.

\- Cela a du être dur, s'attrista Eita, tu avais des amis chez les porte-poisses?

\- Aucun, répondit Satori en prenant une cuillérée de son pot de glace, et lorsque je suis venu à la Terre des étincelles, les porte-bonheurs m'ont vite mis à l'écart car, pour eux, je ressemble plus à un porte-poisse qu'à autre chose, cela dit, ils n'ont pas tort. Néanmoins, je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis au centre de formation. Certains sont restés mais pas mal bossent ici en plus de moi."

Eita se rembrunit. Sa vie à lui était beaucoup moins mouvementée, beaucoup plus banale. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu de problèmes particuliers et sa vie en elle-même avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple avant que Shirabu ne mette son grain de sel. Satori l'avait aidé en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait être plus légère et pétillante, de même que maintenant, il eut une envie à laquelle il céda tout d'abord en embrassant le porte-bonheur à pleine bouche sans crier gare, savourant une légère saveur chocolatée.

Comme je l'aime, pensa-t-il en sentant ses lèvres se presser doucement contre les siennes. Il savait qu'il imposait ses sentiments mais c'était plus fort que lui. A sa grande surprise, Satori répondit au baiser, tendrement, affectueusement même. Lui aussi était tombé sous le charme de son protégé et s'il avait un souh...L'étincelle redoubla de clarté, une lumière violette apparut sur son coeur, une douce chaleur semblait se répandre en lui. Un echo de la voix d'Eita résonna dans son être.

Ce serait bien si Satori et moi pouvons avancer ensemble main dans la main, aussi bien dans son monde que dans le mien.

Satori rompit le baiser en regardant la petite boule scintillante aux teintes violacées voler vers la fenêtre pour la traverser et monter dans le ciel nocturne. "J'ai réalisé ton voeu, Semi Semi, déclara Satori en lui embrassant le front afin de le rassurer, nous allons rester ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Désolè, s'attrista Eita, je sais que c'est égoiste mais..." Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'arrêta. "Je le souhaite aussi, Eita, murmura Satori en posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, je t'avoue que si cela continuait, j'allais transgresser le contrat qui nous liait et perdre mon étincelle. Cela dit, cela n'aurait rien changé si ce n'est que je serais devenu un être humain comme toi mais..., il le calina amoureusement, j'ai très envie de te faire visiter La Terre des étincelles, mon très cher Eita.

\- Je suis curieux de voir à quoi cela ressemble, murmura Eita en plantant à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand, par contre, poursuivit-il en regardant le pot de glace qui gisait par terre, je crois que j'ai sali mon tapis en te sautant dessus, il eut un petit rire, ce n'est pas grave.

Satori le serra encore plus contre lui, calant la tête du blond contre son torse tout en souriant : "Je suis heureux de te connaitre, Eita.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Eita en se laissant aller.

Nul doute que la vie aurait plus de couleurs maintenant que Satori était avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, l'histoire avancera beaucoup plus vite maintenant et c'est vrai que je viens de remarquer qu'il y avait pas mal de couples dans cette fic. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue (avec Kuroko et compagnie) et la requête KageHina and co. A bientôt. :)


	30. L'éclat des porte-poisses, partie 2 : Kenjirou Shirabu

Kenjirou fut un peu plus tranquille depuis que Sakusa avait décidé de le remplacer pour lacorruption d'Ushijima. Il avait trouvé plus motivé d'ailleurs, moins blasé et son influence lui avait même paru...Différente, il ne saurait pas dire en quoi. En tous cas, il se sentait libéré d'un grand poids, loin de cette émotion étrange.

Cependant, le grand bureau du secrétaire lui manquait un peu. Le porte-poisse s'était retrouvé à la section de marketing, ce fichu porte-bonheur de Tendou ayant piqué sa place. Il s'était souvenu, il n'y avait pas longtemps de cela, de l'époque où ce dernier résidait encore dans la Terre des superstitions avec sa mère porte-bonheur.

Tous les enfants l'avaient rejeté, lui y compris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Le départ pour cette foutue Terre des paillettes l'a bien réussi, on dirait, constata-t-il avec aigreur. La Terre des paillettes. C'était ainsi que les porte-poisses avaient l'habitude de nommer la Terre des étincelles avec toutes ces petites lumières qui scintillent de partout.

Enfin, c'était ce que disaient les porte-poisses qui avaient osé venir discrètement là-bas par curiosité. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Tendou : lorsqu'il était venu aux locaux avec Semi ce matin, son influence était devenue plus nette, plus puissante plus..."belle", il pouvait dire et elle enveloppait entièrement celui qu'il protégeait. C'était comme si un lien très fort les unissait maintenant, comme lorsqu'un porte-poisse plongeait un humain dans le malheur le plus total sauf que là, c'était le cas contraire.

Kenjirou décida d'en discuter avec Goshiki et Terushima devant la machine à café, non sans regarder brièvement ce que faisait Semi. Celui-ci discutait avec un de ses collègues, un grand homme aux cheveux courts châtains foncés au visage impassible. Kawanishi s'il se souvenait bien. Il se souvint l'avoir un peu corrompu pour atteindre Semi avec qui il entretenait une relation amicale et là il allait doubler la dose, tant pis pour Tendou.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

Un battement sourd cogna au fond de lui, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer face à ces prunelles persantes.

Pourquoi cet humain lui faisait cet effet. Même Wakatoshi ne lui avait pas...

Une faible lueur commença à émettre.

Non.

Kenjirou décida de partir au plus vite, de s'échapper jusqu'à la machine à café.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Taichi?, demanda Eita à son collègue qui regardait Shirabu partir.

\- Tu crois que Shirabu et notre président sont encore ensemble?, demanda alors Taichi.

Cette question prit le blond au dépourvu. Il savait que Taichi avait subi l'influence négative de Shirabu mais il ignorait que ce dernier était tombé sous son charme, quoique...Il se souvint de la tête qu'avait faite son ami lorsque Shirabu était apparu la première fois dans les locaux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu une expression se lire sur le visage de Taichi même si celle-ci avait été fugace.

Cela dit, il fut étonné que son ami fut au courant de la relation qu'avait Shirabu avec Ushijima-san bien qu'elle ne fut plus d'actualité vu que Satori avait fait en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus souffrir le président de la boîte.

Par contre, il se méfia. Est-ce que cela provenait de l'influence du porte-poisse? Satori lui avait bien dit que le pouvoir de Shirabu provoquait des addictions malsaines. "Le petit Kenjirou est libre comme l'air, déclara Satori en arrivant dans les locaux, tu peux l'aborder si tu le souhaites mais fais attention, c'est quelqu'un d'influençable.

\- Vous le connaissez?, s'étonna Taichi. Lui qui avait pensé que Shirabu n'avait que Terushima et Goshiki comme ami. A force de l'observer, il avait compris que non seulement, le chatain était quelqu'un de très discret mais qu'en plus il semblait plus introverti que lui et pourtant, c'était cette attitude réservée qui l'avait attirée.

\- Disons que nous nous sommes un peu "fréquentés" quand nous étions petits, répondit Tendou en lui adressant un petit sourire mutin, et je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui, car tu es la personne de la situation, et si tu allais l'aborder un peu? Il doit être en train de discuter avec Tsutomu et Yuuji devant la machine à café, leur sanctuaire favori.

\- Je vais le voir de ce pas, décida Kawanishi en sortant du local, merci.

\- Pourquoi as-tu emmené Taichi voir Shirabu?, s'inquiéta Eita, c'est comme si tu le jetais dans la gueule du loup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eita, le rassura Satori en lui prenant tendrement la main, je fais simplement en sorte qu'il y ait une influence néfaste en moins. Bon, c'est aussi ma petite vengeance personnelle vu que ce petit porte-poisse avait la facheuse tendance de me harceler durant mon enfance à la Terre des superstitions mais fais-moi confiance, il n'arrivera rien à Taichi, murmura-t-il en embrassant la joue du blond, cela te dit qu'on aille dans mon bureau, histoire qu'on soit un peu tranquille?, sussura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille d'Eita non sans avoir donner un petit coup de langue sur le lobe ce qui fit un peu gémir ce dernier.

De toute manière, même s'il y avait un porte-poisse qui malmenait le pauvre président dans la salle à coté, un peu de leur amour serait capable de réduire un peu l'influence de celui-ci.

En y repensant, Satori l'avait trouvée d'ailleurs bien disparate...Un traqueur serait dans les parages? La voix de son cher et tendre l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. "Avec plaisir, Satori. De toute manière, continua-t-il, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, je suis le chef du secteur marketing, maintenant. Je peux m'autoriser une pause auprès du secrétaire."

Satori lui sourit amoureusement puis tous deux s'apprêtèrent à partir quand le porte-bonheur croisa dans le couloir une vieille connaissance. "Tiens, Tetsurou-kun, que fais-tu ici? Il y a un problème?

\- Je voulais simplement te féliciter d'avoir émis une étincelle, fit le noiraud, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et je vois que tu as trouvé l'amour en même temps, le taquina-t-il en regardant Eita qui fuit son regard en se grattant la tête, Sugawara aussi d'ailleurs. Il a informé Takeda-san qu'il restait chez les humains et qu'il passerait de temps à autre chez nous avec son ancien protégé.

\- Je ferai certainement la même chose, affirma joyeusement Satori en prenant Eita par la taille, et au moins, cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avec que l'influence négative qui règne dans ce secteur soit réduite en peau de chagrin. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus malicieux, lorsque je passe vous voir à la division des ventes, je vois bien la façon dont tu te comportes avec ton protégé. Fais attention, continua-t-il avec un ton plus sérieux, un porte-bonheur doit réaliser le souhait de son protégé et non penser à ses sentiments personnels, sinon...

-...Oui, je sais, soupira Tetsurou, il perd son étincelle et devient un être humain à pert entière. J'avoue qu'une partie de moi n'est pas gênée de cette alternative.

\- Et l'autre pense à sa famille, l'avertit Satori, je te connais."

Tetsurou se gratta la tête en fuyant son regard. C'était vrai qu'il les enviait tous les dzux, Sugawara et lui, d'être auprès de ceux qu'ils aiment sans avoir perdu leur nature de porte-bonheur. Lui-même se sentait face à un dilemme lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de Bokuto. Le noiraud avait eu le coup de foudre pour son protégé et il adorait le taquiner d'une façon plus qu'entreprenante car il aimait son coté un brin timide concernant les choses d'adulte.

Cela dit, vu comment le couvait son ami Akaashi, ce n'était pas si étonnant que son protégè eut gardé son innocence. Enfin bref, Tendou avait raison, sa mission avant tout. Kenma y arrivait bien lui même s'il ne cessait de se demander ce que son ami d'enfance trouvait à ce foutu porte-poisse accro à la caféine (il savait que les habitants de Lugubre Ville-surnom de la Terre des superstitions donné par certains porte-bonheurs- aimait cette boisson désagréablement amère mais Daishou possédait la palme de la consommation).

"Je vais vous laisser, fit-il alors en poussant un léger soupir, à plus, Tendou.

\- A bientôt, Tetsurou-kun, salua Satori avant de poursuivre son chemin avec Eita. Ils décidèrent de prendre l'ascenseur à coté de celui que prit le noiraud afin de ne pas le déranger. Satori sentait que son ami avait besoin d'être seul.

Pendant ce temps, Shirabu avait rejoint ses deux collègues d'infortune devant la machine à café. Tous trois étaient décontenancés vis-à-vis de cette situation. Terushima fut d'un calme anormalement olympien et Goshiku but son gobelet de café allongé le plus calmement du monde, ce qui ne correspondait pas à son attitude habituellement enjouée.

Kenjirou lui-même se sentait angoissé, surtout qu'aucun d'entre aux n'osait dire un mot. D'ailleurs l'influence de Goshiki fut étonnament puissante, un vrai concentré de colère et de rancune. Le noiraud eut cependant un moment d'arrêt.

Une présence positive qui lui était familière était là, l'influence de celui qui l'avait trahi et qu'il souhaitait maintenant plus que tout détruire. "J'y vais les gars, déclara-t-il en partant précipitemment, j'ai un porte-bonheur à tuer.

\- Moi, je vais faire un tour, fit ensuite Yuuji d'un ton blasé en jetant le gobelet vide à la poubelle. Sa rencontre avec Kazuma était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et il se trouvait là à se poser des questions qui n'avaient normalement pas lieu d'être, surtout qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire depuis que Sawamura avait été baigné par l'influence de ce foutu porte-bonheur.

Pas que cela le touchait, il se sentait juste...Perdu. Si jamais il croisait Kazu, ce qui serait fortement probable dès qu'il aurait mis le pied dehors, Yuuji prit la décision d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette petite lueur bizarre présente au fond de son être? Elle était là depuis qu'il avait rencontré son ex-ami d'enfance. Non, il fallait qu'il parle. Kenjirou se sentit un peu seul quand Terushima s'éloigna de leur sanctuaire à son tour. Il s'était habitué à leurs petits bavardages quotidiens au sujet des cibles à corrompre ou des nouvelles sur ce qui se passait dans la Terre des superstitions même s'ils n'avaient pas été d'humeur en ce moment. Son manoir aux verres brisés, héritage de ses parents avant qu'ils ne le laissent seul comme ce fut la tradition dans sa famille, lui manquait un peu.

A la base, il n'avait pas souhaité vivre une vie morne et monotone à briser des miroirs comme c'était leur cas et puis l'amour était une émotion étrangère à beaucoup de porte-poisses. Là-bas, on enfantait pour faire perdurer les lignées, les plus prestigieuses étant celles qui réussissaient à corrompre le plus d'humains possible sans en abuser car il fallait maintenir l'équilibre avec la Terre des paillettes. Cependant, il existait bien des exceptions à ma règle. Il suffisait de voir Tendou.

Le porte-poisse entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'une main large et chaude se posa délicatelent sur son épaule. "Le café est bon?"

Kenjirou se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qu'il avait choisi comme cible à la place d'Ushijima. Son regard était certes un peu inexpressif mais quelque chose en lui lui réchauffa le...

Un battement.

"Tout va bien?, demanda alors Taichi en s'approchant du plus petit. Shirabu avait l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, cela l'inquiétait. Il effleura donc le front de ce dernier de sa grande main.

Un autre battement, plus fort, plus rapide.

Ça fait mal.

Kenjirou pleurait au fur et à mesure que Kawanishi le touchait. Il ne faisait que vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et pourtant, ce simple geste illuminait son...

Je le trouve beau, plus beau que Wakatoshi, son visage inquiet me...J'ai envie de...

Taichi ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite ou plutôt comment étaient-ils arrivés dans cette situation où Shirabu l'embrassait langoureusement en s'accrochant à lui, épousant son corps plus frêle contre le sien.

Une lumière scintilla dans le coeur de Kenjirou.

Elle brilla, émergea puis s'envola tandis qu'ils partagèrent tous deux un baiser fièvreux.

Taichi rompit le baiser, ne sachant plus quoi faire après ça, se demandant même s'il n'avait pas rêvé quand il avait vu cette lumière fugace peu avant qu'il eut fermé les yeux pour savourer ce baiser passionné. Kenjirou se sentit échevelé mais étrangement libre. Cette sensation toute douce et toute chaude, cette musique discrète qui battait au fond de lui.

Le porte-poisse porta la main de Kawanishi jusqu'au centre de cette mélodie étrange mais qui le plongeait dans une joie sans nom. "C'est quoi cette musique bizarre que j'entends ici?, demanda-t-il à un Kawanishi plus que confus.

\- C'est simplement ton coeur qui bat, répondit Taichi en se demandant pourquoi le chatain agissait ainsi.

Un coeur.

Il avait un coeur.

Et je n'en suis pas mort.

Kenjirou rit aux éclats face à l'absurdité de la situation. Les porte-poisses leur avaient menti depuis des lustres et cette simple fable au sujet de l'amour était donc faux. En y pensant, tout le monde pensait que le père de Tendou avait épousé une porte-bonheur pour l'exotisme qu'elle représentait puis il avait été forcé de boire je ne sais combien de litres de café décaféiné suite au départ de sa femme, pour être ensuite exécuté. Il se doutait même que Tendou soit au courant.

Pour que personne ne sache qu'il avait eu un coeur.

Taichi étreignit doucement Kenjirou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir. "Je suppose qu'il faut que je t'en parle, déclara Shirabu en se calmant, rassénèrè par les battements qu'il entendit contre le torse de Taichi,même si je doute que tu me crois.

\- Je vais lui expliquer vu que tu es maintenant un être humain grâce au coup de foudre que tu as eu. Cela sera plus concluant."

Le couple se tourna vers Satori qui les salua. Coup de foudre? Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de s'empourprer légèrement."Allons dans la salle de repos, poursuivit-il en leur adressant un petit sourire, on sera plus au calme."

Le porte-bonheur avait senti un éclat qui fut émis et s'était excusé auprès d'Eita qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils pourraient bien faire leur session de calins plus tard. Maintenant, il allait devoir aider une des personnes qui l'avaient malmené par le passé.

Quelle ironie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée sur Bokuto et Akaashi. On se revoit avec la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue (centrée sur Kise et Kuroko) et la requête SugaHina dont je dois relire le contexte. A bientôt. :)


	31. Les missions de Tetsurou Kuroo et de Kei Tsukishima, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. Comme la boite à requêtes est en veille le temps que je finisse cette fic (je garde en mémoire celles que vous m'envoyez entre temps et je les écrirai une fois L'étincelle terminée), à partir de maintenant, j'alterne entre la publication de cette fic et celle de Kuroko's Basket intitulée Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Bonne lecture :)

Les choses commencèrent à changer dans le bon sens pour les porte-bonheurs. Apparemment, certains porte-poisses avaient été neutralisés d'une manière très étrange mais Takeda-san s'évertuait à rassurer les porte-bonheurs lorsqu'ils passaient le voir au Lucky Charm pour faire leur rapport.

Ce fut le cas pour Tetsurou qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire et il vit d'ailleurs que Tsukki avait tout aussi perdu. Lorsqu'ils étaient au bureau en compagnie de leurs protégés, le blond continuait de regarder le ciel d'un oeil distrait voire absent. Le noiraud s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, en plus de son frère ainé Akiteru, c'était en grande partie de sa faute qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire cette mission et la Terre des étincelles lui manquait certainement.

Moi qui pensais que cela lui ferait du bien de venir chez les humains.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise mais il décida qu'il en discuterait avec Tsukki plus tard.

En tous cas, cela ne résolvait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Bokuto. Au fil du temps où il avait partagé sa vie avec lui, Tetsurou pouvait dire que son protégè n'avait pas réellement besoin d'un porte-bonheur et n'avait pas le moindre souhait en vue non plus. Il faut dire qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'amuser quand ce n'était pas pour sortir faire la bringue avec Akaashi au grand dam de ce dernier d'ailleurs.

Le noiraud l'aidait aussi pour son travail quand il manquait cruellement de concentration et le soutenait quand sa confiance en lui s'effritait et pourtant, si une amitié sincère s'était tissée entre eux, Tetsurou voulait qu'il y eut plus depuis que Koutarou l'avait étreint alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une poupée de chiffon. En le voyant arriver dans la boutique si plein d'entrain, le porte-bonheur avait été comme contaminé par sa joie de vivre.

Certes, ce sentiment était omniprésent à La Terre des étincelles, mais là, cela avait beaucoup touché Tetsurou. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment aussi intense et profond mais il devait penser au souhait de son protégé d'abord car un porte-bonheur devait réaliser des souhaits, c'était son role. Le noiraud l'avait enseigné maintes fois aux cadets dont il avait eu la charge et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un bon exemple en ce moment.

Ainsi avait-il pris la décision de partir pour le Lucky Charm. "Je vais voir Takeda-san pour le boulot, fit-il à Bokuto qui était en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine, je ne serai pas long."

Cela inquiéta son protégé cependant. "Et s'il y a un porte-poisse dans les parages?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le porte-bonheur en lui embrassant tendrement le front, l'influence des porte-poisses a considérablement réduit donc je ne cours aucun danger." Il espérait même croiser Kenma dans les parages pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Tetsurou le trouva d'alleurs assis sur le trottoir devant la boutique en train de manger une part de tarte aux pommes. "Salut, Kenma. La chasse aux porte-poisses a été bonne à ce que je vois.

\- Sauf que, mis à part Kyoutani, aucun traqueur n'est responsable de ce changement, expliqua son ami en fixant le Sakanoshita juste en face, apparemment, certains sont tombés amoureux de leur cible.

\- Je pensais que l'amour les tuait, s'étonna Kuroo.

\- Non, cela modifie leur existence, on va dire, déclara Kenma en mangeant la dernière bouchée de son gâteau, tout comme nous quand on se fait corrompre par dss sentiments négatifs si tu vas par là, ajouta-t-il en se levant, on devient des porte-poisses.

\- Pas faux." Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant?, demanda-t-il au traqueur, continuer à poursuivre Daishou?

\- Je vais me balader un peu, répondit Kenma en hochant nonchalemment les épaules, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il vienne me voir."

Tetsurou savait que son ami d'enfance pouvait être intimidant quand il s'agissait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il lui faisait penser à un chat se délectant de laisser la souris qu'il chassait dans la confusion quand à la prochaine charge. Il n'était pas un traqueur pour rien. En tous cas, le noiraud n'allait pas l'ennuyer avec ses soucis. "Je vais te laisser. De toute façon, on se reverra à la Terre des étincelles, quand j'aurai fini mon boulot, finit-il avec un faux sourire. Rien que l'idée d'être loin de Bokuto lui minait le moral.

Kenma le remarqua d'ailleurs : "Kuro, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Rien, soupira Tetsurou en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du Lucky Charm, juste un petit coup blues. A plus."

Le traqueur regarda son ami entrer dans la boutique. C'était rare de voir Kuro aussi stressé, lui qui arrivait à garder son sang-froid d'habitude. L'influence bien puissante de Daishou attira son attention cependant.

Le pauvre, il essayait de camoufler ses émotions les moins avouables.

"Finis de jouer, Daishou, murmura Kenma avec un rare sourire aux lèvres, je vais tout faire pour que tu succombes." Et alors, ce porte-poisse mourrait mais d'une façon beaucoup plus délicieuse.

Kuroo rentra donc au Lucky Charm et découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme blond était sur le point de quitter l'établissement : "Je m'en vais, Ittetsu, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, et merci pour le thé.

\- De rien, Keishin, fit Takeda-san en lui adressant un doux sourire qui le fit rougir, à très vite, j'espère."

Keishin se gratta la tête. Depuis qu'il connaissait le secret d'Ittetsu, tous deux s'étaient énormement rapprochés. Il fut content de voir le brun plus serein ces derniers temps mais il se demandait xomment ce porte-bonheur réagirait s'il avouait ses sentiments envers lui. Ceux-ci avaient fleuri dans son coeur au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie et il ignorait s'il allait retourner chez lui un jour.

De toute façon, le blond avait un resto à s'occuper, il verrait ça plus tard.

Ittetsu accueillit ensuite Kuroo-kun qui avait l'air bien pertubé. "Bonsoir, Kuroo-kun, veux-tu un thé?

\- Celane serait pas de refus, merci, déclara le noiraud avant de s'apercevoir de la personne assise au comptoir à coté de lui, tiens, j'ignorais que tu avais ramené du renfort, poursuivit Tetsurou en regardant le jeune homme brun, tu viens d'un autre secteur? Tu fais partie de quelle commission? Traqueur, porte-bonheur ou redresseur de torts?" L'inconnu le regarda avec les yeux ronds, ce qui rendit Kuroo perplexe autant que cela fit rire Takeda : "J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?, s'enquit Kuroo en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, ça va, le rassura Ittetsu en se calmant, et je suppose que tu as ta réponse, Futakuchi-kun.

\- Ouais, soupira Kenji en se levant avant d'ajouter, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de ma reconversion professionnelle.

\- Euh, de quoi il parle?, demanda Tetsurou en s'asseyant au comptoir, il veut changer de formation?

\- Je lui ai promis de ne pas parler de sa situation pour le moment, répondit gentiment Ittetsu en versant une tasse de thé au noiraud qui le remercia, et toi? Comment se passe ta mission?"

Tetsurou s'apprêta à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Bokuto visiblement très préoccupé. "Kuroo! Tout va bien?, s'écria-t-il en courant vers le porte-bonheur, j'ai eu peur qu'un porte-poisse t'ait attaqué.

\- Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien, répondit Tetsurou en soupirant bien qu'il fut touché de l'inquiétude de son protégé.

Bokuto le regarda en reprenant son souffle. Kuroo était devenu une partie intégrante de sa vie. Il s'amusait bien avec lui et il ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'avec Akaashi à ses cotès. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait peur d'énoncer son voeu car il savait que s'il le faisait, Tetsurou ne serait plus là. "Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter quand même pour toi, grommela-t-il en rougissant légèrement avant de s'émerveiller en regardant le plafond du salon de thé : "Ouaaah, c'est joli, toutes ces petites étoiles!"

Kuroo lui sourit tendrement avant de les regarder à son tour. Celles de Tendou et de Sugawara (qui furent respectivement violette et gris-argent) brillaient de mille feux, digne qu'ils avaient émis leurs étincelles. La sienne, d'un rouge tamisé, possédait une lueur faiblarde qui essayait d'imploser de l'intérieur. C'était pareil pour l'étoile jaune pâle de Tsukki.

Comme si Bokuto et Akaashi se brimaient, ne souhaitant pas exaucer leurs souhaits. Tetsurou regarda ensuite son protégé.

Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps, chez Akaashi, Kei avait repris des forces suite à la dernière attaque. L'influence des porte-bonheurs avaient gagné du terrain, ce qui avait acceléré la purification. Depuis, il ne courait plus aucun danger. Cependant, le blond se sentait toujours confus quant à sa mission, son étincelle ne brillant seulement que lorsque son protégé parlait de son ami Bokuto.

Kei se sentit alors encore plus perdu. Il ne niait pas qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pohr Akaashi-san. Ce dernier avait veillé sur lui lorsqu'il était au plus mal et il avait appris à apprécier son caractère calme et réfléchi tout comme il admirait son coté composé et encore plus métoculeux que le sien. Oui, le blond pouvait dire qu'il était tombé sous son charme mais c'était très mauvais pour lui.

Keiji l'observa d'ailleurs en train de regarder par la fenêtre pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. Il avait fait un fraisier pour le porte-bonheur tandis que lui se contenterait de nouilles sautés. Tsukishima avait l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, peut-être anticipait-il le voeu qu'il allait faire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas pressé. En s'immisçant dans le passé du porte-bonheur, le noiraud avait appris que Kei souffrait du mal du pays.

Il n'avait pas voulu devenir porte-bonheur à la base, il aurait voulu devenir traqueur de porte-poisse à la place mais pour faire plaisir à son grand frère et sa famille, Tsukishima avait accepté. Alors cette mission est pour lui une corvée en fin de compte, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Keiji repensa au visage de Tsukki enfant qu'il avait vu, tout joyeux et plein d'admiration pour son frère ainé, puis sa détermination à suivre la formation avec assiduité, sans oublier son goût pour l'histoire aussi. Son coeur avait gonflé de tendresse et ses sentiments étaient devenus plus profonds au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs du blond avaient défilé dans son esprit.

Le noiraud avait aussi vu à quoi ressemblait la terre natale du porte-bonheur, toute lumineuse et chatoyante, remplie de joie et de rire et comprenait pourquoi Tsukishima avait l'air si blasé en étant ici. L'ambiance n'était souvent pas à la fête et pourtant..."Tsukishima, aimerais-tu faire un tour avec moi, ce week-end?"

Cette question prit Kei de cours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Akaashi-san lui fasse cette proposition. Il n'était qu'un porte-bonheur après tout. "Pourquoi pas?, tenta-t-il de dire avec désinvolture pour cacher son trouble.

\- Bien, c'est décidè alors."

Kei se demandait alors où Akaashi-san allait l'emmener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée Sakusa et Daishou et on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une planète bleue avec un Akashi et un Midorima en pleine concertation avec les autres sur qu'est-ce que la Terre. A bientôt.


	32. Le blues des porte-poisses, partie 3 : Suguru Daishou et Kiyoomi Sakusa

Terre des superstitions :

Suguru était retourné dans son monde natal pour demander à la Comission qui s'occupait de son groupe d'annuler leur mission. La majorité de ses subordonnés étaient portés absents il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Yahaba, Shirabu n'était pas revenu et Futakuchi revenait rarement quoique c'était habituel chez lui vu qu'il considérait ça comme un boulot en freelance.

Néanmoins, le porte-poisse s'inquiétait pour Terushima, Goshiki et Matsukawa : ces trois-là semblaient dans la confusion la plus totale et leurs influences lui paraissaient plus qu'instables. Non, ils devaient tous rentrer ou sinon, ils s'exposeraient au danger, surtout que l'influence des porte-bonheurs gagnait du terrain. Suguru déambula alors les rues escarpés aux dalles sombres tout en contemplant les maisons délabrées aux jardins défraichis ainsi que le ciel d'un orangé éclatant recouvert de nuages noirâtres bien sinistres, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines.

Il ne niait pas que la Terre des superstitions et son ambiance déprimante lui avait manqué, il était même passé voir sa famille bien que ses parents l'avaient salué avec indifférence comme il était de coutume chez les porte-poisses. Le silence régnait en mettre là-bas et les habitants préféraient chuchoter plutôt que parler.

Cela avait été son quotidien, ainsi que celui de ses camarades depuis leurs naissances. Seule la situation de Yahaba avait été particulière, il se demandait même si...Un miaulement se fit entendre à ses pieds et Suguru remarqua son petit chat noir en train de le quémander. "Tu ne voulais pas rester avec mes parents, hein?, murmura gentiment Daishou en le portant dans ses bras.

Il avait trouvé cet adorable félin une nuit où il cherchait à étendre son influence. Sakusa avait d'ailleurs invoqué sa pluie à ce moment-là et en le découvrant tout seul, tout trempé et abandonné dans son carton, Suguru eut de la peine pour ce chaton bien mignon et l'avait recueilli dans leur cachette en le baptisant instinctivement Kenma à cause de la lueur mi-sauvage, mi-adorable présente dans ses yeux verts mordorés qui lui rappelait celui qu'il condidérait comme sa Némésis.

Kenma.

Suguru se souvint de leur première rencontre à la frontière entre la Terre des paillettes et son monde à lui. Tous deux n'étaient que des enfants alors, Kenma avait des cheveux noirs à l'époque,d'ailleurs et il aurait pu ceoire que c'était une fille s'il n'avait pas porté des vêtements masculins. Comme tout jeune porte-poisse téméraire qui se respectait, il était parti à la Terre des paillettes en corrompre un...Sauf qu'au lieu d'être détesté comme il s'était attendu, la réaction du petit porte-bonheur en face de lui avait été bien différente...

...- Tu veux jouer avec moi aux osselets magiques?, demanda placidement Kenma en sortant des petites étoiles de sa poche, mon copain Kuro est parti jouer à la balle avec ses amis et je n'ai personne avec qui jouer.

\- Je suis Suguru Daishou et je suis un porte-poisse, tu sais?, déclara fièrement Suguru pour lui faire peur.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Kenma avec indifférence, ça m'est égal.

\- Tu t'en fous que j'en sois un?, s'étonna alors le petit porte-poisse, je peux te corrompre.

\- Tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu en avais vraiment envie, répondit le petit noiraud en haussant les épaules tout en s'asseyant par terre, on joue? Je m'appelle Kenma Kozume, en fait."

Suguru avait obéi à sa demande malgré lui, à la fois énervé que le porte-bonheur ait vu en lui et surpris de le voir aussi tolérant.

Il avait été fasciné par sa beauté, de même qu'il s'était trouvé en admiration devant sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence nichés au fond de son tempérament plus qu'introverti. Cela lui avait donné encore plus envie de le corrompre sauf que la raison pourquoi Kenma l'avait accepté sans mot dire résonnait encore dans sa tête, le plongeant dans cette incertitude énervante qui le hantait souvent lorsqu'il se questionnait sur le bien-fondé de cette mission.

En tous cas, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, cela finissait toujours par un combat que Kenma gagnait le plus souvent. Il se remémora brièvement du baiser forcé de la dernière fois avant de secouer la tête. S'il continuait dans cette pente ô combien dangereuse, il allait mourir.

Suguru arriva alors dans le manoir qui servait de local pour la Comission des porte-poisses. Celle-ci régissait non seulement les missions mais veillait aussi à ce que l'équilibre entre bonheur et malheur ne fut pas rompu. Celui qui présidait cette institution était d'ailleure le père de Sakusa, reconnu comme l'un des porte-poisses les plus puissants de ce secteur bien que Kiyoomi n'en faisait presque pas cas.

Le porte-poisse posa donc le petit Kenma par-terre qui répondit par un miaulement interrogateur. "Rentre à la maison, lui murmura Suguru, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Le chat noir partit alors dans les ruelles sous l'oeil amusé de son maitre qui rentra dans la batisse. Un silence pesant règna à l'intèrieur, Suguru fut même étonné de ne pas voir son ami Kuguri à l'accueil, le bureau fait de bois miteux étant vide. Cela dit, ce dernier avait tendance à un peu trop paresser. Le porte-poisse monta alors discrètement les escaliers pour se rendre au bureu de Sakusa-san...

...Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à entendre une conversation qui allait lui laisser un goût aussi atroce que le café décaféiné.

"Alors, comment cela se passe pour Daishou et son équipe, Kunimi-san?, demanda Sakusa-san à une femme que Suguru ne vit que de dos. Kunimi-san ètait la mère d'un porte-poisse porter disparu bien qu'elle ne fut pas inquiète pour son sort. D'après les rumeurs, son influence permet d'observer les porte-poisses à distance pour mieux les surveiller de cette manière. Elle avait donc usé de son pouvoir sur eux.

La femme répondit d'une voix grave et feutrée quelque chose qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle : "D'après le rapport que m'a envoyée le porte-bonheur Oohira de leur Commission des traqueurs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tous ne succombent face à l'influence positive pour emettre chacun leur éclat. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous les avons envoyés si près des porte-bonheurs provenant du secteur limitrophe au notre.

\- Ainsi le Vent de l'Incertitude ne détruira pas leur monde et l'équilibre sera rétabli, déclara Sakusa-san avec soulagement, on a souvent tendance combien la Terre des étincelles et la notre sont liées.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Kunimi-san, mais au moins la Terre des superstitions est sauve ainsi. "

Suguru s'éloigna de la porte, interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La Commission ne voulait pas que son équipe répande le malheur, non, elle les avaient envoyès au casse-pipe pour soi-disant rètablir l'équilibre entre la Terre des paillettes et celle des superstitions.

Une colère sourde monta en lui, née d'un indicible sentiment de trahison. Un sourire mauvais s'ètira en même temps qu'une langue lécha malicieusement les lèvres. Le porte-poisse n'allait pas attaquer la Commission, Sakusa-san et Kunimi-san étaient bien trop puissants pour lui, il en avait conscience. A la place, il allait s'en prendre aux responsables, les porte-bonheurs eux-mêmes mais tout d'abord, il allait raconter cette vérité si sordide à Sakusa.

Ce dernier tomba des nues. "C'est impossible.

\- Je vais te donner un aperçu de ma mémoire, déclara Suguru en lui passant la main sur le front. Il vit les yeux noirs de Kiyoomi passer d'un profond ennui à la plus grand stupeur au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. "Je suis tenté de dire la vèrité aux autres mais je dois d'abord corrompre un porte-bonheur, fit Suguru en retirant sa main, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux maintenant, déclara-t-il avant de se téléporter.

Kiyoomi décida d'en faire de même pour aller où se trouvait sa cible. Il avait besoin de réconfort.

Wakatoshi sortit de sa douche qui, à sa grande frustration, était devenue glacée au moment où il ètait sur le point de se rincer. Cela lui arrivait tout le temps ce genre de choses ces derniers temps entre le réveil qui ne sonne pas quand il devait se lever pour aller au travail, ses appareils ménagers et électroniques qui ne marchaient plus sans aucune raison, sans oublier ses problèmes pour contacter ses partenaires lorsqu'il était à son bureau. Heureusement que Tendou l'aidait et se chargeait de ses affaires à sa place.

Cela lui donnait malgré tout l'occasion de se lacher et d'être auprès de cet inconnu étrange qui avait élu domicile ici. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu là, assis sur le rebord de son bureau, le visage recouvert par un masque, Wakatoshi s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là et s'était mis bizarrement à l'inviter chez lui, mû par une impulsion. D'ailleurs, son esprit n'était plus préoccupé par Shirabu depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Sakusa. Le président était même d'ailleurs heureux de voir celui-ci si comblé auprès de Kawanishi.

Après tout, cela n'avait été que physique entre eux. Du moins, c'était ce que sa logique pensait, il n'avait jamais compris le chatain. Sakusa, quant à lui, était quelqu'un de très cordial même s'il détestait les contacts physiques. Sa compagnie était agréable et il était content de le revoir lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail. En en dépit de tous les malheurs qui lui arrivaient, Wakatoshi se sentit bien auprès de lui, ce qui rendit ceux-ci plus supportables.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sakusa recroquevillé sur le canapé du salon. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakusa?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, ignorant le fait qu'il ne possédait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Sakusa se jeta dans ses bras à sa grande surprise, une tentative désespérée d'attenuer la douleur présente au fond de lui. Le noiraud n'eut cure des deux bras qui l'étreignirent doucement, de la tendre chaleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et du fait que quelque chose commença à briller au fond de lui.

Le parfum musqué émanant du corps ferme de Wakatoshi et les battements qu'il entendit contre son torse lui firent l'effet d'une douce berceuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, la suite sera centrée sur Oikawa et compagnie. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. A bientôt. :)


	33. La mission de Hajime Iwaizumi, partie 2/ L'éclat des porte-poisses, part 3 : Issei Matsukawa

Hajime observait son protégé du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il travaillait dans le bar à hotes pendant qu'il était au comptoir en compagnie d'un de ses collègues. Cela lui avait donné l'occasion de voir son vieil ami Hanamaki qui lui donnait les nouvelles du front pour ainsi dire. L'influence des porte-poisses s'était réduite en peau de chagrin grâce à d'étranges lueurs visibles dans le ciel et qui ressemblaient à des étincelles sans l'être.

"J'ai eu la visite d'Oohira, il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier, lui expliqua Takahiro pendant qu'il nettoyait le comptoir, mais quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait, il m'a simplement répondu que c'était confidentiel pour le moment. Il nous en parlera dès que les porte-bonheurs du secteur auront tous émis leurs étincelles, il se rembrunit étrangement, je pense que cela a un lien avec les porte-poisses.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà mon protégé à m'occuper, fit Hajime en buvant le jus de framboise que lui avait offert Hanamaki, un porte-poisse a utilisé le pouvoir de propagation sur lui mais j'ai du mal à l'endiguer, Takahiro se raidit brièvement, tu es sûr que ça va, Hanamaki?

\- Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Takahiro, je bosse beaucoup ces derniers temps et ça me fatigue." Il était surtout nerveux vu que le responsable de la corruption d'Oikawa était le porte-poisse dont il était amoureux. "Tu peux m'en dire plus sur Oikawa?" La question d'Iwaizumi le fit sursauter un peu.

\- Ben, je suis étonné que tu me poses cette question, s'étonna le porte-bonheur, c'est ton protégé, non? Tu es avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Oui mais..." A part passer son temps à le caliner pour le purifier, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui si ce n'était que ses ressentis. Oikawa avait un grand besoin de reconnaissance et même s'il était en train de sourire en ce moment à ses clientes, Hajime avait perçu une grande solitude chez lui, en grande contradiction avec l'adulation qu'il recevait de toute part, que cela fut auprès des femmes voire même auprès des hommes.

Pourtant, le brun avait l'impression que Tooru ne regardait que lui et peut-être Hanamaki avec franchise. Hajime ne niait pas qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour le brun au fil des journées qu'il avait passé auprès de lui. Certes, comme tous les humains dont il s'était occupé, son protégé s'évertuait à faire souffrir pour soulager sa propre douleur mais le porte-bonheur redresseur de tort se plaisait à veiller sur lui malgré son caractère un brin puéril.

Cependant, Hajime avait senti lorsqu'il avait plongé dans son rêve que la propagation du porte-poisse se nourrissait d'une blessure ouverte qui avait du mal à se refermer. Il avait demandé Tooru s'il n'avait pas de problèmes dans sa vie, bien entendant tout en sachant que c'était le cas.

Celui-ci avait malheureusement éludé préfèrant fanfaronner, un sourire de façade aux lèvres : "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Iwa-chan?, avait-il demandé sur le ton de l'incrèdulité, je suis l'une des personnes les plus populaires de l'université, presque tout le monde m'adore." Oui, tout le monde l'adorait, et c'était un parfait substitut pour cacher qu'il souffrait.

La réponse de Hanamaki l'éclaira un peu malgré tout : "Oikawa m'a beaucoup parlé de sa famille et de sa grande soeur. Il s'en plaignait la plupart du temps donc je pense que cela a un lien avec ça."

Hajime hocha silencieusement la tête quand une influence néfaste l'alerta. Il reconnut celle qui avait corrompu Oikawa même si son intensité s'était grandement affaiblie. Il faut que je mette Tooru à l'abri. "Hanamaki, je dois amener Oikawa avec moi." Son ami porte-bonheur opina de la tête en usant de son influence à titre d'avertissement. Issei ne devait pas rentrer maintenant, il le rejoindrait après.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru servit du champagne à sa cliente du soir. Il avait hâte que son boulot soit terminé, les babillages de la jeune femme assise à coté de lui et l'odeur de son parfum capiteux lui donnaient mal à la tête. L'arrivée de son prince arrivait à point nommé. "On rentre, Oikawa, ordonna Iwa-chan en lui prenant la main, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes là.

\- Bien que la perspective d'être de nouveau avec toi m'enchante, lui murmura Tooru à l'oreille, attends que je trouve un remplaçant à cette gentille demoiselle."

Tooru partit ensuite demander à un de ses collègues de prendre place. Il se doutait que son patron était à deux doigts de le virer et que seul son titre de numéro un de la boite l'en empêchait mais là il voulait profiter de l'occasion même si Iwa-chan semblait avoir ses raisons pour le faire partir aussi vite. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il savait au sujet des porte-bonheurs et autres porte-poisses (il avait également appris que Makki en était un et que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait amené à lui suggérer à aller au Lucky Charm) et selon son prince, il serait là le temps qu'il le remette sur pied et qu'il exauce son souhait.

Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait depuis que je me suis réveillé à tes cotés, pensa-t-il un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Hajime sentit une étincelle dans son coeur quand ils furent sur le point de quitter le bar.

Iwa-chan...

Son voeu...On dirait qu'il fait écho au mien.

Takahiro attendit un peu avant de sortir du bar un moment en prétextant un moment de pause. Matsukawa était en effet là, près de l'entrée et très mal en point. "Matsukawa, ça va?, s'enquit Takahiro en accourant vers lui.

Une lueur brillait dans son coeur. Une étincelle, mais...?

Issei eut un petit sourire en voyant le porte-bonheur s'approcher de lui. Takahiro lui avait beaucoup manqué et ce n'était pas l'influence négative de la cachette des porte-poisses, ni la corruption d'Oikawa qui l'avait détourné de ses sentiments. A la place, plus le porte-bonheur avait été loin de lui, plus il avait eu envie de le revoir. De plus, son influence positive lui faisait étrangement bien, elle l'avait même fait briller peu avant qu'il arrive ici et cela l'avait affaibli d'ailleurs, comme si quelque chose lui avait été retiré.

Une sensation étrange, douce et agréable avait fleuri en lui à la place. Il se laissa donc aller en prenant Takahiro dans ses bras. "Issei...

-...Chuuuut!, chuchota le noiraud en le serrant contre lui, je me sens bien là."

Oui, de mieux en mieux, surtout en ressentant cette chaleur si enivrante.

Takahiro l'embrassa alors lentement en mettant les mains derrière son cou.

Une étincelle brillait au fond de son coeur au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Un doux echo résonna.

Je me fiche de mourir maintenant. Je t'aime, Takahiro et je souhaite être à tes cotés.

Issei s'écarta lorsqu'il vit une boule lumineuse aux teintes rosées sortir du coeur de Takahiro avant de s'élever haut dans le ciel. Comme lui quelques instants plus tôt avant de venir. "Mais, qu'est-ce que...?

\- Je viens d'émettre une étincelle, expliqua Hanamaki en souriant, et réaliser ton souhait par la même occasion.

\- Je ne suis pas humain pourtant...A moins que..." La lumière de tout à l'heure avait supprimé sa nature de porte-poisse. "Bah, je verrai ça plus tard, soupira-t-il en posant son front contre celui de Takahiro, je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime, Takahiro, murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, Issei, chuchota ce dernier en lui picorant amoureusement les lèvres.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait devant eux et nul doute que cela serait la même chose pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà fin du chapitre. J'aurais bien voulu continuer un peu mais là, je me sens pas bien (encore un problème de concentration) donc désolée si c'était un peu décousu. On se revoit avec Mini-Kuroko et ses amis dans Convoitise éphémère. A bientôt. :)


	34. La mission de Kiyoko Shimizu, dernière partie/ L'éclat des porte-poisses, partie 4 : Yuuji Terushima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou à tous, voici la suite après une brève pause (j'ai eu un petit souci de concentration du à la bipolarité) avec au programme des petits moments yuri KiyoYachi et du BobaTeru, un couple rare (Bobata est un des camarades de Terushima dans Haikyuu! Il ressemble un peu à Yamaguchi d'ailleurs). Bonne lecture :)

Hitoka et Kiyoko présentèrent les modèles à Michimiya qui les évalua. Elles étaient parties plus tôt du cours de la blonde afin de montrer les ébauches que cette dernière qui fut bien nerveuse malgrè les encouragements de la porte-bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait autant d'ébauches et surtout pour une pièce.

D'habitude, Hitola faisait ça en tant qu'hobby, dessinant de temps en temps des vêtements pour sa mère qui les montrait à une de ses amies couturières afin de les réaliser. Leurs encensements la touchaient autant que cela l'embarassaient d'ailleurs vu qu'elle se demandait constamment si elle les méritait vraiment.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle entendit Michimiya-senpai s'exclamer avec un grand enthousiasme : "Mais ces costumes sont gèniaux! Je valide! Shimizu, je te confie la tâche de les faire.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre les mensurations de notre adorable Juliette, murmura Kiyoko, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que sa protégée se tendit à l'extrême en rougissant. Noooon, tout mais pas çaaaa! Une main rassurante serra tendrement la sienne. La blonde vit alors la porte-bonheur lui adresser un doux regard qui la réconforta mais qui fit aussi battre son coeur à tout rompre. Elle savait qu'elle voulait réaliser le souhait de Shimizu-san mais un autre voeu, plus personnel, se fit entendre maintenant.

Kiyoko eut d'ailleurs un bref moment de surprise en sentant une étincelle briller mais la voix de Michimiya-san l'empêcha de se concentrer davantage sur ce point : "Tu veux de l'aide pour faire les costumes?, demanda la brune, je peux demander aux membres du club des activités domestiques, si tu veux.

\- Ça ira, la tranquilisa Kiyoko, Hitoka-chan et moi, nous nous en occupons vu que nous avons terminé d'apprendre le script.

\- Parfait, déclara Yui en souriant, la répétition générale est dans trois semaines, de toute manière et Ennoshita viendra avec son équipe le mois prochain pour tourner la pièce. Nous serons parés d'ici-là.

\- Compris, fit simplement Kiyoko.

\- Et m-merci, bafouilla Hitoka, encore gênée d'avoir été complimentée pour son travail. Néanmoins, c'était surtout le fait de se faire mesurer par Shimizu-san qui lui fit peur. Non pas que cela la répugnait mais...Depuis quelques temps, la blonde s'était mise à avoir des désirs étranges qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Certes, il leur était arrivé de s'embrasser mais c'était uniquement pour les besoins de la pièce.

Hitoka se souvint qu'elle avait trouvé les lèvres de la porte-bonheur agréablement douces et sucrées puis...Elle se mettait à la détailler plus que d'habitude lorsque celle-ci se déshabillait, à guetter aussi le moindre sourire de sa part, à vouloir plus de contact aussi et surtout savourer davantage de moments avec elle.

La blonde n'était pas bête, elle savait ce qui lui arrivait. J'aime Kiyoko-san. Et cela lui fit mal. Kiyoko regarda d'ailleurs sa protégée pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes deux dans la salle réservée aux travaux de couture. Le club des activités domestiques s'en servait habituellement mais Michimiya-san leur avait passé les clés avant qu'elles ne quittent le local du club théâtral.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Hitoka-chan aussi nerveuse. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Hitoka-chan?, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille ainsi alors qu'elle s'était promise de veiller sur elle et pas uniquement parce que son travail le lui dictait. Hitoka-chan ètait devenue quelqu'un très cher à son coeur au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec elle et maintenant, Kiyoko voulut plus que tout la voir avancer et devenir une femme èpanouie.

Si l'étincelle avait brillé tout à l'heure, cela voulait dire que la blonde avait déjà pensé à ce qu'elle voulait. Alors pourquoi est-elle aussi...? Hitoka se mit alors à pleurer. "Hitoka-chan!

\- Pardon, Shimizu-san, sanglota-t-elle, mais je...

-...Chuuut, la réconforta Kiyoko en la prenant doucement dans ses bras, allons dans ta chambre au lieu d'aller au local, d'accord?"

Elle sentit sa protégée hocher doucement la tête contre sa poitrine avant de se dégager de l'étreinte tout en baissant les yeux. Hitoka s'en voulait de s'être effondrée de cette manière mais ses émotions avaient pris le dessus. La porte-bonheur lui prit alors dd nouveau la main et la mena jusqu'au dortoir universitaire où Hitoka prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Les deux femmes se posèrent ensuite sur le lit puis Kiyoko attendit que sa protégée se calma un peu pour prendre la parole : "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Hitoka-chan, murmura la porte-bonheur en séchant les larmes de la jeune fille du bout des doigts, je peux très bien t'aider."

Hitoka décida de le dire par des actes plutôt que par des mots. Kiyoko eut un moment de surprise en la voyant se jeter sur elle pour ensuite lui donner un baiser maladroit sur ses lèvres. Un petit baiser auquel elle répondit en laissant sa protégée l'allonger sur son dos avant de l'enlacer d'un bras par la taille tandis que son autre main plongea dans la chevelure blonde pour approfondir le contact. Elle fut surprise de voir Hitoka-chan prendre l'initiative mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son baiser avait quelque chose de triste, de désespéré.

Kiyoko le rompit donc non sans caresser une dernière fois les douces lèvres de la blonde de sa langue. Elles se regardèrent un moment puis Hitoka posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la plus grande, se laissant étreindre tout en entrelaçant ses doigts. "Dis, Kiyoko-san, chuchota-t-elle pendant que cette dernière lui caressait les mèches blondes, si je te disais que je souhaite qu'on continue à se voir, est-ce que c'est...Aaaaaah!, cria-t-elle en voyant une lumière rose clair briller sur le coeur de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Ce n'est rien, Hitoka-chan, répondit Kiyoko avec un petit rire pendant que la boule lumineuse s'élevait jusqu'au plafond pour le traverser, juste ton voeu qui se rèalise." Elle avait entendu l'écho de son coeur qui fut le même désir que le sien.

Normalement, un porte-bonheur cessait de voir l'humain dont il avait réalisé le souhait mais avec celui qu'avait énoncé Hitoka-chan, rien ne l'empêcherait de passer la voir et de l'amener chez elle, non plus. "J'avoue que j'ai aussi envie de continuer d'être à tes cotés, Hitoka-chan, déclara-t-elle en lui embrassant le front, mais j'ignorais quels étaient tes sentiments à ton égard, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, jusqu'à maintenant, du moins.

\- Je t'aime Kiyoko-san, fit timidement Hitoka en fuyant son regard pour ensuite sursauter quand Kiyoko la fit se retourner pour intervertir leurs places.

\- Moi aussi, Hitoka-chan, lui murmura tendrement Kiyoko en lui posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains se baladèrent plus au sud. La blonde eut un temps d'arrêt en sentant celles-ci toucher tendrement ses seins. "Ki-Kiyoko-s..., le nom se perdit en un petit cri qui fit rire légèrement la femme au-dessus d'elle.

-...Je pense qu'il est grand temps de prendre tes mensurations, sussura Kiyoko en caressant doucement la poitrine de la blonde, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, mais d'abord, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois moins gênée."

Hitoka découvrit alors une nouvelle facette de Kiyoko-san, un peu effrayante mais tout aussi tendre, ce qui ne l'embarassa pas au fond. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'elle ressentit pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du campus universitaire, Terushima errait sans but précis. Il avait déserté le boulot vu que l'influence négative là-bas était presque au point mort malgré la présence de Sakusa. Goshiki était parti traquer un porte-bonheur et il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres.

De toute manière, il se sentait perdu, ne sachant plus où aller précisément. Le blond s'assit donc sur un des bancs du parc en claquant des doigts pour se faire apparaitre une canette de café frappé. Le porte-poisse aurait très bien pu revenir à la Terre des superstitions s'il le voulait mais même là, l'envie n'y était pas. "A quoi bon?, maugréa-t-il en buvant une gorgée, si c'est pour être tout seul, autant rester ici."

Yuuji détestait plus que tout la solitude, ce qui était paradoxal vu qu'il était un porte-poisse. Dans la Terre des superstitions, l'amitié était un concept vague, on parlait plutôt d'"entente cordiale entre porte-poisses civilisés." De plus, étant un orphelin, il n'avait pas eu de famille. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné selon les dires de la directrice de l'institution où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie. "A ce qu'il parait, tu regorgeais d'énergie positive à ta naissance et que cela a perduré jusqu'à tes trois ans, lui avait-elle confié, inutile de te dire qu'ils ont eu peur."

Puis les autres enfants porte-poisses orphelins l'avaient fui comme la peste en sachant ça. Sa rencontre avec le petit Kazuma Bobata avait été alors un rayon de soleil dans sa vie triste et monotone. Pour la première fois, il découvrit l'amitié. Kazu et lui avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes principes alors quand il avait appris qu'il était un porte-bonheur venu visité la Terre des superstitions, Yuuji s'était senti trahi. "Des fois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je ne lui avais pas dit de partir.

\- On aurait fait des virées entre potes et je t'aurais montré la Terre des étincelles."

Yuuji se tourna pour voir Kazuma assis à coté de lui en train de lui sourire: "Sympa, ton piercing sur la langue, le complimenta-t-il avec amusement.

\- Merci, répondit Yuuji d'un ton las, t'es venu me tuer?

\- Non, fit Kazuma en s'affalant sur le banc, juste te chercher. Ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour rien que tous les deux? Après tout, si j'ai choisi de devenir un traqueur, c'est pour te retrouver au fond." Il ne niait pas que Yuuji avait été son premier amour et le fait qu'il était un porte-poisse lui importait peu. Cela avait été extrêmement douloureux pour lui lorsque ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne plus venir le voir à la Terre des superstitions mais le brun avait décidé de tout faire pour le revoir de nouveau, quitte à jouer les traqueurs.

Maintenant que Yuuji était près de lui, il n'allait pas le lâcher. Il avait vu son regard éperdu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés tout comme la lueur présente dans son coeur. "Teru-chan, dis-le moi franchement, en as-tu marre d'être un porte-poisse?"

Le blond réfléchit en se grattant la tête. A vrai dire, mis à part ses collègues, les porte-poisses avaient tendance à se moquer en disant qu'il avait plus le comportement d'un porte-bonheur qu'autre chose. Cela dit, cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant vu qu'une lumière apparut sur son torse maintenant. "A quoi bon? Je vais mourir.

\- Je t'assure que non, le rassura Kazuma en s'approchant de lui, au contraire."

Yuuji fut plus que surpris du petit baiser qui suivit : "Kazu, qu'est-ce que tu f...?, le questionna-t-il en voyant la lumière s'intensifier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Kazuma en le prenant dans ses bras, laisse-toi aller."

Le porte-poisse sentit une partie de lui s'envoler en même temps que la lumière qui sortit de lui pour s'envoler, une douce chaleur se répandant en lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait triste mais ètrangement bien en même temps. C'en était effrayant. "Que m'as-tu fait?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sidérée.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout lorsque je t'amènerai chez moi, lui dit le porte-bonheur en frottant affectueusement le nez contre le sien mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur." Les prunelles marrons de Yuuji pétillaient de vie maintenant. Il en fut très heureux tout comme il lui raconterait tout au sujet de l'accord secret entre la Commission des traqueurs et celle des porte-poisses.

Après tout, ils n'étaient que les facettes d'une même pièce, ce que tout le monde avait tendance à oublier dans leurs mondes respectifs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour le chapitre. La suite sera centrée Noya, Tanaka et Futakuchi. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux et toutes celles qui reprennent leurs études. A bientôt. :)


	35. Les missions de Yû Nishinoya et de Ryûnosuke Tanaka, dernière partie/ L'éclat des porte-poisses, partie 5 : Kenji Futakuchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici la suite de L'étincelle après une petite pause en lisant Umaimon Kuwasero de Youka Nitta, un très bon manga yaoi sur la gastronomie japonaise dont la relation des deux héros me fait penser à du KageHina mais en plus mature (dommage qu'il ne sorte pas en France, surtout qu'il ne fait que deux tomes). C'est parti pour un lemon NoyaAsa entre autres et autant vous prévenir, le chapitre est plus long. Bonne lecture. :)

Asahi trouvait Nishinoya étrange, ces derniers temps. Lui qui était habituellement si plein d'entrain, il se renfermait de plus en plus. Certes, le brun était plus concentré lorsqu'il travaillait en cuisine mais il avait perdu son joli sourire. D'ailleurs, won comportement semblait moins affectueux à son égard. Il jeta un dernier regard au plus petit qui s'affairait au rangement de la cuisine à ses cotés tandis qu'Aone ètait parti plus tôt, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Quelque chose avait l'air de le préoccuper et Asahi se demandait si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Après tout, Nishinoya était un porte-bonheur qui devait réaliser son voeu et il n'avait toujoirs pas énoncé son voeu. Peut-être en avait-il marre de rester ici et avait-il envie de retourner dans le monde d'où il venait.

Pendant ce temps, Yû rangeait les ustensiles de cuisine pendant que son protégé finissait de nettoyer les bacs. Il avait senti de l'influence positive qui émanait de Takanobu-san donc il n'avait plus à soucier du porte-poisse qui lui tournait autour. Désormais, le porte-bonheur avait un autre souci : il avait été à deux doigts de confesser ses sentiments à Asahi hier mais une lueur étrange l'avait arrêté dans son élan.

Bien entendu, Yû avait profité d'un moment de pause pour en parler à Take-chan dans sa boutique mais celui-ci s'était rembruni et lui avait conseillé de se focaliser sur le souhait à réaliser. Il se souvint que Kiyoko-san lui avait dit que le souhait du protégé ètait la priorité de tout porte-bonheur qui se respectait et pourtant...En contemplant Asahi dans sa façon d'être, que cela fut pour son coté tout gentil ou son tempérament un brin craintif, Yû succomba de plus en plus.

Il voulait seulement...Tiens, une ètincelle brille encore mais pourquoi?

"Tout va bien, Nishinoya?"

Le porte-bonheur recula un peu en s'apercevant que son protégé s'ètait approché de lui, le regardant avec inquiètude. "Euh, oui, t'inquiète, se dépêcha de répondre Yû, le rush a été un peu dur à tenir aujourd'hui."

Asahi ne dit mot et prèfèra attendre qu'ils furent rentrés chez lui pour en discuter. Ils se changèrent donc et sortirent pour croiser un ami du porte-bonheur sur le point de rentrer au Lucky Charm en compagnie de son protégé. "Salut Ryu, appela Yû en le saluant de la main, ça roule?

\- Noya-san, fit Ryûnosuke d'un ton surpris, je pensais que tu avais fini ta mission. Je te prèsente Ennoshita, mon protégé.

\- Enchanté, dèclara gentiment Yû en serrant la main du noiraud, et vous pouvez compter sur Ryu pour rendre votre vie plus rose. On ne s'ennuie pas avec lui.

\- C'est vrai que je m'ennuie pas à ses cotés, renchérit Chikara, un petit sourire aux lèvres, je découvre aussi plein de choses qui me sont inconnues.

\- Voici Asahi Azumane, présenta ensuite le porte-bonheur à son ami, mon protégé. Asahi, je te prèsente Ryûnosuke Tanaka, un de mes potes porte-bonheur, poursuivit-il en désignant le brun qui se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, fit timidement Asahi en serrant la main à Chikara puis à Ryu. Il avait bien vu la complicité qui unissait Nishinoya et Tanaka et il ne niait pas que cela l'ennuyait un peu autant que cela le culpabilisait. Yû, quant à lui, fut heureux de voir son ami si soueiant. Sa mission avait l'air de bien se passer et il pouvait même déceler la lueur d'une ètincelle briller dans son coeur.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de laisser cet Ennoshita indifférent, ce qui l'amusa. "Bon, on va vous laisser en tête-à-tête, plaisanta-t-il en prenant le bras d'Asahi, à bientõt, Ryu et salut à toi, Chikara.

\- A plus dans la Terre des étincelles, salua Ryûnosuke tandis que Chikara fit une légère courbette avant de rentrer au Lucky Charm avec lui.

Yû se rembrunit aussitôt dès que la porte de l'ètablissement se ferma. Une partie de lui aimerait bien rentrer saluer tout le monde mais une autre souhaitait...

Encore mon étincelle qui brille mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

"Nishinoya, ça va?" La grande main d'Asahi sur son épaule le réconforta autant qu'elle l'attrista. Yû voulut le rassurer afin de ne plus voir l'inquiètude présente dans ses yeux marrons mais...Non, il fallait qu'il lui parle. "Rentrons à la maison, murmura-t-il bien que cela lui parut naturel de dire ça. L'appartement d'Asahi était devenu son foyer.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, de plus en plus préoccupé par l'attitude chagrine du plus petit.

Ils se posèrent donc sur le canapé du salon une fois rentrés et Asahi en profita pour lui prendre doucement les mains : "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Yû, déclara-t-il en regardant le plus petit baisser les yeux, la Terre des étincelles te manque?

\- Un peu mais ce n'est pas ça qui me donne le bourdon, répondit Yû un sourire triste aux lèvres. Entendre Asahi dire son prénom lui réchauffait le coeur. "C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi que je veux continuer à être en ta compagn..., son étincelle brilla, hein? Mais...?"

Asahi écarquilla les yeux en regardant une lueur orangée s'échapper du coeur de Yû pour s'envoler ensuite. "Pourquoi mon voeu a-t-il été exaucé à la place du tien?, s'étonna le brun en pleine confusion.

\- C'est parce que je voulais que cela soit ton souhait qui soit exaucé, Yû, lui répondit tendrement Asahi, depuis que tu es là, tous mes soucis se sont envolés et même si c'est ton travail de réaliser les souhaits, je voulais aussi que tu trouves ton bonheur, il le prit dans ses bras, je voulais que tu sois autant heureux que moi en ce moment et j'avoue que j'avais peur de t'avoir arraché à la Terre des étincelles.

\- A-Asahi, bafouilla Yû en se blotissant contre lui, tu es vraiment un idiot.

\- Hein? s'enquit le plus grand en relachant un peu son étreinte.

\- Tu crois que je t'aurais fait des avances si la Terre des étincelles me manquait à ce point?, le porte-bonheur soupira, bon comme tu n'as pas compris ce que je ressens pour toi, continua-t-il en se léchant malicieusement les lèvres tout en faufilant ses mains sous les vêtements d'Asahi, il est temps pour moi que je te le montre.

\- Ma-Mais, Yû?, cafouilla Asahi avant de pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit des doigts inquisiteurs jouer avec ses tétons. "Mmmm, tu es vraiment sensible, chuchota le porte-bonheur en continuant de les pincer légèrement, c'est bon?"

Les pommettes de plus en plus rouges du plus grand firent guise de réponse. Ouah, Asahi est vraiment mignon comme ça. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir davantage. Entendre sa propre voix faire de tels sons l'embarassait au point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Yû l'avait plaqué sur le canapé. Par contre, un cri de surprise sortit de sa gorge lorsque le porte-bonheur le déshabilla rapidement.

"Voilà, voilà, déclara Yû d'un air satisfait en admirant le corps dénudé du plus grand, je vais enfin pouvoir toucher ce corps magnifique.

\- Je...Je ne suis pas si beau que ça, marmonna Asahi en fuyant son regard.

\- Mais si, sursurra Yû en caressant les abdominaux du brun, regarde-moi ses muscles, poursuivit en les massant doucement, ils sont bien fermes."

Asahi poussa de nouveau un gémissement en sentant le porte-bonheur explorer sur torse du bout des doigts en traçant sensuellement les contours qu'il rencontrait avant d'en faire de même avec sa langue. "Mmmm." Celle-ci se fit taquine, provocatrice en léchant chaque parcelle avant de titiller plus en haut les petits bourgeons bruns pour les faire durcir. "Yû". Asahi commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud sous les caresses à la fois tendres et indécentes de Yû qui se donnait à coeur joie pour le faire gémir encore et encore.

Le porte-bonheur leva les yeux pour admirer le visage plus qu'empourpré du plus grand. "Tu es vraiment splendide Asahi, murmura le Yû après avoir sucé deux de ses doigts, j'ai envie de te rendre encore plus beau."

Asahi se sentit déconnecté de la réalité au moment où une sensation chaude et délicieusement humide recouvrit sa virilité, il ne put s'exprimer que par des cris bien rauques et des soupirs, au point qu'il se concentra à peine sur les deux doigts qui entrèrent petit à petit en lui, sa focalisant à la place sur cette bouche qui lui donnait tant de plaisir en cajolant son membre de petits coups de langue par-ci, par-là et de lents et profonds vas et vients accompagnés de caresses plus qu'excitantes de son autre main qui l'empoignait vigoureusement.

Yú fit bouger ses doigts lentement afin de ne pas faire de mal à son futur amant et chercha à atteindre..."Yû, continue!" ...Ce petit endroit qui venait de faire crier Asahi. Parfait, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Asahi regarda Yû se déshabiller dès qu'il avait senti les doigts de ce dernier se retirer de lui. Ce qu'il lui faisait lui procurait énormément de plaisir et il anticipait déjà ce qui se passerait ensuite cependant...Il se surprenait encore à s'émerveiller de la beauté du porte-bonheur. Yû était certes plus petit que lui mais ses muscles étaient bien définis contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Il le trouvait très beau et bien plus viril que lui vu la détermination qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles noisettes. Asahi y décela aussi une grande joie et beaucoup d'amour, ce qui le fit tendrement sourire.

Celui-ci en profita pour écarter et soulever les jambes du plus grand. "Si tu as mal, préviens-moi, déclara Yû en se positionnant.

Asahi hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire confiant. Il avait un peu peur, il savait que cela allait être douloureux mais il voulait aussi donner du plaisir à Yû donc il serra les dents au moment où son amant entra en lui en tentant de prendre de longues respirations. Le porte-bonheur fut très tenté de tout stopper, ne supportant pas voir le visage d'Asahi transi de douleur mais ce dernier secoua la tête à la vue de son regard inquiet. "Ça passera, Yû, le rassura-t-il, continue."

Yû s'arrêta une fois entièrement en lui et posa sa tête sur le torse du plus grand qui le serra affectueusement contre lui. "Ça va, Asahi?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit tendrement le brun en lui èbouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Il s'ajusta petit à petit, la douleur se dissipant progressivement pour ne sentir qu'une agréable présence toute chaude. "Tu peux y aller."

Yû se redressa alors, ses deux bras prenant appui de chaque coté en se léchant les lèvres devant le torse bien appétissant tout en se noyant dans les iris marrons qui le regardaient avec tant d'amour. "Je t'aime, Asahi, murmura le porte-bonheur en commençant à bouger pendant que le plus grand lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Moi aussi, Yû, chuchota Asahi avant de gémir en ressentant de plus en plus les coups de rein. Yû y allait lentement mais profondément, chaud et ferme avant de le toucher de nouveau au plus profond de lui à un point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier, que cela fut le nom du porte-bonheur ou combien c'était bon. Yû fut perdu dans le plaisir procuré par cette fournaise étroite mais il eut une autre idée. Alors là, tu vas prendre ton pied comme pas permis, mon Asahi.

Asahi eut en moment de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Yû s'emparer d'un de ses tétons tandis que des doigts taquinèrent l'autre tout en continuant ses coups de butoir. Oh non, ça y est, je vais... Le plus grand se mordit les lèvres en se sentant défaillir, venant entre leurs deux ventres et se contractant autour de son amant qui cessa ses caresses en venant en lui tout en criant son nom d'une voix devenue légèrement rauque.

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles suite à cette étreinte si intense puis Yû se retira pour mieux se faire caliner ensuite. "Tu vas bien?, s'inquiéta-t-il quand même, tu n'as pas trop mal?

\- Ça va, Yû, le réconforta Asahi en lui embrassant le front, c'était merveilleux."

Yû se blottit, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de lever sa tête pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Asahi y répondit automatiquement, s'émerveilla de la douceur des lèvres du porte-bonheur et de leur goût légèrement sucré. Cela ne serait certainement pas leur dernier moment de tendresse et il ferait tout pour que le porte-bonheur puisse se sentir aussi bien que dans la Terre des étincelles.

Yû, de son coté, projetait déjà d'amener celui qu'il aimait là-bas afin de lui montrer son monde et la patisserie familiale. Nul doute qu'Asahi serait émerveillé et il voulait plus que tout le voir heureux.

Pas seumement en tant que porte-bonheur mais en tant que compagnon aussi bien.

Pendant ce temps, à la Terre des étincelles, Ennoshita ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les rues aux pavés roses pailletées de poussières violettes toutes brillantes ainsi que devant le ciel mauve où scintillaient des petites étoiles multicolores : "Ce sont les étincelles que l'on émet lorsqu'on réalise un voeu, expliqua Ryûnosuke, amusé par l'enthousiasme grandissant de son protégé, par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a qui brillent plus que d'autres."

Le porte-bonheur avait décidé d'emmener Ennoshita chez lui afin de lui faire découvrir la Terre des étincelles vu que celui-ci mourrait d'envie de la voir. Ainsi, il lui avait montré la petite taverne que tenaient ses parents où son protégé avait pu faire connaissance avec sa grande soeur Saeko et goûté à la grande spécialité de la maison : le chocolat chaud au miel. Le porte-bonheur avait été heureux de voir qu'il l'avait trouvé délicieux.

Ryûnosuke avait d'ailleurs appris que Saeko fréquentait depuis quelques mois le grand frère de Tsukishima qui travaillait à la bibliothèque. Il fallait dire qu'avec son mi-temps de conteuse là-bas, elle le voyait plus que de raison. "Dès que tu auras fini ta mission, lui avait-elle dit, n'hésite pas à voir Aki pour qu'il consigne ton histoire."

Chikara avait trouvé la soeur du porte-bonheur pleine d'entrain mais la perspective de se séparer de Ryu l'attristait au fond. Cela dit, il avait trouvé son voeu. Ils continuèrent à faire le tour du bourg, Ryûnosuke apercevant à un moment Hinata, assis sur le toit de sa maison (une de ses habitudes, d'ailleurs) sauf que là, il était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard bleu un brin mauvais, certainement son protégé.

En temps normal, il l'aurait appelé mais vu la proximité entre ces deux-là, il décida de le laisser tranquille avec son amoureux. Lui aussi avait un tête-à-tête à terminer. "Je vais t'amener au parc près de la frontière avec Lugubre-ville, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle la Terre des superstitions où vivent les porte-poisses."

Chikara savait que les porte-bonheurs et eux avaient du mal à s'entendre et lorsqu'il vit l'aura sombre et le paysage sinistre présents au-delà du portail, il comprit la raison de ce surnom. Nul doute que les porte-poisses devaient certainement penser que les porte-bonheurs étaient d'une grande niaiserie mais bon, il ne vallait mieux pas y penser. Il était là pour profiter de ce moment avec Ryûnosuke, ce porte-bonheur si sympathique auquel il s'était profondément attaché.

Le noiraud trouvait ça triste d'ailleurs de se séparer de lui donc, il décida d'énoncer son voeu une fois qu'ils furent assis sur un des banc en bois voilet du parc où des enfants jouaient à des petits osselets pailletés. Ryûnosuke fut même étonné de voir des petits porte-poisses dans la bande mais la main de Chikara sur la sienne l'empêcha de s'inquiéter davantage. "Ryûnosuke, j'ai rèfléchi à mon souhait."

En effet, Ryu sentit une étincelle briller. "Je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien voyager à la Terre des étincelles pour te voir tout comme toi tu peux aller sur Terre alors, il prit une longue inspiration en prenant les mains du porte-bonheur, je souhaite pouvoir aller à la Terre des étincelles afin de ne pas te perdre de vue."

Le sourire de Ryûnosuke s'élargit quand son étincelle aux teintes rouge vives s'envoler dans le ciel sous l'oeil ébahi des enfants porte-bonheurs et porte-poisses à coté d'eux. "C'est comme ça qu'on réalise le voeu des humains chez nous, expliqua un petit porte-bonheur à son ami porte-poisse.

\- La chance, fit celui-ci en s'émerveillant, nous, on doit les faire pleurer, c'est moins drôle."

Ryûnosuke fut à la fois étonné et ravi de cette harmonie. Au fond, mis à part que l'un apportait le bonheur et l'autre le malheur, ils n'étaient pas si différents au fond. Le porte-bonheur se leva en prenant la main de Chikara tout en saluant les enfants qui repartirent jouer ensuite. "Ton voeu a été exaucé, Chikara, déclara Ryu en embrassant la tempe du noiraud, on va pouvoir se voir donc mais je reste quand même avec toi pour t'aider à faire ton film.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre mission à faire?, s'étonna Chikara, surpris par le baiser bien que cela lui ait plu.

\- On va dire que je suis en vacances, répondit nonchalemment Ryu en adressant un sourire rayonnant au noiraud, et puis, ajouta-t-il en lui murmurant à son oreille, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu plus d'une autre manière. Tu me plais énormément Chikara et à la base, si je t'ai amené à la Terre des étincelles, c'était que pour tu te lâches un peu.

\- Alors je ne serai pas contre un autre massage, lui sussurra Chikara en lui embrassant la joue.

Ryûnosuke fut tout guilleret à l'idée de retourner chez les humains pour aider son ancien protégé à se détendre. Au fond, il s'était inconsciemment mis à le considérer comme son petit ami.

Kenji regarda le ciel nocturne avant de se diriger vers l'appart' d'Aone. Il s'était fait une raison, il n'était plus un porte-poisse maintenant mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça changeait mis à part son boulot qui serait plus joyeux. Le brun pouvait très vien revenir à la Terre des superstitions voir ses parents et puis depuis cette histoire d'exécution public du porte-poisse Tendou-san qui était un ancien de la Commission, Sakusa-san avait décidé de mettre en place une politique de tolérance envers les porte-bonheurs.

Bien entendu, peu de porte-poisses le savaient pour la simple raison que la Commission attendait que le Vent de l'Incertitude eut fini de souffler à la Terre des paillettes pour leur en parler mais ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant lui montrait bien la nécessité de cette entente et aussi pourquoi les porte-poisses pouvaient si facilement corrompre les porte-bonheurs et vice-versa.

Ils étaient deux facettes d'une même pièce qui se complètaient. Ni plus, ni moins.

Kenji franchit donc la porte d'entrée en soupirant et fut content de voir Aone l'accueillir gentiment. "Je vais te faire un café, proposa-t-il pendant qu'il s'assit en posant les coudes sur la table.

\- Non, s'empressa de dire Kenji, du lait chaud sucré suffira."

Takanobu fut étonné de cette décision. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui avait changé chez Kenji, une impression même. Il ne ressentait plus cette sensation un peu oppressante à son contact, celle-ci se faisait plus douce, plus sereine. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Kenji se pinça les lèvres en serrant ses doigts. Il était temps de tout lui dire même s'il ignorait si Aone allait le croire ou non. "Il faut que je te parle."

Takanobu s'assit alors en face de lui pour lui prendre doucement les mains ensuite, ce qui le fit sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce contact. Pourtant, en voyant combien Aone avait l'air inquiet, Kenji raconta alors son histoire, réconforté par les doigts qui caressaient ses mains de temps à autre et faisant apparaitre devant Takanobu une assiette de son plat préféré en guise de preuve.

Son monde allait changer à partir de maintenant mais il savait qu'avec lui à ses cotés, il trouverait sa vie plus amusante. Peut-être était-ce ça, le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce long chapitre. Le prochain sera axé KageHina/IwaOi (cela va être plus long à paraitre car il y aura pas mal de lemon) et on se revoit pour les pèripèties de Kuroko et ses amis après une mini-pause Gender Bender (une idée de fic m'est venue donc préparez-vous à des soubrettes, des kimonos et des gens en costume car on part pour l'ère Taisho). A bientôt. :)


	36. Les missions de Shouyou Hinata et de Tadashi Yamaguchi, dernière partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs après avoir été un peu traumatisée en lisant des doujins Hinata harem. Bon Hinata est consentant dedans, un Akaashi façon pervers sournois passe encore mais Suga...Quoique les doujinkas semblent aimer un Suga hypocrite et pervers voire totalement yandere dans le cadre du SugaHina, souvent dans un contexte assez répandu dans les doujins et que je nomme "le KageHina et ses dommages collatéraux" enfin bref... On se rapproche d'ailleurs de la fin de la fic (je compte trois/quatre chapitres à compter de celui-là) doooonc je vais ouvrir la boite à requêtes plus tôt que prévu soit à partir de maintenant.
> 
> Maintenant, c'est parti pour deux lemons donc plus de pages. Et désolée, j'ai confondu le IwaOi avec le ShimaYama. Je publierai ma fic Gender Bender un peu plus tard. Bonne lecture :)

Makoto s'affairait dans la boutique, l'esprit tranquille. Il avait enfin pu dire à ses parents qu'il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait et cela impliquait aussi sur ses choix concernant sa vie amoureuse. A son grand étonnement, ceux-ci avaient accepté sa décision en lui disant que son bonheur leur importait plus qu'autre chose, eux qui furent habituellement à fond mariage.

L'influence de Tadashi y avait été certainement pour quelque chose. En tous cas, le noiraud était plus serein et il pouvait mener tranquillement sa vie maintenant. Il présenterait certainement le porte-bonheur à ses parents un jour mais une pensée assombrit son humeur. Tadashi repartirait à la Terre des étincelles s'il lui confiait son voeu maintenant et le regardant là, en train de tenir la caisse et de discuter agréablement avec les clients qui passaient, Makoto avait l'impression de voir son époux qui l'assistait.

D'ailleurs leur vie à deux évoquait plus une vie de couple qu'autre chose, le coté physique en moins. Makoto savait qu'il aurait extrêmement de mal à se séparer de lui. Oui, Tadashi était plus jeune que lui mais sa douceur, sa bonté et sa gentillesse firent qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Tadashi saluait les clients qui partirent une fois leurs achats payés. Ce petit travail lui rappelait lorsqu'il aidait ses parents dans la confiserie qu'ils tenaient à la Terre des étincelles mais il s'était dit qu'il emmènerait Makoto-san là-bas une fois son souhait exaucé. D'ailleurs, il se demandait distraitement si Tsukki avait réalisé celui de son protégé. Il semblait l'avoir vu passer devant le Lucky Charm avec un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs au visage plus impassible que le sien. Son protégé probablement.

De toute manière, ils se reverraient certainement après leurs missions et il se devait d'accomplir la sienne même s'il trouvait aussi son compte au fond. Tadashi jeta un dernier regard à Makoto-san à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire. Le porte-bonheur savait que c'était très audacieux de sa part mais il avait décidé de suivre son coeur.

"On va bientôt fermer, Tadashi, déclara Makoto en lui souriant gentiment.

Parfait, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution. Le porte-bonheur s'était un peu "documenté" au sujet des façons de montrer son affection chez les humains grâce à certains mangas que Makoto-san gardait cacher dans sa chambre donc autant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tadashi attendit donc que Makoto prit son bain. Il avait pris le sien avant et maintenant, il allait préparer le diner d'une toute autre façon.

Son protégé sortit de son bain quelques minutes après. Tadashi semblait bien étrange depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il était plus calme que d'habitude, concentré même, comme s'il mijotait quelque chose. Le noiraud eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit ce dernier en rentrant dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il faisait à manger.

Nu avec le tablier bleu marine qu'il utilisait pour cuisiner, la loupe à la main en train de préparer de la soupe miso.

Makoto se raidit d'un coup face à cette vision mignonne et ô combien érotique qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle...Surtout que Tadashi était en train d'en rajouter une couche en retournant vers lui tout en bafouillant, les joues rougies par la timidité : "Euuuh, Makoto chéri, tu veux du café, du thé ou...Moi?"

Makoto déglutit. A quoi Tadashi jouait? S'il continuait ainsi...Le porte-bonheur fut d'ailleurs extrêmement confus. Il avait joué les épouses parfaites, non? A moins que...Ah mon étincelle bril...Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que Makoto venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche après avoir atteint le gaz, le serrant contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos avant de tripoter un peu plus au sud ce qui fit sursauter un peu Tadashi.

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu as lu les mangas que je planquais, le taquina-t-il en rompant le baiser, mais pourquoi d'un coup comme ça?"

Tadashi se perdit un moment dans les yeux gris qui l'interrogeaient du regard avant de dètourner les yeux. Son étincelle prit de l'ampleur dans son coeur : "Je voulais être le parfait époux pour toi et puis même si je sais que c'est ton souhait, je le veux aussi."

Makoto fut énormément touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. Il en fut très heureux. "Je ne veux pas t'arracher à la Terre des étincelles, lui dit-il cependant.

\- Cela ne sera pas le cas, le rassura Tadashi en lui souriant affectueusement, tout dépend de la façon dont ton coeur le formule.

\- Alors il est temps que je l'exprime à ma façon, sussura le noiraud contre l'oreille du plus grand, cela ne te gêne pas si je te dis que je te veux, toi, mon chéri?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le porte-bonheur avec un petit rire lorsque Makoto picora son cou de petits baisers avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener dans le salon et le mettre sur ses genoux. Tadashi fut pris de doux frissons lorsque son protégé murmura à son oreille tout en passant les mains sous le tablier : "Voyons quels trésors tu renfermes, mon amour."

Le porte-bonheur se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit des doigts titiller ses tétons en les pinçant légèrement qui lui envoyaient d'agréables décharges de plaisir. Cela le fit se tendre davantage. "Mako..to...ché...ri..." Il écarta les jambes pour montrer qu'il en voulait plus.

\- Oui, Tadashi?, murmura le noiraud en lui embrassant la nuque, oh, je vois que mes petites caresses te font de l'effet, sussura-t-il en frottant les pointes de chair durcies du bout des doigts.

Tadashi émit un petit gémissement qui devint un cri lorsque Makoto empoigna doucement sa virilité d'une main tandis que les doigts de l'autre se posèrent légèrement sur son intimité qui se contracta légèrement lorsqu'il fit des vas et vients sur le membre durci du porte-bonheur. Tadashi fut de plus en plus excité par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les caresses de Makoto lui faisaient tellement de bien, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Ce dernier admira son visage rendu écarlate par le plaisir en plantant de tendres baisers sur la joue. Il eut envie de ne faire qu'un avec Tadashi mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Le porte-bonheur fut confus en le voyant s'arrêter. "Il est temps de continuer dans notre nid d'amour, déclara Makoto en portant le plus grand comme une mariée.

Tadashi se laissa faire en parsement le cou de son protégé de baisers en suçotant par endroits, laissant possessivement des petites traces rouges. Makoto le posa doucement sur le lit une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la chambre avant de sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet pour la poser à coté d'eux et se mettre de nouveau au-dessus de Tadashi pour reprendre son exploration.

Tadashi répondit alors au doux baiser qu'il reçut en gémissant lorsque les mains de Makoto se faufilèrent de nouveau sous son tablier pour mieux caresser sa peau, la fièvre le gagnant davantage. "Je vais te préparer maintenant, murmura le noiraud en rompant le baiser, si cela te gêne trop, on arrêtera."

Tadashi hocha la tête bien qu'il fut un peu nerveux lorsqu'il vit Makoto enduire deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, le rassura Makoto, j'irai doucement."

Le porte-bonheur le laissa lui écarter les jambes mais se raidit légèrement quand un doigt s'immisça doucement en lui. "Ça va?", lui demanda Makoto en guettant la moindre expression d'inconfort.

Tadashi opina de la tête en lui souriant tendrement : "Oui, ça fait juste un peu bizarre, répondit-il pendant qu'un second doigt suivit le premier, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va."

Makoto poursuivit la préparation en bougeant lentement tout en murmurant des mots tendres. Des mots qui résonnèrent dans le coeur de Tadashi en une lumière aux nuances vertes-d'eau au moment où son protégé effleura quelque chose qui le fit crier encore plus.

Je t'aime tellement Tadashi, je souhaite être à tes cotés pour toujours te chérir.

Le porte-bonheur vit son étincelle s'envoler, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. "Ton voeu a été...exaucé, haleta alors Tadashi, moi aussi...Je t'aime, mon...chéri."

Makoto retira lentement ses doigts en l'embrassant tendrement, heureux que son voeu fut devenu une réalité. Tadashi serait vraiment avec lui maintenant : "Tu veux continuer?

\- Oui, vas-y, répondit Tadashi en lui adressant un regard confiant.

Makoto fut tenté de lui retirer le tablier bleu marine dont il se servait habituellement mais il était tellement adorable avec qu'il décida seulement de le soulever un peu après avoir retiré son pantalon et son boxer pour enduire ensuite son membre de lubrifiant et se positionner entre les jambes de son futur amant. "Respire un bon coup, fit le noiraud en commençant à entrer en lui.

Tadashi serra les dents tout comme ses doigts en firent de même avec les draps en sentant cette sensation chaude mais imposante et douloureuse. Il prit de longues respirations avant de se détendre une fois son amant entièrement en lui. "Tout va bien, mon amour?, demanda alors Makoto en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Oui, je commence à me détendre, répondit Tadashi en l'enlaçant contre lui, tu peux continuer, Makoto."

Son amant bougea alors tout doucement en contemplant les fines prunelles vertes qui le regardèrent avec amour tandis qu'une main lui caressa amoureusement la joue pour l'encourager. Tadashi sentit la douleur s'estomper petit à petit et put alors demander à Makoto d'aller plus vite ce qui lui fit ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Il se sentit alors défaillir en sentant Makoto le toucher de la même façon qu'avec les doigts tout à l'heure. Sauf que là, c'est plus...imposant, et meilleur. "Encore, mon chéri."

Makoto s'exécuta en écoutant la supplique de son amant, ses hanches allant et venant plus rapidement. La vision de Tadashi simplement vêtu de son tablier en train de pousser des gémissements si excitants, son visage aux petites taches de rousseur qu'il trouvait tellement adorable en train de rougir lui donnait encore plus envie de choyer.

Tadashi se perdit dans son propre plaisir quand Makoto lui caressa de nouveau son bâton de chair tout en changeant légèrement d'angle. "Aaa...ah?

\- C'est bon, Tadashi?, s'enquit le noiraud en lui embrassant tendrement la joue. Celui-ci ne put répondre que par des petits cris. Makoto accèléra alors la cadence pour l'amener à la jouissance, plongeant un peu plus dans ce fourreau si chaud en se mordant les lèvres. Oh! Que c'est bon. Il s'empara des lèvres de Tadashi avec empressement, goûtant à la douceur sucrée de sa bouche, la caressant de sa langue en sentant son amant devenir de plus en plus étroit autour de lui.

Tadashi l'étreignit en approfondissant le baiser tout en se déversant dans la main du noiraud. Il sentit Makoto en faire de même en lui avant de cesser le baiser et s'écrouler doucement sur lui. "Désolé mon coeur, murmura Makoto en posant la tête sur son torse, mais c'était tellement bon..." Le porte-bonheur le serra amoureusement contre lui en souriant. "Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, j'ai adoré."

Il se promit alors de veiller sur cet humain et le combler de bonheur tout comme il le faisait à son égard.

J'espère que Tsukki trouvera aussi ce bonheur-là.

Pendant ce temps, à la Terre des ètincelles :

"Aaaaaaaah!, hurla un Tobio qui se trouvait dans les airs accroché à un Shouyou mort de rire.

\- Allons, arrête de crier, je te tiens, le rassura Shouyou en se dirigeant vers le toit de sa maison, en tous cas, il n'y a pas de vent aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il pendant qu'ils atterissaient sur un des toits en tuiles violettes toutes pailletées, voilà, on est arrivés chez moi."

Ils s'assirent ensuite dessus afin d'admirer le paysage. Tobio fut étonné de voir combien le monde de Hinata était différent du sien : tout avait l'air joyeux ici et puis la dominance de rose et de violet ne donnait pas une impression de mièvre, cela lui rappelait plutôt les illustrations des livres pour enfants, à la fois merveilleux et fascinant avec ce petit coté magique.

En tous cas, il ressentait une envie de sourire en regardant ce panorama plein de fantasie mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus fut la prèsence du roux à ses cotés qui rendait l'ambiance plus pétillante. Le noiraud ne ressentit plus cette arrogance en lui juste une envie de vivre pleinement sa passion et de la partager. Les joueurs de l'équipe le lui avaient bien fait remarqué ces derniers temps en lui disant qu'ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un coéquipier.

Tobio devait tout ça à une seule personne. "Merci de m'avoir aidé, Shouyou, déclara-t-il en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Le roux fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça. En vivant avec lui, il avait appris que son protégé avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement. Tobio le faisait par des actes habituellement comme tout à l'heure, sous la douche...Il secoua la tête pour éviter de rougir et surtout de repenser à ce délicieux moment.

En tous cas, ce remerciement le touchait beaucoup et le sourire de gratitide qu'il vit sur le visage de son protégé lui fit battre son coeur à tout rompre. "De rien, Tobio. Je suis là pour ça et puis, il eut un petit sourire, j'aime mieux te voir comme ça que tout triste et grognon, il rit légèrement en voyant le noiraud fuir son regard, comment tu trouves mon monde?

\- Différent mais interessant, répondit Tobio en regardant les étoiles de différentes couleurs briller dans le ciel violacé, pourquoi les ètoiles n'ont-elles pas la même couleur?

\- Ce sont les étincelles que nous, porte-bonheurs émettons en réalisant les souhaits, répondit Shouyou en les montrant du doigt, à la base, je ne savais pas comment cela fonctionnait mais..., il baissa les yeux en s'empourprant, quand tu m'as...Touché sous la douche, j'ai entendu ton souhait."

Tobio se mit à le regarder avec inquiétude. Et si Shouyou ne voulait pas être avec lui? "Je le réaliserai, le rassura-t-il cependant en serrant sa main, pas parce que je suis un porte-bonheur mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie."

Tobio se réjouit de ce que venait de lui déclarer le porte-bonheur. Il pouvait donc lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait au fond de lui mais avant...Le noiraud souleva délicatement le menton du plus petit et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et..." Grand frère, tu es de retour!"

Shouyou et Tobio se retournèrent subitement sur une petite fille rousse qui sortit de la petite fenêtre de la mansarde : "Ah, Natsu, ça va?

\- Grand frère, s'écria la fillette en allant le rejoindre sur le toit pour se réfugier dans ses bras, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Je t'ai même fait un bracelet avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles pour te l'envoyer.

\- C'est gentil, la remercia Shouyou en lui èbourriffant affectueusement les cheveux, je te présente Tobio, mon protégé. Tobio, voici ma petite soeur, Natsu.

\- Tu es un humain?, s'étonna la fillette pendant que le noiraud hocha la tête avec raideur, un peu mal à l'aise face à la petite soeur de Shouyou. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère physiquement parlant mais mentalement aussi, on dirait vu l'émerveillement qui se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait. "On peut descendre en bas si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle, maman a fait des cookies.

\- Cool!, s'enthousiasma Shouyou, je te présenterai ma mère comme ça, fit-il à Tobio qui s'empourpra un peu malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un fiancé dont la personne qu'il aimait présentait à ses parents. Le noiraud décida de faire de son mieux pour faire bonne impression à la mère du roux.

Shouyou et lui discutèrent donc avec Hinata-san autour d'une assiette de cookies et d'un bon verre de lait (qu'il trouva délicieux) au sujet de la mission du roux, de sa vie dans le monde des humains et du volley qu'il pratiquait avec Tobio et qu'il trouvait ô combien amusant.

Le noiraud se mit à apprécier cette atmosphère si proche mais pourtant si éloignée de celle de son monde. Certes les porte-bonheurs avaient l'air d'avoir des soucis tout comme les humains mais ils faisaient en sorte d'y voir le coté positif.

En tous cas, il plut à la mère de Shouyou et à sa petite soeur qui s'était même mise sur ses genoux pour manger les biscuits durant toute la conversation, ce qui le réconforta. Puis ils durent leur dire au revoir et repartir sur Terre. "Tu reviendras Tobio-nii?, demanda alors la petite fille sur le seuil de leur porte.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Shouyou tandis que Tobio hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans la rue, main dans la main sous l'oeil heureux des porte-bonheurs qu'ils croisaient. "Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça?, s'enquit Tobio, un peu gêné par la situation.

\- Chez nous, à la Terre des ètincelles, l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important, répondit Shouyou lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au port liant son village aux autres secteurs. La mer, aux teintes violettes et rosées, étincelait grâce aux petites carpes koi aux écailles irisées qui nageaient dedans et se perdait à perte de vue.

Le roux en profita alors pour faire face à Tobio en lui prenant tendrement les mains. Il n'y avait pas foule au port donc il put en profiter pour demander ce que son protégé : "Que ressens-tu pour moi, Tobio?" Le porte-bonheur savait qu'il ne pouvait se déclarer ou il risquerait de perdre sa nature de porte-bonheur en faisant passer ses désirs avant ceux de Tobio.

Ce dernier se noya des les prunelles ambrées qui le fixaient avec une certaine appréhension en déglutissant mais il avait décidé de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. "Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, Shouyou, qu'on continue à vivre ce qu'on est en train de vivre en ce moment."

Je t'aime, Shouyou.

Tobio sursauta en voyant une petite lueur orangée émaner du coeur du roux pour rejoindre les autres petites étoiles sur le ciel violet. "J'ai réalisé ton souhait, Tobio, s'émerveilla le porte-bonheur en sautant dans les bras du plus grand, et maintenant, je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime. Je ne le pouvais pas avant car sinon, j'aurais perdu mon étincelle et je n'aurais pas pu revenir ici. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le tranquilisa Tobio en lui caressant les cheveux, cela veut donc dire que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, déclara Shouyou en levant la tête avant de frissonner devant des yeux bleus qui le toisièrent tendrement tout en le déshabillant du regard : "Alors j'ai très envie de poursuivre ce que je t'ai fait sous la douche, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille pour ensuite la mordiller légèrement.

\- Oui, fit Shouyou d'une même voix.

Le roux sortit une pierre de téléportation que lui avait donnée Takeda-san avant son départ et tous deux regagnèrent le dernier lieu où ils avaient été, la chambre de Tobio.

Tout était calme, la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre et deux corps étroitement entremélés se touchèrent, se déshabillèrent et tombèrent sur le lit, l'un recouvrant l'autre de ses bras. Tobio put de nouveau gouter la peau satinée si délicatement sucrée du roux, léchant cette sueur au goût légèrement acidulée comme un bonbon à l'orange, aspirant légèrement les petites pointes roses qui devinrent durs et s'abreuvant des halètements de Shouyou qui devinrent des gémissements lorsqu'il dégusta la virilité de ce dernier telle une licencieuse sucette. "Tobio, haleta-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans les courtes mèches noires, arrête, je ne vais pas...Tenir, sinon."

Le noiraud leva la tête en donnant une dernière léchouille. "Mmm". Shouyou était si adorable avec sa bouille toute rougissante, c'était dur de ne pas le taquiner. "Que veux-tu, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il en pinçant légèrement les tétons.

Le roux se mordit les lèvres. Tobio le torturait de la plus douce des manières en jouant avec ses réactions face aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. C'était trop agréable mais il en voulait encore plus. "Je veux que tu me fasses un câlin, murmura-t-il en écartant davantage les jambes tout en faisant la moue, tu peux faire en sorte que cela soit possible?"

Tobio fallit perdre tout contrôle face à cette vision trognonne à souhait. Il immisca deux doigts dans la bouche du roux en faisant des petits vas-et-vients pendant que Shouyou en profita pour les goûter de sa langue afin de bien les enduire jusqu'à ce que Tobio les enlève pour mieux le préparer.

L'intrusion était en elle-même étrange mais le noiraud y alla doucement, les faisant entrer progressivement un à un, massant légèrement jusqu'à trouver..."Oooh!" Tobio sourit face à l'expression à la fois surprise et excitée de son futur amant dont la salive perlait sur ses lèvres. "Tu veux toujours un calin?, demanda Tobio en retirant doucement les doigts tout en essuyant les lèvres du plus petit d'un coup de langue.

Shouyou hocha la tête en s'assit sur les genoux de Tobio une fois que celui-ci s'était mis en tailleur. Il mit ensuite ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand et se positionna afin de se laisser pénétrer par le membre durci de ce dernier. Le noiraud laissa le roux lui mordre l'épaule pendant qu'il le fit lentement descendre autour de lui en un écrin étroit mais agréablement chaud.

"Désolé, s'excusa Shouyou en regardant la marque de morsure qu'il avait faite une fois Tobio entièrement en lui.

\- Tu as eu plus mal que moi, le rassura Tobio en le serrant tendrement contre lui, ça va?"

Shouyou hocha la tête. La douleur s'amenuisait petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ajustait à la présence de Tobio en lui, néanmoins, la caresse mutine de la main de ce dernier sur sa virilité le fit penser à autre chose. "Tobio, que...?

\- Cela va te distraire de ta douleur, murmura Tobio en empoignant légèrement le membre durci pour mieux aller et venir dessus, c'est bon?

\- Ouiii, gémit Shouyou en bougeant inconsciemment ses hanches, han!"

Tobio considéra ça comme un feu vert. Il prit les hanches du roux sans trop comprimer les doigts dessus et commença à bouger en poussant un léger râle. Shouyou était vraiment bon, chaud, étroit, il le sentait se contracter vicieusement à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait tout en le contemplant, le visage écarlate et euphorique, exprimant une béatitude sans fin quand il réussit à atteindre ce point qu'il lui fit se tortiller de plaisir.

Le porte-bonheur de son coté, adorait ce câlin à la fois innocent et indécent, ressentant Tobio au plus profond de lui dans un rythme qui devint de plus en plus rapide. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent en un baiser moite et passionné, leurs langues se tournant autour pour mieux se frotter dans les échos de leurs gémissements étouffés.

Shouyou céda alors au trop plein de plaisir qu'il ressentit lorsque Tobio s'était mis à caresser les petites pointes de chair du pouce, succombant peu après en ressentant son amant se compresser davantage autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ensuite là, à s'étreindre l'un contre l'autre, un sourire de plénitude aux lèvres. Nul besoin de mots pour dire combien ils s'aimaient.

Un tendre regard, un sourire complice suivis d'un doux baiser leur suffirent amplement pour l'exprimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pfffiou désolée si c'ètait long. Bon comme je vous l'ai dit, on se rapproche de la fin et on se revoit donc après la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et la soixante-septième requête qui sera un SugaHina et peut-être la fic Gender Bender. A bientôt. :)


	37. L'éclat des porte-poisses, part 5 : Kiyoomi Sakusa et Tsutomu Goshiki

Wakatoshi trouvait Sakusa étrange depuis son moment de tristesse, le noiraud s'était confié vis à vis de ses parents et de ses obligations qu'il n'avait lieu d'être mais maintenant, il s'était renfermé comme une huitre comme pour étre seul face à ses pensées sombres.

Au fond, il se rendit compte que cet être étrange et lui avaient plus de choses en commun qu'il ne le pensait mais cela le préoccupait de le voir aussi malheureux au point qu'il ne put se concentrer correctement lorsque Tendou lui donnait les rapports des diffèrentes sections. D'ailleurs, Sakusa était parti voir sa famille, ce qui l'inquièta encore plus, "Un problème, Wakatoshi-kun?, s'enquit gentiment Satori en lui tendant un papier qu'il prit aussitôt.

\- Rien, soupira Wakatoshi en jetant un coup d'oeil sur ce qui y était écrit, si ce n'est que quelqu'un que je connais est en train de souffrir et que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu peux réconforter cette personne, lui conseilla Satori, on a toujours besoin d'être soutenu quand on est au plus mal." Le porte-bonheur avait appris de la bouche de Kenjirou ce qui était arrivé à son père peu après que sa mère et lui était partis pour la Terre des étincelles. Il avait compris alors pourquoi ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles et l'annonce de sa mort l'avait beaucoup miné. Heureusement qu'Eita avait été là pour lui et tous deux avaient décidé d'aller à la Terre des étincelles en parler à sa mère.

De toute manière, d'après l'ancien porte-poisse, la Commission présente dans le secteur de la Terre des superstitions où ils avaient vécu avait décidé de sanctionner toute discrimination envers les porte-bonheurs présents là-bas de même que la vérité au sujet des éclats n'allait pas tarder à èclater aussi bien chez eux que chez les porte-bonheurs. Reon-kun veilla au grain à ce sujet.

Satori regarda un moment Wakatoshi qui fixait le rapport, l'autre main posé sur son menton d'un air pensif avant de sentir une influence négative approcher à grands pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de se soucis à se faire là-dessus. "Je vais te laisser à ton rapport, fit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de renseignements supplémentaires."

Wakatoshi hocha distraitement la tête sans lever les yeux du rapport. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Tendou quitter la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Par contre, l'apparition de Sakusa assis sur son bureau sous ses yeux avait de quoi le tirer de sa lecture. Le brun savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de...Particulier chez Kiyoomi mais il ne se doutait pas que cela relevait du surnaturel.

Sakusa avait eu un moment d'hésitation avant de se téléporter ici. Il avait discuté avec son père au sujet de ce que lui avait dit Daishou et maintenant, il se sentait un peu confus quant à l'attitude à avoir. "Je décèle un éclat en toi, l'avait prèvenu son père, si jamais tu l'emets, ru ne pourras peut-être plus venir à la Terre des superstitions ou sinon, il faudra que tu demandes à un autre porte-poisse ou à un porte-bonheur de t'y amener. Au fond, c'est pour ça que les Instances des porte-bonheurs ont demandé à un de leurs coordinateurs d'établir un lieu susceptible de servir de portail sauf qu'ils lui ont aussi caché le véritable but de cette manoeuvre."

Autrement dit, le Lucky Charm.

Kiyoomi savait que tous les secteurs de la Terre des superstitions n'étaient pas aussi cléments que le leur, c'était aussi pour cette raison que tant de malheurs arrivaient chez les humains, beaucoup de porte-poisses se nourrissant de la négativité humaine d'une manière plus qu'abusive. En tous cas, le noiraud ne savait plus quoi faire si ce n'était se fier à la personne assise devant lui et faire éclore ce qui était maintenant en lui, cet éclat, quitte à faire la chose qu'il répugnait le plus.

Wakatoshi vit Sakusa retirer son masque à sa grande surprise avant de se lever pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Il contempla un moment les lèvres fines, toujours confus de cette situation hors du commun quand un doigt se posa doucement sur les lèvres. Le brun se noya alors dans les prunelles sombres qui le fixaient à la fois avec une détermination en contradiction avec sa timidité. Une demande bien incongrue de sa part sortit de ses lèvres si tentantes : "Touche-moi, Wakatoshi."

Ce dernier savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la formuler. Il savait que Sakusa avait peur d'attraper toutes sortes de maladies, qu'il n'enlevait son masque que pour manger et que les seules fois où ils étaient sortis dehors, il avait eu énormément de mal avec la foule environnante. Kiyoomi lui expliquerait certainement tout après mais là, maintenant, il décida d'accéder à sa requête, en plongeant sa main dans les boucles noires avant de descendre jusqu'à sa joue.

Les yeux de Sakusa lui avaient toujours semblé insondables et pourtant, là, il put y lire une émotion différente de la tristesse qu'il avait pu voir lorsque le noiraud s'était effondré dans ses bras. Kiyoomi eut peur en ressentant cette main chaude qui caressait doucement sa joue. C'était nouveau pour lui qui n'avait jamais autorisé le moindre contact depuis l'enfance où sa constitution avait été plus fragile. Il se souvint avoir jouer à cache-cache avec des amis mais il s'était planqué dans un des vieux manoirs désaffectés de la ville, empli de saletés et autres immondices.

Il en était tombé gravement malade et une fois qu'il avait été rétabli par une cure intensive d'énergie négative dans un autre serteur dont le contact glacé des mains du médecin sur son front l'avait davantage répugné, il s'était résolu à ne plus se laisser touché par qui que ce soit. Cependant, la main de Wakatoshi était si douce et si chaude. Il se sentait bien. "Encore."

Wakatoshi approcha alors son visage près du sien pour ensuite l'embrasser doucement, en y posant des petits baisers qui réchauffèrent petit à petit le noiraud si peu habitué à ses démonstrations affectueuses. Kiyoomi y répondit maladroitement puis avec plus de ferveur lorsque le brun le serra un peu plus contre lui en caressant en même temps son dos.

Kiyoomi sentit de nouveau cette lumière mais il décida de la laisser se déployer au fur et à mesure que les mains de Wakatoshi explorèrent son corps au travers de ses vêtements, c'était tellement apaisant, il ne voulait que cela ne cesse pas, surtout quand l'éclat fut enfin émis, s'échappant de la pièce sous le regard étonné de l'humain qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir ce qui, maintenant, était ce que les porte-bonheurs nommaient un coeur. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs rompu le baiser.

Le noiraud lui adressa alors un sourire apaisé qui s'interrompit quand ils entendirent la porte du bureau claquer brutalement.

Goshiki les regardait, là, interdit, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Tout d'abord, Shirabu était devenu un être humain, Terushima lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour la Terre des paillettes et maintenant..."Sakusa, essaya-t-il de se convaincre d'une voix tremblotante, tu es en train de corrompre ta cible, c'est ça?"

Kiyoomi ne put répondre que par un regard désolé. Il n'avait pas honte de sa nouvelle situation mais cela devait être dur pour un porte-poisse aussi dévoué que Goshiki. Même lui avait eu une motivation moindre par rapport à la sienne lorsqu'ils étaient venus chez les humains. "Je tiens à Wakatoshi, avait-il ensuite déclaré, au point que je ne suis plus un porte-poisse maintenant. De toute manière, la Commission nous a envoyé ici pour cette seule raison et non pour corrompre les humains."

Tsutomu trembla encore plus. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sakusa était censé être le meilleur des leurs après Daishou et puis c'était quoi cette histoire avec la Commission? Pourquoi? Il recula face à l'incrédulité de la situation, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar pour ensuite se retourner et courir dans le couloir afin de quitter l'immeuble.

Kiyoomi fut chagriné de voir son ancien collègue aussi désemparé mais il fallait qu'il l'apprenne tôt ou tard. Wakatoshi l'interrogea du regard, à la fois inquiet pour lui et déconcerté par l'échange qu'il venait de voir. Le noiraud le rassura en lui embrassant le front et lui raconter ensuite son histoire à lui ainsi que celle de ceux qui avaient été ses partenaires.

Tsutomu se sentait à la ramasse...Et perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que ce en quoi il croyait s'était brisé à cause de simples paroles. Le porte-poisse pouvait se dire que Sakusa mentait mais avec ce qu'il se passait pour eux en ce moment et la grande montée d'énergie positive dans l'air, il savait que c'était vrai.

Le noiraud se retrouva au parc où il avait rencontré Hayato la première fois. Lui aussi devait être au courant et c'était pour ça qu'il...Pourquoi ça fait si mal?, se lamenta-t-il en pensée tout en portant la main sur son torse.

Au fond, s'il s'était engagé auprès de la Commission, c'était pour ne pas faire comme ses parents qui avaient une fascination bizarre pour la Terre des paillettes. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient moquées d'eux dans la Terre des superstitions mais ils n'en avaient jamais eu cure. Le pire fut qu'ils avaient même sympathisé avec la femme du tristement connu porte-poisse Tendou, une porte-bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé très sympathique.

Tsutomu, qui n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, n'était jamais venu les voir, préfèrant jouer seul dans sa chambre remplie de jouets cassés et de peluches éventrées. Il n'avait même pas voulu suivre Shirabu quand il avait voulu malmené leur fils Satori et quand le père de ce dernier avait été exécutè, Tsutomu s'était promis de devenir un porte-poisse exemplaire afin que ses parents ne souffrent pas de ce sort en se liant d'amitié avec d'autres porte-bonheurs qui ètaient censés venir sur leurs terres.

Mais maintenant, que vais-je faire?, pensa-t-il en se posant sur le banc. Il se remémora alors des moments passés avec Hayato, leurs petites discussions enjouées, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé aussi et ensuite...A la base, il comptait le corrompre pour sa trahison mais maintenant...Deux jambes lui barraient la vue, puis ses yeux se lèvrent sur deux mains posées sur des hanches et enfin deux yeux noirs qui le couvaient avec tendresse. "Bonsoir, Tsutomu."

Le porte-poisse ressentit quelque chose se réchauffer en lui en voyant Hayato lui sourire et étrangement, il n'avait plus peur. Il sentit quelque chose couler de ses yeux à la place. "Tu es venu me tuer?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, vas-y. De toute façon, j'ai échoué."

Hayato s'assit et prit le noiraud dans ses bras. "Je ne vais pas te tuer, Tsutomu, murmura-t-il en essuyant les larmes de ses doigts, je t'aime trop pour ça."

Le porte-bonheur était tombé sous le charme de ce porte-poisse lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Il avait été touché par sa candeur et sa témérité, et puis, de toute façon, même si sa mission était de veiller à ce que l'équilibre fut rétabli entre son secteur de la Terre des ètincelles et celui de la Terre des superstitions, cela ne l'aurait nullement gêné de se faire corrompre par lui.

Cela dit, en voyant l'éclat emettre du coeur de Tsutomu, ce fut le contraire qui se produisait. Il embrassa alors tendrement le noiraud qui se calma petit à petit. Il se sentit étrangement plus léger maintenant et si...Heureux. C'était déroutant et pourtant, cela ne le gêna pas de dire à Hayato ses sentiments : "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais je t'aime aussi Hayato."

Le porte-bonheur continua alors de le caliner. Une nouvelle vie se présenterait à Tsutomu ainsi qu'aux autres porte-poisses qui avaient été choisis par leur commision.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul maintenant et il savait que Kozume s'occupait de lui donc il ne se souciait de rien.

Après tout, Kozume ètait celui qui avait eu le plus conscience du problème et ce avant même qu'il fut un traqueur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré BoKuro, AkaTsuki et DaishouKen et on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue avec Kuroko et cie puis la requête UshiOi. A bientôt. :)


	38. Les missions de Tetsurou Kuroo et de Kei Tsukishima, dernière partie/L'éclat des porte-poisses, part 6 : Suguru Daishou

Koutarou et Tetsurou firent un tour après le travail, Tsukki et Akaashi étant partis de leurs cotés. Le porte-bonheur fut soulagé de voir l'influence positive éclairer le secteur maintenant, il ne ressentait presque plus celle des porte-poisses. D'ailleurs, il s'était aperçu que certains d'entre eux étaient devenus des humains au bureau où Bokuto bossait.

Néanmoins, cette histoire de souhait le taraudait et il n'avait toujours pas le moment d'en parler avec son protégé, Bokuto étant très fatigué par le travail qu'il avait à fournir, ces derniers temps. Il décida donc de le chouchouter un peu ce soir en lui cuisinant un bon ragout de viande. Le noiraud fut tellement concentré sur sa cuisine qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui enserrer doucement la taille. "Ça sent bon, murmura un Bokuto fatigué en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, ce qui fit gentiment sourire ce dernier.

\- Comme on ne peut pas faire de yakiniku ici, j'ai décidé de te préparer un rãgout de boeuf à la place, par contre, je sais que tu es fatigué mais cela ne te dérange pas de mettre la table?

\- Pas de tout, répondit Koutarou en lui embrassant la nuque, chose qu'il regretta ensuite. Il guetta la réaction du porte-bonheur qui, à sa grande surprise, ne lui dit rien. D'habitude, il l'aurait taquiné à ce sujet. "Euh, je vais mettre les couverts." Tetsurou hocha la tête avant de pousser un bref soupir. Plus le temps passait, plus son protégé et lui donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être un couple et plus il avait du mal à supporter ça.

Son étincelle flétrissait légèrement d'ailleurs mais le porte-bonheur tint bon. Il devait demander à Bokuto son souhait. Le noiraud éteignit alors le feu tandis que Bokuto avait fini de mettre la table et poser l'autocuiseur où se trouvait le riz que le porte-bonheur avait préparé peu avant. Tetsurou mit alors la petite marmite sur la table et le servit pour ensuite s'asseoir à coté de son protégé qui s'installa. Il fit apparaitre sur son assiette une énorme part de moelleux au chocolat sous l'oeil ébahi de son protégé. "Bon appétit, tonna alors Tetsurou d'une voix coupante ce qui fit sursauter un peu Koutarou qui se mit à manger.

\- Mmmm, ch'est chuper bon, fit-il la bouche remplie de riz et de ragout.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, rétorqua gentiment Tetsurou en lui essuyant tendrement les joues légèrement maculées de ragoût. Koutarou avait toujours cette tendance à dévorer ce qu'il mangeait comme un glouton mais il trouvait ça attendrissant. Son protégé s'excusait toujours de sa naiveté qui lui jouait des tours parfois au point d'être à deux doigts de se faire escroquer en pleine rue par des rabatteurs et des fois, c'étaient des prospecteurs qui venaient à son domicile.

"D'habitude, Akaashi est là pour les écouter avant de les jeter dehors et maintenant tu es là. Je suis désolé d'être aussi stupide." Tetsurou l'avait souvent rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'était pas idiot. Koutarou se souvint des mots du porte-bonheur qui avaient apaisé son inquiétude : "Tu essayes toujours de voir le bon coté chez les gens, ce n'est pas idiot, tu es juste trop innocent."

Innocent, hein?

En tous cas, il avait été heureux d'entendre Kuroo dire cela et plus il étaut avec lui, plus il voulait...Non, il devait penser à Akaashi. Après tout, son meilleur ami l'avait toujours protégé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et il avait toujours veillé sur lui. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant était...

Tetsurou sentit son étincelle de nouveau briller. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

"Bokuto."

Son protégé leva les yeux de son repas pour voir le porte-bonheur se lever. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux et cela en était effrayant. "Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main afin qu'il se mette debout à son tour. Le noiraud l'amena ensuite dans le salon où il s'allongea sur le canapé en faisant en sorte que Bokuto fut au-dessus de lui pour l'enlacer contre lui. Koutarou fut surpris de ce petit câlin surprise mais se laissa aller en posant la tête sur le torse du porte-bonheur. Tiens, remarqua-t-il en pensée, pourquoi son coeur bat-il aussi vite? "Koutarou, il faut qu'on parle de ton souhait."

Tout d'abord, son protégé fut étonné d'entendre le porte-bonheur l'appeler par son prénom et ensuite, il avait dit ça d'une voix presque désespérée. Cela lui fendit le coeur. "Pourquoi, Tetsu-kun?, s'enquit-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tetsurou, tu veux repartir chez toi?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire Tetsurou en fuyant un peu son regard, c'est juste que..."

Je me plais trop ici avec toi à mes cotés. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Koutarou lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue comme lui-même avait eu l'habitude de faire lorsque son protégé était stressé. Il le regarda ensuite pour croiser des prunelles noisettes qui le fixaient le plus sérieusement du monde avec une grande tristesse. "Au fait, commença Koutarou, le souhait que je souhaite réaliser n'est pas pour moi..."

Pendant ce temps, Akaashi rentrait chez lui en compagnie de Kei. Ils avaient profité des nocturnes du musée d'histoire naturelle pour y faire une tour après le travail et il fut satisfait de voir que cela avait plu à Tsukishima qui lui avait posé plein de questions au sujet de l'évolution de leur monde.

Comme cela avait été sa matière de prédilection au lycée, il avait pu partagé son savoir avzc enthousiasme et au moins, le porte-bonheur s'était senti un peu mieux. Keiji appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie mais il se retint de lui montrer combien il l'attirait, Kei voudrait certainement retourner à la Terre des étincelles une fois son voeu réalisé et il ne voulait pas lui imposer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Le blond l'observa d'ailleurs pendant qu'il enleva son manteau à l'entrée. Ils allaient souvent au musée peu après le travail et bien qu'il s'en voulait de fatiguer davantage Akaashi-san, il aimait bien ces sorties à ses cotés. Le porte-bonheur avait appris plein de choses qu'il mourrait d'envie de consigner dans un petit registre afin de les montrer à son frère Akiteru mais au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son ètincelle briller, Kei prit peur.

Kuroo-san lui avait dit un jour qu'un porte-bonheur en mission ne devait pas faire passer ses désirs avant ceux de son protégé sous peine de perdre son ètincelle et de ne plus pouvoir revenir à la Terre des étincelles mais ses sentiments envers Akaashi-san s'amplifiait avec le temps qu'il passait auprès de lui.

Son protégé était très prévenant à son égard, affectueux aussi même s'il tentait de le cacher. Kei l'avait surpris un jour à son réveil en train de l'étreindre tendrement. Il ne se cachait pas qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus et cela devenait problématique, déjà à cause de sa mission et aussi parce qu'il sentait que son protégé avait quelqu'un dans son coeur.

Akaashi-san parlait souvent de son meilleur ami Bokuto avec une affection non feinte et lui avait confié qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir couvé autant durant leur enfance et pendant les années qui avaient suivi. "Par ma faute, Bokuto-san a une connaissance très limitée des dangers auxquels il risque d'être confronté, lui avait dit un jour son protégé pendant qu'ils mangeaient dehors durant la pause déjeuner, il est trop ingénu et cela lui cause des ennuis."

Non, il fallait terminer ça au plus vite avant que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son protégé devienne trop fort. Kei profita alors que Keiji prépare le thé ainsi que quelques biscuits pour lui afin de lancer la discussion avec hésitation : "Akaashi-san..."

Le noiraud se retourna en prenant la théière et la soucoupe où se trouvaient les petits gâteaux. Kei avait le regard un peu fuyant, ce qui l'inquiéta. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?, demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant près de la table basse après avoir posé la théière et les biscuits dessus.

Kei prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer : "Je pense qu'il est temps d'exaucer ton souhait, déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux et en serrant les poings sur ses genoux, je sais que c'est en lien avec Bokuto-san donc si tu veux être heureux à ses cotés, je peux faire de ton désir une réalit..." Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres tendrement pressées contre les siennes, suivi d'un autre baiser tout aussi doux. "Je t'aime Kei, murmura Keiji en lui caressant affectueusement la joue, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à rester égoistement à mes cotés. Comme je sais que ta terre natale te manque et..."

Une étincelle jaune pâle émanant du coeur du porte-bonheur l'interrompit tandis que le blond entendit l'écho d'une voix qui ne fut pas celle de son protègé. Bokuto-san? Mais pourquoi?

Je veux que quelqu'un puisse protéger Akaashi comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Kei comprit alors quand son étincelle rejoignit les autres dehors dans le ciel. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, chez Bokuto, Tetsurou regarda son étincelle aux teintes rouges s'envoler sous l'oeil abasourdi de son protégé. Il avait entendu la voix d'Akaashi qui avait souhaité que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur Koutarou et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était probablement arrivé la même chose à Tsukki. Cela dit, il avait vu combien ces deux-là étaient devenus proches, ces derniers temps. Le porte-bonheur rassura donc celui qui avait pris son coeur : "Ton voeu a été exaucé, Koutarou, lui raconta-t-il en le serrant contre lui, et apparemment celui d'Akaashi aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit un Koutarou confus qui en profita quand même pour se blottir contre le torse du noiraud.

\- Cela veut dire que je vais rester ici avec toi, déclara Tetsurou en lui adressant un grand sourire, et que je peux enfin te dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi."

Koutarou leva la tête pour répondre mais le porte-bonheur l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il fut plus que content de la nouvelle et aussi au sujet de ce que ressentait Tetsurou pour lui mais...: "Je t'aime aussi Tetsu-kun, déclara-il tout sourire en rompant le baiser, mais tu ne vas pas rester coincé ici, demanda-t-il quand même.

Le noiraud fut attendri par ses grands yeux noisettes tout soucieux. "Bien sûr que non, répondit Tetsurou en lui posant un petit baiser sur le nez, et je vais pouvoir te montrer la Terre des étincelles. Tu peux aussi remercier Akaashi, c'est grâce à lui que c'est devenu possible.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enthousiasma Koutarou avec un grand sourire, cool!"

Au même moment Kei expliqua ce qui s'était passé à celui qui avait été son protégé. Il ne niait pas que cette alternative le soulageait au plus grand point mais il décela une inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs si attirants. "Cela ne va pas te gêner de rester ici? Je sais que tu souhaites retourner à la Terre des étincelles.

\- Je peux y retourner quand je le veux maintenant, le tranquilisa Kei en lui prenant la main, et puis j'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir ici et je souhaite être auprès de toi pour le faire et je pourrai aussi te montrer mon monde. Je t'aime aussi, Keiji."

Keiji fut extrêmement touché par les mots de Kei ainsi que par la douce émotion qu'il lut dans ses belles peunelles mordorées. Le blond rapprocha alors son visage du sien pour lui donner un tendre bais...

-...AKAASHIIII!"

Bokuto ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée ce qui fit sursauter Kei qui tomba à la renverse sur le noiraud. "Ah, déclara un Bokuto confus, je vous dérange? Désolé, je voulais te remercier et...

-...Eh bien eh bien, tu as pris les devants, on dirait, Tsukki, fit ensuite un Tetsurou ému derrière lui, la larmichette à l'oeil, tu es enfin devenu un homme. Papa Kuroo n'a plus rien à t'apprendre. Ah, tu as grandi si vite durant ta mission."

Kei tiqua de la langue en roulant des yeux, les joues un leu rosies tandis que Keiji soupira : "Je te remercie aussi, Bokuto-san, lui dit-il en tentant de cacher son agacement, mais Kei et moi sommes occupés en ce moment. Nous en discuterons plus tard.

\- Pas de problème, confirma Koutarou avec un grand sourire, on se revoit plus tard alors.

\- Bonne soirée, les amoureux, les taquina ensuite Tetsurou en les saluant de la main.

Kei s'excusa alors une fois la porte fermée. "Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Keiji en lui souriant tendrement, mais j'ai très envie que tu continues." Le blond se pencha alors pour enfin l'embrasser sans qu'il y eut personne qui ne les interrompent. Ils partagèrent donc un doux baiser, savourant la chaleur de leurs souffles, se serrant davantage l'un contre l'autre avant de le rompre à bout de souffle.

Kei prit alors Keiji dans ses bras et tous deux restèrent ainsi à s'étreindre, en se reposant tranquillement. Maintenant que le souhait avait été exaucé, ils avaient plein de temps à eux.

Tetsurou et Koutarou furent rentrés dans l'appartement à coté, cependant, le porte-bonheur eut un moment d'arrêt sur le seuil. "Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsu-kun?

\- Un porte-poisse se trouve pas loin d'ici, répondit le noiraud, mais je sais comment le repousser, poursuivit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux, tu veux que je te fasse un bisou?"

Koutarou hocha vigoureusement la tête lorsque le plus grand s'approcha de lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres afin d'activer son pouvoir tout en en profitant au passage vu qu'il sentit ses mains errer allègrement sous son t-shirt pour mieux caresser la peau en-dessous. "Mmmm."

Leurs énergies s'unirent de nouveau en une petite boule lumineuse que Tetsurou envoya dehors en ouvrant la fenêtre après avoir rompu le baiser. "Voilà, déclara le noiraud, je vais laisser mon ami Kenma se charger du reste.

\- Justement, fit Koutarou en s'asseyant sur le canapé, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Maintenant que nous pouvons en profiter, répliqua le porte-bonheur en s'asseyant à coté de lui, je me ferai un plaisir d'en parler à condition que tu me dises des choses sur toi que je ne sais pas encore." Il avait beau partagé une partie de sa vie, Koutarou avait certainement vécu plein de choses.

\- Ok, dit Koutarou en souriant.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à discuter tout en se calinant devant un bon bol de chocolat qu'avait ensuite prèparé Tetsurou en guise de dessert. La vie promettait d'être plus amusante.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de l'immeuble où Koutarou et Keiji habitaient, Suguru chancellait contre un des réverbères. Kuroo lui avait envoyé une petite boule d'énergie positive maison, ce qui avait réussi à l'affaiblir considérablement. De toute manière, même s'il avait voulu corrompre le porte-bonheur pour faire souffrir Kenma, le porte-poisse savait que cela allait être peine perdue.

Son influence était devenue inoffensive avec cette propagation d'amour et de bonheur et puis, à quoi bon lutter, hein? La Commission des porte-poisses avait déjà décidé de leur sort à son équipe et lui. Qu'allait-il faire? Suguru eut la réponse en voyant Kenma arriver pour lui prendre la main pour l'amener dans un endroit vague situé non loin d'ici où se trouvait un banc présent derrière un petit pont qui servait de petit passage vers un parc plus grand. Le porte-bonheur fut chagrinè de le voir si désabusé mais il fallait qu'il accepte la vérité.

"Tu étais déjà au courant, j'imagine, déclara amèrement Suguru pendant que Kenma lui caressait doucement le bras.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, déclara Kenma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, j'ai lu un livre sur les origines de nos deux mondes et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris : la Terre des ètincelles et celle des superstitions proviennent de la même source et si l'un est détruit, l'autre suivra obligatoirement."

Suguru le regarda, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela coulait de sens au fond. Sinon, comment les porte-poisses pouvaient corrompre aussi facilement les porte-bonheurs au point de les convertir? Il comprit alors ce que lui avait dit Kenma le jour de leur rencontre :

"Pourquoi veux-tu jouer avec moi alors que je suis un porte-poisse? Tu devrais me traiter de méchant et me jeter des pierres.

\- Le bonheur ne peut exister sans le malheur et c'est la même chose de l'autre coté...

-... Et si les porte-bonheurs disparaissaient, les porte-poisses aussi. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire à l'époque, Kenma.

\- A la base, c'est moi qui aie soumis l'idée d'entraide entre nos deux peuples aux Instances des porte-bonheurs afin qu'elles puissent en discuter avec votre Commission parce que le Vent de l'Incertitude menaçait mon secteur, lui expliqua Kenma en lui prenant la main, et les porte-poisses ont été d'accord mais j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais le chef de l'équipe qu'ils ont envoyée ici.

\- Tout comme toi, tu étais à la tête de vos traqueurs, je suppose."

Kenma hocha la tête. Il avait désigné Oohira comme intermédiaire entre la Terre des ètincelles et celle des superstitions et lorsque Suguru et son équipe étaient venus dans le monde des humains, il avait suffit au coordinateur Takeda de créer le Lucky Charm afin que tout se mette en place.

Son plan avait donc fonctionné comme prévu.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, s'excusa-t-il en regardant le ciel, mais on a gardé le secret car vous n'auriez pas coopéré, sinon, Suguru hocha la tête en sachant qu'il avait raison là-dessus, maintenant, il me reste une chose à faire."

Suguru eut un sursaut en voyant Kenma se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ses prunelles mordorées le regardaient intensemment comme s'il sondait au plus profond de lui. Cela l'effrayant un peu autant que cela l'attirait. "M'aimes-tu, Suguru?, demanda alors le porte-bonheur en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Un éclat scintilla sur le coeur du porte-poisse. S'il l'aimait? "A ton avis, Kenma?, répliqua Suguru en lui offrant un de ses sourires reptiliens, sinon je n'aurais pas passer des années à te poursuivre, ni à nommer mon chat d'après toi."

Ils scellèrent alors leurs lèvres, leurs doigts entrelacés, une petite lumière s'élevant dans le ciel pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent. "Tu me présenteras, ton chat?, questionna Kenma en se réfugiant ensuite dans les bras de Suguru qui possédait maintenant l'influence d'un porte-bonheur.

\- Oui, répondit Suguru en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, et tu verras, il est très mignon."

Kenma eut un petit sourire en entendant les battements du coeur de Suguru.

Il ne restait plus que deux étincelles à émettre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, la suite sera axée UkaTake et IwaOi et après cela sera l'épilogue. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et pour la requête TsukiHina/YamaNoya. A bientôt.


	39. La mission de Hajime Iwaizumi, dernière partie/ L'étincelle d'Ittetsu Takeda

Keishin finissait de ranger les étagères du bar quand de nouveaux clients arrivèrent dans son restaurant. Etrangement, depuis l'ouverture du Lucky Charm, le blond avait l'impression qu'il y en avait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, pas que cela le dérangeait mais le pauvre Takinoue ne pouvait plus tenir la cadence. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un en plus pour le service.

Il se mit alors à fumer une cigarette d'un air rêveur sur le comptoir durant la pause pendant que Nishinoya, Azumane et Aone sortirent de la cuisine pour quitter l'établissement. Le rush était terminé et seul le coin bar était ouvert pour la soirée. "On y va, Ukai-san, déclara Asahi en prenant un sac composé du reste des plats préparés, à demain.

\- A demain, vous trois." Nishinoya lui adressa un grand sourire tandis qu'Aone hocha la tête avant de répliquer : "Au fait, vous nous avez dit que vous avez besoin d'un serveur, ce matin. Je connais quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire."

Keishin réfléchit une seconde. En effet, il leur en avait parlé. "Ok, tu me le présenteras demain et merci." Le blond les regarda ensuite quitter son restaurant en soupirant avant de regarder les passants...Tiens? Shimada a trouvé une chaussure à son pied?, pensa-t-il en voyant son ami rentrer dans le restaurant bras dessus dessous avec un homme qui lui semblait jeune mais qui lui laissait la même impression qu'Ittetsu. "Tu es un porte-bonheur?, demanda-t-il du tac au tac pendant qu'ils s'assirent au comptoir.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour...?, demanda Makoto avant que Tadashi lui prit doucement la main pour le rassurer. Il savait que son compagnon avait peur pour lui mais il sentait qu'Ukai-san n'était pas du genre à dévoiler son origine à tout le monde. Makoto lui avait parlé de son ami dans le bon sens en l'encensant beaucoup, cela lui avait même rappelé l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Tsukki. "Oui, je me nomme Tadashi Yamaguchi, répondit Tadashi en lui souriant, ravi de vous connaitre."

Keishin réfléchit un moment. "Nous, les porte-bonheurs, réalisons vos souhaits au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin, lui avait dit Ittetsu. Et lui, de quoi avait-il besoin? Il servit les deux tasses de chocolat chaud que lui avaient commandés Makoto et son petit ami puis il se mit à les regarder distraitement en train de discuter au comptoir pendant que lui réarrangeait la cafetière.

On dirait vraiment un couple marié.

Ses parents l'avaient encore appelé à ce sujet mais maintenant, c'était plus pour le taquiner qu'autre chose, à croire que quelque chose avait changé. Depuis qu'il avait vu brièvement le monde d'où venait Ittetsu, Keishin avait pensé que cet endroit avait l'air bien à visiter. Le porte-bonheur lui en avait parlé beaucoup quand il venait lui rendre visite au Lucky Charm mais le noiraud lui avait aussi confié que le monde des humains le fascinait énormément. "Cela me fait penser à un mélange de ma Terre des étincelles natale et celle des superstitions où vivent nos "concurrents" en quelque sorte."

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aimerait connaitre de lui mais s'il le gênait dans sa mission de stabiliser son monde? Le son de la cloche retentit et Keishin découvrit à sa grande surprise celui qu'il souhaitait voir. "Bonsoir, Ukai-kun, salua alors Ittetsu avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, ah, tu es là, aussi, Yamaguchi-kun?

\- Oui mais on va vous laisser, déclara Tadashi en lançant un regard à Makoto qui comprit vite le message et paya l'addition en répliquant : "J'ai mis tout sur la monnaie sur le comptoir, Ukai.

\- Ok, Shimada, fit Keishin en le saluant de la main, bonne soirée, les tourteraux."

Tadashi vira un peu au rouge tandis que Makoto eut un sourire amusé et attendri avant de lui prendre la main. Ils quittèrent ensuite tous deux le restaurant pour rentrer chez l'épicier qui fut aussi devenu son nouveau foyer chez les humains. "Tu veux aller à la Terre des étincelles, ce week-end, mon chèri?, demanda-t-il en embrassant Makoto sur la joue.

\- Avec plaisir, Tadashi, répondit celui-ci en lui souriant tendrement, et une surprise t'attend à la maison.

\- Un nouveau tablier?, le taquina-t-il en riant légèrement.

\- Non, fit le noiraud en serrant davantage la main, quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux."

Pendant ce temps, au Sakanoshita, Ittetsu s'installa au comptoir pendant que Keishin lui prépara un chocolat au miel, une boisson qu'affectionnait beaucoup le porte-bonheur. "Merci, Keishin, murmura le porte-bonheur en prenant la tasse toute fumante avant d'en prendre une gorgée, c'est délicieux."

Le sourire qu'eut Takeda lui fit chaud au coeur, il avait toujours cette sensation douce et tendre auprès de lui et le simple fait qu'il fut ici avait rendu l'atmosphère beaucoup plus chaleureuse malgré le fait qu'il n'y eut personne au restaurant à cette heure de la soirée, Keishin ayant préféré fermer le coin restaurant le temps d'embaucher un nouveau serveur mais bon, cela ne saurait que tarder vu qu'Aone lui proposait un candidat.

Le temps s'était rafraichi aussi et l'hiver arrivait à grands pas donc c'était normal que les gens préféraient rester au chaud chez eux plutôt que de faire un tour dehors. Keishin admira un moment l'étoile que lui avait offert Ittetsu et découvrit que celle-ci luisait d'une douce lumière, comme pour lui donner le courage nécessaire de se confesser au porte-bonheur qui était en train de constater d'un air amusé : "D'habitude, c'est toi qui vient au Lucky Charm.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit distraitement le blond avant de voir Ittetsu se rembrunir, ça va?

\- Je viens juste d'apprendre que le véritable rôle de mon travail, lui expliqua le noiraud, un sourire amer aux lèvres, cela me donne un peu l'impression d'avoir été floué même si je sais que c'était pour la bonne cause."

Oohira-kun était passé le voir au salon de thé pour lui expliquer la situation aussi bien pour s'excuser de lui avoir tout cacher. Il avait mis du temps à accepter la situation car elle ébranlait quelques unes de ses anciennes certitudes mais cela lui avait permis de voir la Terre des étincelles et celle des supersitions dans une toute autre perspective plus large, ce qui était un mal pour un bien.

Une main grande et chaude se posa doucement sur la sienne. Cela le réconforta bien que ce qu'il entendit ensuite de la bouche de Keishin le déroutait. "Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement au début.

\- C'est normal, Keishin, le rassura Ittetsu avec un tendre sourire, j'avoue que mon attitude avait été suspecte lors de mon emménagement ici. Il pleuvait et je ne voulais pas que les porte-bonheurs furent trempés sous leur forme de poupée malheureusement, il y en a une qui était tombée mais tout s'est arrangé en fin de compte."

Ils se regardèrent ensuite un moment sans mot dire, se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Puis Keishin posa son autre main sur la joue d'Ittetsu pour la caresser légèrement du pouce tandis qu'une petite lueur émanait fu coeur du porte-bonheur. Allez, c'est le moment. "Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire, Ittetsu, murmura le blond en détournant les yeux, ben voilà, je t'aime, il soupira, bon, je sais que c'est un peu direct mais..." Un baiser le coupa dans sa déclaration.

Un baiser allié à une étincelle qui rejoignit les autres dans le ciel.

Keishin fut un peu tétanisé d'avoir été pris de court mais il se détendit face à ces lèvres qui furent bien tendres contre les siennes. "Ton voeu a été exaucé, Keishin, déclara ensuite le porte-bonheur en lui adressant un sourire mutin.

\- M-Mais?, bafouilla Keishin, je n'ai rien...

\- J'ai aussi été le porte-bonheur assigné à ton service, lui murmura le noiraud, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai établi le Lucky Charm en face de ton restaurant. Par contre, j'ignorais que ton souhait m'impliquait mais j'en suis content."

Ittetsu leva la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau : "Je t'aime, Keishin, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut plus intense et plus profond, Keishin se délectant de la saveur chocolat qu'il rencontrait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. "Et si je fermais le resto pour qu'on puisse en profiter?"

Ittetsu s'apprêta à répondre quand tous deux entendirent les cris émerveillés provenant des passants dehors. Ils sortirent dehors pour découvrir dans le ciel nocturne une belle aurore boréale teintée de mille couleurs. "Mais que se passe-t-il, Ittetsu?, demanda alors Keishin. Le porte-bonheur ne lui répondit rien, si ce n'était par un petit sourire.

Quelques heures plus tôt :

"C'était ma dernière prestation, mes demoiselles, déclara Tooru sous les cris attristés de ses clientes.

\- C'est dommage, Tooru, fut chagrinée l'une d'elles, mais tu nous manqueras, tu sais?"

Le brun leur adressa un sourire désolé avant de regagner les vestiaires pour se changer. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il s'était excusé auprès de Chibi-chan et Tobio-chan ce matin, en avait de même avec Satou-san tout en lui promettant à l'équipe et lui de devenit un bon capitaine et là, il avait décidé de démissionner dans son boulot d'hôtes afin de profiter de soirées plus tranquilles. "Alors, ça y est, tu ne bosses plus ici?, s'enquit Hanamaki en essuyant mes verres derrière le comptoir quand il fut sur le point de partir.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on m'adule, répondit Tooru, un sourire serein se formant sur ses lèvres, je dois plutôt m'occuper à m'apprécier moi et après les autres m'aimeront pour ce que je suis et non pour mon apparence."

Takahiro le fixa totalement interdit. "Ben quoi?, questionna Tooru.

\- Rien, c'est juste que c'est bien sage de ta part. Iwaizumi a fait du bon boulot.

\- Oh, ça va, s'offusqua alors le brun en rougissant légèrement, mais tu n'as pas tort, poursuivit-il d'un ton pensif, Iwa-chan m'a ouvert les yeux." Au fond, même si ses parents l'avaient toujours délaissé pour sa grande soeur en misant tout sur elle, il se disait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ça. "Au fait, Makki, tu vas rester travailler dans ce bar?

\- Je pense poser un congès pour être auprès d'Issei, répondit le porte-bonheur en rangeant les verres vides, il a aussi démissionné et nous pensons faire un tour dans ma terre natale.

\- Tu vas faire ta lune de miel avec Mattsun?, le taquina Tooru, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais, hein?

\- Oui, je ne le cache pas, répondit Hanamaki en essuyant le comptoir, allez, pars, je suis sûr qu'Iwaizumi t'attend chez toi."

Tooru hocha la tête en souriant et quitta le bar en regardant le ciel. C'était lui ou les étoiles possédaient des couleurs différentes? En tous cas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elles le rendirent plus joyeux. Le brun partit donc en direction de chez lui en chantonnant. Tant de choses avaient changer depuis l'arrivée de son prince dans sa vie. Oui, Iwa-chan avait la manie de le corriger lors de ses moments d'immaturité mais il était aussi là quand il s'agissait de l'encourager, de manière bourrue, certes mais toujours avec gentillesse, lui disant qu'il valait plus qu'il ne le pense et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être acclamé pour pouvoir exister.

Cependant ce que Tooru aimait le plus fut quand il le touchait le soir en laissant courir les mains sur sa peau avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui.

Tooru avait envie de plus.

Plus que d'avoir l'attention du monde sur lui, maintenant il voulait...

...Ah, je suis arrivé, remarqua-t-il en se trouvant devant l'immeuble. Ces petites lumières présentes dans le ciel nocturne lui donna envie de dire à Iwa-chan ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Au même moment, Hajime regardait un film en mangeant une part de gateau au citron que son protégé avait acheté pour lui. Cette façon de conter les histoires était fascinante mais il dut arrêter quand Oikawa rentra dans le studio. "Je suis de retour.

\- Ça a été, le travail?, demanda le porte-bonheur. Tooru allait mieux maintenant à son grand soulagement et le fait qu'il s'était confié sous ses soucis avec sa famille lui avait permis de guèrir les blessures de son âme.

Hajime avait compris d'où venait sa souffrance : une soif d'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu de ses parents, une compassion indifférente provenant de sa soeur ainée et le porte-bonheur savait qu'une prise de conscience sur lui-même l'aiderait à aller de l'avant et il avait passé son temps à l'encourager quand il en avait besoin, à le rabrouer pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits quand l'influence du porte-poisse était trop grande et à l'étreindre lors que la corruption le mettait en état de détresse.

Maintenant, Tooru allait de l'avant et faisait en sorte de s'approuver dans ses actions au lieu de la chercher chez les autres en faisant davantage confiance en lui-même. Il avait donc accompli sa mission en tant que redresseur de torts et avait remarqué que son apprenti, Hinata, avait aussi accompli la sienne à en juger l'étincelle orangée qui brillait dans le ciel avec les autres depuis la fenêtre du studio.

Hajime était fier de lui. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser que le protégé du roux était celui qu'Oikawa avait tourmenté du peu qu'il les avait croisés mais deux bras en train d'enlacer sa taille le tirèrent de ses réflexions. "Mmmmm, j'aime bien te sentir contre moi, déclara Tooru en un murmure en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du porte-bonheur. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre lui, soulagé de plus sentir aucune corruption. Il ne manquait plus qu'à réaliser le souhait de son protégé mais Hajime sentit une étincelle briller au fond de son coeur donc cela ne serait que tarder. "Alors, le boulot?

\- J'ai donné ma démission, donc le soir, je serai libre comme l'air et je vais pouvoir me reposer davantage.

\- Tant mieux, fit Hajime en desserrant l'étreinte de Tooru, alors il est tant de faire de ton voeu une réalité, non?, sussura-t-il ensuite en se retournant vers lui pour lui caresser la joue.

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bafouilla Tooru en fuyant son regard, les joues légèrement rosies. Il trouvait son voeu incroyablement niais et ridicule mais son coeur commença à tambouriner lorsque son prince le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à son lit. "Iwa-ch...

\- Chut!, lui intima doucement Hajime en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, laisse-moi te dorloter, princesse.

Tooru rougit encore plus face à ces yeux verts qui le dévoraient du regard avant de voir Iwa-chan se mettre à le déshabiller lentement, effleurant sa peau délicate qui se dévoilait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les vêtements furent retirés pour ensuite le goûter de sa langue. "Mmmm." La bouche de Hajime laissait des trainées ardentes à chaque endroit qu'elle touchait, parsemant ses cuisses de petits baisers, lêchant son ventre, suçant voracement ses tétons avant d'en faire de même avec sa virilité après qu'il eut écarté ses jambes...Le porte-bonheur l'explorait avec gourmandise puis claqua des doigts pour faire disparaitre ses vêtements, satisfait de voir un Tooru pantelant en train de haleter, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini?, le taquina-t-il avant de sucer deux de ses doigts.

\- Oui, répondit Tooru en écartant un peu plus ses jambes, et je suis impatient pour la suite, mon prince.

Alors, laisse-moi te gâter.

Hajime le prépara doucement, avec tendresse, en remuant lentement les deux doigts en lui pour trouver..."Aaah, Ha..jime...Encore..." Tooru remua lascivement sous lui pour pantir davantage à la rencontre de ces doigts délicieusement intrusifs. Le porte-bonheur les retira donc pour faire place à quelque chose de plus imposant. "Prêt, Tooru?

\- Pour toi, toujours, prince de mes rêves, répondit son protégé en le regardant avec amour.

Hajime se perdit dans les yeux chocolat qui le couvaient d'une affection sans bornes qui se fermèrent cependant au moment où il le pénétra. Tooru se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur vive qu'il ressentait néanmoins les mots rassurants de son amant le réconforta un peu. Il le serra contre lui une fois que celui-ci fut entièrement en lui, temps de s'ajuster.

Le porte-bonheur rendit son étreinte en sentant son ètincelle briller davantage et attendit que Tooru s'ajuste un peu avant de continuer. Le brun se perdit alors en ressentant cette présence brûlante qui bougeait en lui, ses mots devinrent des gémissements au fil des mouvements des hanches de Hajime qui furent bien lascifs, lents, profonds, en harmonie avdc les siens qui tentaient de recevoir davantage cette virilité gonflée de plaisir en lui.

Son coeur émit un écho quand le porte-bonheur effleura la partie qui l'amena encore plus à l'extase.

Un doux et dévoué cri d'amour qui résonnait avec celui provenant du coeur qu'il convoitait.

Je ne veux que toi.

Ils cédèrent alors à la jouissance quand l'ètincelle de Hajime fut émise pour partir rejoindre les autres petites lumières scintillantes.

Tooru serra dz nouveau son prince contre lui, heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Cet instant de plénitude qui les comblèrent au-delà de toute raison. "Je t'aime, Hajime. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je ne partirai pas, Tooru, murmura Hajime en levant sa tête, ton voeu a èté exaucé, je resterai à tes cotés."

Tooru plongea dans les prunelles vertes qui le regardaient avec tendresse et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand des lueurs multicolores apparurent à la fenêtre. "C'est quoi, ces lumières?" Hajime se retira doucement de lui et se leva pour le porter comme une mariée jusqu'à la fenêtre afin qu'ils puissent tous deux admirer le spectacle. "Ça, cela veut dire que mon monde est sauvé."

Pendant, ce temps, dans la Terre des étincelles, tous les porte-bonheurs, petits et grands, admirèrent d'un oeil émerveillé cette aurore boréale aux milles couleurs qui brillaient en harmonie avec les étincelles et les éclats qui luisaient en s'illuminant davantage en une farandole de couleurs chatoyantes. "Nos camarades ont réussi leurs missions, on dirait, commenta Yaku qui observait ce phénomène depuis le toit du centre de formation.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ces petites étoiles lumineuses qui accompagnent les étincelles?, demanda Lev qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Je ne le sais pas, répondit Morisuke, mais quelque chose me dit que nous le serons bientôt. En tous cas, notre secteur est stabilisé donc le Vent de l'Incertitude ne soufflera plus."

Lev ne dit mot et continua de contempler le ciel qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Au même moment, non loin de la grande bibliothèque, Saeko claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre des bocaux afin de recueillir la poussière issue des étincelles et des éclats pour les prèserver. Comme ils renferment en eux la mémoire des liens qui unissent les porte-bonheurs aux personnes avec lesquelles ils avaient été liés, elle constituait quelque chose de très précieux pour la communauté. Je me demande laquelle appartient à Ryu. "Tu fais la récolte, Saeko-san?, demanda une voix derrière elle.

\- Oui, Aki, répondit le blonde en fermant les bocaux une fois que ceux-ci furent remplis, et je les donnerai aux porte-bonheurs en mission une fois qu'ils seront rentrés au bercail et non, je ne vais pas planquer le bocal de Ryu, et je ne te passerai pas non plus celui de Kei.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Akiteru en faisant une petite moue, c'est dommage.

\- Allons à ma taverne boire une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud au miel plutôt, proposa-t-elle au change. Elle claqua ensuite des doigts pour faire téléporter les bocaux en lieu sûr avant de prendre la main du blond qui eut un petit sourire. Saeko avait beau avoir un caractère assez volcanique, elle restait intègre malgré tout, c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.

Ils ne se doutaient cependant pas du changement qui était en train de se produire.


	40. Epilogue : Harmonie d'étincelles et d'éclats :

"Bouhouhou, c'est trop triiiiste, pleurnicha un Ryûnosuke tout triste dans les bras d'un Chikara qui lui tapota le dos, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, c'est l'histoire la plus émouvante que j'ai pu voir. Et Kiyoko-san jouait si bien dedans...Pourquoi elle est mooorte avec sa Julieeeette?

\- Allons, allons Ryu, ce n'est qu'une histoire...

\- Je suis toujours en vie, Tanaka."

Ryûnosuke se retourna pour voir en effet Kiyoko en compagnie de la jeune fille blonde sur laquelle elle avait veillé en tant que porte-bonheur, Yachi s'il se souvenait bien, ainsi que de la présidente du club de théâtre. Ils étaient dans la salle de projection où fut présenté film de Romeo et Juliette qu'avait réalisé Ennoshita et son équipe du club audiovisuel (composée de lui et de ses deux amis Kinoshita et Narita) en collaboration avec le club de théâtre de Michimiya pour les acteurs et les costumes.

Le film fut d'ailleurs un franc succès et avait fait salle comble pour le plus grand bonheur des deux présidents. "Ah, je suis si heureuse de cette réussite, s'émeut Yui en essuyant la larmichette qui menaçait de couler, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce projet aussi bien toi Ennoshita que vous, deux Shimizu et Yachi, elle tapota ensuite l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta, tu vois? J'avais raison sur le fait que tu pouvais y arriver, tu as été une Juliette parfaite.

\- M-Merci, bafouilla une Hitoka rouge pivoine, m-mais je..." Les mains de Kiyoko se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser un peu. "Doit-on voir d'autres personnes, Michimiya?

\- Non, Shimizu, vous pouvez y aller toutes les deux. Passez une bonne soirée et toi aussi Ennoshita."

Chikara hocha la tête puis répondit : "Toi aussi, Michimiya."

Ils sortirent ensuite tous les quatre de la salle. "Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, constata Chikara, tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait une fête importante chez toi, Ryûnosuke. Tu ne veux pas y aller?"

Kiyoko et Ryûnosuke se regardèrent : "J'ai préféré assister à ta projection, répondit le porte-bonheur en lui passant un bras autour des épaules de son ancien protégé, cela aurait été moins amusant si tu n'étais pas là. De toute façon, ma soeur risque de nous envoyer quelque chose bientôt.

\- Je suis étonnée qu'ils nous envoient directement nos bocaux à paillettes d'étincelle, d'ailleurs, déclara Kiyoko en passant un bras autour de la taille de Hitoka qui se mit à rougir, d'habitude, Tsukishima-san les garde pour consigner l'histoire de nos missions avec ta soeur, Tanaka.

\- Sauf que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Noya, nos liens avec nos protégés ont dépassé le stade professionnel chez tous nos collègues, nous y compris, lui expliqua Ryûnosuke en adressant un sourire un brin enjôleur à son petit ami, d'ailleurs, si on passait le voir à Sakanoshita, Chikara? Il doit certainement avoir fini son service.

\- Pourquoi pas?, s'enquit Chikara en lui rendant son sourire, on peut se prendre un coup à boire en même temps mais après, je veux aller faire un tour à la Terre des étincelles.

\- Pas de souci, on n'aura qu'à passer au Lucky Charm, déclara alors le porte-bonheur, bon, bah, on vous souhaite bonne soirée, Kiyoko-san, Yacchan.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux, saluèrent Kiyoko et Hitoka avant de reprendre leur chemin. La porte-bonheur serra un peu plus la blonde contre elle. "Nous devons aller voir ta mère, ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Elle viendra dans la résidence nous faire un petit coucou, répondit nerveusement Hitoka, il va falloir que je lui montre mes dessins aussi et cela me rend nerveuse.

\- Tout ira bien, la tranquilisa Kiyoko en lui embrassant la tempe, si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que tu te relaxes avant qu'elle n'arrive, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment malgré le sous-entendu présent dans ces mots.

Hitoka s'empourpra encore plus. Bien entendu, elle avait parlé de Kiyoko à sa mère sans qu'il y eut de soucis vu que cette dernière était une femme libre d'esprit mais la lui présenter la fit encore plus stresser. Néanmoins, la présence de la porte-bonheur auprès d'elle et son influence rassurante l'apaisa comme par magie.

Oui, tout irait bien.

Pendant ce temps, au restaurant Sakanoshita, Kenji fut en train de servir la dernière personne qu'il lui était donné de voir. "Eh bien, Sakusa, le taquina-t-il en lui servant une tasse de thé, on s'est enfin décidé à sortir de sa tannière?

\- Je vois que tu t'es vite habitué à la vie humaine, Futakuchi, rétorqua alors le noiraud pendant que Wakatoshi, qui fut assis en face de lui, reçu sa tasse de café, moi, qui pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais de ta fénéantise habituelle."

Kenji tiqua de la langue. Ce genre de remarque lui rappelait Kamasaki, un porte-poisse qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était parti faire un tour dans ce que Futakuchi considérait comme sa nouvelle terre d'accueil maintenant vu qu'il était devenu un porte-bonheur. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis l'accord ètabli entre la Commission des porte-poisses et les Instances des porte-bonheurs, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. "Bon, je vais revenir pour prendre l'addition, déclara-t-il avant de partir servir d'autres clients.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, soupira Kiyoomi pendant que Wakatoshi lui prit doucement la main.

D'habitude, il aurait fui ce geste par répugnance mais maintenant, cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Sa vie humaine était plus paisible : au lieu de corrompre les gens, il assistait Wakatoshi en tant que secrétaire à la place de Tendou-san qui lui avait laissé la place. D'ailleurs, le noiraud vit un de ses anciens collègues à quelques tables d'eux en train de discuter. Shirabu assis avait l'air heureux. "Merci Wakatoshi, murmura-t-il en caressant légèrement la main du pouce.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier, Kiyoomi, fit Wakatoshi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Des nuages avaient certes obscurci son existence, mais maintenant, avec lui à ses cotés, ceux-ci s'étaient dissipés et avait laissé place à une douce sérénité.

Au même moment, Shirabu finissait de boire son café au lait avec Kawanishi qui avait pris une tasse de lait chaud. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardé de son ancienne vie mis à part qu'il le prenait plus léger maintenant. Tendou lui avait tout expliqué au sujet du changement qui s'était opéré en lui tout comme il lui avait pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait durant l'enfance. Sa nouvelle vie humaine ne changeait pas trop de son ancienne vie de porte-poisse, elle était surtout plus paisible et moins lugubre surtout avec un humain aussi calme et serein que Taichi.

Ce dernier avait eu du mal à croire à cette histoire de porte-poisse au début mais il avait bien remarqué combien il avait changé depuis que Kenjirou était apparu dans sa vie. Tout d'abord, quelque chose de glacé avait envahi son coeur et maintenant, il ressentit pour lui beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. En le regardant en train de boire sa tasse de café, il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour faire battre ce coeur que son petit ami venait d'avoir et lui apprendre ce que veut dire être heureux.

Taichi se leva une fois leur boisson finie et lui prit la main une fois l'addition payée quand ils furent sur le point de quitter les lieux. Shirabu lui répondit par un doux sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut autour de Sakusa et d'Ushijima de partir toujours main dans la main tandis que Kenji se débarassa de son tablier en voyant Takanobu sortir de la cuisine, ce dernier étant rester pour la nettoyer. "On y va, Ukai-san, déclara le brun en prenant le bras de celui dont il partageait la vie maintenant.

\- Ok, passez une bonne soirée, répliqua Keishin en mettant les tasses à nettoyer, de toute manière, je ne vais pas tarder à fermer." Il n'y avait plus de clients et il ne niait pas qu'il avait hâte de revoir Ittetsu au Lucky Charm.

\- Merci, fit Kenji en le saluant de la main tandis qu'Aone hocha simplement de la tête, bonne soirée à toi aussi."

Kenji et Takanobu sortirent donc bras dessus-dessous, le brun en profitant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. Vraiment, plus le temps passait, plus il adorait le temps passé avec cet humain si gentil sous des dehors bien rustres. Cela dit, Aone aimait aussi prendre soin de cet être d'un autre monde.

Quand Kenji lui avait expliqué qui il était vraiment, bien que cela l'avait surpris, Takanobu avait décidé de passer outre et de voir la personne plutôt que son origine comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire. Il aimait énormément être auprès de lui et fut heureux que quelqu'un eut vu au delà de son apparence, les seules exceptions étant ses collègues de boulot. "Au fait, demanda-t-il, tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton monde?

\- Non, répondit Kenji en se blotissant contre lui, ce soir, je voudrai me reposer dans tes bras bien musclés voire plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Takanobu se sentit légèrement rougir face à son sourire plein de sous-entendus mais lui aussi, il ne se cachait pas qu'il aimerait partager de tendres moments avec lui.

De retour au Sakanoshita, Keishin fut sur le point de fermer quand il y eut deux visiteurs. Le blond reconnut d'emblée l'ami que Nishinoya avait présenté un jour et qui fut devenu, avec celui qui était à coté de lui, un de ses clients les plus fidèles. "Bonsoir, Ukai-san, salua-t-il en souriant, Noya-san est là?

\- Il est parti au Lucky Charm tout à l'heure, répondit Keishin d'un ton désolé, et je suis désolé mais je vais fermer.

\- On n'a qu'à aller là-bas, suggéra Ennoshita en prenant la main de Ryûnosuke, on pourra passer voir ta soeur.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais avec vous, ajouta Keishin en enfilant son manteau et en prenant son trousseau de clés pour fermer la porte du restaurant après avoir éteint toutes les lumières. Ils partirent donc dans le salon de thé en face où Ittetsu les accueillit avec un doux sourire. "Vous voulez retourner à la Terre des étincelles, je suppose, déclara le noiraud à l'adresse de Tanaka et d'Ennoshita, le portail est dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Ok, fit Ryûnosuke en prenant la main de Chikara, merci Take-chan. On y va, Chikara?

Ennoshita hocha la tête puis tous deux partirent derrière le comptoir pendant que Takeda servit un thé à Keishin. Une fois le Vent de l'Incertitude dissipé, les deux conseils avaient décidé que le Lucky Charm servirait de pont entre le monde des humains et la Terre des étincelles ainsi que celle des superstitions de leur secteur. Ainsi, tous les porte-poisses reconvertis en porte-bonheur ou en humain pouvaient revoir leurs familles.

Tout était beaucoup plus tranquille depuis que les deux mondes avaient révélé ce qu'ils avaient caché depuis si longtemps aux deux peuples que cela fut le lien étroit qui unissait leurs deux mondes ou bien l'effet de l'amour sur les porte-poisses. Les traqueurs avaient maintenant une nouvelle mission qu'ils menaient de pair avec la garde des porte-poisses, de même que les habitants des deux terres se fréquentaient davantage sans préjugés envers leurs boulots respectifs.

Une harmonie parfaite en somme.

Cependant, même s'il aimait sa Terre natale, Ittetsu avait préféré rester un coordinateur, donnant des petites étoiles porte-chance aux personnes qui en avaient besoin devant une bonne tasse de thé et surtout être auprès de l'humain qui était assis au comptoir en face de lui. "Alors ce thé?, murmura-t-il pendant que Keishin le sirotait.

\- Délicieux, répondit le blond sur le même ton, mais il manque quelque chose."

Ittetsu sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, c'étaient ces moments qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Keishin, quant à lui, savourait ce baiser en pensant à la même chose.

Terre des étincelles :

"Voilà père, déclara Satori devant la petite sépulture érigée à la frontière de la Terre des superstitions, je te présente Eita Semi, celui avec qui je partage ma vie, maintenant."

Eita ne dit rien et posa la main sur le bras de son petit ami en faisant une courbette avant de déclarer :"Je ferai tout pour rendre votre fils heureux, Tendou-san." Le blond vit ensuite Satori pleurer légèrement puis ils se retournèrent afin de sortir du cimetière. "Tout va bien, Eita, le rassura Satori pendant que son compagnon essuyait ses larmes, c'est juste que je suis très touché par ce que tu as dit.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Satori, murmura Eita en lui embrassant la joue, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille voir ta mère. Elle doit nous attendre."

Le porte-bonheur hocha la tête et tous deux marchèrent un peu quand ils croisèrent un Reon-kun bien pressé en compagnie des traqueurs qui avaient maintenant formé une nouvelle troupe : "Alors, Kentarou-kun, demanda Satori après les avoir salués, cela fait quoi d'être à la tête des traqueurs?

\- Rien de spécial, maugréa Kentarou d'un air gêné pendant que Shigeru lui caressa gentiment l'épaule. Grace au porte-bonheur qui fut devenu entre temps son petit ami, il avait pu retrouver sa famille et il avait décidé de suivre leurs traces et de devenir traqueur à son tour afin d'assister Kentarou.

\- Il est juste un peu ronchon, commenta un Terushima tout joyeux derrière eux qui faisait une accolade à Kazuma. Ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais depuis que le blond était devenu un porte-bonheur et ce boulot de traqueur leur permettait de partir à l'aventure vu qu'ils devaient aller dans d'autres secteurs de la Terre des superstitions.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche les gars, déclara alors un Tsutomu impatient de faire sa prochaine mission bien que son Hayato essayait de le tempérer en lui prenant doucement la main avec un petit sourire, sinon les porte-poisses qu'on doit arrêter risquent de s'échapper et j'ai envie de tester mon lance-déca.

\- Goshiki a raison, renchérit Reon, nous devons nous rendre à la Commission prendre le rapport et aller là-bas au plus vite, au revoir Tendou."

Satori les salua en souriant puis reprit son chemin en prenant la main d'Eita. Suite au rapport donné par Kenma-kun, la commission des traqueurs avait décidé d'enroller dans leur rang d'anciens porte-poisses comme Tsutomu-kun et Yuuji-kun afin de chasser les porte-poisses qui usaient de leur influence de manière abusive. C'était un accord qu'elle avait signé avec d'autres secteurs qui avaient du mal à pacifier leurs régions de la Terre des étincelles et celle des superstitions.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, l'équilibre viendrait un peu partout.

En tous cas, maintenant, Satori vivait auprès d'Eita et chaque jour était une aventure auprès de lui, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Il avait même choisi de laisser sa place de secrétaire à Kiyoomi-kun dans l'entreprise de Wakatoshi-kun pour travailler à la division marketing auprès du blond. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la mère de son petit ami mais en ressentant la joie et l'euphorie présente dans l'air tout en contemplant le regard plein de tendresse que lui adressait Satori, il se sentit encote plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà avec le porte-bonheur à ses cotés.

Ils allèrent donc dans une petite zone résidentielle où se trouvait la maison de Kenma. Ce dernier était en train de se reposer sur son canapé, le petit chat noir de Suguru posé sur son ventre. L'ancien traqueur avait passé les derniers jours à faire la navette entre la Terre des étincelles et celle des superstitions afin d'expliquer la situation des deux mondes et parvenir à un accord et maintenant, il était lessivé.

Heureusement que Suguru avait été là pour le soutenir dans cette entreprise, sinon, il ne savait pas comment il aurait tenir. Une délicieuse odeur bien familière lui chatouilla les narines. Le porte-bonheur se leva alors en posant le petit Kenma sur le sol puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où Suguru venait de sortir une tarte aux pommes du four. "Je t'ai fait une petite tarte aux pommes, mon petit chat, déclara joyeusement l'ancien porte-poisse en s'asseyant à coté de lui, j'espère que cela te plaira."

Kenma eut un petit sourire. Suguru était toujours aux petits soins pour lui et faisait tout pour le dorloter. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il adorait ça même. Celui-ci couvait le porte-bonheur du regard pendant qu'il mangeait une part du gâteau qu'il avait fait avec amour. Il s'était vite fait à la vie dans la Terre des étincelles et il ignirait si c'était à cause de l'ambiance joyeuse ou quoi mais le nouveau porte-bonheur avait contamment envie de bichonner son Kenma adoré.

C'était certainement ça, l'amour.

"Alors, s'enquit-il en l'enlaçant par la taille, comment tu trouves?

\- Feuilletée et croustillante, répondit Kenma en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, Nishinoya va avoir de la concurrence..."

...Atchoum!, éternua Yû pendant qu'il était en train d'ajuster son tablier, heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de faire un glaçage à ce moment-là." Le porte-bonheur en profita alors pour enlacer son bien-aimé par la taille qui, justement était en train d'en faire un. "Désolé de te faire des heures supplémentaires, murmura Yû en posant un petit bisou sur le dos, je te promets de te rendre ça au centuple."

Asahi s'arrêta alors pour se retourner et lui embrasser tendrement le front : "Ce n'est rien, Yû et puis j'avoue que faire des patisseries change un peu de mes plats traditionnels. Je trouve ça amusant."

Yû lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'attirer un peu à lui pour poser un petit baiser sur le torse. Ses parents étaient partis en voyage pour un autre secteur en lui demandant de s'occuper de la boutique en leur absence donc il avait proposé à Asahi de l'aider. D'ailleurs, Yamaguchi ètait aussi dans la même situation. "Je vais à la caisse, annonça-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

\- D'accord, fit Asahi en terminant son glaçage. Cela lui faisait du bien de sortir de sa zone de confort et nul doute qu'avec Yû, il découvrirait certainement de nouvelles choses et avec le porte-bonheur à ses cotés, rien ne l'effrayait.

Pendant ce temps, Yû était parti demander à deux clients dont un qui faisait partie de ses habitués leurs avis sur les parts de gâteaux qu'ils avaient commandés : "Alors ce fraisier, Tsukishima? Toujours à ton goût?

\- Je n'ai rien à y redire, répondit Kei en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres à l'aide d'un mouchoir, il est toujours aussi parfait.

\- Votre tarte aux citrons est excellente, renchérit Akaashi en mangeant la dernière bouchée.

\- Allons, fit un Yû tout gêné, inutile de me vouvoyer." La porte de la patisserie s'ouvrit. "Excusez-moi, il y a des nouveaux clients. Ah, c'est toi, Ryu?

Kei le regarda partir saluer Tanaka puis s'excusa alors auprès de Keiji de manger si lentement : "Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps.

\- C'est normal de prendre son temps pour savourer son plat favori, le rassura le noiraud en lui caressant la main sous la table, et puis j'avoue que j'aime bien regarder tes expressions, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, je les trouve bien adorables."

Kei manqua de s'étrangler suite à ses mots. Son ancien protégé avait beau être calme et composé, il pouvait être très taquin parfois. "Comment trouves-tu la Terre des étincelles?, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J'aime bien l'ambiance, répondit Keiji en regardant par la fenêtre, c'est plus festif sans être excessif. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas suivi Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san dans la taverne.

\- Je te montrerai la bibliothèque après, proposa alors le blond en prenant la main du noiraud sous la table pour lui caresser la paume du pouce, tu m'as bien montré le musée dans ton monde, après tout. Peut-être qu'on verra mon frère d'ailleurs.

\- Cela sera avec plaisir, Kei, murmura alors Keiji en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le porte-bonheur déglutit en sachant que le noiraud avait aussi autre chose en tête qu'il réservait certainement lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans le monde des humains. Celui lui faisait penser que Yamaguchi avait pris une maison à la Terre des étincelles maintenant vu que, comme tous les porte-bonheurs qui avaient réussi leurs missions (et sauver leur monde, ce qu'ils avaient appris à leur grande surprise), il en avait le droit.

Peut-être devrait-il en faire autant pour accueillir Keiji à chaque fois qu'ils viendraient ici.

Au même moment, Ryûnosuke sortit de la patisserie en compagnie de Chikara, les bras chargés de boites. "Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est Noya qu'on fait ces livraisons, bougonna le porte-bonheur sous le rire amusé de Chikara, il faut qu'on aille d'abord chez Suga-san, puis à la confiserie des Yamaguchi et enfin à la taverne de ma famille. Tu te sens prêt?

\- Oui, Ryûnosuke, allons-y, répondit ce dernier en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la boite.

Au même moment, Koushi était en train de se reposer tranquillement dans les bras de Daichi dans sa chambre. Comme ils étaient en train de fêter la stabitilité de son monde en ce moment dans la Terre des étincelles, le porte-bonheur avait décidé d'y emmener son cher et tendre pour un petit week-end en amoureux.

Koushi admira un moment Daichi dans son sommeil puis se dégagea dans son étreinte à contre coeur pour mettre enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt et ouvrit la porte vu que la prtite cloche servant de sonnerie venait de retentir en bas.

Il descendit en baillant : "J'arrive." puis salua Tanaka qui se tenait sur le seuil : "Ah bonjour, Tanaka, tu fais la livraison pour Nishinoya?

\- Oui, Chikara et moi, on lui donne un petit coup de main, répondit Ryûnosuke en désignant son ancien protégé.

\- Merci, je vais prendre ma commande, dit Koushi en prenant la boite où son nom était marqué, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi, Suga, répliqua Ryûnosuke avant de se retourner pour faire l'autre livraison.

Koushi posa alors la boite sur la table de la cuisine quand deux bras l'enlacèrent tendrement par derrière. "Tu es réveillé, Daichi?, murmura le porte-bonheur en souriant quand Daichi se mit à parsemer sa nuque de petits baisers, il y a du gâteau.

\- Je suis tenté de le goûter, sussura le noiraud en lui mordillant l'oreille, mais j'ai autre chose en tête.

\- Cela ne t'a pas suffit?, murmura le porte-bonheur en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

\- Avec toi? Jamais, chuchota Daichi en lui donnant un baiser bien passionné qui fit fondre les réticences de Koushi qui se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre pour une nouvelle étreinte bien torride. Au fond, c'était un peu comme s'ils entamaient leur lune de miel, du moins, c'était ce que Daichi pensait au fond de lui.

Au même moment, Tadashi rangeait les bocaux de dragées en compagnie de Makoto dans la confiserie de ses parents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler à son doigt, l'anneau que ce dernier lui avait offert hier soir en gage de leur amour. Dommage que son père et sa mère furent partis en voyage pour un autre secteur, il aurait bien voulu présenter celui avec qui il allait partager sa vie maintenant. "J'ai fini, Tadashi, déclara Makoto en posant le dernier bocal sur une ètagère.

\- Merci de m'aider, Makoto, fit le porte-bonheur en claquant des doigts pour faire téléporter quelques bocaux posés sur le comptoir devant lui, j'ai amené quelques bocaux pour ton épicerie et j'en prendrai quelques uns pour la maison,"

Makoto lui adressa un doux sourire avant de le rejoindre pour l'étreindre tendrement par la taille et lui murmurer : "C'est notre épicerie maintenant, mon amour." Tadashi lui sourit alors et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand ils furent interrompus par Tanaka qui venait d'entrer : "Désolé de vous déranger, les amoureux mais voici ta commande, Yamaguchi.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que j'ai commandé un gateau à Nishinoya pour nous, s'empressa de dire Tadashi en rompant l'étreinte pour prendre la boite à Ennoshita qui tenait sa commande, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, répondit Ryûnosuke en souriant, on va vous laisser, ajouta-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ce qui fit rougir Tadashi qui se reprit ensuite une fois Tanaka et son ami partis : "Je nous ai pris un petit gâteau à déguster. On peut aller dans mon nouveau chez moi, proposa-t-il à Makoto.

Le noiraud hocha la tête. Tadashi était parti quelques temps dans son monde pour s'acheter une maison et emménager afin qu'ils eurent tous deux un pied à terre chez les porte-bonheurs, ce qui fut une très bonne idée. Lui-même n'avait par contre pas pu venir à ce moment-là car il y avait eu beaucoup de monde dans son épicerie mais maintenant, il avait hate de la visiter...Et encore plus lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon chuchoter : "Je me suis acheté un nouveau tablier, mon chéri."

Makoto s'approcha alors de Tadashi pour lui murmurer : "Alors, j'ai hâte de le voir, mon amour."

Tadashi le regarda ensuite caresser l'anneau qui ornait sa main, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être à ses cotés.

Ryûnosuke et Chikara arrivèrent enfin devant la taverne que tenait la famille du porte-bonheur. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous les deux, l'ambiance y était très animée. "Ah, Ryu, Chikara!, salua Saeko, vous avez pris la commande de Yû avec vous? C'est super sympa, ça!

\- Ouais mais on amierait se poser un peu, déclara Ryûnosuke pendant que la blonde les amenait au comptoir.

\- Pas de souci, je vous fais une bonne tasse de chocolat au miel."

Au même moment, à une table, Koutarou dégustait tranquillement le sien en compagnie de Tetsurou. "Ah, c'est vachement, s'extasia-t-il en souriant, et j'adore vraiment ton monde. Tout est amusant ici.

\- Tu as une moustache, remarqua Tetsurou en essuyant celle-ci du pouce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avait bien fait de montrer la Terre des étincelles à Koutarou. Avec son caractère plus que jovial, tous les habitants l'avaient pris pour un porte-bonheur et il s'était fait très vite à l'ambiance. Dommage qu'ils doivent rentrer bientôt pour le boulot de demain mais bon, ils pouvaient revenir quand ils le voudraient maintenant. Le Lucky Charm était là pour ça.

"C'est dommage qu'Akaashi et Tsukki ne soient pas venus avec nous, se plaignit Koutarou.

\- Que veux-tu?, soupira Tetsurou, ils ont préféré aller à la patisserie. Cela dit, Tsukki adore les fraisiers que fait Nishinoya donc ça ne m'étonne pas, un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres, au fait, j'en ai profité pour prendre ça, poursuivit-il en présentant un flacon marron empli de chocolat fondu, comme ça, continua-t-il dans un murmure, tu pourras me goûter avec."

Koutarou s'empourpra face à ce que proposait Tetsurou. Il était toujours très...aventureux pour ces choses-là, cela ne le gênait pas cependant, bien au contraire. "Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour rentrer à la maison?, s'impatienta-t-il alors.

\- J'allais justement te le proposer, fit le noiraud d'un ton enjoleur en lui prenant la main, on paye l'addition et on y va."

Koutarou hocha la tête, frémissant d'avance à l'idée de cette dégustation qui s'annonçait très torride.

Pendant ce temps, dans les ruelles pavées de paillettes, Tooru se baladait avec Hajime tout en s'émerveillant devant les murs tout scintillants, souriant aux enfants qui jouaient autour d'eux. "Ton monde est magnifique, Hajime, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je me sens bien ici."

Le porte-bonheur lui adressa un petit sourire avant de serrer la main présente dans la sienne. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre, cette nouvelle manière de coexister entre les porte-bonheurs et les porte-poisses mais au fond, Hanamaki était bien avec un ancien porte-poisse, lui. Ils étaient d'ailleurs partis dans un autre secteur en tant que touristes et ils leur avaient promis de ramener des souvenirs dès qu'ils reviendraient. La voix de Tooru le coupa dans sa rêverie : "Dis, Hajime, murmura-t-il en fuyant son regard, est-ce que je peux vivre ici avec toi?"

Hajime réfléchit un moment : "Pourquoi pas, après tout? On peut très bien retourner dans ton monde par le portail du Lucky Charm et puis je pense aussi que cela serait mieux pour toi. De toute manière, j'ai une maison ici." Et il voulait secrètement que Tooru fut près de lui. En le regardant en train d'admirer le lieu où ils étaient, le porte-bonheur eut de moins en moins envie de le laisser partir. Néanmoins, Tooru avait aussi une vie dans le monde d'où il venait et il en ferait partie aussi bien.

Le baiser qu'il reçut sur la joue le fit encore plus sourire quand ils aperçurent deux silhouettes familières sur le toit d'une maison. "Tiens, ce ne sont pas Chibi-chan et Tobio-chan?

\- On dirait bien, répondit Hajime, mais nous allons les laisser. Et si nous rentrons à la maison? Je te ferai du pain au lait."

Tooru prit le bras de Hajime pour se blottir contre lui en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux.

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit de la maison des Hinata, Shouyou admirait les étincelles et les éclats brillant dans le ciel en compagnie de Tobio. Natsu était venue les voir avant de repartor jouer avec ses amis puis ils avaient décidés de regarder un peu le ciel avant de repartir dans le monde des humains. Shouyou jouait au volley dans l'équipe universitaire avec le noiraud maintenant, en usant un peu de magie pour cacher son identité et quand Tobio avait du temps libre, ils se reposaient ici.

Le roux posa la tête sur l'épaule de celui qui avait été son protégé, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que celui-ci lui prit tendrement la main.

Un bocal contenant une poussière scintillante aux teintes orangées se trouvait entre eux deux.

Une preuve de leur lien.

Une étincelle qui peut luire au beau milieu du malheur pour faire naitre le bonheur.

Un éclat qui peut illuminer un ciel sombre au point qu'il en devint éclatant.

"Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir illuminer ma vie, Shouyou, murmura Tobio en lui embrassant le front.

\- Et moi, je te remercie d'avoir fait de mon voyage la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé de ma vie, lui déclara Shouyou en levant sa tête pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Leur baiser eut un goût sucré et léger.

Pétillant comme à l'image de ce monde plein de paillettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, merci infiniment à toutes les lectrices et à tous les lecteurs d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout vu que cela fait quand même plus de cinq mois que je l'écris et je ne le regrette pas (cela m'attriste un peu de la finir d'ailleurs). On se revoit donc pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère, de Cutie Pie et pour la requête AkaHina. Merci encore et à bientôt. :)


End file.
